<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing the Future by EverybodyLovesEggsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288560">Fixing the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy'>EverybodyLovesEggsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...yet, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, And he will get better in this one, Angst, Animagus Harry Potter, Apparently that is actually a tag, Because Melania Acacia and Narcissa are awesome, Bullying, But like not the worst i've seen in a story, But nobody is pregnant, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Everybody dislikes Walburga, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Severus Snape, Getting Together, Good Dark Side, Good James Potter, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Sirius Black, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Harry and Abraxas are best friends, Harry and Arcturus Black III are good friends, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Horcruxes, I think I might need to edit these tags when the story is finished, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter is so done, Jealousy, Kid Severus Snape, Kissing, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy Is a Good Friend, Marriage Proposal, Melania Black is so irritated with her, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of politics, Minerva McGonagall is So Done, Minor Character Death, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Moving In Together, Near Death Experiences, Not for Harry and Sev though, Not for any main characters though, Now that he is better anyways, Oblivious Harry Potter, Oblivious Severus Snape, Parselmagic, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Severus Snape, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Regulus Black is a Good Friend, Relationships and Characters will be added as updated, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Reverse-Severitus, Secret Relationship, Severitus but Backwards, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus Snape is Lord Prince, Severus Snape is a Good Friend, Severus is adorable, Single Parent Harry Potter, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, Sirius and James are bullies, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, They will get better though, This will not be a snarry slash, Time Travel, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wizengamot, Women Being Awesome, and they won't let the boys get away with anything, but is still sooo true, canon compliant death, eh, not explicitly shown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry decides that all of the death from the war was pointless and does something about it? So, he gets ahold of a time turner and purposely travels back in time to stop Voldemort from rising with no intentions to return to his proper time. How does Harry's life and the future change because of this decision?</p><p>Sorry for the kind of awful summary but as I update the tags will be more helpful.</p><p>Sorry for the cheesy title. It was the best I could come up with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Arcturus Black &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Harry Potter, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans - Relationship, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Relationship, Regulus Black &amp; Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tempus et Spatium, To remember and cherish</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: 1999</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been so much death. The war had left so many devastated on both sides. While Harry had known that it was impossible for everyone to walk away unscathed, he had not expected the result of fighting Voldemort to be so catastrophic. The Wizarding World had been utterly devastated and would take decades to recover, assuming it was even given the chance to.</p>
<p>That was decades that shouldn’t have been needed had it not been for Dumbledore’s arrogance. The man had sent abused children back to dangerous homes – Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, <em>himself</em> – and labeled some of them dark (and therefore evil in his eyes) when they did whatever they could to escape the situation, Riddle especially, or used their background to easily manipulate them to his purposes – Harry had seen this in himself, as well as many other realizations, once he was free of the bloody soul piece that was influencing him. All of which had only increased prejudices. Granted, the man’s every move was in his attempt to save the Wizarding World, but he made decisions about school children with the mindset of a General; he weighed their lives over the rest of the Wizarding World and found the “greater good” to be worth the price.</p>
<p>But the cost had been too much. There was just too much death. Families on both sides have lost loved ones and destruction of their world looked to be following. The year he spent helping the rebuilding efforts had been just as destructive due to the prejudices remaining from the war. The light has remained bigoted against anything they considered dark, while the dark has reacted violently in response to the light. The devastation has only gotten worse since the war ended, and magic has become more unstable due to the lack of balance between the two sides of magic. Death had only followed more death.</p>
<p>With that in mind, Harry made his way to the time turners in the Department of Mysteries, where he was now holding a time turner that would send him back years rather than hours. The question now was <em>when</em>. While he believed Dumbledore’s actions (and bigoted views) had a hand in creating Voldemort, Harry didn’t believe there was anything that could be done to stop Tom Riddle; there was too much prejudices and too much hate in the boy. Prejudice issue aside, Harry wouldn’t be able to commit infanticide, no matter who it was, which didn’t even take all the unknowns that would occur due to such an action into account. However, what Harry could do, was destroy the Horcruxes before the prophesy was spoken and then deal with Voldemort from there.</p>
<p>He knows the ring was made in 1942 with Riddle murdering his father and was placed by the time the diadem was made and placed in 1967 after Riddle was refused for the DADA Professor position; the diary was made with Myrtle’s death in 1943 and the cup in 1956 with Hepzibah Smith’s death, both of which he could only presume were given to Lucius and Bellatrix after they’d proven themselves loyal sometime in the 70s; the locket was made around the same time as the cup and stashed in the cave in 1979 just before Regulus Black defected and stole it; and, finally, he becomes one in 1981 with Nagini following sometime after that.</p>
<p>The diadem is the first guaranteed placement he knew in 1967 with the ring not too far behind it. Considering that it would easier to get to the diadem if he had an established identity before then, Harry decided that he would travel to 1965, settle into his new life in the past, and then get to work fixing the future. Decision made, the eighteen-year-old turned the time turner and vanished from 1999.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: 1965</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the time turner stopped spinning and world was still around him once more, Harry looked around to see that the time room in the DOM looked exactly the same. He snorted at the irony; the time room was untouched by time. Casting tempus, Harry saw that it was still late April, but the year was indeed now 1965. He dropped the time turner on the floor and crushed it under his foot and banished the remains. He had no further use for it, but he didn’t think that having a duplicate time turner was something to leave just laying around.</p><p>That dealt with, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out from the mole pouch he had attached to his torso under his shirt and put it on before exiting the time room. As he made his way out of the Ministry, he noted the year’s style and transfigured his clothes to match. Once he was in the apparition point, Harry disapperated to Diagon Alley. Like the time room, Diagon was the same, save for a few decorations on the shops and, of course, the twins’ shop not yet occupying a building that now looked to be an odds and ends shop similar to Borgin and Burke’s. Harry wondered if the only large change he was going to find was going to be the people he would be interacting with.</p><p>Harry didn’t remove his cloak until he had made it to secluded corner just outside of Gringotts. Once inside the bank, Harry made his way to the line to speak to a teller. Looking around, a few differences between the times was clear, but for the most part, Gringotts looked just as unchanged as the time room and the rest of Diagon Alley. A part of Harry was comforted by the fact that his knowledge of places would be largely unchanged, while the rest of him wondered how long it took for things in the Wizarding World to change; it would explain why they seemed stuck in Victorian times and held onto their prejudices.</p><p>“Next.”</p><p>Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts and approached the teller. He was slightly surprised to see Ragnok. The Goblin had been Bill Weasley’s co-worker. Bill had introduced him to the Goblin when Harry was going to apologize and explain to the Goblins why he broke into Gringotts. Ragnok had been essential to providing Harry a way to make up with the Goblins that didn’t lead to his death.</p><p>“Master Ragnok”, Harry hid his amusement at the teller’s obvious shock at the recognition and respect he was showing, knowing that the Goblins were not used to very much respect coming from wizards, “it seems I require assistance due to a little… time issue.”</p><p>Ragnok studied Harry for a second, called something out in Gobbledegook, and left the desk, “Follow me, please.”</p><p>The time traveler silently followed the Goblin. Ragnok led him out of the lobby and into an office with the name Ironclaw embossed on the front. Harry was only slightly surprised that Ragnok recognized him as a Potter and had taken him to the Potter account manager. Inside the office sat a younger version of the dark-haired goblin he had met less than a month ago; behind him hung war axes that Harry recognized as Goblin-made. The rest of the office had floor-to-ceiling shelves, some of which had books, the others occupied by various other weapons. Ragnok said something to Ironclaw in more Gobbledegook. The two conversed for a second before they turned back to Harry.</p><p>Ironclaw studied Harry the same way Ragnok had done before and said, “Mr. Potter. That is correct, yes?”</p><p>“Indeed. If I may, Master Ironclaw?” at the Goblin’s incline of his head, Harry continued, “As I am sure we both know, my arriving here is problematic as I don’t yet have a valid identification and can, clearly, be recognized to be of Potter descent. I have come seeking aid in obtaining an identity as well as a way to alter my appearance to something a bit less problematic to my ancestory. I am, of course, expecting to pay a price for your services.”</p><p>“You have no intention of returning to your original time?”</p><p>“Unless the Goblins of my time… misspoke, which I do not believe they did, no magical being has yet found a way to travel forward so it would be rather pointless of me to seek a return to my time.”</p><p>“I see. And were the Goblins of your time aware of your future traveling?”</p><p>Harry smirked slightly, “I am sure you, Ragnok, and Griphook had some of ideas of my intentions when I asked, but we did not have a direct conversation about it, no. Though they did off-handedly provide me with the interesting knowledge that Gringotts has helped establish identities for accidental time travelers in the past.”</p><p>He almost laughed at the look on the two Goblins’ faces when he mentioned that he had asked the future them. Ironclaw narrowed his eyes, obviously assessing him and Harry looked back coolly. He knew that, should the Goblin believe him, telling Ironclaw that future Goblins, including his future self, did not stop him would ultimately shed a little light on what was occurring in his time without going too far into detail. He also knew that not many wizards respected the Goblins enough to consult them, which would hopefully convince them of Harry’s candor and genuine respect. After another moment, Ironclaw said something else to Ragnok in Gobbledegook to which the other Goblin responded and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Ironclaw then turned his full attention back to Harry.</p><p>“Considering your heritage, it will be quite simple to provide you with an identity using Peverell as your surname. I can do this on the condition that I remain the account manager on your vaults with 20% commission of any investments made on your part as well as provide you with a permanent appearance changing potion for a fee of 20 galleons.”</p><p>Harry tilted his head in consideration, “10% and 10 galleons”</p><p>The account manager smirked in a way that Harry knew was excitement. He knew very few wizards were bold enough to haggle, as he had been until Bill informed him of some of the Goblins’ customs.</p><p>“18%, 18 galleons.”</p><p>“15% and 18 galleons, for the previous stated and the full title of Lord Peverell.”</p><p>Ironclaw grinned, “Agreed. Your new name and birthdate?”</p><p>The time traveler told the Goblin after a small moment of consideration. Wanting to remain the same age officially, he calculated 1946 to be the year he would have been born to remain almost 19 and changed his birthday to a day later in a small fit of paranoia over keeping his birthday. He also wanted to honor his parents in small ways, so decided that he would use a name similar to the one he was leaving behind and would make his middle name honor his mother. That decided, he told the Goblin, “Hadrian Evan Peverell, born August 1<sup>st</sup>, 1946.”</p><p>Ragnok then approached the desk, passed the parchment to Ironclaw, who read the parchment nodded and passed it to Harry. On Ironclaw’s nod, Ragnok headed towards the door.</p><p>“A pleasure meeting you again, Master Ragnok. May your gold flow,” Harry told him.</p><p>Ragnok stopped, turned to look at Harry and grinned, “And may your enemies tremble at your feet. Pleasure meeting you, Lord Peverell.”</p><p>Harry smirked slightly and watched the Goblin leave before turning to read the parchment. When he saw that the deal was exactly as they agreed, he signed it with the blood quill Ironclaw had handed him. The Goblin took the parchment back and placed it in a drawer. He then snapped his fingers and a potion appeared in his hand. He then pulled out a knife and passed both items to Harry.</p><p>“The potion needs three drops of blood and then it will alter minor features, but enough so that you will not be immediately recognizable as a Potter. You will, however, still look like a distant relative of the branch of Peverell that the Potters married into.”</p><p>The wizard cut his finger and squeezed three drops into the potion, healed the cut and cleaned the blade. He then knocked back the potion. After a moment of a strange tingling, Harry – now Hadrian – summoned a mirror and looked at his appearance. After blinking a few times, he removed his glasses and was happy to find that he now had perfect vision. Turning his attention to the mirror, he was even happier to see that he still had his mother’s eyes. His hair was still black but was no longer a rat’s nest, his cheekbones a bit higher and, with his jawline, slightly sharper. His scar was now completely gone, instead of just being faded like it had been after defeating Voldemort. Hadrian banished the mirror and turned back to Ironclaw.</p><p>“Thank you, Account Manager Ironclaw.”</p><p>“It has been a pleasure, Lord Peverell. Is there anything else you require?”</p><p>“Just Hadrian is fine. Is there anyway to provide my new identity with a DADA Mastery and a few Newts? I would also like to see the accounting of my new vaults so that I may familiarize myself with them as well as make a small withdrawal.”</p><p>Ironclaw pulled out a file, “Of course, Hadrian. I insist you refer to me as just Ironclaw. Here is a listing of your vaults and properties. As for the Newts and mastery, we can have one of our Defense Masters test to see if you have the skills the Wizard Ministry requires for the Newts and mastery and, should you pass, we will be able to file the Newts and mastery in both Gringotts and secretly with the Ministry. We would just need to come up with a background to where you have been and why you didn’t attend Hogwarts to file them with. Gringotts, of course, will have a note of your time traveling. If you would allow me to, I can have a Goblin retrieve whatever funds you require while you are tested.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled and agreed with the arrangements.</p>
<hr/><p>When Hadrian left that day a few hours later, he walked out with Newts in Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes (both of which he studied with Hermione’s help during his eighth year) and a Defense Mastery. He also had the locations of a few different properties he now owned, and his pockets a thousand galleons heavier. For the next month, he settled into his new home – a large cottage with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a potions lab that Snape would envy, a library Hermione would drool over, a beautiful kitchen Mrs. Weasley would love, and a sitting and dining room – in Herefordshire.</p><p>Then, when the May Wizengamot session rolled around, Hadrian was introduced for the first time, aligning his seats neutrally. Hadrian recognized the blonde hair of what could only be Abraxas Malfoy, the dark eyes and hair, and pale skin that he remembered on Arcturus Black’s portrait on the Black family tree, and a man who look eerily similar to the photo he had seen of Frank Longbottom that he presumed was Neville’s grandfather, and of course a man who looked very similar to how he and James had looked was Lord Potter, but otherwise he would need to be introduced to the other seat-holders. The members of the Wizengamot all watched him in curiosity when he was announced, many of which introduced themselves afterwards. Hadrian refrained from making any alliances over the next few sessions, much to some lords’ displeasure – like LeStrange, for the dark, or Prewitt, for the light – but began to acquaint himself with them and their views; A few – mostly Lords Malfoy and Black – surprised him by respecting his neutral status, even as they shared some of their views and learned some of his.</p><p>It was in November, now 19 years old, that Hadrian began to feel restless. For the most part, it had taken only him seven months to establish his identity as well as become fully adjusted to the time. He had traveled back to 1965 thinking it would take closer to a year and a half to do so. As a result, he now had over a year of spare time before he could guarantee a placement of a horcrux.</p><p>In other words, Hadrian was <em>bored</em> with nothing but the Wizengamot to occupy his time.</p><p>It was in boredom that Hadrian found himself making his way to the Gaunt house. He had no guarantee that the Gaunt Ring would be there yet, but he figured making the trip might take some of the boredom away.</p><p>Which is why Hadrian was currently able to stare at the Ring sitting in his hand. He had removed the curses surrounding the Ring, as Dumbledore should have had the presence of mind to do before Hadrian had gone into his 6<sup>th</sup> year, before picking it up. Looking at what he knew to be this timeline’s resurrection stone, he wondered if anybody would appear if he used it, considering he was from a different time. He was too afraid to find out – whether he was more afraid of seeing them or of not, he wasn’t sure – but it did make him realize how much of a loaner he had become since time traveling. In the last eight months, he had made a variety of acquaintances, but has yet to truly connect to anyone. He hadn’t made a single friend to disrupt his isolation. It was a rather sad thought.</p><p>The time traveler sighed and shook himself of his maudlin thoughts. He pulled the basilisk fang he had brought with him from 1999 out of his mole pouch, set the Ring down and stabbed it. As expected, the artefact screamed as the inky black soul left it. He stored the Ring and fang in his mole pouch and prepared to apparate away; one down, four to go, Hadrian thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: 1966</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time since he was ten, Hadrian spent the holidays alone. He didn’t spend Yule with Neville, as he had after Voldemort was defeated, or join the Weasleys and Hermione for Christmas and New Year’s, as he had since he and Ron both stayed at Hogwarts during their first-year winter break. The only positive he found was that this was the first year he wasn’t expected to kiss Ginny on New Year’s – though the New Year’s after Voldemort was defeated was just as uncomfortable for Ginny as it had been for him because she had finally gotten over her crush on him. The experience reinforced the loneliness he had been feeling since destroying the first Horcrux.The boredom he felt over being unable to work on his mission only made the seclusion worse.</p><p>So, tired of the isolation he had unintentionally placed himself in, Hadrian decided that he was going to do something to break it. However, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t really sure how to go about making friends. After all, he met all of his friends in his original timeline at Hogwarts, Dudley kept him from learning how to make friends when he was a child, and he was currently unemployed so didn’t have something like that to fall back on. The closest thing he had to that was the Wizengamot but that was all about power, so it wasn’t very conducive to friendships.</p><p>As he considered ways to rectify his situation, he realized that for the first time since Sirius died, he actually had living family members. Of course, his parents were younger than him now – which was an extremely odd thought – and not even Hogwarts age yet, so he had no reason to directly interact with them. His grandfather, Fleamont Potter and the current Lord Potter, was too eager to convert him to the light by citing how closely related their two lines are so he wasn’t particularly interested in interacting with him either. As for anyone else, he wasn’t even that sure of who he would be related to due to his sorely lacking knowledge of the Potters. His childhood had seen to that.</p><p>Hadrian stopped at that thought. For the most part, he had missed out on a childhood due to the Dursley’s and then Voldemort, but his parents hadn’t. He could see what he missed by seeing what their – well, what his mother’s childhood looked like; he pretty much knew what his father’s childhood looked like by Snape’s memories of his father being a spoiled brat turned bully for much of his time at Hogwarts. Shaking off the thought, focused back onto his plan of seeing his mother in her youth. Hadrian smiled, excited at the thought and began getting ready to leave his home for Cokeworth.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian apparated into Cokeworth and realized that he didn’t have a clue how to find the Evans’ home without giving himself away. He only knew they were living there due to Snape’s memories. Hadrian frowned at the flaw in his plan and decided to just walk around for now. As he walked, he took in the identical houses, litter, and the dark skies that were obviously polluted by the town’s factory. Overall, the place was rather dreary. The time traveler did not envy the place his mother grew up but knew he would have taken this place over Surrey any day if it meant he would have grown up with a loving family.</p><p>Distracted by his thoughts, it took Hadrian a minute to realize that he had made his way out of the packed area of the town and into the grassy outskirts. Suddenly, Hadrian remembered the tree that Snape and his mother met at that he had seen in Snape’s memories. Perhaps this meant he was getting close. Excited, the time traveler picked up his pace and began looking more intently at the houses. As focused on the houses as he was, Hadrian didn’t see the little boy until he ran into his legs.</p><p>Instinctively, Hadrian gently grabbed the boy’s shoulders to keep him from falling. He frowned when the boy flinched and pulled away quickly.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Are you alright? You ran into me pretty hard,” as he asked, Hadrian took in the worn clothes, skinny frame and dark hair. The boy’s family wasn’t very well off going by his thin frame and clothing.</p><p>The boy’s face stayed hidden by long hair and nodded, “Sorry.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled down at the boy, “Don’t worry about it. My name is Hadrian Peverell. May I ask yours?”</p><p>Sharp features softened by youth peaked out from the curtain of hair when black eyes met green. Hadrian blinked in surprise at seeing the dark eyes, realizing exactly who this was; he had just met a young Severus Snape.</p><p>A Severus Snape that had clearly been abused recently, going by the split lip and black eye.</p><p>After viewing the memories in his Snape’s pensieve, Hadrian had known that his professor had been abused as a child. However, knowing it was true and seeing the evidence were two completely different things. Seeing the black eye made Hadrian immediately scrutinized the boy’s appearance further; he saw the subtle hitches to the boy’s breath that indicated bruised, if not fractured, ribs, making him even more concerned.</p><p>“Severus Snape, sir.”</p><p>The time traveler snapped out of his thoughts, “Please, call me Hadrian. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape.”</p><p>The boy wrinkled his nose at the honorific, “Severus is okay, sir.”</p><p>“Only if you agree to call me Hadrian, Severus”, he told the boy with a smile.</p><p>The boy hesitantly nodded in agreement. Hadrian thought quickly, not wanting to stop talking to him. Now that he’s seen Sna-Severus, he couldn’t just leave him to be abused, especially when he knew the bitterness the boy would harbor by being left to his fate. Hadrian had to find a way to help him. The only way he’d be able to do that would be to get to know the boy to trust him first. With that in mind, he began to improvise, “Perhaps you could help me, Severus. I am looking for a place to have a bite to eat but I do not know my way around. Would you show me the way to a good place to eat?”</p><p>Severus looked at him with narrowed eyes, “What’s in it for me?”</p><p>The time traveler had to stop himself from laughing at such a Slytherin move, “Hmm, well, let’s see… Are you hungry? I could get you whatever you’d like to eat.”</p><p>The boy’s stomach growled, giving him away. Hadrian chuckled as the boy’s cheeks went red, “Can I take that as a yes?”</p><p>The boy hesitantly nodded again before leading the way. Hadrian followed him silently, trying to figure out the best way to get Severus out of his abusive home. He wasn’t entirely aware of the situation, so he wasn’t sure how to proceed; vague images from his professor’s memories made him believe it was only his drunk father who beat him, but he couldn’t be sure. He also vaguely remembered Hermione telling him that it was Snape’s mother who was of Prince lineage back when he had been obsessed with the Half-Blood Prince’s book. It was looking like he’d have to get Severus trust him to a certain point before just asking about it. Hadrian inwardly nodded to himself and refocused on Severus as the boy led them into what looked to be a tavern. They slipped into an empty booth and were given menus by the waitress. Hadrian ordered a water and Severus did the same before the woman left.</p><p>“You can get anything you’d like off the menu, alright, Severus? There’s no limit.”</p><p>Hadrian watched as the boy frowned but nodded. When the waitress came back, Severus hesitantly ordered a sandwich while Hadrian followed suit and ordered another type of sandwich. He was glad to see that Severus didn’t order the cheapest thing on the menu like Hadrian had been expecting. The waitress left once more, and the time traveler turned to the boy.</p><p>“So how old are you Severus?”</p><p>“Six, sir-Hadrian.”</p><p>“Hmm… that means you are in primary, yes?” at Severus’s nod, Hadrian asked, “anything you’re learning that you are interested in?”</p><p>Severus shrugged, “I like reading.”</p><p>“Good choice. A good friend of mine almost always had her nose stuck in a book. She is one of the smartest people I know.”</p><p>The waitress returned once more and set the sandwiches down in front of them. Hadrian watch with a mix of amusement and concern as Severus eagerly devoured his sandwich. When the boy was about half-done with it, he seemed to realize what he had done because he hid behind his hair again as the blush returned to the boy’s cheeks.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the boy, “There’s no need to be embarrassed for being hungry, Severus. If you want more food after you finish the sandwich, you are welcome to order more. After all, I promised to feed you in exchange for your company.”</p><p>Severus peeked at him through his hair and hesitantly asked, “How come you are being so nice to me? You don’t even know me.”</p><p>The older man paused before gently asking, “How did you get that bruise on your face, Severus?”</p><p>The boy immediately dropped a neutral mask, “I fell.”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow and waited for Severus to tell him the truth. After a minute, Severus put his sandwich down.</p><p>“I don’t want pity, sir.”</p><p>“Hadrian. And I don’t pity you, Severus. However, I do want to help you, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>Severus frowned, “How can you help?”</p><p>“Well, if you tell me how you got that bruise, I will make sure that it will never happen again.”</p><p>The boy narrowed his eyes and just watched the older man. Hadrian patiently waited for Severus to decide on whether to trust him. After another moment, the boy looked away and hid behind his hair again.</p><p>A barely audible whisper then said, “My father hit me.”</p><p>“Does he do that often?” Hadrian asked gently. When Severus nodded slowly, he swallowed and asked the question he was scared to hear the answer to, “And your mother?”</p><p>“He hits her too”, still in a whisper, the boy paused before continuing, “Mostly when she is protecting me.”</p><p>Hadrian felt relief that one of Severus’s parents care. He saw that Severus’s shoulders begin shaking in what Hadrian knew was an attempt to keep from crying and asked the most important question.</p><p>“Do you want to live with him, Severus?”</p><p>The boy shook his head no and quiet little sobs began to escape him. Hadrian left his booth and slipped into Severus’s. Slowly, so as not to startle the boy, he wrapped an arm around Severus’s shoulders and pulled the boy close. Surprisingly, Severus went with the movement until he had his face buried into Hadrian’s side, small fist gripping the older man’s shirt as he cried. Hadrian brought his other hand to card his fingers through the small boy’s soft hair in comfort, but otherwise just remained where he was, hugging Severus to him, letting the boy cry himself out.</p><p>He was even more determined than before to get this little boy out of this situation, even if he has to take him in himself. Hadrian paused at the thought but continued to just comfort the still-sobbing boy in his arms, and began thinking over the implication, wondering if he could make it happen. Hope began to bloom in his chest as Hadrian heard the sobs slow. Severus immediately tensed up, obviously just then realizing their position. When the boy pulled away, Hadrian just stayed where he was.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Severus immediately began to apologize.</p><p>Hadrian smiled gently, “It’s alright, Severus. It is perfectly alright to cry. There’s no harm done.”</p><p>Severus stared at him for a moment before hastily wiping the tears off his face. The older man didn’t move, letting the boy compose himself. When Severus seemed in control of himself once more, Hadrian smiled again and decided to see if he could make his newest idea work.</p><p>“Well, I think I know of the perfect way to help. How would you feel about coming to live with me?”</p><p>Severus’s eyes widened in shock, and hope flickered in those black eyes. Then all of a sudden, the neutral mask was back, “Why?” When Hadrian raised an eyebrow, the boy clarified, “Why would you want me? What’s in it for you?”</p><p>Hadrian couldn’t stop the smile at the Slytherin thinking, “Nothing, besides your good company. I don’t have very many friends these days so a companion would mean more to me than you could ever know. But mostly, though I doubt you will believe me, I would just like to see you safe; even if that means you want nothing to do with me, I will still make sure you never have to return to the abuse.”</p><p>The time traveler watched as the boy considered this for a long moment.</p><p>“What about my mother?” Severus hesitantly asked.</p><p>“I’d have to speak with her before any decisions could be made, but my offer is open to her as well,” when Hadrian saw how conflicted Severus had become, he decided to make it a bit easier for the boy, “How about this. I will speak to your mother and we will get her input before we decide on whether the two of you will come to live with me. Is that acceptable?”</p><p>Severus thought about it for a moment but nodded, “She doesn’t like it when people come over, but I can go get her and bring her back here.”</p><p>Hadrian looked at him in concern, “Is your father home right now?”</p><p>When Severus shook his head, Hadrian agreed to the plan, causing Severus to dart out the door. Hadrian settled into the seat to wait for his return.</p><hr/><p>A half an hour later, Hadrian watched as Severus – whose eyes lit up momentarily at seeing him, obviously worried that Hadrian had left – entered the tavern with a tall, thin, dark-haired woman following him. She had black eyes and long nose just like her son, making Hadrian wonder if they were Prince traits the way the Malfoys had blonde hair.</p><p>When the two approached the table, Hadrian smiled at Severus before he stood and introduced himself to the woman, “Hadrian Peverell.”</p><p>“Eileen Snape”, she introduced herself with narrowed eyes. He motioned for them all to sit, and once they had, she said, “My son has informed me of the offer you made him, but he did not inform me of your… heritage.”</p><p>“I believe he didn’t recognize the name when I used it, just as I hadn’t recognized the Prince features until meeting his mother.”</p><p>“You’ve heard of me then.”</p><p>“Only that people believe you were disowned. Your father has not been… forthcoming on the truth of that belief during Wizengamot sessions, but I do not particularly care either way.”</p><p>The woman studied him for a second, “Lord Peverell, you expect me to believe you are offering us shelter out of the goodness of your heart? Not to be rude, but my experience with Lords has shown that to never be true.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled lightly, “Just Hadrian is fine, I assure you. As for the question of my motives, as I told your son, I have been rather… low on friends recently due to a recent move on my part, so offering sanctuary would provide me with the companionship I seek. I do not expect you to believe me, but I would just see the two of you out of your… situation. I have… personal experience with your position, which makes the desire to remove you not as selfless as it seems, but neither do I expect anything from either of you for my offered sanctuary and would gladly arrange sanctuary elsewhere, should you choose it.”</p><p>She considered him not unlike the way Severus had earlier. Again, Hadrian just waited patiently from the woman to make her decision about him. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them once more.</p><p>“You will raise him as your own? Even if you have other children?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Eileen nodded and turned to Severus, “My boy, I want you to go with Hadrian as I know you want to.”</p><p>Severus frowned, “What about you?”</p><p>She smiled sadly, stroking his cheek, “I cannot. I have tied myself to <em>him</em> in a way you may never understand. But don’t you worry about me, Severus. I’ll be alright, after all I have magic to protect me, remember? And Hadrian will be able to teach you magic just like I learned it. I want that for you, so much, Severus. So, you are going to go with Hadrian, pick up your things from the house while I make sure your father doesn’t return, and you are going to live a good life for the both of us. Alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother.”</p><p>Eileen smiled at her son and hugged him fiercely. She turned to Hadrian as she did so, mouthing a thank you. Hadrian nodded and watched as she left the tavern, knowing there was nothing he could say that would convince her to accept any more of his help. He turned back to Severus who was still looking at the tavern door. He looked devastated at his mother’s decision, but when the boy turned to look at Hadrian, hope flickered in his eyes. Hadrian smiled at him reassuringly.</p><p>“Well, you heard your mother. Let us retrieve your things and I shall take you to your new home.”</p><p>Severus nodded and began to lead the way to the Snape home. When they got to the small house, identical to all the ones surrounding it, though clearly not as well taken care of, Severus led them inside and to his room, where he pulled out a worn trunk that Eileen had given him, going by the initials on the front, and started packing it up. Hadrian helped gather the small number of books and put them in as he watched Severus pack up some school supplies and more second-hand clothes but nothing else. Inwardly frowning, Hadrian made a note to rectify the small number of things and the worn clothing the next chance they got. Once the trunk was packed, Hadrian shrunk it and put it in his pocket before turning to the six-year-old.</p><p>“Alright, is that everything?” The boy nodded so Hadrian continued, “Have you ever heard of apparition before, Severus?”</p><p>Hadrian frowned when Severus shook his head, once again refraining from speaking, but explained what apparition was.</p><p>“So, it would be safer if I picked you up for your first apparition. Is that okay with you.”</p><p>When Severus nodded, Hadrian sighed and knelt next to the boy.</p><p>“Severus, I know you are sad to leave your mother and that you hardly know me, but I promise everything is going to be alright. I have a home that I think you are going to love, and you never have to worry about money ever again. And I promise, I will never, <em>ever</em> hurt you. I’ll do everything I can to protect you, just like I promised your mother I would. Okay?”</p><p>Severus scanned his face once again before throwing himself into Hadrian’s arms, nearly knocking them over. Hadrian almost missed the whispered, “Okay.”</p><p>With a smile, Hadrian hugged the boy back. After a minute, he picked Severus up and apparated them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: 1966-1970</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hadrian taking care of Severus. It spans four years, as you can tell by the title. Please read the beginning notes for this chapter before reading.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, because this chapter covers four years, it is rather long and I apologize for that. However, this chapter is mostly fluff one shots of different times through the four years. Since it is just covering Severus growing up some, it is not essential to the story so if you'd like, you can go to the notes at the bottom for the highlights that may be referenced later and then skip. <br/>If you don't skip, this chapter is full of a bunch of fluff and some character development for some new players in the story. I broke the stories up by Severus's age and the month that the scene is occurring, so every time a year has passed in my timeline, Severus's age is listed. When a section is broken by "***", it means that there is a teeny tiny time skip or a perspective change (perspectives will only be Hadrian or Severus), but it is in the same one shot. When it is broken by a line, I am switching to a new one shot. It is also clear because between each story, the month and year of when the scene is occurring will be listed in bold.<br/>The section of Severus at 6 is the longest because he is cute and adjusting. As he gets closer to the age of 10, there are less stories and length. I also didn't do any major holidays or very many birthdays because I didn't really have any desire to write about holidays.<br/>Oh and lastly, there is a little parseltongue at the end so anything said in parseltongue has a squiggly around it like: ~this~. Otherwise they are talking normal. <br/>I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">6 years old:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>January 1966</strong>
</p><p>As soon as they got home, Hadrian gave Severus a quick tour of the cottage and then helped the boy unpack his things in his new room which was right across the hall from Hadrian’s. Once they were done, Hadrian smiled at his new ward.</p><p>“We need to go to Gringotts so that I can officially become your guardian, and I was thinking afterwards we could go shopping to get you some better clothes, maybe some books or toys if you’d like. Does that sound okay to you?”</p><p>Severus hid behind his hair and quietly replied, “You don’t have to get me anything.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I am to be your guardian, so it is my job to make sure you are provided for, and I think I will rather enjoy doing so.”</p><p>The little boy peeked out from his hair warily but nodded in agreement. Hadrian smiled at Severus once more and led him out of the cottage. Like he had in Cokeworth, Hadrian asked to pick the six-year-old up for apparition and, upon getting an agreement, took the boy into his arms – trying to ignore how small and skinny the boy felt in his arms, knowing he had probably looked worse at that age and that it would soon be fixed with regular meals – and took them to Diagon Alley. Once there, Hadrian set Severus back down and watched the look of awe on the child’s face at the sight of the Alley. He smiled, remembering his first time coming to Diagon with Hagrid; it had been like a dream after believing magic wasn’t real. Severus knew magic was real, due to his mother, but had probably never seen any display of his own accidental magic. Hadrian was glad that Diagon was a source of wonder for Severus as it had been for him.</p><p>Hadrian’s thoughts were cut off when he saw Severus face change from awe to nervousness. Silently thanking Merlin that the boy was young enough that he hadn’t perfected the art of hiding his emotions yet, Hadrian looked up to figure out what had made Severus’s mood change. That’s when he realized that Diagon was more crowded than he anticipated. No doubt the boy was to get lost in the crowd. Hadrian considered his options for a second before turning back to Severus.</p><p>“Severus?” Hadrian waited until the boy looked up at him, “Would you mind if I carried you through the Alley? It is more crowded than I had anticipated, and I would feel more comfortable if I could be assured that you won’t get lost.”</p><p>Hadrian waited patiently as the little boy considered him warily, knowing it would take time before Severus would completely trust him. After a moment, Severus cautiously agreed. Hadrian smiled and picked him back up before heading towards Gringotts. The boy was tense in his arms at first, but relaxed as they walked, taking in the shop displays around him.</p><p>When they reached Gringotts, the young man reluctantly set Severus back down on the ground, not wanting to break the boy’s trust or make him uncomfortable by carrying him inside. He was surprised when a little hand hesitantly slipped into his, but when he looked down, Severus was avoiding looking at him by reading the warning on the front of Gringotts. Hadrian smiled softly, happy that Severus was already becoming more comfortable with him, even if only hesitantly.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian exited Gringotts with Severus an hour later, happy to officially be the boy’s guardian. Ironclaw had been obviously – at least to Hadrian – surprised at his request to file guardianship but easily helped them fill out the paperwork so that they wouldn’t have to go to the ministry. Severus had shyly hidden behind his hair, keeping close to Hadrian the entire visit, but was polite to the goblins, which seemed to have endeared him to Ironclaw, going by the way the somewhat softer, though no less same straight-forward and respectful, tone the goblin spoke to Severus.</p><p>Hadrian was pulled out of his thoughts by a hesitant voice next to him, “Hadrian?”</p><p>Looking down, he saw Severus blush and hesitantly hold up his hands in the universal sign to be picked up. Hadrian smiled reassuringly at Severus and gave in to the silent request. When he settled the little boy on his hip, Severus’s blush darkened, and he hid behind his hair in clear embarrassment at his desire to be held.</p><p>Hadrian’s heart warmed at the adorable picture Severus made and rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s back as he began walking away from Gringotts. If he hadn’t already begun to become fond of his new charge in the short time he had known him, he definitely was now.</p><p>“Alright, Severus. We only have a few shops I would like to take you to, but I figure we might as well get the boring stuff out of the way first. Sound good?”</p><p>Severus nodded, peeking out from behind his hair to see where they were headed. Hadrian took them to Madam Malkin’s, setting Severus down once more after they had entered. Madam Malkin emerged from the back to greet them and the woman ushered Severus to the measuring area after Hadrian informed her that he would need a full wardrobe. While she worked, she and Hadrian discussed the types and clothes and colors wanted, Hadrian making sure to get Severus’s opinion as well. It took a bit of prompting, but Hadrian was able to get Severus to tell him his preferred colors – black, unsurprisingly, though he did also ask for blues and greens as well. In the end, Hadrian paid for a full wardrobe of mostly casual but a few formal clothes and robes, all with added sizing charms for when the boy grew. Most of the purchase would be delivered to their home by the end of the week, save for a few outfits which Hadrian shrunk and pocketed.</p><p>When the two exited, Hadrian immediately pulled Severus into his arms and began making his way to a children’s toy store, making the boy blush lightly, though not as dark as before. Severus remained silent even as he leaned into Hadrian. However, the young man could feel the tension in Severus’s small body. It confused him because Severus clearly felt comfortable in Hadrian’s arms, going by the way the boy relaxed into him. Concerned, he decided he was going to keep a closer eye on Severus’s reactions in the hopes that he would be able to find the cause of Severus’s stress. As soon as they walked in to the store, Hadrian once again set Severus down.</p><p>“Alright, Severus, you can look through here as much as you want. If you see anything you like, I would like you to tell me. If you don’t, that’s alright too. I remember you said you like to read so we are going to go to the bookstore after this, okay?”</p><p>Severus blinked at him, shocked, “But… You already bought so much for me already.”</p><p>It finally dawned on Hadrian why the little boy had become tense. Severus had just been bought an entire wardrobe of new clothes. For a little boy who had only known poverty, that was unimaginable, let alone getting even more on top of it. Hadrian immediately crouched down so that he was eye-level with Severus.</p><p>“Severus, do you remember what I told you before we left Cokeworth?”</p><p>The little boy frowned cutely, “You promised that you wouldn’t ever hurt me and that you’d protect me like you told my mother you would.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, “Yes, I did, and it’s a promise I intend to keep. But I also told you that you would never have to worry about money again. That includes letting me decide how much I buy for you, okay?”</p><p>“But I don’t need that much. I don’t want to make you poor.”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled softly shaking his head at the concept. He gently took Severus hands in his own, “Severus, I want you to understand something, okay? There is no way that buying things for you is going to make me poor. I have more money than I know what to do with due to my ancestors, so money is never going to be an issue for us. Therefore, nothing will stop me from buying things for you. You may not <em>need</em> much, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve things that will make you <em>happy</em>. I <em>want</em> to get you those thing, no matter what they are, so you let me worry about anything else, okay?”</p><p>The little boy looked at him with wide eyes for a second. After a moment, he nodded, causing Hadrian to smile and stand, “Alright, let’s go find you something you like then, yes?”</p><p>The boy hesitated for a second longer, but before Hadrian could worry, Severus slipped his hand into Hadrian’s once more, and slowly began to walk through the store. Hadrian smiled, delighted once again at the small amount of physical affection that Severus was showing. He patiently followed Severus through the store, watching the boy’s face to make sure he wasn’t dismissing something he truly wanted. They had made their way through three-quarters of the store when Severus paused before moving on. Hadrian looked at the shelf and saw a stuffed black cat; he internally smiled, knowing Severus was probably embarrassed for wanting a soft toy. He began trying to figure out how he could convince Severus there was no reason to be embarrassed for wanting the toy when the boy stopped in front of another shelf. He was staring at a beginner’s potions kit that looked to make simple and non-dangerous color changing potions. Hadrian was amused at how early Severus’s passion for potions was showing and wondered how long it would take the boy to perfect the potions in the kit and get bored.</p><p>The six-year-old turned to Hadrian with eyes mixed with doubt, hope, and nervousness. Hadrian smiled reassuringly and picked up the potions kit, causing the little boy to light up. He motioned Severus to continue with the rest of the store and the little boy proceeded through the remaining aisles before immediately turning towards the register. Hadrian laughed and they made their way over. While Severus was watching the worker bag the potions kit, Hadrian wordlessly and wandlessly summoned the stuffed cat with his free hand. Once it was in his hand, he showed the cashier without letting Severus see it, and the young woman smiled and nodded before giving him a total. Hadrian put the toy into his pocket after shrinking it and pulled out the necessary galleons. Hadrian shrunk Severus’s potions kit and put it in his pocket.</p><p>Despite Severus’s excitement for his newest – and probably first – toy, Hadrian saw how the boy’s energy was flagging and so decided to ask, “Severus, do you still want to go to the bookstore? Or do you want to go home?”</p><p>The little boy thought about it for a second, “Can we come back another time?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Severus nodded, “Home, please.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled and exited the shop with the boy. He picked him up once more but was slightly shocked when Severus laid his head on his shoulder, hand loosely gripping the front of Hadrian’s shirt. The nineteen-year-old smiled fondly and rubbed the boy’s back soothingly. By the time Hadrian made it to the apparition point, Severus had dozed off. He smiled at the adorable picture the little boy made and apparated them home. After the long and emotional day, Hadrian wasn’t surprised the boy had fallen asleep, so he took Severus to his room to let the boy sleep. He gently laid the boy down after pulling the blankets back and then pulled out the soft toy, unshrunk it, and placed it in the sleeping boy’s arms. Hadrian tucked the boy in and couldn’t resist brushing the soft hair out of Severus’s face before placing a gentle kiss on the boy’s head. He then quietly left the room, leaving the door cracked so he would be able to hear Severus. Hadrian smiled and thought today had been a pretty good first day for the two of them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>February &amp; March 1966</strong>
</p><p>Severus had been with Hadrian for just over a week when the young man decided it was time to hire the boy with a tutor. Up until then, Hadrian had been helping the boy with some basic magical theory, math, and English, as well as answering any questions Severus had on the books he was reading out of Hadrian’s library that weren’t deemed dangerous by him – Hadrian had given the boy almost free access after learning Severus had been reading his mother’s old school books because the books he was given for primary were too easy and boring for the boy. While Severus still had trouble with words he didn’t know, his reading was better than excellent for his age, though Hadrian figured Severus probably hadn’t had very many things to do other than read while living with his mother and father.</p><p>Outside of Severus needing more than the feeble teachings that Hadrian could give him compared to someone trained to teach children, there was a Wizengamot meeting in only a week, reminding Hadrian that there was a world outside of their cottage, and, unfortunately, if Hadrian was going to continue making a political difference in the wizarding world, he was going to need to hire someone to watch the boy when he couldn’t. Since Hadrian was a little short on friends at the moment, that left him with the option to hire someone who would be able to watch Severus on the rare occasion; hopefully he’d be able to find a tutor who would be willing to do so just once a month.</p><p>The problem was telling Severus.</p><p>In the past week, the boy remained wary, flinching at unexpected movements, but had become more trusting and affectionate with Hadrian. Severus cuddled into him when the young man sat on the couch next to him and leaned into Hadrian’s touch when the young man hugged him or brushed his hand through Severus’s hair; it had taken the Hadrian’s encouragement, but after the first few days, the little boy was able to do so without hesitation. Severus now soaked up every ounce of affection given to him, and Hadrian was happy for it.</p><p>However, because it had only been a week and the boy was still very wary, Hadrian was unsure whether he <em>should</em> leave Severus for the Wizengamot session. Especially since Severus probably would take weeks to build trust with someone outside of Hadrian, especially since they wouldn’t have the distinct advantage of having removed Severus from an abusive home. Hadrian sighed and rubbed his face; either way, he was going to have to figure something out soon.</p><p>“Hadrian?”</p><p>Hadrian looked up to see Severus nervously looking at him in concern from the entry way. The young man smiled at his charge, despite Severus’s obvious wariness at the unknown situation, because, decisions aside, he was always happy to see the affectionate little boy that was slowly emerging from his shy demeanor.</p><p>“Good morning, Severus. Sleep well?”</p><p>“Yes… What’s wrong?”</p><p>The young man sighed softly again but motioned for Severus to join him on the couch. The little boy did so, immediately leaning into Hadrian’s side. Once the boy was settled, Hadrian spoke, “Severus, how would you feel about having a tutor?”</p><p>The boy frowned and tilted his head, “What about you?”</p><p>Hadrian smiled, “I am not exactly the best person to teach you all of the things you need to learn or that you are showing to be interested in with your quest to read the entire library. As much as I love teaching you, I want you to have the best education you can.”</p><p>Severus hesitated before quietly asking, “Will you be there?”</p><p>“Of course, though after you are comfortable being alone with them, I may have to go away every now and then.”</p><p>Severus frowned and scrutinized him in a way that was becoming very familiar to Hadrian. The young man was finding it hard to hide anything from Severus, not that he had much to hide outside of his currently suspended mission. Hadrian quickly refocused on Severus, not wanting to consider it since he knew he needed to bide his time anyways.</p><p>“You have to go somewhere?”</p><p>Hadrian heard the slightly dejected tone and immediately addressed it, “Severus, you’re stuck with me forever. Okay?”</p><p>Severus nodded and leaned even more into Hadrian. The dejected tone was gone when the boy asked, “But you have to go somewhere that I can’t go with you?”</p><p>“Yes. Once a month I meet with a bunch of other wizards with titles like mine, and we have to talk about the rules everyone has to follow.”</p><p>“When do you have to go?”</p><p>“The next meeting is next week. But if you don’t want to be alone with your new tutor yet, then I won’t go to this one.”</p><p>Severus paused and whispered, “You’d do that for me?”</p><p>Hadrian pulled the boy onto his lap, unable to stop himself from cuddling the boy at Severus’s scared voice, “Of course I would, Severus. You are the most important person to me, and I will always be here for you, no matter what you need.”</p><p>The young man felt the little boy trembling in his arms and he knew Severus felt overwhelmed with feelings. Hadrian just kept him in his arms, rocking slightly and stroking a hand through Severus’s hair. After a few minutes, the trembling stopped, and the boy finally spoke.</p><p>“I’ll try a tutor, as long as you’re there, Hadrian.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the extent of trust the boy was showing him and continued to card through Severus’s hair, “Of course.”</p><p>It was worth it to miss a session if it helped him gain a little bit more of Severus’s trust.</p><p>***</p><p>“I would suggest not returning to the Wizengamot, quite yet. He may not say it to you if you were to ask, but I don’t think Severus is comfortable being alone with me quite yet.”</p><p>“Yes, I thought so too. Thank you, Michael.”</p><p>The other man nodded and made his goodbyes to Hadrian and Severus before leaving the house. He had hired one Michael Todd, a half-blood with experience in both tutoring and caregiving for young children, a few days after speaking to Severus. Hadrian had immediately liked the twenty-year-old and hoped that Severus would be able to come to trust the man. Slowly, the little boy had begun to break out of his shell around Michael, but Hadrian – and Michael too, it seemed – had noticed that Severus’s habit of glancing over at his guardian to make sure he was still there had yet to abate. While it worried him, Hadrian knew the only thing that would help was time.</p><p>“Hey, Severus?” Hadrian called softly. The little boy looked up from the book he was reading to Hadrian as he walked through the entryway of the sitting room. Once he was sat on one of the couches the young man said, “I want to talk to you about next week.”</p><p>Severus tensed up, “You have a meeting.”</p><p>“I do,” Hadrian nodded, “But I wanted to let you know that I am not attending, so I was thinking we could go raid the bookstore after your studies. Mr. Flourish sent me a letter saying they have a new shipment of potion books coming in next week that he thinks you might be interested in.”</p><p>Severus paused, clearly interested in going to Flourish and Blotts, but hid behind his hair and quietly asked, “You’re not going because of me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Hadrian leaned forward and nudged Severus’s chin with his finger, careful to telegraph his movement so as not to startle the boy, until Severus was looking at him again, “Severus, I know you aren’t yet comfortable to be with Michael alone, and that’s okay. I certainly won’t be leaving you with him until you are. But there is no rush, okay? I don’t mind missing meetings because you are more important. So, I don’t want you to worry about that, alright?”</p><p>The little boy hesitantly nodded, so Hadrian pulled him into a hug. He could feel Severus once again trembling due to overwhelming feelings, though the trembling was not as strong as before – Hadrian internally cheered, taking that as a sign of Severus beginning to believe him. After a minute, when the trembling stopped, Hadrian pulled back and smiled at the little boy.</p><p>“Now, I find myself in the mood for some ice cream. What do you say we make a trip to Fortescue’s after dinner?”</p><p>The little boy lit up at the mention of ice cream, but solemnly nodded before he marked his book and followed Hadrian into the kitchen to help make dinner, as had become their ritual after Severus showed an interest in learning to cook. Hadrian smiled in amusement at Severus’s attempt to hide his excitement but began pulling out and handing the ingredients they would be using that night for Severus to place on the counter.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>April 1966:</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian had left.</p><p>He left and Severus didn’t know when he’d be back… <em>If</em> he comes back.</p><p>No, no. He’ll be back. He <em>promised</em>… But what if he came back violent like Tob-Father did?</p><p><em>No</em>. He’s never seen Hadrian drink anything besides water, tea, or the rare cup of Pumpkin juice, so he had no proof that he’d come back drunk like Tobi-Father did.</p><p>Severus anxiously fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as the doubts continued to plague his mind. Hadrian had sat him down and asked him if he was okay to be left alone with Michael for the first time. His guardian had asked because he said that he could tell that Severus liked Michael. And he did. But this was the first time Hadrian wasn’t around to protect him and be able to take him away from people who would hurt him like Tobi-<em>Father</em> used to. It was also the first time his trust in Hadrian was being tested.</p><p>Severus didn’t like this feeling of doubt that had set in at all.</p><p>He had told Hadrian he would be okay because he owed it to his guardian no to be so <em>scared</em> all the time. But as soon as Hadrian left, Severus couldn’t stop the doubts from creeping in. Which was <em>ridiculous</em> because Hadrian saved him from Tob-his father, and would surely save him from Michael if he needed to – Severus was relieved that so far it didn’t look like he would need to be saved from him though, because he really does like his tutor – and definitely wouldn’t put him in danger after promising Mother… Right?</p><p>Severus swallowed and looked at the front door like he had been doing since Michael had gone into the kitchen to make them dinner. He kind of wished he had taken up his tutor’s offer of letting him help so that it would distract him, but that was something that Severus wanted to do with Hadrian, not Michael.</p><p>Severus flinched when Michael appeared next to him, as if able to read his thoughts.</p><p>“Oh, sorry for scaring you there, Severus. I thought you heard me coming. Are you alright?”</p><p>He nodded stiffly, unable to get the words out right. Panic filled him slightly when Michael frowned, and he broke eye contact to look down at his hands. Did he do something wrong? Was this going to be when Michael proved himself not to be the kind man Severus thought him to be?</p><p>Michael crouched in front of him, “Hey, little man, What’s wrong? I didn’t scare you that bad, did I?”</p><p>The panic left as quickly as it had arrived. Severus just hadn’t hidden his emotions as well as he thought – he mentally berated himself, disappointed he still hadn’t perfected a way to keeping his emotions hidden from people who could use them against him like his father did when he was drunk. He shook his head at Michael when he realized that he hadn’t answered the questions.</p><p>“Is it because you miss Hadrian?”</p><p>Severus hesitantly peeked at Michael from behind his hair. The man only had concern written across his face. Not anger or disappointment. Reassured by the man’s clear emotions – Michael wasn’t as good at hiding his emotions like Hadrian, but Hadrian usually only did that when they were in public, like in Diagon Alley – Severus hesitantly nodded. Maybe Michael knew of a way to make the stupid thoughts he was having go away.</p><p>“I know it’s scary, being away from him for the first time since he took you in, but you have nothing to worry about, Severus. Hadrian loves spending time with you and nothing will stop him from coming back to you. In fact, I bet he is as anxious to get back as you are to see him. I promise, he’s coming back, okay?”</p><p>Severus nodded, not really feeling any relief from Michael’s words, but he knew there was nothing more the man would be able to do.</p><p>“Well, I think you could use a distraction, so why don’t we go eat dinner, and then find something for us to do?”</p><p>Severus nodded again and followed Michael to the dining room.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian let out a breath of relief when he saw the cottage. For the entire Wizengamot session, he had worried about Severus, hoping the little boy was truly alright being alone with Michael. He was worried that Severus had told him he would be okay because the boy didn’t think himself important, despite what Hadrian has been telling him. But Severus had insisted, so he went.</p><p>The worst part about the leaving, however, was not having to sit through his worry during the session, but the socializing that occurred afterwards, as per usual. It seemed everyone was curious why he had missed the last two session and thought it their business to find out why. He politely cited personal reasons, swallowing his frustration and impatience to get home. Hadrian was genuinely surprised and thankful when Abraxas Malfoy helped him escape the vultures by asking to speak with him on his way out; it was because of the man’s help – and his attempt at appearing concerned about his absence, though he hadn’t been able to tell if the concern was genuine but at least Malfoy had the tact to at least appear so if he wasn’t – that Hadrian admitted to gaining a ward, though he did leave a few details – Severus’s identity, blood status, and past abuse – out of it. The two of them made their way to the apparition point in each other’s company before they parted ways.</p><p>Now that he was home, Hadrian swiftly made his way inside, wanting to see that Severus was alright.</p><p>Once inside, he saw Michael and Severus sitting together in the sitting room and smiled at the two of them in greeting. His heart dropped when he saw Severus looking at him warily. Had leaving the boy so soon destroyed all the progress they had made?</p><p>“Hello, Hadrian. Did the meeting go well?”</p><p>Hadrian shoved the fear aside for now and responded to Michael’s greeting, “Yes, it did. Thank you for asking. How was your day, Michael? Severus?”</p><p>Before the other man could respond, Severus rushed over to him and threw himself at Hadrian, nearly pushing the nineteen-year-old to the ground. Hadrian steadied himself in surprise, before crouching down to pull Severus into a proper hug. Concerned by the boy’s trembling, he looked up at Michael, who pointed at Severus and mouthed worried before pointing to the doorway that led to the hallway. Hadrian nodded and focused back on the little boy in his arms as Michael left, soothingly rubbing a hand up and down Severus’s back. When the trembling didn’t slow, Hadrian lifted the little boy into his arms and brought them over to the couch and sat down with Severus in his lap. He hummed softly and continued to rub Severus’s back. A few minutes later, the trembling finally stopped, but Hadrian didn’t move right away; he could feel the tight grip Severus had on his shirt and knew the boy needed a little bit more comfort.</p><p>Not too long later, Severus loosened his grip, so Hadrian repositioned them so that he could see the little boy’s face without removing him from his lap.</p><p>“Better?” Severus nodded, avoiding Hadrian’s eyes by once again hiding behind his hair, “Can you tell me what happened, Severus?”</p><p>The little boy hesitated but quietly answered, still not looking up, “I thought you might not come back or…”</p><p>“Or?”</p><p>“Or you would come back drunk like To-Father,” Severus’s voice had dropped to a whisper.</p><p>“Oh, Severus,” Hadrian murmured before hugging the little boy to his chest once more, “I will always, <em>always</em>, do everything I can to come back to you, okay? And I promise, I will <em>never</em> come back drunk or violent the way your father did. I love you too much to <em>ever</em> hurt you the way he did, Severus, and there is <em>nothing</em> that will ever change that.”</p><p>Severus nodded into his chest, relaxing into him even more in what Hadrian suspected was relief. He wasn’t sure if the relief was due to Hadrian telling the boy he loved him – how could he not? – or because of his promises, but he hoped it meant Severus was finally starting to believe him.</p><p>After another minute of just holding the boy in his arms, Hadrian asked, “Severus, what were you going to call your father, earlier?” When the boy tensed slightly, he reassured, “It’s okay, you’re not in trouble.”</p><p>Severus hesitated further, but finally responded, “Tobias.”</p><p>“That’s his name?” Severus nodded, “It’s okay to call him by his name, Severus.”</p><p>“But… He’s my father”, The frown in the boy’s voice was clear.</p><p>“The moment that man first hit you, he stopped being your father. So, if you don’t want to call him by an honorific he doesn’t deserve, that is completely acceptable, okay? No matter what anyone tells you, there is nothing wrong with not viewing him as a father-figure.”</p><p>Severus didn’t respond, but Hadrian hadn’t been expecting him to. He let the little boy process what he said, rubbing his back soothingly, content to just cuddle Severus.</p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of Hadrian’s stomach grumbling. The little boy quietly giggled in response, causing Hadrian to smile at the sound.</p><p>“I do believe that’s our cue for you to tell me about what you learned today while I eat. Why don’t you go find Michael so we can send him home?”</p><p>Severus nodded and pulled himself out of Hadrian’s arms in search of Michael. Hadrian made his way into the kitchen with a smile on his face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>June 1966</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian returning from another Wizengamot session, and was immediately met with a tight hug from Severus, same as he had after the session in May. He absently wondered if the boy was going to make this a habit as he hugged the boy just as tightly.</p><p>“Hello, Sev. How was your day today?”</p><p>The boy in question looked up at him and tilted his head in confusion, “Sev?”</p><p>Hadrian blinked, realizing he had called the boy by the nickname he had begun using for Severus in his head. Well, he had been meaning to ask the boy if he minded the nickname anyways.</p><p>“Yes, I had been meaning to ask you if you were okay with the nickname. Do you mind? I won’t call you that if you don’t like it, but it’s a habit of mine to give nicknames to people I care about who have long names.”</p><p>“But… why?” Severus asked him curiously.</p><p>“Because it shows them that I care about who they are, not what their name is,” he then leaned in with a smile and whispered, “It’s also less of a mouthful when tired.”</p><p>Hadrian winked conspiratorially, causing Severus to giggle. He smiled wider, always happy when he could get the little boy to laugh.</p><p>Severus smiled at him, “You can call me Sev.”</p><p>“Thank you. Now, let’s go see if I can convince Michael to stay for dinner, even though I returned early.”</p><p>***</p><p>Severus was determined to come up with a nickname for Hadrian. He wanted to show his guardian that he cared about him too. What better way than to give him a nickname as cool as the one he gave to Severus? Afterall, Severus highly doubted anyone else would be called Sev.</p><p>All throughout dinner, Severus began to go through his options. Hade? No, that sounded too much like ‘hate’ to him. Dri? That was just weird. Hadri? No, too long.</p><p>Severus began to get frustrated. Why was Hadrian such a hard name to shorten?</p><p>He shook off the thought. No, he would come up with something and his guardian would love it. Determined, Severus went back to trying to come up with a nickname.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian looked up from his book to inform Severus that it was bedtime when his wand buzzed in his pocket, but stopped when he saw the boy had already fallen asleep reading his own book. He smiled at the adorable sight. Hadrian marked his page and quietly set it on the coffee table in front of him before moving to pick up the little boy. Severus made a sleepy confused noise.</p><p>“Shh, I’m just taking you to your bed, Sev. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>The little boy relaxed and cuddled into him, making Hadrian smile at the boy’s cuteness. He carried Severus to his room and tucked him in with his stuffed cat – Hadrian smiled at the soft toy, remembering how the little boy had shyly thanked him for it after waking up from his nap that first day. The young man brushed the hair out of Severus’s face before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the boy’s head.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Sev.”</p><p>Before he could pull away very far, he heard a sleepy, “Love you, Rian.”</p><p>Hadrian stopped in shock, joy filling his chest. That was the first time Severus had said he loved him, though he hadn’t been expecting the nickname.</p><p>Severus must have belatedly realized what he said because, suddenly, the little boy tensed, even in his half-asleep state.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, Severus. I love you and the nickname. You can call me that whenever you want. Now go back to sleep, Sev.”</p><p>The boy relaxed and quickly dropped back off to sleep. Hadrian smiled in what he was sure was a dopey way, but he didn’t care; Severus had come to love him the way Hadrian loved him. Nothing meant more to him than that, he thought, patting the pocket that held the adoption papers he had picked up after that day’s Wizengamot session had ended.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>July 1966</strong>
</p><p>It had been two weeks and Hadrian still hadn’t asked Severus if he could adopt him. Not during the first because Severus had gotten a cold, and then not the second because the little boy had been cranky and tired from the previous week, causing him to be sent to timeout for the first time – which had made both of them miserable. Severus had then needed extra comfort because he had been afraid that Hadrian wouldn’t want him anymore – which he made sure go disabused Severus of that notion.</p><p>But this week, Hadrian was determined to finally ask the little boy. It was Saturday, so Severus didn’t have any lessons with Michael and they had plans to raid Flourish and Blotts again (this time for DADA books) so they would easily be able to file the paperwork at Gringotts should Severus agree.</p><p>Merlin, did Hadrian hope the little boy agreed. He would never begrudge Severus should he choose not to, but he had never wanted something more. Family had always been a dream of his, and Severus becoming his son in more than just feeling would be a dream come true for him.</p><p>The young man shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard Severus’s soft steps approaching. Hadrian marked his place on the page of the book he hadn’t really been reading just as the little boy entered the library.</p><p>He smiled up at Severus, “Good morning, Severus.”</p><p>“Morning”, Severus yawned, “Can we make pancakes today, Rian?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hadrian hesitated before pushing through his doubts, “But I want to talk to you about something first, okay?”</p><p>Severus looked at him worriedly but nodded and sat next to Hadrian when the man patted the seat next to him.</p><p>“First, I want you to remember that whatever you choose, I will always love you and want to be your guardian, okay?” Severus frowned but nodded, so Hadrian continued, “Sev, do you understand the difference between having a guardian and being adopted?”</p><p>Severus’s frowned deepened as he thought but shook his head.</p><p>“Being your guardian means that I am to take care of you until you are considered an adult the same way a parent would, however, in the eyes of our community, you and I aren’t considered to be family. If I were to adopt you, you would not only be in my care, but also become my son,” Hadrian pulled out the adoption papers and handed them to the little boy, “I love you and already think of you as my son, Severus, so I was wondering if you’d allow me to adop–”</p><p>“Yes,” a blush quickly rose in Severus’s cheeks as Hadrian blinked in surprise.</p><p>A slow smile made its way onto his face, overjoyed that Severus wanted to be his son. So much so that he didn’t even let Hadrian finish his question! Unable to resist, he hugged the little boy and laughed in happiness. When he pulled away, Severus was smiling at him.</p><p>The little boy paused, letting his smile drop, and hesitantly asked, “Do… Will you expect me to call you ‘Father’?”</p><p>Hadrian shook his head, “Only if you want to, Sev. I love ‘Rian’ just much as I would love for you to call me ‘Father’, but no matter what how you decide to address me, you will be my son and I love you,” he paused and considered for a second before adding, “though I will admit that I much prefer ‘Dad’ to ‘Father’, should you choose to address me as such.”</p><p>Severus nodded and looked down at the papers he was still holding. Hadrian summoned a quill so they could begin to fill the paperwork out.</p><p>“Can I change my name?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hadrian looked at the boy in curiosity, not having expected that question, “What do you want to change?”</p><p>“My middle name to honor my mother instead of Tobias… but I don’t know how.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded in understanding, “Hmm, lets see… you could change it to Prince for her maiden name. Or a male version of her first name, like Eli or Elliot.”</p><p>Severus considered for a second before looking up and saying, “Severus Eli Snape-Peverell.”</p><p>“I like it,” Hadrian told the boy, ignoring the small pang he felt at Severus not wanting to take only his last name. He pushed it aside, knowing it was a little petty and the boy probably did so because he was uncomfortable taking his name completely. Perhaps in a bit of time, Severus would be comfortable doing so. They had all the time in the world, once the submitted the paperwork. Hadrian couldn’t stop himself from hugging the little boy again, in his happiness that Severus had agreed. The boy giggled at his antics, making Hadrian smile that much wider.</p><p>***</p><p>“Severus Eli Snape-Peverell”, he told Hadrian, ignoring his desire to get rid of the Snape name. He wasn’t ever going to be Hadrian’s <em>real</em> son, so he didn’t deserve to only bare his guardian’s name.</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>Severus couldn’t help but wonder if Hadrian would like it more or less if he dropped the Snape name like he wanted to. He shoved the thought away and laughed in surprise at Hadrian pulling him in for another hug.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>August 1966</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian wondered how he had forgotten that August was the time for pre-Hogwarts shopping. He and Severus had decided to go shopping that day because they needed to restock on food, potion supplies, and writing supplies, though Hadrian planned for a stop at a bookstores as he always did whenever they needed to go shopping because Severus always asked to. Had he remembered about the school-shopping rush, he would have figured out a way to make do until September, which was only a week away.</p><p>Hadrian looked down to see Severus looking at the crowd with as much trepidation as he had the first day the boy had been in his custody; since then, the boy had become slightly more comfortable in crowds – enough so that he insisted on walking, even if he gripped Hadrian’s hand tightly while in the crowd – so this was the first time in a few weeks that Hadrian was seeing the little boy look so wary.</p><p>Hadrian glanced at the crowd once more, before making the executive decision to carry Severus, even if he didn’t want to be carried, though he highly doubted the little boy would put up a fight with such a chaotic crowd.</p><p>He picked Severus up and, as predicted, Severus didn’t say a word against the action. Feeling how tense the boy was, Hadrian decided to distract him.</p><p>“Severus, your birthday is on January 9<sup>th</sup>, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Severus frowned and turned to him, “When is yours?”</p><p>Hadrian could have cheered when the boy asked him the question he was hoping for, “August 1<sup>st</sup>.”</p><p>“I missed your birthday?” Severus asked hollowly before glaring at Hadrian and continuing with hurt coloring his tone, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to keep it from you, but I didn’t want you to worry about it because we haven’t celebrated any holidays together yet, let alone my birthday.”</p><p>Severus frowned at him, “But that means I didn’t get to give you a present.”</p><p>Hadrian carefully hid his amusement at the little boy’s pout, “It’s okay, Sev.”</p><p>Severus only pouted harder until an idea came to him, “Can we at least get take away so that you don’t have to cook?”</p><p>The young man laughed, “Alright, Sev, we can do that.”</p><p>The little boy lit up just as they reached a shop for parchment and quills, not having even realized that Hadrian had walked them through the crowd. When they went inside, however, the store was packed, and Severus immediately went quiet and shrunk into his guardian.</p><p>Concerned, he walked back out saying, “We can get that stuff later, yes? For the time being we will just ask Michael to bring us a few extras to tide us over until then.”</p><p>Severus nodded into his guardian’s shoulder but didn’t otherwise move. Worried, Hadrian quickly made his way to Slugs and Jiggers, hoping the shop was as empty as it had been when he had attended Hogwarts. Once inside, Hadrian let out a relief to see the shop was mostly empty, causing Severus to relax and lift his head.</p><p>“Do you want to go talk potion theory with Mr. Jiggers, while I pick out ingredients?”</p><p>When Severus nodded, he set the boy down and greeted the store owner before looking through the ingredients. He quickly picked out what he needed, keeping an ear on Severus. Once he had everything, he made his way over to the boy.</p><p>He nodded to Mr. Jiggers, who smiled in response, and asked Severus, “Are you ready to go?”</p><p>“Do we have to?” The little boy almost whined.</p><p>Hadrian chuckled, “If we want to get food so that we can go home then I’m afraid so, Sev.”</p><p>Severus frowned, “I hate the crowd.”</p><p>“I know, I do too,” Hadrian sighed. He then smiled conspiratorially at the little boy, “Let’s make a pact to never go shopping for more than potion ingredients in the month of August after this.”</p><p>The boy looked at him with wide eyes, “Really?”</p><p>The twenty-year-old nodded and held out his hand to shake. Severus smiled brightly and shook Hadrian’s hand, “Deal.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled and picked the boy up before making his goodbyes to Mr. Jiggers and heading outside to face the crowd once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>November 1966</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian woke up to the muffled sound of crying. He swiftly got out of bed and made his way to Severus’s room. Hadrian found the little boy curled up into a ball, trembling as he cried into his pillow. Hadrian immediately sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Severus into his arms. Severus immediately gripped his shirt tightly and buried his face into Hadrian’s chest as he continued to sob. Hadrian carded a hand through the little boy’s hair, humming softly as he rocked Severus in his lap.</p><p>This wasn’t the first nightmare Severus needed comfort from, and Hadrian wasn’t surprised that the boy was plagued with them. He was glad that tonight’s nightmare wasn’t one of the worse ones – those ones Severus shouted a mix of ‘no’s and apologies in his sleep until Hadrian woke him up – though the worst seem to be occurring less often, luckily.</p><p>Eventually, Severus’s sobs quieted to little sniffles and the boy began his usual litany of apologies.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, Sev. We all get nightmares sometimes and I am glad to be able to comfort you after yours.”</p><p>Severus only sniffled in response.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about this one?” Hadrian felt Severus shake his head, “Alright.”</p><p>Hadrian didn’t move other than to continue carding a hand through Severus’s soft hair. When the little boy relaxed further, he asked, “Do you want to go back to sleep here or with me, tonight?”</p><p>“You, please,” Severus whispered.</p><p>The young man picked the boy up in response and took them to his room. It wasn’t the first time Severus would be sleeping in his bed with him after a nightmare, but it had become a more frequent response to the nightmares since Hadrian had adopted him. While he wished he could take away the nightmares altogether, Hadrian was glad that Severus had become more comfortable letting himself be comforted. Hopefully, that meant Severus would come to him if he ever woke up to nightmares and Hadrian hadn’t heard him.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian woke up to the sound of his door opening. He blinked tiredly and looked at his door to see a small figure standing there.</p><p>“Sev? Are you alright?”</p><p>The little boy walked over and crawled into the bed, immediately cuddling into him. Hadrian wrapped an arm around Severus and felt the boy relax in his arms.</p><p>“Did you have a nightmare?”</p><p>Severus nodded into his chest and sniffled quietly.</p><p>Hadrian rubbed the boy’s back soothingly, “Shh, it’s alright, Sev. I’m here now.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for Severus’s breathing to deepen into sleep, and Hadrian smiled as he followed the boy back into sleep, content to have Severus find comfort with him.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">7 years old:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>January 1967</strong>
</p><p>Severus woke up to the smell of his favorite breakfast: sausages, eggs, potatoes, and mushrooms. He tiredly made his way to the kitchen, wondering why Hadrian didn’t wait for him to wake like he usually did. When he got to the kitchen, Hadrian was plating breakfast.</p><p>When he saw Severus he smiled, “Happy birthday, Sev!”</p><p>The boy blinked. He had never had his birthday so happily or loudly proclaimed before. His mother had to do so quietly so as not to upset Tobias; then again, it was the first one Severus remembered ever having a dad to celebrate with.</p><p>Severus stopped, shocked at his thought. He had always referred to Hadrian as his guardian in his head, but the more he thought about it, the more it felt right: Hadrian was his dad. He had never really had a dad before. Only Tobias, and Severus doesn’t remember a time he ever considered that man more than the drunk who hit him and his mother.</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>The now seven-year-old looked up at Hadrian, his dad. Warmth filled Severus’s chest the more he thought that. He really wanted to call Hadrian dad out loud and make the realization even more real. But did he just come out and say it? Would Hadrian even want to be called Dad? He had told Severus that he liked ‘Dad’ better than ‘Father’ but what if he had changed his mind?</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and realized Hadrian had walked around the counter, looking at him in concern. Deciding to just say it, the boy gathered up his courage and smiled nervously, “Yes… Dad.”</p><p>His dad froze mid-step and stared, slack jawed. Severus waited for a reaction, but none came with Hadrian frozen in shock. He began to fiddle with his hands nervously but before he could try and take it back, a bright grin slowly stretched across Hadrian’s face.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus had called him Dad. <em>Severus</em> had called him Dad. Severus had called him <em>Dad</em>.</p><p>Hadrian was so shocked that he had frozen in place as his brain processed what had just happened. When it finally sunk in, he was so happy that he hadn’t even realized he had begun grinning like an idiot. He felt like he was absolutely buzzing with joy. Unable to stay still with such a feeling he dropped to his knees and hugged his son tightly.</p><p>
  <em>Severus had called him Dad.</em>
</p><p>Hadrian pulled back to look at his son, grin still plastered on his face; he couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to. Hadrian moved his hands from Severus’s shoulders to the boy’s cheeks.</p><p>“You are the best son I could ask for,” Hadrian kissed Severus on his forehead, smile still stuck on his face.</p><p>Severus smiled at him and hugged him again. They stayed like that for a long moment before Hadrian pulled back again.</p><p>“It’s your birthday and I made your favorite, so let’s eat breakfast before it gets cold, yes?”</p><p>Severus nodded and they made their way to the dining room. For the first time since meeting the boy in Cokeworth, Hadrian realized how much their roles had reversed due to his decision to time travel. His snarky, bitter Potions Professor had somehow turned out to be the most adorable and affectionate little boy and had become the most important person to him: his son. Hadrian couldn’t be happier with the change. Perhaps… perhaps he could offer Severus a blood adoption potion so that the world could <em>see</em> that Severus was his son?</p><p>Hadrian looked at the happy little boy eating his breakfast and remembered Severus asking him what a mudblood was after they had returned from Diagon Alley a few weeks before adopting the boy. He had reluctantly explained the idea of blood purity and how that degrading term was used; Severus had frowned at the realization that he would be judged for being a half-blood and told Hadrian that the concept was stupid and that people shouldn’t judge others for their blood. It was because of that conversation that Hadrian was worried that, should he offer the blood adoption, Severus would think that he only cared about blood; he didn’t, but Hadrian longed to announce to the world that Severus was his son and the blood adoption was the only way he knew how. It was that worry that made him decide to wait to offer the blood adoption when he adopted Severus. Would Severus even want to share blood since he hadn’t even been comfortable enough to drop the Snape and just be a Peverell when he was adopted?</p><p>No, Hadrian wouldn’t bring it up. Severus calling him dad was more than enough. He smiled, joy buzzing through him once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>February 1967</strong>
</p><p>“Can I help you brew?”</p><p>Hadrian stopped on his way to his potions lab to look back at his son. Severus was sitting on the couch with a book open in his lap, but the little boy was looking at him with a hope shining in his eyes. Unfortunately, Hadrian was going to have to dash his hope like he always did when it came to potion-making because potions were <em>not</em> safe for a child under eleven years of age; not even for the mini prodigy that he knew Severus was.</p><p>The young man opened his mouth to deny Severus when the boy spoke up again, “Please, Dad? I’ve perfected all the potions in my beginner’s potions kit, which are boring now anyways. I’ll do everything you tell me to and nothing more.”</p><p>The young man considered what Severus was saying; he knew his son had perfected the potions from his kit a less than a year ago and that he had been practicing some of his prepping skills while they cooked together – he had gotten Severus to admit to him that it was the original reason he wanted to help Hadrian cook but had ended up liking cooking anyways. He also knew that Severs had been going stir crazy since the boy had finished reading most of the potions books they had in the house, except for a few Hadrian hadn’t given him access to. Perhaps he could let his son prep some ingredients while he observed Hadrian brewing? It would keep Severus occupied since he had yet to practically learn how to prep in certain ways due to the limitations given in cooking.</p><p>Hadrian considered for a moment longer before turning to Severus and saying seriously, “You will stay behind the protection barrier I place as well as do everything I say, no matter what, including if it means you leaving the room.”</p><p>Severus eagerly nodded, hope shinning even brighter on his face as a slow smile stretched across his face.</p><p>The young man sighed and rubbed his face before finally agreeing, “Very well, then. You can join me.”</p><p>“Yes!” Severus cheered. Hadrian blinked; he hadn’t been expecting that reaction from the quiet boy, though he honestly shouldn’t be surprised that it was potions that brought out the response, “I promise, you won’t regret this, Dad.”</p><p>Severus was absolutely beaming at him, making Hadrian realize that he would do just about anything to make sure his son was always this happy. He sighed again when he realized that the little boy had him wrapped around his finger, though luckily Severus had yet to either realize it or use it. Hadrian led them to the lab, unable to believe he was about to let a seven-year-old help him brew. He shook his head at himself, as he realized that perhaps Severus had just used it with a form of puppy dog eyes (though whether Severus had realized he had done so was the question, and Hadrian sincerely hoped they boy hadn’t realized it or he would be doomed), reminding Hadrian that under all of that shyness, Severus still had Slytherin tendencies waiting to come out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>May 1967</strong>
</p><p>“All done for the day?”</p><p>“Yes. Can I help?”</p><p>“No, I am just making sandwiches today and I’ll be done soon. You can go play until I call you when it’s done, Sev.”</p><p>The little boy nodded and made his way out of the room. Hadrian smiled slightly before turning to Michael, “Everything go okay today?”</p><p>The other man smiled, “Yes, Severus is showing some improvement in understanding Transfiguration theory better so maybe he will calm down on reading all the Transfiguration books you own not.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed and shook his head, “Not likely. He knows it’s not his best subject so he will probably read it even more.”</p><p>Michael laughed, “And he is still extremely interested in your Animagus form.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” Hadrian groaned, causing Michael to laugh again, “How’s the wife?”</p><p>As always, the other man brightened at the mention of her and a small part of Hadrian longed for something like that. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be yet, because he had Severus and his mission to worry about. Perhaps after he has taken out Voldemort again.</p><p>“She’s good. She just got a promotion at her work so she’s extra busy lately, but once things calm down she wants to meet you and Severus,” Michael broke him out of his musings.</p><p>“Tell her I said congratulations and that we would love to meet her,” Hadrian responded with a smile, “You’ll join us for lunch today?”</p><p>Michael snorted, “As if you’d let me leave without doing so.”</p><p>Hadrian smirked and handed the other man a plate with an already made sandwich before picking up two other plates and heading into the dining room. He heard Michael’s soft chuckle as he called Severus to eat. The little boy came in and sat down at his usual place and thanked Hadrian.</p><p>They had been eating in comfortable silence for a minute when Severus asked, “Dad, why don’t you have a wife or friends?”</p><p>The young man nearly choked on his sandwich while Michael snickered. He sent the man a small glare, causing him to laugh.</p><p>“I do have friends, or have you forgotten you and Michael?”</p><p>“We don’t count; I am your son and Michael is my tutor. And you didn’t answer about not having a wife.”</p><p>“Well, you two are all I need, and I am perfectly happy with that. As for not having a wife, I am gay – I like men the way Michael like women before he married Laura – so I won’t ever have a wife.”</p><p>Severus tilted his head at him, “Would you have a husband then?”</p><p>“Maybe one day,” when Severus frowned, Hadrian asked, “Why are you asking, Sev?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you be social with anyone but me and Michael. I don’t want you to be lonely because you have to take care of me.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at his son, “Severus, I’m not lonely and won’t be because I have you and Michael. I don’t need anyone more, so you have no need to worry about that, okay?”</p><p>Severus frowned at him but nodded before continuing eating his sandwich. The little boy seemed to get deep into his thoughts, so Hadrian glanced at Michael who was smiling in amusement. He rolled his eyes, knowing that the man was amused because he knew as well as Hadrian that Severus was planning something. Hadrian let Severus plan whatever he was going to do, figuring there was no way he was going to be able to stop the little Slytherin anyways.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian smiled politely, wondering how he had once again found himself confronted by yet another overly friendly witch in Diagon. He glanced down at Severus and saw the boy was glancing between him and the woman in front of them in hope before frowning at the woman. He finally realized that somehow the boy had set him up so that he was meeting someone new. Hadrian internally rolled his eyes at Severus’s antics and wondered how the little boy had made this happen when he hadn’t left his side.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>June 1967</strong>
</p><p>“Is he still setting you up to meet new people?”</p><p>Hadrian groaned, “Yes. I don’t understand why either; Severus is even less social than I am whenever he interacts with people his age. After he is able to escape them, he complains that they were annoying.”</p><p>Michael laughed, “Why don’t you tell Severus you know what he is doing?”</p><p>“Because he has good intentions and telling him that I know won’t stop him. I just wish I knew why Severus is so motivated. It seems like he is trying to get me to make a friend before a certain day; he gets more and more frustrated with each person I don’t become friends with.”</p><p>The other man tilted his head and chuckled after a minute. Hadrian frowned at him.</p><p>“You know something.”</p><p>“I have an idea, but if it’s what I think, you’re going to have to wait and find out yourself.”</p><p>Hadrian groaned again, causing Michael to laugh.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian woke up to the smell of breakfast already cooking. He frowned; Severus wasn’t allowed to cook by himself yet and he knew that. Hadrian swiftly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, worried Severus was going to hurt himself cooking without supervision.</p><p>He was surprised to see Michael standing in his kitchen cooking sausages while Severus was putting toast in the toaster. Upon seeing him in the doorway, the little boy turned to Michael, “I told you he’d smell it and wake up. Now it’s not a surprise anymore.”</p><p>Michael laughed, “I’m pretty sure your dad is still pretty surprised, little man.”</p><p>“You got that right,” Hadrian told them, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Severus got the toaster started before grabbing a piece of paper off the counter and went over to Hadrian. He hugged him tight and quietly said, “Happy Father’s Day, Dad.”</p><p>Hadrian blinked in surprise. He completely forgot the holiday even existed since he had never celebrated it growing up. Before he could say anything in response, Severus pulled back and handed him the paper. Hadrian looked down at it and saw it was a card.</p><p>“Michael helped me make it. He also agreed to make breakfast that I was going to bring to you before you woke up, since I’m not allowed to cook by myself yet and my original gift didn’t work out.”</p><p>“Original gift?”</p><p>Severus blushed but nodded with a small frown, “I was trying to find you a friend but none of the people were very good and you didn’t make friends with any of them.”</p><p>Hadrian looked up at Michael and saw that the man was silently laughing. He rolled his eyes at the man and knelt in front of his son.</p><p>“Well I appreciate the thought, Sev, but like I have told you before, I am perfectly happy with just you and Michael to talk to, okay?” When Severus nodded, he smiled, “Thank you for the card and gaining us Michael’s wonderful cooking.”</p><p>Severus smiled and hugged him. The little boy whispered, “Love you, Dad.”</p><p>“I love you too, Severus.”</p><p>After a minute, the little boy pulled back and made him sit at counter while he and Michael finished making breakfast.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>November 1967</strong>
</p><p>“Hadrian.”</p><p>The twenty-one-year-old turned at the sound of his name to see a familiar white-blonde greeting him.</p><p>“Abraxas. It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“And you as well. This must be your son.”</p><p>“Yes, this is Heir Severus Snape-Peverell. Severus, this is Lord Abraxas Malfoy,” Hadrian introduced them.</p><p>Severus politely held out a hand to shake, “It is nice to meet you Lord Malfoy.”</p><p>Abraxas smiled approvingly and shook the little boy’s hand, “Just Abraxas is fine, Heir Peverell. Though I do appreciate the courtesy.”</p><p>“Severus is fine, sir.”</p><p>The older man smiled and looked back at Hadrian, “I was going to send you a letter, but when I saw you here, I thought it prudent to say hello. The invitations to my family’s annual Yule Ball will be going out, but I remembered you mentioning it was only Severus’s second Christmas with you so you’d be avoiding the usual functions as you have the past two years. I wanted to invite you and young Severus to join my wife, son, and I for dinner next month to celebrate the holidays without the vultures.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely. We’d be happy to join you and your family,” Hadrian smiled at the only other lord that he truly conversed with, let alone liked. He had been surprised to find the man was not nearly as severe as Lucius had been in his original time – Abraxas was bigoted against muggleborns and muggle-raised half-bloods, of course, but seemed much more tolerant towards wizard-raised half-bloods, leading Hadrian to believe Abraxas’s problem was more with muggles than anything. He didn’t doubt the man was still as strict as future Lucius had been over keeping the Malfoy line pure, even with his tolerance.</p><p>“Excellent. I shall send you a letter with specifics, but I’ll let you get back to your shopping. It has been a pleasure, as always,” Abraxas smiled back.</p><p>Hadrian nodded and watched the other man go.</p><p>“It looks like you do have a friend outside of me and Michael, Dad,” Severus told him absently.</p><p>The young man considered the comment as he began continuing their trip to the bookstore. There was some truth in the comment; Abraxas was the only person he had any sort of friendly familiarity with outside of his son and Michael. It seemed he had unintentionally made friends with a Malfoy, of all people. Hadrian internally shrugged. At least this guaranteed that Severus wouldn’t try and set him up to make friends any longer, and he found he didn’t mind having a friend in Abraxas Malfoy.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">8 years old:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>March 1968</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian watched as Severus efficiently prepared the ingredients for the Pepper Up Potion they were making. As always, the required preparations were perfect. Severus hadn’t complained of boredom since being allowed to join Hadrian when he brewed potions that Hadrian wanted to have in stock for themselves, or needed restocking, like the Pepper Up. However, the young man knew that Severus probably felt rather bored with what he was limited to being allowed to do. Severus was eight now, which Hadrian still thought was young for someone to be brewing, but he knew part of that was just him worrying too much, considering Severus’s more than advanced knowledge on potions due to both skill and his access to the potion books Hadrian had allowed him. He internally sighed, knowing it was time to loosen his rules a bit.</p><p>“Severus, what is the next step in this potion?”</p><p>The little boy looked up from the ingredients he had in front of him and said without hesitation, “You need to add three sprigs of Thyme and then stir clockwise four times.”</p><p>“Good. Why don’t you come over here and do that?”</p><p>Severus’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really?”</p><p>When Hadrian nodded, the boy beamed and moved over to the cauldron. Much to the young man’s dismay, Severus was now tall enough to not need a step stool to see into the cauldron, reminding him how quickly the boy was growing up. In only three years Severus would be getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Hadrian pushed the melancholy thoughts aside as he watched Severus do the steps that he had recited, obviously enjoying himself.</p><p>Hadrian did the next steps and said, “For the most part the rules still apply, Severus, but for the potions I think are okay, you will be able to help me do some of the steps, alright?”</p><p>Severus beamed at him again and agreed. To have that smile on the boy’s face, Hadrian thought accepting that his son was already growing up would be worth it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>July 1968</strong>
</p><p>Severus stared at the section of the book he had just been reading. It was the fifth that had the information of blood adoptions that he had been looking for. He had stumbled across the idea of blood adoptions in one of the wizarding cultures books he had been reading and was curious enough to make it his newest research topic. He hadn’t been able to find the potion itself so assumed it was in one of the few books that Hadrian restricted him from reading. Was his dad restricting him from reading the book because of the blood adoption potion? Or was it just coincidence? He had never wanted an answer to a question more in his life because it answered the other question that had been stuck in his brain since learning about blood adoptions.</p><p>Would Hadrian want to do a blood adoption with him?</p><p>After he had read about blood adoptions and what they meant, Severus had never wanted to do anything more. The potion would make him blood related to Hadrian. He would be as close to being Hadrian’s real son as he could! Severus would finally be able to get rid of Tobias’s surname because he would share blood with his dad! But what if Hadrian had restricted the book that had the potion because he didn’t want to blood adopt Severus?</p><p>“Hey, Sev! What’s today’s reading topic?”</p><p>Severus jumped and looked up, not having expected Hadrian to come into the library while he was so deep in his thoughts. He considered his dad for a second before gathering all the courage he could, “Why didn’t we ever do a blood adoption when you adopted me?”</p><p>Hadrian paused for a second, obviously caught off guard by the question. The young man sat down next to Severus and took a breath.</p><p>“Do you remember when I explained the concept of blood purity to you?” Severus frowned but nodded, “It was only a few weeks after that I asked to adopt you. It may not seem like it, but we had only known each other for six months at that point, and you had still been wary at times. Between your lingering wariness and your newfound knowledge about how people in our world tend to judge each other for their family or blood purity, I was afraid that if I offered you the blood adoption, you would feel pressured to trust me or that you’d think I wanted you to change or that the potion was a condition for my care. So, I decided to wait to offer it because I didn’t want you to think any of that.”</p><p>Severus considered what his dad said and understood his reasoning. He wasn’t sure if he’d have thought any of that, not with how much he wished he was Hadrian’s real son. At least he knew that his dad hadn’t purposely hid the potion now. But Hadrian didn’t really say whether he wanted to blood adopt Severus either.</p><p>“Can we… Do you…” Severus nervously began to ask, struggling to get the words out, afraid to hear that his dad didn’t want to do the blood adoption.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at him, “Severus, I don’t need you to share my blood for me to love you, or for you to be my son. We are already family with or without a few common features between us, but if you would like to do a blood adoption, I would be more than happy to do that with you.”</p><p>The boy looked up at Hadrian and saw only love in sincerity in his dad’s eyes. Maybe… Maybe he was right and they didn’t need to be related to be family, for Hadrian to be his dad, but that didn’t change Severus’s desire to be as close to being a true Peverell, rather than a Snape.</p><p>“I want to do the blood adoption,” Severus told Hadrian determinedly.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at him and pulled him into a quick hug, “I’ll get the book that has the potion instructions since I knew it’s in one of the more dangerous books in the library and we will look it over after dinner, then brew it tomorrow morning since it will take most of the day. But first, let’s go make dinner.”</p><p>Severus nodded and followed his dad out of the library.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian, with Severus’s help, finished brewing the blood adoption potion just in time for them to eat a late dinner. After they ate, Severus was excited enough – and therefore awake enough – to convince Hadrian that he would be okay to take the potion that night.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Hadrian watched Severus hesitate for a second, but before he could become concerned, the boy asked, “Dad, can I drop the Snape in my name after this?”</p><p>The young man couldn’t stop the wide grin, “Of course. If you are feeling up to it tomorrow, we can go to Gringotts and have Ironclaw file the paperwork to do it.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready then.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and handed the potion over to Severus, “It will make you feel tired and might sting a little because your features will be changing slightly, but it shouldn’t be more than a small ache that you feel. If it hurts more than that I need you to tell me, okay?”</p><p>Severus nodded, took a deep breath, and downed the potion. After a moment, Hadrian saw Severus wince slightly and close his eyes, just as his features began to change. The young man was mesmerized as the boy’s nose slowly became straighter, loosing its hook and the sharpness in his cheek, jaw and chin bones softened slightly. They remained sharp, but Hadrian knew they would no longer be severely so like he remembered Professor Snape’s features had been. Severus dark hair completely lost its oily quality that the boy had already begun to gain as he grew older, making Hadrian happy that nobody would be able to call the boy “greasy” anymore. The dark hair gained some volume, but otherwise remained straight. Severus then relaxed, obviously no longer in pain, and opened his eyes. Hadrian was shocked to see the coal black eyes had become a dark forest green that, had Hadrian no known Severus’s eye color so well due to 5<sup>th</sup> year Occlumency lessons he had with Professor Snape, he would not have immediately realized the color had changed. No doubt in certain lights Severus’s eyes would look black and not the dark green they now were.</p><p>Hadrian conjured a mirror and held it in front of him so that Severus could see the changes. Overall, the young man thought Severus was going to be a heartbreaker when he was older; at the same time, he was glad that Severus was still recognizably him since the change wasn’t as major as the potion could change people.</p><p>“So, what do you think?”</p><p>Severus looked up at him and smiled, “It’s brilliant.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed and banished the mirror before hugging the boy, happy that Severus was happy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>October 1968</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hadrian,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I trust you and your son are well. Acacia sends her love and would love for you to join us for dinner again as, according to her, a month and a half is far too long between visits. You know she adores you and Severus both.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At any rate, I shall get to the point of this letter. In the three years since you have come to Britain, you have very selective in which social functions you have attended and none during the Yule season. While I understand the desire to escape the vultures as well as the desire to spend time with your son during the holiday season, especially since he is only a precious few years before he is to attend Hogwarts, I urge you to attend the expected holiday celebrations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Therefore, I formally invite you to the annual Malfoy Yule Ball.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a lord and colleague, I ask for you and your family’s company to celebrate the holiday with my family and our fellow witches and wizards who will also be in attendance. As a friend, I ask that you join me in fending off the vultures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awaiting your reply,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abraxas</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian sighed upon reading the letter from Abraxas. The other lord was right in that he avoided the parties he was invited to during the year in order to avoid those who only wished to associate with him due to his title – the ‘vultures’ as he and Abraxas had dubbed them. However, he had also been avoiding <em>Malfoy</em> parties specifically, because he had long since realized that attending parties in Malfoy manor would be his ticket to getting his hands on the diary when the time came, but using his friend for that reason felt wrong. Therefore, he had been putting off attending the parties because of the feeling of betrayal at knowing he would be secretly searching the manor in the near future.</p><p>He regretted that he knew of no other way to get his hands on the diary.</p><p>“Dad? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Hadrian looked up to see Severus was looking at him in concern, no longer reading the book he had in his lap. Knowing he would be unable to explain it to Severus without telling the boy about his mission – which he was <em>not</em> going to do unless he had to, and definitely not before Voldemort was dead – Hadrian smiled weakly.</p><p>“Nothing you need to worry about, Sev,” when Severus raised an eyebrow at him, Hadrian sighed again and knew he wouldn’t be able to escape telling the boy what was going on forever, “Ask me when your older, Severus. I need you to just trust me for now, okay?”</p><p>The little boy scrutinized him for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Hadrian looked down at the letter again, wishing once again that there was another way to get the diary that didn’t involve doing something that felt like he was betraying his friend. He shook off the thought and began his reply to send to Abraxas, agreeing to the dinner, but telling the man that he’d be unable to attend the ball due to him and Severus already having plans to go on a trip this holiday, which was luckily true. How he was going to get out of it next year, he had no idea.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">9 years old:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>April 1969</strong>
</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>Hadrian looked up at Severus, who was standing in front of him, nervous look on his face.</p><p>“I want to get a pet.”</p><p>Hadrian blinked, not having expected that.</p><p>“Before you say no,” Severus said quickly and continued after taking a breath, “I have thought of everything that you could possibly give as a reason not to get a pet and have the solutions to all of those issues.”</p><p>Amused at the unexpected technique to get his way, Hadrian nodded for the boy to continue.</p><p>Severus swallowed but began speaking, “I’ll become the main caretaker of the pet, so you don’t have to worry about anything. I want a snake, so it’ll be small and out of the way and, depending on the type, you might even be able to get free potion ingredients from it that you can use or sell. Finally, because I want a snake, you’ll be able to tell if it’s dangerous by talking to it.”</p><p>Hadrian frowned, “How did you-”</p><p>“I heard you speaking to a snake in the garden before you adopted me, but I knew you hadn’t intended me to hear so I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>The young man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He hadn’t intended for anyone to find out because fear of the language was already changing from wariness to fear due to Voldemort. Luckily the ability was passed through the Peverell line so if someone – namely Dumbledore – learned of it from Severus though Legilimency, they wouldn’t think too much on it since he hasn’t been heard using it at all.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t tell anybody that I am a Parselmouth? People are afraid of it and I don’t want them to find out about it and put us in danger.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, trusting his son, and turned his thoughts back to the topic at hand. Severus wanted a snake for a pet. It was rather adorable that the boy wanted a pet so much that he had created a little presentation of sorts in order to get him one. But if he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t needed it to come to a decision.</p><p>“Alright, Severus. We can get you a snake.”</p><p>The boy smiled brightly and hugged him. Hadrian smiled and listened to Severus cite all the pros and cons to owning a snake and which type he was hoping to find at the store. It was adorable and made him smile wider.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>October 1969</strong>
</p><p>~Hello.~</p><p>~Speaker! Are you going to take me home? I don’t like it here and you are nice and warm.~</p><p>Severus stared at the snake in shock, not having expected to understand it. Did that mean he was a Parselmouth? But he had never understood them before. He looked up at his dad, hoping he would know what was going on and saw that Hadrian was staring at him in shock.</p><p>~Speaker?~</p><p>Severus was about to respond when Hadrian stopped him, “Not here, Severus.”</p><p>The boy blinked and remembered where they and what his dad had said about people being afraid. He looked around, but luckily it looked like nobody had heard him earlier.</p><p>“Can I see her really quick, Sev?”</p><p>He nodded and held out the small black and white snake. Hadrian held the snake close to his face and quietly, but loud enough for Severus and the snake to hear, “Little one, I am also a speaker, but my son, the boy you just spoke to, has not learned to control the ability yet and other humans here consider snake-speak to be dangerous. Can I ask you not to speak until we’ve made it home? I promise to take you with us and you will have plenty of warm spaces and food.”</p><p>The snake flicked her tongue at Hadrian before nodding. He quietly smiled and quietly thanked the snake before turning back to Severus.</p><p>“Sev, for now, when you speak make sure you look directly at a person so that you don’t accidentally… speak. She will be coming with us either way as per my deal with her, but if you wanted to look at the other snakes still and decide on one of them, you can.”</p><p>“No, that’s okay. I like her.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at him and led him to the front. His dad quickly purchased the snake and a few supplies that she would need before getting them home quickly. Once they were home, Severus saw his dad let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Dad, I’ve never been able to speak to snakes before. How is it possible now?”</p><p>“The blood adoption. It shared my family magic with you because magic is in our very blood. It is rare, but sometimes it has been known to happen.”</p><p>Severus frowned and glanced down at the snake still in his father’s hands, ~How come that wasn’t in any of the books I read?~</p><p>~Because the books that it is in has other dangerous things that I don’t want you reading yet.~</p><p>“Oh,” Severus looked up at his dad and saw amusement on his face, “What?”</p><p>“You spoke Parseltongue again and I replied.”</p><p>“But I didn’t even realize neither of us were speaking English,” Severus said with a frown.</p><p>~I see what you mean about training now.~</p><p>Severus looked down at the snake in his dad’s hands in amazement. He still couldn’t believe he was able to understand her.</p><p>~I thank you for your silence, little one. I am going to hand you back to my hatchling now, if that’s alright, since we are safe to speak freely here, as you saw,~ Hadrian told the little snake.</p><p>~Yes, I like him. Will you explain why speaking is dangerous for you and him?~</p><p>~Of course.~</p><p>The snake hissed in what sounded like agreement, but Severus didn’t here any words. He happily took the snake back and pet her softly. She made another sound that sounded like appreciation this time.</p><p>~Do you have a name?~ he asked her, hoping he was speaking Parseltongue this time.</p><p>~My mother named me Sayah before another took her.~</p><p>~It is nice to meet you, Sayah. My name is Severus.~</p><p>Severus looked up when he heard his dad chuckle.</p><p>“I never thought I’d ever hear someone outside of myself and one other person speak Parseltongue. It is a nice change,” Hadrian’s smile faded slightly, “But you can never reveal it to anybody. Not even any friends you make, not until both you and I absolutely trust them because it is dangerous for us to expose ourselves. You also need to learn to realize the difference between speaking and hissing before either of us leaves again, just in case there is a snake.”</p><p>Severus nodded in understanding. He didn’t like that he would have to hide it, but he understood. At least he wouldn’t have to hide it when he was at home with just his dad. He smiled at the thought of being able to speak to each other in their very own secret code if they could convince people they didn’t have to be afraid of Parseltongue. For now, he would just enjoy being able to understand Sayah, even if he wouldn’t be able to respond when they were in public.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">10 years old:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>August 1970</strong>
</p><p>It was nearing the end of 1970, and Severus would be starting Hogwarts next September. Hadrian stared at his ceiling, wondering where all the time went. It felt like yesterday he had found the wary, abused little boy in Cokeworth and decided to take him home with him. And in just over a year, he was going to have to let that little boy board the train to go to Hogwarts for nine months out of the year.</p><p>But with Severus gone through out most of the year, and because the Horcruxes were going to be available for him to retrieve, Hadrian would finally be able to continue his mission. He had been both impatient and dreading when this would come. Impatient because he wanted to get the madman out of his life, once and for all, dreading because he now had Severus to think about.</p><p>He had never considered that he would become the father to one Severus Snape when he had time traveled to the past five years ago, but he wouldn’t change a thing. Adopting Severus had given both of them a family, and, hopefully, Severus the chance for a happy childhood.</p><p>Hadrian closed his eyes, hoping against all hope that his mission wouldn’t leave Severus bitter and alone like he had been during Hadrian’s timeline. But he had to go through with his mission so that the future wouldn’t be full of the death and destruction that Hadrian had known. He took a deep breath, determination filling him once more.</p><p>He would destroy the Horcruxes and he and Severus would see a better future together.</p><p>A soft knock and head poking through the slightly open door broke him out of his thoughts. When Severus saw that he was awake, the boy smiled and ran over to join him in the bed.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Dad!”</p><p>Hadrian smiled and cuddled his son, “Thank you, Sev.”</p><p>Severus giggled and snuggled further into his chest. Hadrian would do everything he could to destroy the Horcruxes and come out in one piece if it meant that Severus would continue to be the happy boy Hadrian knew him to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who skipped:<br/>1966: Severus turns out to be a book worm and an exceptional reader; Hadrian hired a tutor for Severus, whose name is Michael Todd and is a half-blood married to someone named Laura - Hadrian becomes good friends with the man within the next year and Severus likes him so he may make a reappearance and possibly his wife but I haven't decided; Hadrian nicknames Severus as Sev so he will probably be frequently called that from now on; Hadrian adopted Severus (he was previously just Severus's guardian). Hadrian comforts Severus after nightmares because they are frequent.<br/>1967:Severus begins calling Hadrian Dad; Severus begins potion ingredient prep lessons with Hadrian; Severus hasn't made friends because he thinks people his age are boring; Hadrian realizes he has become friends with Abraxas Malfoy, who he usually sees after Wizengamot Meetings and Abraxas meets Severus<br/>1968: Severus begins practical potions lessons with Hadrian; Hadrian blood adopted Severus, who now has dark green eyes that look black in certain lights, full and not greasy hair, slightly softer feature that are still sharp, and a long but no longer hooked nose; Abraxas invites Hadrian and Severus to the Malfoy Yule Ball but they won't attend until the next chapter because Hadrian needs the manor to find the diary but doesn't want to betray Abraxas<br/>1969: Severus gets a snake named Sayah and turns out to be a Parselmouth due to the sharing of family magic with the blood adoption<br/>1970 (Sev is now 10, 11 the next January, and Hadrian turned 24 on August 1): Hadrian becomes re-motivated to search for the Horcruxes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: 1970-1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Normal sized chapter. Yay! Hope you all enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Sev? Are you up for a trip to Diagon today?”</p><p>Severus looked up from his ever-present book and shrugged, “Sure. What for?”</p><p>“I need to go to Gringotts,” Hadrian hesitated slightly, knowing his next request was going to take some convincing, “but I also need you to agree to a privacy spell when I talk to them.”</p><p>The ten-year-old narrowed his eyes at him and slowly closed his book. Merlin, sometimes Severus acted so much like his adult self (minus the vitriol, of course) that Hadrian wondered if he was still the same boy that still enjoyed waking him up with some cuddling every now and then. Sadly, that type of wake-up call was getting fewer and fewer, and soon enough they would be gone altogether when Severus went to Hogwarts.</p><p>“Why?” Severus pulled him out of his thoughts and back onto their conversation.</p><p>“There is… sensitive information that I need to discuss with them that I don’t want the wrong people to find out about. It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Hadrian told the boy quickly, seeing him begin to frown, “but there are… ways to take information from someone without their realizing.”</p><p>Hadrian watched Severus tilt his head in consideration and scrutinize him for what felt like the millionth time the boy has done it to him. As always, the young man waited patiently for Severus to decide if he was going to go along with what Hadrian said.</p><p>“I’ll allow the silencing spell if you promise to tell me what’s going on when it’s safe to do so.”</p><p>He inwardly smirked at the Slytherin tactic and raised an eyebrow at his son’s flawed plan, “Even if it takes years for it to be safe enough for me to tell you?”</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes, but after a second reluctantly said, “Yes.”</p><p>“It’s a deal, Sev,” Hadrian told the boy with a smile, still amused at the Slytherin tactics used.</p><p>Severus scowled at him slightly, obviously hating the idea of being left in the dark for so long. But Hadrian refused to put Severus in danger by telling him about Voldemort and the Horcruxes. Especially since Severus would be going to Hogwarts in less than a year and potentially finding himself in close contact with Dumbledore. The twenty-four-year-old knew he could potentially teach his son Occlumency, which he knew Severus would be good at, but he would much rather keep his son out of it all together; he’d much rather Severus have the freedom to remain a child without the bigger worries that Hadrian knew both he and Professor Snape had during the original timeline.</p><p>“Alright then. Let’s go to Gringotts, shall we?”</p><hr/><p>“Master Ragnok.”</p><p>“Lord Peverell, Heir Peverell.”</p><p>“Hello, Ragnok,” Severus smiled at the familiar goblin. The goblin in question immediately softened slightly and his lips to curled into a barely-there smile. After all, it wouldn’t do for Ragnok to ruin the goblin’s fierce reputation if another, less polite, witch or wizard were to see a goblin break into a grin.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the familiar greeting between the three of them, “It is good to see you, my friend.”</p><p>“And you as well, Hadrian. Is there anything I can help you with today, or are you here to see Ironclaw?”</p><p>“I need to see Ironclaw, however, you are going to want to stay for this conversation.”</p><p>As Ragnok nodded and began to lead them to Ironclaw’s office, Severus huffed slightly, his displeasure to be the only one in the dark clear. Hadrian smirked slightly and raised an amused eyebrow at the boy.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. We made a deal,” Severus rolled his eyes. Hadrian had to stop himself from laughing at the obvious petulance.</p><p>The three maintained a comfortable silence in the short walk to Ironclaw’s office. Upon enter, Hadrian greeted his account manager, “Ironclaw. Thank you for allowing us some of your time.”</p><p>“Of course, Hadrian. Have a seat,” Ironclaw tilted his head at Ragnok, who nodded. The elder immediately accepted Ragnok’s familiar presence, nodded with a small quirk of lips to Sevreus, who smiled back, before he looked back at Hadrian, “What brings you to Gringotts, today?”</p><p>Hadrian looked at Severus in question, who reluctantly nodded and opened the book he had brought with him. The young man smiled fondly before placing privacy charm on Severus so that the boy would no longer hear them and be able to read in peace. The time-traveler looked back at the goblins who looked curious at his action of putting a privacy charm on Severus.</p><p>“If I were to tell you,” he began slowly, “that there will soon be, if it’s not there already, a Horcrux stashed within Gringotts, what would your response be?”</p><p>Ironclaw narrowed his eyes, “I would tell you that Horcruxes are an abomination to the soul and should be destroyed immediately.”</p><p>Hadrian let go of a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. He hadn’t realized he was so nervous that the goblins wouldn’t care about Horcruxes after his dealing with Griphook and their break-in to Gringotts.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault will have an item that will interest you then. If not now, soon, as I am not exactly sure… when,” Hadrian watched as Ironclaw and Ragnok sucked in a breath, realizing that Hadrian was revealing part of the secret to his time-traveling, “I will, of course, pay you a sizable fee to destroy it and replace it with a fake as soon as its appearance is known.”</p><p>Ragnok spoke in Gobbledygook, to which Ironclaw nodded, before the younger goblin turned to Hadrian, “What is the item?”</p><p>“Helga Hufflepuff’s cup.”</p><p>Ragnok’s gaze darkened and he muttered in Gobbledygook before exiting the office. Not much later, another goblin entered Ironclaw’s office and began speaking the goblin language. He and Ironclaw had a swift exchange before they both turned to Hadrian. Before anything could be voiced, Ragnok returned, said something in Gobbledygook and left once more.</p><p>Ironclaw and the other goblin looked at him with a darkened gaze, “Ragnok has found the item and will be destroying it. Who disfigured their soul in such a manner?”</p><p>“Tom Marvolo Riddle.”</p><p>The other goblin’s gaze darkened much like Ragnok’s had before he too left the office.</p><p>“Borglaff will be searching Mr. Riddle’s vault for any more of those despicable items. That Mr. Riddle would store something so vile in the bank, on top of not adhering to his agreement to promote Creature Equality in the last two years for our neutrality to his alter ego is a great offense to the Goblin Nation. Should Borglaff find another item, we will destroy it as well as the cup and inform you of their destruction, free of charge, if you agree to work for Creature Equality in Mr. Riddle’s place.”</p><p>Hadrian inclined his head, “I would be more than happy to accept such an offer, but I ask the Nation for patience on the endeavor. Should I act on it now, fear of Riddle’s alter ego, as you put it, will prevent me from working towards your rightful equality, and will only cast suspicion on my person, making me an ineffective spokesperson for Creature Equality.”</p><p>“And once Riddle is gone?”</p><p>“A certain Headmaster will make the task difficult and slow-going, but not impossible,” the young man replied without pausing. He was unsurprised that the goblin had assumed he would be working for Voldemort’s demise.</p><p>Ironclaw nodded once, “Very well. If you are inclined to learn of Borglaff’s findings without delay, you are welcome to remain.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and settled in to wait.</p><hr/><p>The time-traveler walked out of Gringotts with Severus, feeling the familiar feeling of accomplishment and motivation running through him. The last time the rush of success had flooded through him had been when he destroyed the ring before meeting Severus. This time, however, the feeling was much stronger. Not only did he no longer have the maudlin thoughts of loneliness that he had back then thanks to Severus, but the goblins had also found Slytherin’s Locket, already tainted by Voldemort’s soul, in Riddle’s vault. Hadrian had been worried about how he was going to gain access to the locket before Regulus died and Kreature secreted it away as he knew that Voldemort placed the locket sometime the same year Sirius’s younger brother died trying to get it. Now that the problem was solved, and the cup and the locket destroyed by the goblins, there were only two Horcruxes left: the diadem and the diary.</p><p>The thought that he was so close to his goal, made Hadrian almost giddy in relief and accomplishment. For the diary he would attend the Malfoy Yule Ball that Abraxas has been asking him to attend and, much to his regret, would sneak through the house to see if Lucius had received the diary for safekeeping yet. For the diadem he would sneak into Hogwarts, probably while Severus was attending since he wouldn’t have to explain why he needed to leave when he usually didn’t to Michael or Abraxas, who would probably be willing to look after his son if asked, but Hadrian didn’t want to explain what he was doing to him either. Despite being less of a loaner than he had been when he destroyed the ring, he still didn’t have friends outside of Michael and Abraxas that he would trust to keep an eye on Severus. Both plans for the respective Horcruxes would still probably take a few more years before they were completed, but Hadrian could almost taste victory. Until then, he’d continue to spend time with Severus.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Severus broke him out of his thoughts, “Dad, can we stop at Flourish and Blotts?”</p><p>Hadrian smirked, knowing that his son was going to ask and held open the door to the shop they had walked to while Hadrian had been in his thoughts. Severus blushed slightly at the smirk, but ignored his pink-tinted cheeks and rolled his eyes at his dad before entering the bookstore.</p><p>“Are you going to save any books for me to get you for your birthday, Sev?” the young man couldn’t resist teasing his son.</p><p>Severus’s blush returned and the boy ignored him as he continued to look for a title they didn’t yet own in the potions section, as he did every time they came into the store. When he didn’t find anything, he made his way over to his most recent topic of interest: parsel magic. Ever since they discovered that Severus was a parselmouth, the boy had been interested in parsel, but recently he found out that there was an entire branch of magic using parseltongue. Hadrian figured he’d have to find a way to show his son the Chamber after he dealt with the basilisk; hopefully he’d be able to get the snake to listen to him this time around so that the beauty wouldn’t have to be destroyed.</p><p>Hadrian watched Severus like he always did when he brought the boy into a shop he wanted to explore. The ten-year-old still tended to deny asking for something when he was embarrassed or thought he didn’t deserve for Hadrian to spend so much money on him. So, the young man had learned to watch Severus for small signs of wanting something, even if he didn’t pick it out. With the boy’s birthday now two months away and his Christmas gifts already hidden, Hadrian paid even closer attention than he did throughout the year.</p><p>An hour later, Severus walked out with a new book and Hadrian with a few ideas of what to get his son for his birthday.</p><p>As they were walking to the apparition point, Hadrian realized that Severus’s 11<sup>th</sup> birthday would be the last one he’d be able to spend with his son in person. Hogwarts would return from winter break only a few days before the boy’s birthday. Hadrian swallowed thickly and apparated them home, a part of him wondering how he was going to handle Severus leaving for Hogwarts.</p><hr/><p>Just after the New Year, Hadrian and Severus celebrated the boy’s eleventh birthday – and if Hadrian hugged his son a little tighter than usual, Severus was kind enough not to point it out – and Severus obtained his heir ring, as was expected by the wizarding community. After that, it was business as usual for them – Hadrian went to Wizengamot meetings and spent time with Severus, while Severus was tutored by Michael until June, when the man declared that Severus was going to great in Hogwarts and promised that he’d still visit the two of them as their friend, but no longer as Severus’s tutor – until the third week of July.</p><p>As expected, an owl came bearing Severus’s Hogwarts letter. The young man watched amused as Severus excitedly opened up the letter, while trying to maintain the neutral façade he had been crafting for as long as Hadrian had known him. The boy had mostly succeeded in creating the expression, except for his eyes, which still shone clearly with emotion, or when his emotions were strong. Opening his letter was one of those times, and the excitement was clear on Severus’s face.</p><p>Hadrian was surprised to see books for two subjects that he wasn’t taught as a first year: Government and Law, and Magical Theory. Magical Theory had been an extra-curricular class when he attended, not a required one, and Government and Law had been taken out altogether. The change didn’t surprise him, but it did confuse him, as he couldn’t understand why those two were changed.</p><p>After they had gone through the list and Severus had expressed his excitement in his reserved manner, the boy had immediately asked when they could go shopping for the items on the list. Plans were made for less than a week later, which went by too slow according to Severus, but to Hadrian it went by too fast.</p><p>They had been shopping for Severus’s Hogwarts supplies, when Hadrian saw his father for the first time. His son was getting fitted for his school robes so Hadrian left him to it so he could pick up the needed parchment and quills for both him and Severus. On his way back to the Madam Malkins, an eleven-year-old James Potter walking out of Flourish and Blotts with a cocky smirk on his face. He was accompanied by a boy around the same age, looking similar to Neville at that age, and was presumably Frank Longbottom. Longbottom looked just as impressed with James’s attitude as Hadrian felt. The smirk and James’s swagger reminded Hadrian too much of Draco Malfoy’s cocky and spoiled mannerisms. While expected after Professor Snape’s memories, it was still disappointing. James Potter truly was a spoiled and arrogant, and probably so many of the things Professor Snape had accused him of being. It really was a wonder how his mother fell in love with the prat, unless James really did grow up after Snape’s worst memory. Hadrian shook his head and continued on his way to Madam Malkins. He was much more interested in spending time with Severus than he was to observe his spoiled brat of a father. Hopefully, this time around Severus wouldn’t have to face too much of James Potter’s attitude since he was no longer “greasy” or poor as James and Sirius had been fond of calling Severus according to Professor Snape’s memories.</p><hr/><p>“Dad, can we go potion ingredient shopping?”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his son, “Are you telling me you went through your Hogwarts stock already with the very limited potions I am allowing you to brew by yourself?”</p><p>Severus blushed and looked down. The just-turned-twenty-five-year-old chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. Only Severus would be able to go through that many ingredients with the small handful of basic potions he allowed his son to make without supervision.</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal, Sev. I’ll buy you extra ingredients on top of the required ones on the list, if you promise to always have at least a prefect, though preferably a professor, around when you brew for the first semester,” when Severus opened his mouth to respond, Hadrian cut him off, “I already know you planned to brew on your own, and I know you have exceptional talent, but potions are dangerous. If you have someone around for the first semester, I’ll be able to pretend that you will continue to do so until you finish second year, when I will remove the restriction at home.”</p><p>The eleven-year-old thought about it for a second; Hadrian would bet that the boy was trying to decide if he would be able to get Hadrian to agree to move the restriction for home brewing removed earlier. He raised an eyebrow at his son, daring him to try it.</p><p>Seeing the look on his dad’s face, Severus glumly agreed, “Fine. I’ll make sure there is always either a prefect or teacher present.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Hadrian smiled, “Let’s go to Diagon.”</p><p>Severus smiled, perking right back up at the thought of going potion ingredient shopping. He quickly ran out of the room to get ready for their trip, and Hadrian leisurely followed the boy’s example.</p><hr/><p>With it being the last week of August, Hadrian had thought that the Hogwarts-shopping crowed would have lessened slightly, seeing as how school started in a meager three days. Instead, Hadrian was sure it was worse.</p><p>“I am really glad we made that pact.”</p><p>Hadrian glanced down at the eleven-year-old, glad to see only a small amount of trepidation to entering the crowds; while Severus was no longer afraid of getting lost like he had been when he was younger and still able to be carried, the young man doubted Severus would ever be okay with them. Though, if he was being honest, he was probably just as wary as Severus looked to be right about now. Diagon was absolutely packed, and it made him secretly agree with his son about being glad they had agreed never to go shopping for more than potion ingredients in the month of August.</p><p>Wanting to just get it over with, Hadrian pulled Severus closer to his side and began to wade through the crowd and into Slugs and Jiggers. Upon entering the ingredients shop, Hadrian was pleasantly surprised to see Abraxas accompanied by a young Lucius Malfoy, who he had yet to officially meet. He had seen the seventeen-year-old in passing a few times when the boy attended Wizengamot sessions as well as the times Hadrian had visited Abraxas at Malfoy manor, but due to circumstance and his desire to get away from the vultures after the sessions, had never been officially introduced. That hadn’t stopped the young Malfoy from showing distain for him after he found out Hadrian aligned neutrally.</p><p>“Abraxas.”</p><p>His friend turned and smirked, “Hadrian. This is a nice surprise.”</p><p>“Indeed. I didn’t expect you to be the sort to shop last minute.”</p><p>“The same could be said about you.”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled, “Touché, although I didn’t wait last minute. Severus required a restock on his ingredients already.”</p><p>Abraxas laughed, “Ah, yes. The passion for potions. How could I forget. Make anything interesting yet, Severus?”</p><p>“Not yet, sir. Dad won’t let me brew anything more than a few basic potions by myself yet, and he hasn’t needed to make anything more interesting than burn-healing paste.”</p><p>“Over-protective parents; one of the many troubles of youth,” Abraxas laughed, “Speaking of which, allow me to finally introduce you to my son. Lord Peverell, Heir Peverell, this is my son, Heir Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is Lord Hadrian Peverell, and his son Heir Severus Peverell.”</p><p>“It is an honor to meet you, Lord Peverell,” Lucius replied politely, holding out a hand to shake.</p><p>Hadrian smiled, “Likewise, Heir Malfoy. But please, you may call me Hadrian. It would be a bit awkward otherwise, seeing as how I am friends with your father.”</p><p>“Very well,” Lucius replied, slightly stiffly. Hadrian ignored it, and the lack of returning the courtesy, even as he saw Abraxas narrow his eyes at his son.</p><p>“Heir Malfoy,” Severus then neutrally acknowledged, but didn’t hold out a hand to shake. Hadrian narrowed his eyes at his own son. He knew it was in response to Lucius’s rebuff of him, and the boy hadn’t been cold, but he still didn’t approve.</p><p>“Heir Peverell,” Lucius responded in the same way as Severus, before turning back to his father, “Father, if it is acceptable, I will go and find Mother now.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>“It was a pleasure, Lord Peverell, Heir Peverell.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and Lucius was out the door. He turned back to Abraxas when he heard the man sigh, and saw the man was shaking his head.</p><p>“That boy,” Abraxas muttered before looking at Hadrian, “I warn you now, enjoy your son while he is still a pre-teen. The amount of attitude once they become teenagers is unbelievable.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed, “I will take your word for it, as I am sure Severus will give me plenty of trouble when he reaches that age.”</p><p>“Dad,” Severus complained with a frown, causing Hadrian to laugh again and ruffle his son’s hair. He then sent his son over to Mr. Jiggers so that he could have his usual potion discussion with the man as he picked out ingredients.</p><p>“So, Abraxas, you must tell me. What led to the last-minute shopping?”</p><p>Abraxas smirked, “I didn’t. I, like you, only came to restock on a few ingredients. My lovely wife, however, decided today was as good a day as any to browse around a few shops and ‘enjoy the atmosphere’ as she put it. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you what she’s like when she… insists.”</p><p>“No, I remember quite well,” Hadrian said, remembering when Acacia had refused to let him miss yet another Samhain celebration.</p><p>“Speaking of which, it has come to my attention that you have yet to come to a <em>Malfoy</em> party in your adamant desire to avoid the usual social functions,” Abraxas raised an eyebrow at him, and Hadrian blanched. He opened his mouth to explain but Abraxas cut him off, “Really, Hadrian. I know you are not fond of having to fend off the more… enthusiastic lords and ladies, but to not come to one of my parties in the past five years. Lucky for you, Acacia has not yet realized. I, however, will not let this mistake go uncorrected, any less than she would. So I, yet again, invite you to the Malfoy Yule Ball, but this time I <em>insist</em>, that you attend.”</p><p>At the look on his friend’s face, Hadrian nodded, knowing there would be no arguing against the man. He had planned to attend the ball anyways, now that he <em>had</em> to start looking for the diary, but after seeing the disappointment followed by Abraxas narrowing his eyes at him in a demand to obey, Hadrian felt like a chastened child. It definitely made him more inclined to do what the pureblood said.</p><p>Abraxas smirked at him, obviously well aware of his success, “Well then. I must go and inform Acacia the good news. I am sure we will be talking more about your attendance over our usual dinner next month. I do believe we are enjoying your marvelous cooking, yes?”</p><p>Hadrian laughed, knowing full well that the other man still didn’t understand why he cooked instead of hiring a house elf to do it, even if he <em>thoroughly</em> enjoyed his cooking, “Yes, I’ll be expecting you at the usual time. Tell Acacia Severus and I say hello.”</p><p>Abraxas nodded and said his goodbyes to him and Severus, before exiting the shop. Hadrian hoped that using the ball to search for the diary wouldn’t destroy his friendship with the other man, because, if it did, he would surely miss these interactions.</p><p>Hadrian shook himself out of his thoughts and began helping Severus pick out ingredients. Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to leave Slugs and Jiggers. In three days, Severus would be off to Hogwarts, and Hadrian would only have Abraxas and Severus’s letters to keep him company. Hadrian sighed, wondering if this is how Mrs. Weasley felt when she sent Ginny off to Hogwarts for the first time. Hadrian shook his head at himself and wondered when he became so sappy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone is confused about ages:<br/>In 1971, Severus turned 11 January 9th, Hadrian turned 25 August 1st, Abraxas turned 35 in February, and Lucius turned 17 in April. It should be fairly clear that it is 1971, after I mention the New Year in the story.</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: 1971-1972</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus's first year at Hogwarts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is much longer than I was expecting (at least it's not longer than chapter four which turned out ridiculously long in my opinion. It was worth it for cute baby Sev, but still), and covers Severus's entire first year. For the most part, future chapters and their events will also be set around Severus's Hogwarts years as a time reference like this one, so they will most likely be right around this length. Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st. The day Hadrian had been dreading arrived. Severus had packed up everything he would need while at Hogwarts and, after Hadrian pulled out all the stops for breakfast (which clearly amused Severus, who had rolled his eyes with a small smile and pointed out that he wasn’t leaving forever), they flooed to Platform 9 ¾. Hadrian spelled the ashes off them and led Severus to the train. He quickly helped Severus store his trunk on board and stood on the platform to begin saying his goodbyes.</p><p>Severus beat him to it, however, “Dad, are you going to be alright without me?”</p><p>Hadrian laughed softly and shook his head at how transparent he had been.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Severus. Afterall, I will be getting regular letters from you, right?”</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes at his raised eyebrow and pointed question, “Yes, I already promised to write at least once a month, and to send a letter with my sorting tomorrow.”</p><p>The young man smiled, glad he could be the type of parent that Hadrian remembered his peers complaining about being overbearing as they wrote letters home on the second day; he remembered wishing he had someone who would worry about him if he didn’t send a letter, so he made sure Severus knew to write him. He’d much rather Severus be annoyed with him than to not have anyone to write to like he had.</p><p>“Good. Remember, if you need anything, just let me know.”</p><p>Severus nodded, obviously exasperated with him.</p><p>~Don’t worry so much, nest-mate. The hatchling has me to protect him.~ Sayah hissed, poking her head out from Severus’s sleeve.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the small snake wrapped around his son’s wrist, still amused by her nickname for him, and made sure to appear to still be talking to Severus as he quietly responded, “I know, and I am thankful you will be with him. You’ll be able to make sure he brings his nose out of a book every now and then.”</p><p>“Dad,” Severus complained as Sayah hissed her amused agreement.</p><p>Hadrian smiled again and pulled his son into a quick hug, “Have fun, okay? I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“Love you, Dad,” Severus said quietly into his chest.</p><p>“I love you too, Sev,” the train whistled, signaling that it was time for Severus to get on board, so Hadrian pulled back with a smile, “Have fun, study hard, and write home.”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes again, lips quirked in a smile, but nodded before getting onto the train. Hadrian watched the train as it pulled out of the station a few minutes later. He let out a breath, wondering what he was going to do with all his new-found free time and no Severus to keep him company.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus was reading in his empty compartment, while hissing quietly to Sayah. The snake was slithering through his fingers like a game as she responded back. There was a knock on the compartment door and Severus stopped hissing while Sayah quickly hid herself around his wrist, hidden by his sleeve. A boy with short light brown hair, slightly tanned skin, hazel green eyes, and a few light scars on his face peeked his head in.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could sit with you?”</p><p>The dark-haired boy shrugged, figuring he could always just read if this boy was annoying, “Sure.”</p><p>The boy smiled shyly and entered the compartment, with his own book in one hand. After sitting down, the boy introduced himself, “Remus Lupin.”</p><p>“Severus Peverell,” Severus shook the offered hand politely. Sayah peaked her head out of Severus’s sleeve to look at the new person curiously.</p><p>She flicked her tongue out, ~Be careful around him.~</p><p>“Is that a snake?”</p><p>Severus nodded, wondering what she could have meant and why she had exposed herself, “Her name is Sayah and she’s non-venomous, so you don’t need to worry.”</p><p>“She’s pretty,” Lupin smiled.</p><p>~I like him.~</p><p>Severus resisted the desire to roll his eyes at her. Deciding to try making friends like his dad had suggested earlier in the week, and with Sayah’s stunning recommendation, he tried opening a conversation, “What are you reading?”</p><p>Lupin smiled and lit up, “<em>Transformation Through the Ages</em>. I read the textbook for first-year Transfiguration and I was fascinated, so I decided to look through the subject. What about you?”</p><p>“<em>Magical Studies: The Different Branches of Magic</em>. Different languages can sometimes have specific of magic inherent to the language, so I was hoping this book would tell me about some of them,” Severus fibbed a bit. He was specifically looking for anything on parsel magic, but he wasn’t going to reveal that to anyone.</p><p>“Really? How fascinating.”</p><p>Severus eagerly began talking about the different types of branches of magic with Lupin, causing Sayah to grumble quietly and declare that she was going to take a nap, still curled around his wrist. Their conversation eventually turned into talking about the books they had read after Severus learned that the other boy was just as much a bookworm as he is. He has no clue how long they had been talking when their compartment door was rudely slammed open. He tensed at the intrusion and saw Lupin jump in surprise. Sayah quietly hissed her annoyance at being woken up but remained hidden. Severus narrowed his eyes at whoever had decided to barge in.</p><p>In the doorway stood two boys wearing cocky smirks. The one in front had messy jet-black hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. The other had pale skin, grey eyes, and long, curly dark brown hair.</p><p>“Remus! Where’d you go?” the one in the back asked Lupin.</p><p>The one in front then inserted, “Yeah, we were hoping to get to know you better.”</p><p>“The compartment was crowded so I decided to find one with less people in it. Severus was kind enough to let me join him.”</p><p>The two boys finally turned to Severus. After a small pause of scrutiny, to which Severus raised an eyebrow at them, the one in front grinned again, “James Potter. And this is Sirius Black.”</p><p>“Severus Peverell,” Severus inclined his head. He didn’t particularly like these two from what he’d seen of them so far, but his dad had instilled in him the importance of manners. He did enjoy the way both Potter and Black did a double take at his name.</p><p>Potter frowned and quietly repeated, “Peverell?</p><p>At the same time, Black sneered, “You mean <em>you’re </em>the kid Lord Peverell adopted?”</p><p>Severus simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Black. Sayah, however, began hissing menacingly, ranting about his attitude, but luckily went unheard by the two boys. Lupin frowned and glanced quickly at Severus’s wrist, but didn’t say anything. Severus pushed down his amusement at her commentary, wondering what Lupin thought of her hissing at the two. He didn’t respond to the disdain in Black’s voice. His lack of response seemed to anger the boy.</p><p>“So, what house does everyone think they’ll be in,” Lupin quickly changed the subject.</p><p>Potter took that as an invitation to come in and sat on the same seat as Severus. Black huffed and sat down next to Lupin.</p><p>~How rude,~ Sayah finished her rant. Severus struggled to swallow his amusement at the haughty tone of her ending comment. He agreed, but it was still highly amusing to hear comments from the little snake, especially since no one else could understand her.</p><p>“Gryffindor, of course. It is the best house, after all,” Potter said, cocky grin reappearing.</p><p>“Same here,” Black smirked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I thought Ravenclaw looked appealing,” Lupin said with a smile.</p><p>Black snorted, “Yeah, if you want to be stuck studying all the time. They have no sense of fun.”</p><p>“What about you, Severus?”</p><p>He shrugged at Lupin, “Ravenclaw or Slytherin, probably. Either house seems good to me.”</p><p>“<em>Slytherin</em>? Should have known <em>you’d</em> want to be a snake. Planning to be a dark wizard, Peverell?</p><p>Severus ignored Black’s sneer and Sayah began ranting again. He could honestly care less what the boy thought. He agreed with his dad said when Hadrian taught him that the houses really didn’t matter outside of Hogwarts, and that the prejudices against them were ridiculous.</p><p>“Not going to answer me, Peverell? What, did your new <em>daddy</em> tell you you’re too good to speak to us?”</p><p>“No, but then, he didn’t need to inform me that <em>rude little boys</em> such as yourself weren’t worth responding to,” Severus sneered right back.</p><p>~Ooo, good one, hatchling. This is why I like you.~</p><p>“Think you’re better than us then, do you? Must be why your father is turning the Peverell name dark, allying with the Malfoys instead of with family,” Potter spoke up, aiming a glare at him.</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, <em>Potter</em>, my father is aligned neutrally and the Peverells aren’t that connected to the Potters, seeing as how your family is a <em>descendant</em> of mine.”</p><p>Black and Potter scoffed at him and stood, “We’ll teach you who’s better. You better watch your back, Peverell.”</p><p>“Come on, Remus. You wouldn’t want to hang around with a want-to-be dark wizard.”</p><p>Lupin glanced between Severus and the two other boys, “I think I’ll stay.”</p><p>~I <em>really</em> like him. We should keep him.~</p><p>Black and Potter stomped out furiously, slamming the compartment door shut. Once again, Severus had to fight to keep the amusement off his face at Sayah’s comment. He wondered if her input was going to be a common thing; if it was, he was going to perfect hiding his emotions.</p><p>Severus tilted his head at Lupin curiously. He honestly had expected the boy to leave with them.</p><p>“What? I’d much prefer to talk about books and theory with you then rejoin whatever crowded compartment those two are going to.”</p><p>Severus quirked his lips in a smile. Lupin – no, Remus – smiled back and resumed their conversation about some books they’ve read.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus was sorted into Ravenclaw.</p><p>Hadrian stared at the letter in shock. He had not been expecting that. The young man knew Severus was a complete book worm, of course, but had just assumed that Severus was going to go into Slytherin, considering how sneaky the boy could be. He hadn’t even <em>thought</em> to wonder if Severus’s sorting would change because of his interference.</p><p>The more Hadrian thought about it, however, the more it made sense. Not only was Severus an absolute bookworm, this time around the boy had less reason to be seem ambitious to the sorting hat. Not to say Severus wasn’t ambitious, but he would no longer to have the desire to get out of poverty or an abusive home. That opened up the opportunity for Severus to fully embrace his Ravenclaw tendencies in a way Professor Snape hadn’t been able to when he was a kid.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the realization and continued to read Severus’s letter. He wasn’t surprised to read about Sirius and James’s attitude on the train, though he was surprised Remus’s was mentioned as being friendly. It seemed Severus doubted the friendship would continue, however, due to Remus’s sorting into Gryffindor with the other two. Hadrian hoped Remus surprised Severus and the two remain friends. He picked up a quill and began to write a reply.</p>
<hr/><p>The next letter Hadrian received from Severus didn’t come until October. He was a little sad that it looked like Severus was only going to send letters the bare minimum of once a month. It had only been a month and he was already running out of things to do. He wanted to hear how his son was adjusting, but he understood not wanting to send letters home all the time and get teased for it. Plus, hopefully, it meant that Severus was making friends with more than just the books.</p><p>Hadrian quickly opened the letter, excited to hear about anything his son had to tell him. Severus had apparently made a deal with one of the Ravenclaw prefects so that he could keep his word to brew with supervision only. He also waxed eloquent about DADA, making Hadrian smile at how much more interested Severus had become in the subject. The boy had previously enjoyed the theory, of course, but hadn’t been so excited about any subject outside of potions until now.</p><p>By the time the young man finished the letter, however, he couldn’t help frowning. Severus hadn’t mentioned becoming friends with anyone. Only that he got along with his dormmates, had joined a study group, and that James and Sirius were annoying. Knowing how much of a loaner Severus could be, Hadrian began writing a reply, asking about anybody he was friends with.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus stared at the parchment in front of him, unsure of what he wanted to tell his dad. He had waited as long as he could to put off sending Hadrian a reply because he couldn’t decide on how much he wanted to divulge. Not because he didn’t trust the man, but Severus felt rather ashamed.</p><p>He didn’t want to tell his dad that he had somehow become a target for bullying by Potter and Black. It was embarrassing and Hadrian had already done so much for him already in the five years he has known the man, including making Severus his son in both blood and name.</p><p>Yet at the same time, if he mentioned it, Hadrian would probably be able to help end it. That was a problem itself because if it became advertised that he complained to his dad. That would be humiliating and give Black and Potter even more ammunition. But at least if he did so those “pranks” would stop. And they were seriously getting on his nerves. Had Professor McGonagall not witnessed him and his homework get drenched in red slime last week, he would have been unable to turn in his homework; his story wouldn’t have been believed considering the favoring of Gryffindor house. Not that Black or Potter got in trouble for the prank even with McGonagall as witness because she didn’t see them cast from her position. If she had, they would have gotten off lightly anyways, as he was coming to notice.</p><p>~Hatchling, why do you smell upset?~</p><p>Severus looked up from his parchment to where Sayah was slithering up the desk so she could be closer to him. He glanced around the room, making sure he was alone, and hissed back, ~It is nothing. I am just trying to decide if I should tell my sire about the tricks done by the morons.~</p><p>As always, the boy wanted to wrinkle his nose at the words changed by speaking parseltongue. It sounded rather odd to him to say “sire” instead of dad. He shook the thought away when Sayah began slithering up his arm.</p><p>~Your sire would be able to do something about them since you will not let me bite them?~</p><p>~Maybe. I just do not know if I want to worry him. They are my problem and he has already provided so much for me.~</p><p>Sayah wrapped herself around his neck and rubbed her nose on his cheek. Severus smiled at the comfort and stroked her scales, ~Nest-mate likes providing for you. You should let him.~</p><p>Severus sighed, torn between wanting the pranks to stop, and his shame at being unable to handle it himself. He knew Sayah was right and Hadrian would want to know and help him. Deciding to choose as he wrote the letter, he began with an apology for not replying sooner. No doubt, his dad was fretting over the lack of reply to his question over friends; Hadrian tended to worry over Severus being too isolated. As if his dad had many friends either. It wasn’t like Severus wanted to be friendless, but most people his age were morons so he had no desire to interact with them.</p><p>Except for Lily and Remus, of course.</p><p>Lily had been a surprise friend. The girl was in Gryffindor, so he had Transfiguration and Herbology with her. It was after they had Transfiguration on the second day of classes, she ambushed him on his way to the library.</p><p>*<em>Flashback</em>*</p><p>“I recognize you from somewhere. Why do I recognize you from somewhere?”</p><p>Severus startled at the girl unexpectedly walking besides him, and frowned at her, “How would I know why you recognize me? I don’t even know who you are.”</p><p>The redhead blushed, “Oh, sorry. Lily Evans.”</p><p>“Severus Peverell,” he looked more closely at the girl following him. He vaguely remembered her bright green eyes from somewhere, “I think I recognize you from somewhere, too.”</p><p>“So we do know each other somehow,” she smiled at him, “Maybe we could go somewhere and try and figure out from where?”</p><p>Severus shrugged, “I’m on my way to the library if you want to join me.”</p><p>Lily beamed at him. They quietly made their way to the library together and, once there, they sat at a table and pulled out their homework. Before they started on it, Lily finally broke the silence.</p><p>“So where are you from? I’m from Cokeworth, if you’ve ever heard of it.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy froze. Of all places they could recognize each other from, it had to be from before he was a Peverell. Slight panic rose in him. Was Tobias reveled as the drunk abuser Severus had last known him to be? Did his mother still get beaten when the man returned drunk? Severus had never contacted her in fear of bringing Tobias’s wrath on her. Merlin, was she even alive? Would Lily know anything about them? Would she know why he left?</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>Severus snapped out of his panic, wishing Sayah was with him. She was always good at comforting him. He hadn’t brought her in fear of her getting injured in class. Severus swallowed the remainder of his panic and refocused on Lily.</p><p>“I live in Herefordshire,” Severus shakily took a breath and plunged through his fear, hoping to subtly find out anything he could about the godawful place he left behind. She was probably his best chance at finding out anything about Tobias and his mother, even if he didn’t want to reveal what Tobias had put him through, “But I was born in Cokeworth.”</p><p>“Really?” Lily’s eyes widened in excitement, “How long were you there?”</p><p>“I… moved just after I turned six.”</p><p>“So we started Primary together then! That must be where we recognize each other from!” Lily then frowned, “Wait. I only remember one boy who left…”</p><p>Severus swallowed nervously when Lily gaped at him, “Severus <em>Snape</em>?”</p><p>“It’s Peverell now,” he quietly told her, unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>“But… <em>why</em>? My mum and dad used to talk about you all the time after you disappeared. Your mum would only ever say you went to live with family. And why do you look a little different than I remember? You had black eyes and sharper features before.”</p><p>“It’s… complicated,” Severus told her, not wanting to tell her more since it seemed she didn’t know about Tobias, though he did concede, “But my looks changed because I did a blood adoption with my… family.”</p><p>“Blood adoption?”</p><p>Thankful for the change of topic, Severus explained what a blood adoption was. He gave a book recommendation, causing her to immediately go and search for the book while Severus began his transfiguration homework. She came back with her nose stuck in the book, amusing him. Hoping to further prevent her from asking more questions about his past, Severus interrupted her reading.</p><p>“Do you want to work on the Transfiguration assignment while we are here together?”</p><p>Lily beamed and set the book aside, “I’d love to! I can read about blood adoptions another time. Since we are going to be friends, it would be great if we could study together.”</p><p>Severus blinked, “Friends?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>He looked at the determination on her face, daring him to argue with her. Highly suspecting he wouldn’t be able to argue out of it even if he wanted to, Severus just blinked and began discussing their assignment. The next time he looked up, she was smiling triumphantly at him.</p><p>*<em>End Flashback</em>*</p><p>After that encounter, Remus shyly asked if he could join the two of them in the library. Lily immediately agreed, but Severus was wary. Remus ended up becoming friends with Black and Potter, despite the incident on the train, though he never joined them in pranking him. Remus actually told the pair off a few times for it. Even so, Severus made sure to let him know that in no uncertain terms was he to bring Black and Potter. Lily snorted and said that Remus already knew better than to bring the two around her but refused to say anything else on the matter. The girl’s dislike of the moronic duo did make Severus like her even more though.</p><p>Which is how Severus found himself with a best friend to avoid Black and Potter with, and a slowly growing friendship with Remus, despite the other boy’s friendship with Severus’s bullies.</p><p>Severus re-read what he wrote to his dad. He decided to leave out the bullying, wanting Hadrian to be glad he had made friends, rather than focus on the pranks. Nodding to himself, he included his excitement to return for the winter hols, signed it, and got up to send his letter, Sayah still wrapped around his neck, nudging him comfortingly.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian was relieved when he finally got a reply from his son and found out Severus had made friends. He was happy to see his son still ended up friends with Lily – he couldn’t help but wonder if the boy would fall in love with her this time around – and that Remus had remained a friend as well, despite the boy’s friendship with James and Sirius. Hadrian suspected there was more than just attitude occurring between Severus and James and Sirius, especially since his son was friends with Lily <em>and</em> Remus, no doubt making them jealous. But he couldn’t do anything if Severus didn’t come to him. Hopefully, Severus not saying anything meant that his sorting into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin made him less of a target, and that Remus and Lily helped deal with anything the two did dole out. Hadrian was still unable not to worry with the knowledge of what James and Sirius had the capacity to do to Severus. He really hoped Lily, Remus, and Severus were able to keep their friendship going because his son would be much better off for it.</p><p>The young man shook himself out of his thoughts as he watched the train approach. It had been a month since Severus had sent that letter, and Hadrian had let his thoughts wonder while at the platform, waiting for his son do join him for break. He couldn’t wait to see Severus. While the boy was at Hogwarts, Hadrian had focused on the Wizengamot the way he did before he took Severus in. In other words, he was <em>bored</em>. He really needed to pick up a hobby like Abraxas suggested to him; he grimaced slightly, remembering that the suggestion had come after Acacia, Abraxas’s wife, had amusedly told him he was experiencing empty-nest syndrome, which had caused Abraxas to laugh. It had been rather embarrassing, and they enjoyed teasing him over it.</p><p>The train whistled and students began disembarking, looking for their families. After a minute, he spotted Severus. Hadrian narrowed his eyes when James and Sirius purposely bump into Severus on their own way off the train and say something. Severus glared and sneered something back. The two spluttered and went red with anger before stomping off; Severus smirked in satisfaction. Hadrian smirked, seeing his son hold his own. Perhaps he needn’t be so worried after all. When his son laughed, Hadrian finally noticed the red-headed girl, who he recognized to be Lily Evans, standing next to him, beaming like she was glad to get her friend to laugh.</p><p>Severus began looking around for him and Hadrian caught his son’s eye and smiled when. The boy returned the smile, turned to Lily, immediately rolled his eyes at whatever she told him, said goodbye, and walked over to him. When Severus reached him, Hadrian immediately hugged him, unable to resist with how much he missed his son.</p><p>“Dad,” the boy complained, but hugged him back.</p><p>Hadrian laughed and pulled away, “What? I can’t help that I missed you. Be grateful I’m not doing anything more embarrassing, like kissing your cheek or something.”</p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p>The young man laughed again. Sayah peeked out from Severus’s sleeve and Hadrian greeted her, “Hello, Sayah.”</p><p>~Nest-mate,~ she cheerfully greeted.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the little snake. He picked up his son’s trunk, shrunk it, and placed it in his pocket, “Are we ready to go?”</p><p>When Severus nodded his agreement, and they flooed home.</p>
<hr/><p>~I want to come.~</p><p>~Apologies, little one, but it will be safer for you to stay here. I do not think everybody will be as approving of your presence as Abraxas has been.~</p><p>Sayah hissed in displeasure, slithering around the table angrily. Hadrian smirked at the little snake’s reaction and cast tempus. Seeing that it was time to go, he put on his outer robes and made his way to his son’s room.</p><p>“Severus? It’s time to go,” he said through the door after knocking.</p><p>He heard the boy moving around before opening the door. Severus wrinkled his nose as he adjusted his robes, “Remind me why we are going to the ball this year? We’ve never had to dress so formally past Yule holidays.”</p><p>Hadrian smirked at the exasperated tone, “Partially because Abraxas refuses to let us skip anymore Malfoy parties.”</p><p>Severus frowned at him as they walked toward the front door. Just as they got to the entryway, his son asked, “Does suddenly agreeing to attend the Ball you easily got us out of attending in the past have anything to do with the privacy spell you used in Gringotts?”</p><p>The young man stopped, mid-stride. He had not expected the boy to make that connection. He frowned and turned to Severus. The boy raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Hadrian sighed, knowing by the look on Severus’s face that he wasn’t going to be able to get the boy to drop it without some answers.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you still can’t tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“…What do I get out of going, then?”</p><p>Hadrian laughed and shook his head. He honestly should have expected that. Even though Severus was in Ravenclaw, he was still so <em>Slytherin</em>, “You’re not going to let me drag you to the Ball unless I promise you something, are you?”</p><p>Severus just raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that clearly said, <em>What do you think?</em> Hadrian sighed, “What do you want?”</p><p>“A new book of my choice, your Chicken Tikka Masala and Chocolate Ganache Cake.”</p><p>“Deal,” Hadrian smiled, amused that Severus had asked for a book and for his favorite meal to be cooked. He had honestly expected something much more than that, but he should have known better. In general, his son liked the simple things.</p><p>Severus beamed, obviously glad to have gotten what he wanted. Hadrian shook his again in amusement and led them out the door. At the end of the wards, Hadrian apparated them to Malfoy Manor for their first ever Yule Ball.</p><p>The familiar gates of Malfoy Manor greeted them, and Hadrian led them to the front door once the wards let them through. A house elf let them inside and took their outer robes before leading them to the entryway of the ballroom, where Abraxas, Acacia, and Lucius were greeting their guests. As soon as he saw Hadrian, Abraxas smirked in triumph; the twenty-five-year-old had to resist rolling his eyes at his friend. Acacia looked at her husband in amusement before smiling brightly at them. As always, Lucius looked at him with barely concealed contempt; obviously, the Malfoy heir had not yet let go of his disdain for his neutral status. Hadrian wasn’t really sure what about his neutral status made Lucius so against him, considering he agreed with more of the dark’s ideals than he did the light’s.</p><p>“Lord Peverell, Heir Peverell. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Malfoy Manor. My family and I appreciate your attendance and company for the holiday,” Abraxas greeted formally.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and replied just as formally, “As mine appreciates the invitation and chance to share your good company, Lord, Lady and Heir Malfoy.”</p><p>He and Abraxas shook hands until the blonde broke formality, “I’m glad I was able to finally… convince you to attend, my friend.”</p><p>“I’m fairly sure you mean bully me into coming. I had to bribe Severus to join me so I wouldn’t disappoint.”</p><p>Abraxas laughed and turned to the boy, “I’m glad to see that your sorting into Ravenclaw hasn’t dulled your Slytherin nature, Severus.”</p><p>“Of course not, sir. How else would I get Dad to make his chocolate ganache?”</p><p>Acacia and Abraxas laughed, both having tasted the cake before.</p><p>“Hadrian, darling, you simply must bring one of your creations for Lucius to try when you two join us for dinner after Christmas again.”</p><p>“Of course. I would love to,” He smiled at the woman, before turning to Lucius with a polite smile, “It is good to see you again, Heir Malfoy.”</p><p>Lucius inclined his head, “Likewise, Lord Peverell.”</p><p>Hadrian couldn’t help but be amused at the obvious less-than-sincere sentiment. In his original timeline, Lucius had perfected the ability to disparage people with his tone while appearing to remain impeccably polite. This young Lucius had not yet learned the ability, going by the barely hidden contempt on the boy’s face. It amused more than offended Hadrian to see a Lucius who hadn’t refined his scorn. Perhaps that is why he had continued to brush it off when he otherwise wouldn’t. Though his friendship with Abraxas also probably influenced that. He looked over at the man in question and saw Abraxas glaring at his son. Acacia also didn’t look very happy with her son. Deciding to defuse the situation slightly, Hadrian smiled at the two.</p><p>“Well, Severus and I should greet your other guests. We will see you inside in a bit, yes?”</p><p>Abraxas nodded, “Indeed. We will finish our greetings shortly.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and led Severus into the ballroom. Once the Malfoys were out of hearing range, Severus muttered, “If I didn’t know Lady Malfoy was going to make him regret his disrespect, Heir Malfoy would find his remaining time at Hogwarts unpleasant.”</p><p>The young man chuckled, “Just don’t get caught. I would hate to have to explain to Abraxas why you decided to target his son.”</p><p>“Of course not,” the eleven-year-old scoffed. Hadrian swallowed his laughter as they began greeting the Lords and Ladies already in attendance.</p><p>***</p><p>When Sirius Black walked through the door, Severus cursed. He couldn’t believe he was going to have to deal with the moron during break. He had known Black was a pureblood with dark leanings and so his family would be friends with the Malfoys, however, it hadn’t occurred to him that Black would actually attend the ball with his family. Not with the way he always badmouthed his family. He sighed in resignation and began looking for his dad. Hopefully he’d be able to use the man as a sort of shield for a small time.</p><p>Severus frowned when he didn’t see Hadrian socializing anywhere. He had left his dad to make his rounds only a half an hour ago at most. Where could the man possibly be? Realizing it probably had something to do with Hadrian’s secret mission, Severus cursed again. There went that plan. He scanned the room for the best places he could possibly go to avoid Black.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here, Snivellus?”</p><p>Severus clenched his teeth at the stupid name Black had come up with. He turned around to see Black standing there, sneering at him. He raised an eyebrow at the stupid question, “Obviously, my father and I were invited, Black. Was that too much logic for your tiny brain to handle?”</p><p>Black growled at him, but before he could respond, a boy who had the same grey eyes, pale skin, and curly hair as Black interrupted, “Sirius, Mother and Father want you to greet the other heirs.”</p><p>“I’m busy, Reg.”</p><p>“And you think they care? You are heir, you have responsibilities.”</p><p>Black rolled his eyes and stomped off. The boy then turned to Severus, “Going by the sneer on my brother’s face, I figured you were also trying to avoid him.”</p><p>“I’m guessing your parents didn’t tell you to tell him that then?” Severus asked with a smirk.</p><p>The other boy snorted, “No, if they wanted him to do anything, they would have come and told him themselves. Sirius doesn’t always listen to me but I figured you’d appreciate the attempt.”</p><p>“I did, thank you. Severus Peverell.”</p><p>“Regulus Black.”</p><p>Severus glanced over and saw Black was heading back over to them, “Bla-Sirius is coming back. What do you say we avoid him together?”</p><p>“I think we are going to get along quite nicely,” Regulus smiled. Severus smiled back and they left to search for somewhere to hide.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian slipped back into the ballroom, disappointed that he wasn’t able to find the diary. He wasn’t particularly surprised though, considering Lucius hadn’t even graduated Hogwarts. He doesn’t even know if Lucius was marked yet. Hadrian did know that Abraxas warned Lucius against joining – not that Lucius was going to listen. That had been an interesting conversation with the man where he learned that Abraxas suspected Voldemort’s identity due to going to school with Tom Riddle. Abraxas didn’t trust Riddle and suspected the man of losing his sanity after a meeting with Voldemort. Hadrian was genuinely surprised, having thought that Abraxas would be an avid supporter of Voldemort before he became the madman he would be by the end of the first war. The conversation reminded Hadrian that not all purebloods were unreasonable bigots that he experienced in people like Draco Malfoy; while the war changed Draco’s attitude immensely, he had remained unmoved in respect to muggleborns and half-bloods.</p><p>The young man scanned the ballroom, resolving to keep searching for the diary while Abraxas was alive and inviting him to the manor for the Yule Ball. He had long since realized that he’d only have until his friend would meet his unfortunate end, sometime before Draco is born. Afterall, Lucius had made his feelings about Hadrian clear so he knew he probably wouldn’t be invited back after Abraxas passes. The knowledge that his friend’s death is unavoidable due to Dragon Pox being his cause of death hurt, but Hadrian knew that there was nothing he could do except spend time with his friend while he could.</p><p>Hadrian shook off his thoughts when he noticed Severus and another boy who looked very similar to Sirius were sitting behind a table, laughing quietly. Had he been anywhere else in the room, he probably wouldn’t have even noticed the boys. Amused, he wondered who or what Severus and Regulus – because he realized that was who the boy had to be – were hiding from.</p><p>Before he could wonder further, he saw a frustrated Sirius looking around. The boy saw the table, narrowed his eyes, and stomped over. He then leaned over the table to glare at the pair, obviously having some sort of temper tantrum. Severus and Regulus quickly adopted neutral expressions. Regulus interrupted Sirius, keeping his face blank, and Severus said something right after him. Whatever they said caused Sirius to look around in confusion, giving Severus and Regulus the chance to sneak under the tablecloth-covered table. Sirius turned back and saw them gone, glared, looked around the room, and stormed away. As soon as Sirius left, Severus and Regulus emerged from under the table and walked in the opposite direction, laughing once more.</p><p>Hadrian blinked at the scene, surprised. It was clear Severus was used to whatever vitriol Sirius spouted at him. He suspected that his son was used to much worse from Sirius, but due to where they were, the other boy was keeping his actions relatively mild so as not to draw attention to himself. Hadrian frowned, wondering why Severus hadn’t said anything to him if he was getting bullied by Sirius and probably James. Not wanting to draw attention to what the boys were doing, or interrupt the fun Severus was obviously having with Regulus despite Black’s attitude, he decided to leave it alone for the night. He would ask Severus about it after the party; Hadrian would not just stand by as his son was bullied. Resolved, the young man rejoined the party.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus blearily rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. The smell of breakfast had woken him up, making him wonder what time it was. Usually his dad would wait to make breakfast so they could cook together. When he reached the kitchen, Hadrian was humming to himself as he flipped pancakes, bacon cooking in another pan. The young man glanced up and smiled at him before he moved to remove the bacon from the pan.</p><p>“Good morning, Sev.”</p><p>“Morning. Why didn’t you wake me up so I could help?”</p><p>“We got back pretty late from the party, so I figured I would let you sleep in.”</p><p>Severus nodded and refilled his dad’s coffee mug after he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He carried their drinks to the dining room, sneaking a sip of the coffee which caused his dad to tut disapprovingly at him, while his dad brought the food over. They ate quietly, simply enjoying the food and company. Severus finished half his breakfast when Hadrian broke the silence.</p><p>“So, I saw you made a friend at the party last night. The younger of the Black boys, I believe.”</p><p>Severus nodded, “Regulus. He’ll be at Hogwarts next year.”</p><p>“I also saw the two of you avoiding the Black heir.”</p><p>Severus paused, fork stuck in his pancake. He refused to look up, hiding behind his hair. He was afraid of what he would see if he looked at his dad.</p><p>“Can you look at me, please, Severus?” Hadrian questioned softly.</p><p>The eleven-year-old swallowed and hesitantly peeked through his hair. The look on Hadrian’s face was unreadable, but he had a soft look in his eyes that told Severus that he wasn’t angry.</p><p>“Will you explain to me why you were avoiding Regulus’s brother?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” he reflexively responded, looking back down at his food.</p><p>“Severus.”</p><p>The boy swallowed and glanced up at his dad again. The soft look hadn’t left Hadrian’s eyes, even though his tone told him that the man wasn’t going to let him get away with that. Severus closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He wouldn’t be able to get away with lying even if he wanted to. As much as he didn’t want to admit the truth, he never wanted to lie to his dad either.</p><p>Reluctantly, Severus quietly admitted, “He and James Potter bully me at school.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>“I didn’t…” Severus swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, hating to admit it, “I didn’t want to be a burden. You already do so much for me, and I should be able to handle a few pranks from a few idiots.”</p><p>He tensed when he heard his dad get up from his chair and move it so that he was sitting next to him.</p><p>“Severus, you are never a burden. I <em>want</em> to do all those things I do, and I will keep telling you that until you believe it. And there is nothing wrong with needing a little help to handle ‘a few idiots’, as you called them. I suspect those ‘pranks’, are not as simple or as few as you make it sound, either. I will never think less of you for something like this, so you have no need to be ashamed or afraid to tell me anything, okay?”</p><p>Severus nodded and leaned into his dad’s side. He relaxed when Hadrian wrapped an arm around his shoulder without hesitation. They sat in silence, both giving and taking comfort from one another.</p><p>Eventually, Hadrian broke the silence, “Now, why don’t we finish breakfast, afterwards you can tell me what these ‘pranks’ consist of so I can take care of it, and then we can do whatever you want. Sound good?”</p><p>Severus nodded and pulled away. He felt Hadrian place a kiss on his head before he stood up and moved to sit in front of his food again. Severus looked at his dad hesitantly, “Thanks, Dad.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled, before taking a bite of his breakfast. Severus smiled back before going back to his own breakfast. He wondered what his dad planned to do to stop the pranks, hoping that whatever Hadrian had planned worked.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian calmly flooed Hogwarts and waited for access to be granted to him. He had sent a request to meet with the Headmaster earlier in the week. The man had agreed, surprisingly accepting his request to do so while the students were on their way back to school. Severus was currently on the train, unaware that Hadrian was meeting with the Headmaster. He hated that his son was probably getting ‘pranked’ on his way to the school but knew that confronting the Headmaster while the students were already on their way was the best time to do this.</p><p>When the floo chimed, indicating that he could step through, he left his home and emerged in Albus Dumbledore’s office. Hadrian spelled the ashes from his robes and saw everything was exactly as he remembered. Whirring objects puffed away on a few shelves, and books filled the rest. The desk was immaculate, with the small piles of paperwork that he was obviously working on. Dumbledore, in his usual colorful robes, was smiling at him, eyes twinkling.</p><p>“Lord Peverell. I will admit I was surprised to get your message.”</p><p>“Headmaster Dumbledore. We have a few things to discuss.”</p><p>“Oh? Please sit, and we can talk. Lemon drop?”</p><p>“No thank you,” Hadrian sat down and continued when the other man motioned for him to do so, “It seems you have been rather… lax in your handling of bullies.”</p><p>Dumbledore blinked, obviously surprised, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the man, “I’m sure. Need I remind you of a few Gryffindors in attendance with a penchant for… how did my son put it? Pranking?”</p><p>“Ah, I see. You must mean James Potter and Sirius Black. I have noticed that Severus has been a main target, but it is as you said. Pranking. Nothing more than a few harmless jokes.”</p><p>“Harmless?” Hadrian growled, unable to keep his cool tone at the dismissive tone, “You consider slime that destroyed a student’s homework harmless? Or what about an animations spell that made him late to class and subsequently receive a detention? Or perhaps a charm that spouted insults and lies every time he opened a book? No, Headmaster. These are not <em>harmless jokes</em>.”</p><p>“My boy-”</p><p>The young man glared and cut off the older man, “I am <em>not</em> a boy, and I am definitely not yours. Do <em>not</em> presume to call me such.”</p><p>The older man swallowed and backpedaled, “I apologize. I did not mean any disrespect. I only wanted to point out that your son is only eleven and must have exaggerated as all children are wont to do. He has also dealt out as many pranks as he has taken.”</p><p>“And yet only he has met suitable punishment for ‘pranks’ that were not nearly as cruel as the ones he had aimed at him. He received detentions that were admittedly well-deserved, yet neither Black nor Potter received more than a measly point loss. I shudder to think what they could get away with due to the lack of punishment. As for his <em>exaggerating</em>,” Hadrian pulled a vial from his robes, “these are my son’s memories of the events. They consist of both Black and Potter’s attacks, as well as Severus’s retaliations. Smart my son may be, a master of mind magics he is not. As you said, he is eleven; He does not have the ability to create false memories, and none that could fool me if he had tried to create some. Would you care to see them, Headmaster?”</p><p>Dumbledore cleared his throat, “I do not believe that will be necessary.”</p><p>“Indeed. You will stop these ‘pranks’ from continuing, and enforce equal punishments to <em>any</em> student, Gryffindor or not, or I will take these,” Hadrian wiggled the vial of memories, “to the Board of Governors. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dumbledore replied. Hadrian noticed that the twinkle was noticeably absent from the man’s eyes. The young man was more satisfied than he probably should have been at that.</p><p>“Good. Then I will take my leave. Have a good day, Headmaster.”</p><p>Hadrian stood and strode back to the floo. It had felt <em>good</em> to tear into the man like that. While most of his… hostility was due to Dumbledore’s lack of action against his son’s bullies, he could admit that he had also released a bit of leftover resentment at the man’s manipulations in his original timeline. He flooed away without looking back at Dumbledore.</p>
<hr/><p>The entire school was whispering about how the Gryffindors, especially well-known pranksters Black and Potter, were finally receiving fair punishments. Rumors were rampant over what caused the change. Severus knew it had to have been his dad’s doing. It was too much of a coincidence for it not to be. He may have hoped that whatever the man had planned would end Potter and Black’s bullying, but a part of him doubted Hadrian would be able to make it happen. Yet somehow his dad had not only ended the pranks – Potter and Black began curbing their behavior after their punishments worsened, but stopped anything they didn’t think they could get away with after receiving a month’s detention and a trip to the Headmaster’s office less than a week after winter break ended – he also ended the favoring of Gryffindor house. Severus had been completely shocked, and sent a letter to his dad, demanding to know how he did it.</p><p>He received a reply on his birthday, the next day at lunch. Cassiel, the grey eagle owl his dad had gotten specifically for them to correspond, brought him a small package and a letter, fondly nipped his finger after Severus stroked a few feathers, stole a slice of bacon off his plate and flew back to Hogwarts’ owlery. Severus shook his head in amusement at the bird and read the letter.</p><p>After the expected birthday wishes, Hadrian told him that he had met with the Headmaster and “convinced” the man to see the folly in favoring Gryffindor students and doing nothing to stop the cruel pranks by Potter and Black. Severus snorted, convincing his arse. His dad had probably done something ridiculously over-the-top, like threatening Dumbledore with the memories Severus gave him, or something to that effect. He was amused at Hadrian’s over-protective tendencies. Luckily, the man was not stifling or over-bearing in his over-protectiveness.</p><p>After finishing the letter, he wondered what he did to deserve a dad who would confront not only the Headmaster of his school, but literally the leader of the British Magical government. He knew if Dumbledore was inclined, he could make Hadrian look really bad in the Wizengamot. From what he heard and saw about the man, Severus didn’t think Dumbledore would, especially since the Headmaster was more concerned with the war with Voldemort that had broken out just a few months ago. However, that didn’t make his dad’s actions any less incredible to him.</p><p>Severus snapped out of his thoughts a paper airplane hit him in the chest and landed on the table. Surprised, he opened it and saw Lily’s handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Library?</em>
</p><p>His lips twitched at the simple note. The boy looked up to the Gryffindor table and saw both Remus and Lily were watching him. Severus nodded and got up, stuffing the note and letter from his dad into his pocket before grabbing the still-unopened package that the letter said was his birthday gift. As soon as he was out of the Great Hall, his friends were by his side. He smirked; he could practically <em>feel</em> their curiosity at the package in his hands.</p><p>“So… What’s with the package?” Lily tried to casually ask.</p><p>Severus laughed. They didn’t even last two minutes before one of them asked. Deciding to mess with them slightly, he slightly sarcastically replied, “Seeing as how I haven’t opened it yet, I can hardly tell you, can I?”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes at his response, “Come on, Sev. We saw you open the letter, so you must have some idea what it is. Or at least the reason you got it.”</p><p>“Well that’s easy. It’s my birthday gift from my dad.”</p><p>Both his friends stopped in shock before quickly catching up to Severus, who hadn’t stopped walking.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?” Remus asked him curiously.</p><p>Severus shrugged. He hadn’t wanted to make a big deal of it, but he wasn’t going to admit that to either one of them. They, but especially Lily, would tut disapprovingly at him.</p><p>Lily opened her mouth to say something probably scathing at his lack of telling them, but Remus beat her to it, “Well, Happy Birthday. Now that we know though, next year you are getting a gift, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>“Damn right,” the red-head muttered.</p><p>The dark-haired boy chuckled as they entered the library. They immediately occupied their usual table in the back. Remus and Lily looked at Severus expectantly. He rolled his eyes and opened the package. On top was a container with three leftover slices of the chocolate ganache cake his dad made to fulfill his end of the deal for him going to the Malfoy Yule Ball. Attached to the container was a note and three forks. The note said: <em>To share with your friends :)</em></p><p>Severus’s smiled slightly and removed the container. Underneath was a book called <em>Languages and Their Magicks</em>. Another note was attached on the top: <em>Page 286</em>.</p><p>He smiled wider as he stuffed that note in his pocket, knowing information on Parselmagic would be on that page. Severus pushed the book aside for now and opened the container with cake. He handed the other two forks to his friends and moved the container in between them.</p><p>Lily frowned, “Your dad sent you cake?”</p><p>“Trust me, you are going to be glad he did,” Severus said as he took a bite of one of the slices.</p><p>Remus and Lily followed his example. As soon as they tasted it, they both groaned.</p><p>“Merlin, your dad made this?” Remus questioned.</p><p>Severus nodded.</p><p>“He had to have used magic. No way he made something this good without,” Lily gushed.</p><p>“Nope. He refuses to use magic when handling chocolate. Says it takes some of the sweetness away. I am not sure if I believe that, but I’m not going to say anything if it keeps him cooking.”</p><p>“I think this has ruined all other chocolates for me and that’s saying something.”</p><p>Severus laughed at Remus’s comment. The other boy was an extreme chocoholic, “I’ll be sure to send your appreciation.”</p><p>They ate the next few bites of cake in comfortable silence when Remus asked, “What book did you get?”</p><p>The dark-haired boy smiled and told them, opening a conversation on the theory of why some languages were better for certain types of magics than others. Severus smiled and continued to eat the cake, discussing magic theory with his friends, no sign of Potter or Black pranking him. Overall, not a bad way to spend his birthday.</p>
<hr/><p>After the excitement of telling Dumbledore off for not punishing Sirius and James, Severus’s letter’s reported a normal time at Hogwarts. His son settled into spending time with his friends, studying, and telling off Sirius and James when need. Comforted that Severus was able to have what he hadn’t been able to, he, with Abraxas’s help, decided to try a few different things in the hope of picking up a hobby outside of attending Wizengamot sessions. So, for the next five months, Hadrian tried a few new things. He was currently learning to play the piano in between trying out different recipes – Abraxas and Acacia eagerly agreed to be his taste tester and he sent the approved treats to Severus – and writing a Defense book to improve what had been the reading material when he was a student – though he didn’t know if he’d publish it due to unknown consequences of doing so. While he hadn’t decided if he wanted to keep doing any of them as a hobby, they were all very effective at pushing away the boredom. Luckily, June had finally come, and Severus was on his way home for the summer.</p><p>Hadrian was standing at the platform, not unlike he had when waiting for Severus in December for the winter break, or in April for the Easter hols. When his son had come home for Easter, he had noticed that the boy was a bit quieter than usual, which was saying something considering Severus’s quiet demeanor. It was obvious his son was working through something, but he trusted the boy to tell him when he was ready. Hadrian didn’t think it was something like James and Sirius’s bullying, so he wasn’t overly worried. That being said, he was still worried and anxiously waited for Severus to tell him.</p><p>The young man snapped out of his thoughts when the train pulled into the platform. The students began getting off the train, and Hadrian excitedly began searching for the sight of Severus. Eventually his son emerged from the train, Lily and a boy he recognized as a young Remus with him. All three were looking around the platform, obviously looking for their families. Severus appeared to see him before his friends saw their own families, as he pointed him out and began walking towards him. Hadrian was surprised when the other two followed him. When Severus was close enough, Hadrian smirked and, before the dark-haired boy could do more than look slightly panicked, he pulled his son into a hug.</p><p>“Dad,” Severus complained, obviously embarrassed.</p><p>Hadrian laughed but released his son, smiling at the blush on the boy’s face, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I just missed you so much.”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes and turned so he could introduce his friends and his blush darkened when he saw the two were smiling at their display. He glared slightly at his dad. Hadrian just smirked. The boy then cleared his throat, “Dad, this is Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. Lily, Remus, this is my dad, Hadrian Peverell.”</p><p>Lily stuck out a hand to shake, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Peverell.”</p><p>“Please, you are friends with my son so you may call me Hadrian. It is nice to meet you as well, Ms. Evans.”</p><p>“Just Lily is fine, sir.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at her and turned to Remus, “It’s a pleasure to meet you also, Mr. Lupin.”</p><p>“Remus is fine, sir. It is nice to meet you,” the boy was about to say something more but stopped himself.</p><p>When Severus rolled his eyes at his friend, Hadrian smirked, knowing what Remus stopped himself from saying and decided to take pity on him, “I hear you both enjoyed the baked goods I sent Severus? Remus, you liked the chocolate ones especially, if I remember correctly?”</p><p>“Your baking is the best thing I have ever tasted,” the boy blurted out before blushing fiercely.</p><p>Severus and Lily both laughed at their friend while Hadrian smiled in amusement, “That is quite the compliment. Thank you. I’ll be sure to continue sending Severus some treats to share with you. Perhaps the two of you could visit for a day sometime this summer so you can try a real meal.”</p><p>“Really? Thank you,” Lily beamed at him. Hadrian smiled and nodded.</p><p>Lily then exclaimed, “Oh! I should go find my parents. Would you mind waiting? I would love for you and Severus to meet them.”</p><p>“I would also like to introduce my parents if you are willing to wait,” Remus agreed.</p><p>Hadrian smiled again, “Of course.”</p><p>The two quickly ran off in search of their parents. Severus turned to look at him, “You’re really okay with them coming over?”</p><p>“Of course I am. They’re your friends. You can invite them over whenever you want.”</p><p>Severus smiled at him and hugged him, “Thanks, Dad. I missed you too.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head. The boy pulled away a second later, just as Lily was returning with her parents and Remus with his mother. The introductions were quickly made between all of them, and Hadrian couldn’t help but think the whole thing felt surreal, considering he had just effectively met his mother and maternal grandparents – Rose and David Evans, he learned their names for the first time, and didn’t that tell you how messed up his life had been that he hadn’t even known their names before. They, of course, had no idea, but the whole experience reminded him how strange his life had become. It was also interesting to meet Hope Lupin since she was his godson’s – Teddy’s – grandmother, but for obvious reasons, it was not as surreal as with the Evans. He did wonder, however, where Remus’s father was. He remembered that the man was obsessed with finding a cure for his son’s lycanthropy, which is what made the family poor, but didn’t know anything more about him. Figuring he would probably meet the man later due to Severus’s friendship with Remus, he put the thought aside for now.</p><p>A few minutes later, they all said their goodbyes, Severus, Lily and Remus all promising to keep in touch with each other. Hadrian ushered his son to the floo and took them home. The young man spelled the ash away after he did so, Severus gained his attention.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Hadrian turned to see Severus was biting his lip in nervousness. He wondered what his son could possibly be so nervous to say to him.</p><p>“I just… I wanted to say thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. I don’t know what I did to deserve a dad as great as you, but I’m grateful that I have you.”</p><p>The young man tilted his head, “What brought this on, Sev?”</p><p>Severus shrugged, “You confronted Dumbledore for me and I was just really thankful you would do that for me. It makes me wish I was your real son and not Tobias’s.”</p><p>Hadrian frowned at the self-depreciating thoughts that his son had obviously been struggling with. He knelt in front of the boy and placed his hands on Severus’s shoulders, “Severus, you <em>are</em> my real son and have been since I first loved you as a son. Nothing can change that. Blood means <em>nothing</em> compared to the way I feel about you. So I don’t want you to ever think that you are not my real son. It is for that reason that I would confront one-hundred Dumbledores if you needed me to, because you’re the best son I could ask for and I am grateful I have you too.”</p><p>Severus threw himself in Hadrian’s arms, not unlike he had when he was six-years-old and Hadrian had told him he would always protect him before bringing him home for the first time. He steadied the them so they wouldn’t fall over, before he hugged his son just as tightly, smiling into his son’s hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it wasn't until I went to post this chapter did I realize Sayah (Severus's snake) was missing from all the scenes after the ball.... Let's all just assume she was either out exploring/hunting or wrapped around Severus's wrist and sleeping. *Shrugs and hopes no one is too disappointed*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: 1972-1973</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus's second year</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian flooed through to the Leaky Cauldron with Lily in tow. Once they stepped into the pub, the young man made sure the girl was alright – she looked a little flustered but was otherwise fine – then spelled the ashes clear as they waited for Severus and Remus to come through. Less than a minute later, the floo spit Remus out and then Severus. Sayah hissed her displeasure from her place around Severus’s wrist at the mode of transportation as she always did after using the floo. Hadrian bit back his amusement as he watched Severus stroke her scales to soothe her. Seeing that everyone had made it through safely, Hadrian spelled the ashes off the boys and then ushered the pre-teens to Diagon.</p><p>When Severus’s letter for second year had come, the boy had asked if they could plan a day so that he and his friends could go shopping together. Hadrian had agreed, remembering the fun he had when he went to Diagon with Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys before school started. However, Hadrian had ended up offering to take the three pre-teens himself after a few letters between him and the other two families. Hadrian didn’t mind, and this way Severus and his friends would be able to spend the day together. After everyone agreed, they arranged for Hadrian to apparate to the Evans home to pick of Lily, and Remus to gain access to their floo. Once the two had made it to his and Severus’s home, they had left for Diagon.</p><p>“Alright, we are going to save Flourish and Blotts for last since I know all three of you are bookworms from Sev’s letters, and my son could spend hours in the bookstore without the encouragement of two other bibliophiles.”</p><p>Severus blushed as his friends giggled at him but agreed. They made their way to Gringotts so that Lily could get her money exchanged, and then proceeded to slowly make their way through the shops. Luckily, none of the three cared for Quidditch, so they didn’t need to face the small crowd trying to buy the latest broom. Since they purchased most of their needed supplies for first year and so they only needed to restock on a few things and get their books, it only took them about an hour and a half to get through all the needed stores and they were finally on their way to Flourish and Blotts.</p><p>“Do you think the newest Defense professor is going to stick around this year?” Hadrian heard Remus asked the other two.</p><p>“I hope so. I’d hate to have to keep getting a new professor each year if they keep leaving.”</p><p>Severus snorted, “If the rumors are true, you are going to have to get used to it Lils.”</p><p>Lily and Remus blinked at each other and turned to the dark-haired boy confused, “Rumors?”</p><p>“You guys didn’t hear?” Severus asked them in astonishment. When they both shook their head he continued, “The Defense position hasn’t been filled for longer than a year in the past five years. There’s a rumor going that it was cursed when someone who wanted the job didn’t get hired.”</p><p>Hadrian blinked, surprised at the accuracy of the rumor. In his time, the rumor was only that there was a curse. Then again, it has been only five years since Tom Riddle was interviewed by Dumbledore. The conversation did remind him that he needed to sneak into Hogwarts soon. The young man snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his son’s name being called.</p><p>“Severus!”</p><p>He saw Sayah peek her head out from his son’s sleeve, seeming to have woken from the doze she had fallen into, at the same time Severus turned in the direction the voice was coming from. Hadrian looked in the direction his son was looking to see Lord Black and Regulus Black heading their way. As always, Lord Black had a neutral expression on his face, while Regulus was smiling widely at Severus.</p><p>Before either boy could say anything more, Hadrian placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and nodded to the other man, “Lord Black. Pleasure seeing you here.”</p><p>Lord Black nodded back, “Likewise, Lord Peverell. This is my grandson, Scion Regulus Black. It seems my grandson and your heir know each other.”</p><p>“Indeed. Lord Black, Scion Black, this is my son, Heir Severus Peverell, and his friends Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.”</p><p>~The little one smells nice. Like the rude boy but much better We should keep him, hatchling.~ Sayah commented. It took Hadrian a moment to realize that “the rude boy” would be Sirius since he is Regulus’s brother. Severus to clenched his teeth momentarily and the young man wouldn’t be surprised if he was trying to keep from laughing at his snake’s strange comments.</p><p>The taller man’s eyes flicked to Lily and Remus, who both nodded in greeting, obviously not knowing what to do, before moving to study Severus, lips twitching upwards slightly at the sight of Sayah on his wrist, “Pleasure.”</p><p>“It is nice to meet you Lord Peverell. You as well Lupin and Evans,” Regulus smiled at them.</p><p>~Oh, and he has good manners. Much better than the rude one. Let’s definitely keep him.~</p><p>His son smiled back, ignoring Sayah, “It’s nice to meet you Lord Black. It’s good to see you, Regulus. Are you getting your things for Hogwarts? Where’s your brother?”</p><p>“Sirius is grounded so Mother and Father told him that they would be getting what he needed. Grandfather offered to bring me since they would need to get Sirius’s things,” Regulus told him.</p><p>Severus nodded, “Lily, Remus. Regulus will be joining us at Hogwarts as a first year this year.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Remus greeted with a smile. Lily hesitantly smiled, obviously wary.</p><p>While the children were getting to know one another, and Severus successfully ignoring Sayah’s comments despite how amusing they were, Lord Black moved to stand next to Hadrian so they could talk quietly without talking over them, “Lord Peverell. I would like to apologize for the way my heir has acted towards yours. I assure you that when I learned of it from what Regulus was told by your heir at Malfoy’s Yule Ball, he has been discouraged from his unbefitting behavior.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Black. I am glad to hear he was acting of his own accord and not for your esteemed house.”</p><p>Lord Black nodded and then calmly asked, “May I ask why you allow your heir to befriend a muggleborn and a half-blood?”</p><p>“My son is a blood-adopted half-blood,” Hadrian replied with an eyebrow raised, “It would be a bit hypocritical of me to regulate who he befriends, especially since both children show a preference for the wizarding world and its culture. Lily has even asked Severus and Remus to teach her our ways.”</p><p>“And what of the muggleborn’s parents?”</p><p>“Nice enough and accepting of their daughter and our culture. They also understand that they do not have much of a place within our world. As they should.”</p><p>There was a small pause before Black turned to completely face Hadrian, “Good to hear you are not a muggle-lover like the ridiculous light side. While you are aligned neutrally with darker leanings, as well as friends with Abraxas, I had to be sure.”</p><p>“I take it you share Abraxas’s dislike of muggles and tolerate the muggleborn and half-bloods if they accept wizarding culture over muggle culture?”</p><p>“Indeed. You sound surprised?”</p><p>Hadrian smirked slightly, “I’m sure you’ve heard the light sides rumors about your family… which your daughter-in-law has encouraged.”</p><p>Frustrations flickered over the taller man’s face but disappeared quickly, “My family is dark, and proud to be pure, Lord Peverell. Make no mistake about that. But Walburga is a fool and not the first of my family to act as such in her madness.”</p><p>“Just Hadrian is fine, Lord Black. It’s been a pleasure to have this discussion with you.”</p><p>“Arcturus,” the man smirked at him, “And I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>Their attention was drawn back to the pre-teens when they heard Lily bluntly ask, “Do you plan to act the way your brother has been?”</p><p>Hadrian saw Severus and Remus wince at the question, but Arcturus just looked amused and Regulus snorted, “Believe me, I’ll be avoiding Sirius as much as you are.”</p><p>Severus snorted and chuckled. Hadrian wondered if he was remembering what he and Regulus got up to at Yule. Going by Regulus’s return smile, the boy obviously thought the same. Lily scrutinized Regulus before nodding and smiling at the younger boy. Remus shook his head in amusement at the girl. It seemed Severus had found a fourth to join his group of friends.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus was glad to see Regulus and his friends get along when they bumped into each other in Diagon and then again on the train. He had been happily surprised when the younger boy had joined them in their compartment. It allowed him hope that his friendship with Regulus would survive outside of holiday parties.</p><p>When Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, however, he became worried. He knew his friend was happy with his sorting, especially since his family wouldn’t throw a fit over his sorting the way Regulus had said they did when Black was sorted into Gryffindor. Severus was happy that his friend wouldn’t have to deal with that. However, while he didn’t particularly care about the sorting, his two Gryffindor friends were another question. Neither Remus or Lily seemed to care that he was in Ravenclaw, but Severus’s house wasn’t looked at in suspicion or had a rivalry with Gryffindor the way Slytherin did. It made him wonder if his friends would be able to get over it. Especially Remus, seeing as how the boy was friends with the most prejudiced Gryffindor boys towards Slytherins.</p><p>Luckily, Severus needn’t have worried. When Regulus nervously asked to join them in the library after classes, Remus and Lily both accepted it with a smile, no sign of any prejudice against his house. He saw the younger boy relax and smile at them just as Severus released a quiet breath of relief.</p><p>After that first day of classes, Regulus became a constant companion for them. He joined the three of them whenever he could escape classes and his house, in a similar way Remus joined Severus and Lily when he could escape Black and Potter. It wasn’t perfect, but Severus understood; Regulus had to keep an act up with his house due to the pureblood prejudices, and expectations to follow the new Dark Lord. Severus had never been more glad that he didn’t have to field Slytherin politics the way Regulus had to.</p><p>So, Regulus joined their trio when he could, slowly turning them into a quartet as the boy got closer to all of them. Severus had never thought that he’d have so many great friends.</p>
<hr/><p>“Arcturus tells me he ran into you in Diagon.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded as he took a sip of the tea that Abraxas’s house elf had just served them. As he often did, especially when Severus was at school, he had joined the blonde for tea at Malfoy manor. Hadrian was sitting in a comfortable blue wingback chair in the sitting room, while Abraxas sat on the matching couch.</p><p>“He seemed surprised by you.”</p><p>“Did he? I was a bit surprised by him as well.”</p><p>Abraxas rolled his eyes, “Well if either of you listened to me, neither of you would have been surprised. I told you both that you’d get along rather well.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you did,” Hadrian chuckled. He then smirked, “You know, you could have saved yourself the hassle if you just told me he shared your views on muggles and non-purebloods.”</p><p>The blonde man blinked, “Seriously? That’s all it took?”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, causing the blonde to mutter under his breath. The dark-haired man laughed softly and sipped his tea. Abraxas had been trying to get Hadrian and Arcturus to meet outside of the Wizengamot and social functions for the past year, but Hadrian had been avoiding the occurrence due to his knowledge of the Blacks’ prejudice. He hadn’t realized that not all of the Black family were as bad as Walburga. Still insane about blood purity, but not quite as prejudice as his godfather had led him to believe.</p><p>“Have you decided on a hobby yet?”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow over his teacup, “What do you think?”</p><p>Abraxas rolled his eyes, “I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to decide on one.”</p><p>The young man shrugged, “I’ve never really needed one before. I had enough to do without one. I claimed my lordship only a year after achieving my DADA mastery and took in Severus a year after that.”</p><p>The blonde paused, and tilted his head, “You know, I always forget you are a good ten years younger than I am. You have much more figured out than I did at 26.”</p><p>“Wasn’t Lucius a little younger than Severus is now when you were 26?”</p><p>Abraxas snorted, “Yes, he was 8 and I was as prejudiced as my father, which is probably where my son learned it. It wasn’t until my father passed, leaving me the Malfoy lordship, just before Lucius went to Hogwarts did I grow up and finally think for myself, much to Acacia’s relief.”</p><p>“Where is your lovely wife, by the way?”</p><p>“Shopping with a few other Ladies,” the older man smirked at him in a way that Hadrian couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, “She may also be beginning to… evaluate a few young women to set you up with.”</p><p>The dark-haired man choked on his tea, “<em>What?</em>”</p><p>He glared at the other man when Abraxas laughed at his reaction.</p><p>“My friend, you are officially closer to being 30 than you are to being 20, yet you haven’t bonded. You know how Acacia is. She’s become rather… interested in your love life.”</p><p>Hadrian groaned and rubbed his eyes, “She’s not going to find someone I am interested in.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. There are plenty of young women who-”, Abraxas cut himself off and narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Hadrian took another sip of tea, careful not to fidget under the assessing gaze so as not to give himself away. Unfortunately, the blonde seemed to still find what he was looking for, “Ah, I see. I’ll have to let her know she is looking at the wrong gender then.”</p><p>Hadrian groaned again and muttered curses under his breath. Abraxas just laughed at him again. The dark-haired man wondered why all the friends he has made in his lifetime seemed to become invested in his love life. Perhaps it was a hazard of friendship? He was thankful when Abraxas decided to switch conversation topics.</p><p>Later that afternoon, Acacia returned to the manor and Abraxas informed her of Hadrian’s preferences, causing her eyes to light up in excitement at the prospect of success in her endeavor. Hadrian sighed; it definitely seemed to be a hazard of friendship.</p>
<hr/><p>It wasn’t until October did Hadrian have his plan to retrieve the diadem worked out. It was a rather simple plan: go to Hogsmeade, slip into to Hog’s Head, use the tunnel to slip into Hogwarts using his invisibility cloak and into the Room of Requirement, get the diadem and slip back out. The part of the planning that took the longest was figuring out the best time to enact said plan. If he did it too late, he would be unable to slip into Hog’s Head without being noticed, and if he did it too early, he would have a higher chance of getting caught within Hogwarts. After many visits under a glamour to Hog’s Head, however, Hadrian was able to work out a timeframe. He would enter the inn under a glamour just after dinner, when the place was busiest, then on his way out use another glamour so his absence would assumed to be that he left and another patron during the busy time was then leaving.</p><p>Having worked out all the details, Hadrian enacted the plan, which worked out smoothly up until he was leaving with the Diadem. It had taken him a bit longer than expected to find the Horcrux due to the size of the Room of Hidden Things, but once he did, he giddily began making his way back to the tunnel that led to Hog’s Head.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was to run into Severus. His son had been wandering the halls after curfew when Hadrian saw him, making him narrow his eyes.</p><p>~I smell someone closeby~ Hadrian saw Sayah lift her head from her spot on his son’s shoulders, flicking her tongue out.</p><p>~How close?~</p><p>Before she could respond, Hadrian, distracted as he was, stumbled over a loose stone as he tried to slip past. Unfortunately for the young man, the boy knew about his invisibility cloak so Severus drew his wand in suspicion at the noise, and quickly whispered a revealing spell and an Accio for an invisibility cloak before Hadrian could react. It was rather comical watching Severus gape at him in surprise as he caught the cloak*. If he hadn’t been so worried about a patrolling professor or another student stumbling into them, he probably would have laughed. As it was, Hadrian quickly pulled his son into a hidden alcove and cast a privacy spell before Severus could say anything.</p><p>~Hello, nest-mate~</p><p>Hadrian’s lips twitched and the little snake and stroked her scales in greeting. She hissed in pleasure. Severus rolled his eyes at Sayah before looking to Hadrian and narrowing his eyes in suspicion, “What are you doing here, Dad?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same question, you know. It is past curfew,” Hadrian raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“But you can’t get me in trouble with the staff since you’re not supposed to be here, and you know if I was in my room I would be up reading anyways so you aren’t going to punish me. So, what are you doing here?”</p><p>The young man was amused at Severus’s rather sneaky way of getting out of trouble. He really needed to remember that Severus was still <em>very</em> Slytherin, despite his sorting, “I, ah…”</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow, “It has something to do with that mission you won’t tell me about, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hadrian sighed. He really was awful at keeping this from his son; this was the third time he knew Hadrian was up to something, despite him being upfront about only one of those times, “What do you want for your silence?”</p><p>Severus smirked at his automatic bribery, knowing he had the advantage over his dad. Hadrian rolled his eyes at his son. Sayah hissed in amusement, but the young man couldn’t tell who it was directed at.</p><p>“Do you know Occlumency?”</p><p>Hadrian frowned, not having realized that his son had found a book that had the topic in it, “Yes.”</p><p>“Great. Teach me and I’ll continue to be patient for you to tell me what you are doing.”</p><p>The young man pinched the bridge of his nose. Hadrian had learned the skill after the war when he was working for his DADA mastery; he was no natural like Professor Snape had been, but his shields were decent enough to keep people out. They were definitely better than what little he had been able to build in fifth year. He hadn’t intended for Severus to learn Occlumency so soon. There was nothing bad about it, but he had hoped his son would wait for a bit longer so he wouldn’t create the habit of using Occlumency to shut his emotions away like he knew Professor Snape had. Perhaps he could make Severus promise not to use it for that when he taught him instead. Internally nodding to himself, Hadrian sighed, “Fine. I’ll send you a book that tells you more thoroughly what the practice is than wherever you read about it.”</p><p>Severus beamed in excitement, and hugged him, “Thank you. I’ll go back to my common room now then. Don’t get caught.”</p><p>Hadrian snorted and put the invisibility cloak back on. Sayah hissed a quick goodbye and he watched his son walk away. The young man shook his head in amusement at what had just happened.</p><p>He quickly slipped out of the castle and apparated back home after he was clear of Hog’s Head. Once there, Hadrian destroyed the horcrux and banished the remains of the diadem. Four down, one to go.</p>
<hr/><p>As he did the year before, Hadrian picked Severus up for the Yule holidays, wished his son’s friends and their parents a happy holiday, and then enjoyed spending time with Severus. On the day of the Yule Ball, they made their way to Malfoy Manor. When Hadrian got close to Lucius to greet the Malfoys upon arriving, the young man immediately was filled with hope; Lucius had been marked.</p><p>Ever since Voldemort rose again during his fourth year, Hadrian had been able to feel a strange whisper of something familiar but dark and slightly oppressive when he had been near marked Death Eaters. It hadn’t been until he learned that he had was a horcrux in him, did he realize he was able to feel the familiar magic of Voldemort in the Dark Mark. After he defeated the madman, he no longer was a horcrux and the Dark Mark had disappeared from the Death Eater’s skin, so he had just assumed that the ability to feel the mark had disappeared with the horcrux.</p><p>As he greeted the Malfoys, however, he could once again feel that familiar dark and oppressive magic on the youngest Malfoy. It was stronger than he had ever felt it before, making him wonder if it was because Lucius had just gotten it, making the magic more potent. Hadrian resisted the urge to glance at the youngest Malfoy’s arm, knowing it would be covered and so looking for it would be pointless. Doing so, might also reveal himself to Lucius.</p><p>However, now that he knew the young blonde was marked, Hadrian was unable to stop the feeling of hope well up inside of him. If Lucius was marked, then perhaps the Diary was in the man’s possession.</p><p>Hadrian tried to ignore the hope as he walked into the ballroom, greeted some of the people already in attendance. Severus left in favor of Regulus’s company, even if it meant needing to avoid Sirius again. Time felt as if it dragged on as the young man waited until his arrival became inconspicuous.</p><p>When Hadrian finally felt sure that his momentary absence would go unnoticed, he discreetly slipped away from the party and began searching. For the next twenty minutes he quickly searched for the diary, but he knew he needed to return to the party soon.</p><p>Disappointment at not finding the horcrux had just began to slowly seep in when he felt it; the whisper of dark magic in his mind, coaxing him to write in the diary. Had he not already been sensitive to Voldemort’s soul after 17 years of being a horcrux, Hadrian doubted he would have even felt it. He stopped where he was standing, and slowly followed the feeling until he was in front of a closed cabinet. The young man opened it but the shelf was empty. Hadrian whispered a revealing charm and, immediately, protection spells became obvious to him. Carefully, he picked his way through dismantling the spells. When the book still wasn’t visible, the young man felt along the back of the cabinet until he found a notch in the wood that allowed him to pry a small panel from the wall, revealing a hidden space the book was standing in. The coaxing magic instantly became stronger. Hadrian was thankful he wasn’t still a horcrux with how strong he felt the diary; it was a wonder how it didn’t hurt him when he was a second year, though he had a theory that horcruxes were more active when their owner still had a body after the awareness he felt towards them when horcrux hunting in his seventh year.</p><p>Hadrian pulled an expandable pouch that he had made for the diary, in hopes that it would contain the dark magic during the party until he could leave to destroy it. Thankfully, the whispers of the soul piece cut off when he closed the pouch. The young man put the pouch back in his robes and turned to head back to the party, thrilled that he had found the last horcrux. He returned the cabinet to the way he found it, protection spells and all.</p><p>When he turned around, Abraxas was leaning against the doorway, watching him with a blank face. Hadrian’s blood ran cold. He’d been caught.</p><p>Before the young man could come up with any sort of excuse, Abraxas drawled, “All of those times you came to the manor… it must have been killing you to not search for whatever it is you were looking for.”</p><p>“Abraxas, it’s not what you think.”</p><p>The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, “You mean you weren’t searching my home in secret?”</p><p>Hadrian winced, “Yes, I did do that, but it was for a very good reason. Please, just let me explain.”</p><p>“You know…” Abraxas said slowly, “You could have just asked me for access to the manor.”</p><p>The dark-haired man blinked in shock as a smile spread across the older man’s face.</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>Abraxas laughed, “Oh, Merlin, your face.”</p><p>Hadrian watched the blonde laugh, confused, brain struggling to catch up. Abraxas wasn’t angry that he had searched Malfoy manor. <em>What just happened?</em></p><p>“Hadrian, relax. I’ve known what was behind that cabinet since my son brought it into my home. One of the benefits of being the master of the wards.”</p><p>The younger man frowned, “You know what it is?”</p><p>“Indeed. Soul magic is rather… distinctive.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you get rid of it then?”</p><p>Abraxas raised an eyebrow at him again, “And get my marked son punished just to realize I have no idea how to destroy that atrocity?”</p><p>Hadrian nodded once in understanding before scrutinizing the man before him. He had severely underestimated the head of the Malfoy family. The younger man had known about Abraxas’s views on Voldemort, but never thought he would <em>help</em> get rid of the man. “You are allowing me to take it. Why?”</p><p>“It is rather curious that you knew to look for it here, isn’t it?” the blonde casually asked instead of answering. Hadrian felt his blood run cold again, but he didn’t make a move. There was no way the man could know. Abraxas continued, “I assume you know how to destroy it, Hadrian, otherwise I doubt you would have been looking for it. I also have a good feeling that this war is going to be over before anyone could have predicted. Good timing, what with Severus and Lucius in such… vulnerable positions.”</p><p>The young man swallowed, understanding what his friend was saying. Abraxas was afraid for his son due to his new Death Eater status. He was trusting Hadrian to be able to end Voldemort. The blonde also may or may not suspect him to be from another time due to the incriminating knowledge of where to look for the horcrux and how to destroy it. Hadrian pushed the last thought away; he trusted Abraxas not to reveal him, especially since Hadrian would be getting rid of the madman that would have had the potential to destroy Abraxas’s son.</p><p>“I agree. Good timing, indeed,” Hadrian smiled, causing Abraxas’s lips to quirk up and nod slightly, “Shall we return to the party? I am sure your guests are missing us by now.”</p><p>“Certainly.”</p><p>Hadrian walked side-by-side with Abraxas, back to the ballroom. He was very happily surprised by this turn of events. He had found the last horcrux to destroy and the blonde had turned out to be more than Hadrian ever expected.</p><p>“Oh, you should visit some of the castles in Cardiff. Lucius tells me they are beautiful. Though, do be careful of the snakes; they are abundant in the area I’ve heard.”</p><p>The dark-haired man smiled at the Malfoy lord as they walked back into the ballroom, “I shall have to make time to visit the area sometime then.”</p><p>Just when Hadrian thought his friend wouldn’t be able to surprise him any further, Abraxas informed him of Voldemort’s position, going by what the man overheard his son say. Slytherin Castle in Cardiff. Never had the younger man thought he would receive help for his mission, and here the blonde was, giving him everything he needed to finally be rid of the madman, once and for all.</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later, Hadrian and Severus were back at their home, Severus asleep in his bed. The young man pulled the diary out of his robes and the pouch it was hidden in and set it on the table. The last horcrux. Get rid of this, and the violence of this war would never increase to the horrors the first war was known for in his time. The second war would never happen. Hadrian pulled out the basilisk fang had had used on the other four, and quickly destroyed the diary.</p><p>The object screamed as the dark magic was released, half of Voldemort’s soul destroyed. Hadrian glanced up to Severus’s door to make sure the privacy charm held, and his son didn’t wake to the awful sound of a soul dying. The boy didn’t emerge from his room. The young man let out a breath of relief. All five horcruxes in existence were destroyed. The madman was vulnerable to attack, and soon to no longer be in a part of this world.</p><p>Elation filled Hadrian as he quickly wrote out a note to Severus, explaining that he had an errand to run, just in case his son woke up before he returned. After a small pause, the young man wrote a second note with the explanation for what he was doing and what Severus needed to do should he not return. Hadrian swallowed roughly and placed a charm, using a small bit of blood magic, on that note so that it would only be sent if he didn’t return. Merlin, he hoped he would return; if only to make sure Severus would be alright.</p><p>The young man pushed the morbid thoughts away, determination joining the anticipation to finally be rid of his mission. He <em>would</em> return for Severus. Nodding to himself, Hadrian banished the destroyed diary and made his way out of the cottage.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian apparated from a hidden alley near Gringotts to the location in Cardiff that the Goblins provided. After leaving his home, the young man had made his way to the bank in order to put a will for himself in place and retrieve the location he wanted.</p><p>Luckily, the Goblins were understanding in why he wanted the information after hinting at who was hidden there. It probably helped that, via a nameless (so as to hide his previous name and avoid a future paradox that might occur) inheritance test, he was able to prove himself to be the heir of Slytherin – in his time he had been Lord Slytherin due to conquest, but his time traveling had reverted him to being heir since his conquest was alive.</p><p>As for the will, Hadrian kept it simple. Everything would go to Severus, and his son was to go to either the Evans family for the Malfoys. He listed the Evans first, only because he knew his son would strife a bit at pureblood rules, but if they were unable to for whatever reason, Hadrian knew Acacia and Abraxas would happily take his son in.</p><p>Now, business in Gringotts concluded and staring at Slytherin Castle from underneath his invisibility cloak, Hadrian took a fortifying breath. Everything, including the original final battle in 1998, had led to this moment. The young man stiffened his resolve and stepped through the wards, knowing Voldemort would immediately know he was here. The man would probably be rather confused and extremely wary since no one else should have been able to enter the wards without his permission, had Hadrian never traveled back. Hadrian would need to be more cautious than ever in case Voldemort decided to curse first and question later. As silently as he could, Hadrian entered the dark castle. Unsurprisingly, it was utterly silent, only a few candles flickering in the hallways to give any sort of light. Hadrian slipped through the castle, searching for his target.</p><p>Along the way, he was confronted by Nagini, who smelled him not unlike Sayah had when Hadrian had infiltrated Hogwarts. She attacked as soon as she figured out his general location. The young man jumped out of the way before wordlessly firing a few spells in her direction. Surprisingly, one of the spells hit her, instantly killing her. A part of Hadrian was astonished – it hadn’t been that easy to take the snake out the first time, and he had expected it to be much more difficult. Internally shrugging, Hadrian wasn’t going to think too hard about it if it meant he was going to be able to take the Dark Lord down that much quicker.</p><p>Hadrian continued on his way, barely paying attention to his surroundings as he searched for his target. It wasn’t until he made it to what seemed to be the main sitting room of the castle did he find the madman. Voldemort was sitting calmly in a chair next to the fireplace, facing the door. He had a tumbler of alcohol in one hand, and his wand in the other. Had Hadrian not already known the dramatics and fear of death the man possessed, it would seem like he was unconcerned to his late night, unexpected visitor.</p><p>“I know you’re there. I can feel your magic.”</p><p>The young man narrowed his eyes slightly the rather sane behavior but removed his cloak. Voldemort – because Hadrian was sure that he was no longer Tom Riddle, with the crimson eyes and obviously deteriorating looks – scrutinized him with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“Lord Peverell, I believe. This is a surprise. I had been told that you were not a light wizard as your name suggests.”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow, “I’m not.”</p><p>“And yet you have come here to kill me,” the older man scoffed, “You can only be a light wizard if that is your goal, as none of the dark would even <em>think</em> to challenge me.”</p><p>The dark-haired man couldn’t stop a snort, “Why? Because you’ve proclaimed yourself to be a Dark Lord? To supposedly want to uphold the traditional pureblood ideals, even though all you’ve done is attack muggles, muggleborn, half-bloods, and those you have declared to be blood-traitors? No, I think, if you looked hard enough, you would find plenty of <em>dark</em> purebloods who are less than willing to join you.”</p><p>Voldemort narrowed his eyes, “Impossible. I am the Dark Lord. There is none who would stand a chance challenging me,” the man sneered, “Especially not you.”</p><p>Hadrian jumped out of the way of the other man’s crucio; there was the madness beginning to show itself. Unreasonable ego, unfound logic, and wild curse-throwing, even if said curse-throwing was not yet quick and random as it would be when the madman had lost <em>all</em> of his sanity. The young man focused on the man in front of him as he quickly dodged another crucio. He quickly sent a few spells back and threw up a shield when Voldemort finally got more creative than the nerve curse: Voldemort sent a bright green killing curse his way. Hadrian rolled out of the way and sent his own right back as he ran to duck behind a chair.</p><p>Silenced reigned. The young man narrowed his eyes in suspicion; he highly doubted his AK had hit the only person he’d ever throw it at. Voldemort must be trying to draw him out. Hadrian sent up a shield spell and dove to the side before turning to the spot the madman had last been. On the floor was the limp body of Voldemort. Hadrian kept his guard up and sent a petrificus totallus at the body. Slowly, he walked over to where the madman lay and saw the crimson eyes were no longer the bright, blood-red they had been; they were now a dull maroon as they vacantly stared up at ceiling. Hadrian cast a diagnostic, to confirm what he was seeing: the Dark Lord Voldemort was dead.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian allowed himself to relax. Voldemort was gone with no chance of coming back. Taken out in less than a minute by a killing curse he hadn’t been able to dodge. Hadrian frowned. How rather anti-climactic. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy it was over, but he had expected this fight to be much more difficult. Yet somehow, it was even easier than the first time Hadrian had killed the madman. Hadrian shook his head at himself – the Dark Lord was dead, and here he was, disappointed in the ease in which he had fulfilled his mission.</p><p>The statement finally hit him. His mission was over. The Dark Lord was dead. Hadrian smiled to himself in the empty Castle. No more Voldemort. Never again was he going to have to deal with the madman. He didn’t realize he had begun to laugh in relief and elation until he heard the sound echo in the room. Hadrian quieted himself and quickly began making his way back out of the castle, smile of relief still on his face. With his mission complete, there was only one person he felt the desire to celebrate with. The twelve-year-old was in bed and had no idea what had been happening, but that wasn’t going to stop Hadrian from checking on his son. His son who would never join the Death Eaters and be marked. His son who would never become a spy for the light. The grin on the young man’s face stretched wider. His mission was complete!</p><p>Upon finally making outside of the castle, Hadrian apparated home. When the cottage came into view, the young man quickly but quietly walked in and directly to Severus’s room. At the closed door, Hadrian calmed his excited breathing down before peaking inside. As expected, Severus was tucked under his blankets, only the deep breaths leaving the boy making it clear that he was asleep. Hadrian slipped into the room and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed a few strands of long, silky black hair from Severus’s face before lightly carding his hand through the boy’s hair. Severus shifted slightly, pressing into Hadrian’s hand before burrowing further into his pillow. Hadrian smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his son’s temple. The young man then carefully rose from his spot and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him once more. Feeling much calmer, though no less ecstatic or relieved that everything surrounding Voldemort was officially over, now that he had seen his son, Hadrian walked to the sitting room.</p><p>Hadrian poured himself a rare glass fire whiskey to celebrate his accomplishment and sat down on the couch. For the first time since he had been introduced to the wizarding world at eleven, he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. For the seven years he attended Hogwarts, his goal had been to survive and get rid of Voldemort. The year after that had been try to fix the wizarding world, but when it became clear that nothing was going to change, he decided to travel back and defeat the madman before the destruction could get so bad. Then for the next seven years, almost eight with 1973 only a few days away, Hadrian worked toward destroying Voldemort once more. When he had traveled back, the young man had never stopped to think about what he would do if he succeeded. He was 26 years old and for the first time in his life, was free to do absolutely anything he wanted. No Dursleys, Voldemort, or expectant public (now that he was no longer the-boy-who-lived or the-conqueror-of-Voldemort) to tell him what to do.</p><p>The thought made him smile as he took another sip of his drink, until another flittered into his mind: he may not have anybody influencing him, but Dumbledore was in the same position to influence this time-line’s Harry (who may or may not come to exist with the changes to the timeline) if he decided to. Hadrian frowned slightly. He didn’t believe the Headmaster would make any students into weapons the way he had with Hadrian without good cause, but there was no way of knowing if Dumbledore would let his greater good outlook cloud his judgement. Afterall, there is no big fanfare event to the destruction of Voldemort this time around.</p><p>Hadrian couldn’t stop his frown from deepening. Perhaps… Perhaps it would be better for the Headmaster to no longer <em>be</em> the headmaster – between his General mindset, his (even if unconscious) bigotry towards “dark” wizards, and tendency to send abused children back to their homes, nothing good could come out of Dumbledore being in charge of a school outside of wartimes. If he was able to oust the older man from his position at Hogwarts, perhaps the classes and magical holidays that had been removed would be able to come back; he had heard Abraxas complain over Dumbledore leading the light to get rid of them in the past two years.</p><p>The young man nodded to himself as his determination to this new goal grew. He would oust Dumbledore so that he could get the classes and holidays returned to Hogwarts, hopefully before Severus graduated in five years.</p><p>“Dad? What are you still doing up?”</p><p>Hadrian looked up to see his son sleepily rubbing his eyes as he entered the sitting room. The young man’s lips quirked in the adorable picture Severus made, even as he wondered what had woken the boy.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Sev. I was just heading to bed,” Hadrian drained the last of his drink and banished it to the kitchen sink. He then stood up and began ushering his son out of the room, “Come on. It’s late and we will talk in the morning.”</p><p>Severus nodded and leaned into Hadrian, allowing the man to lead him back to bed.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Severus and Hadrian made and ate breakfast together as they normally did, and Sayah left them to go hunting in the garden. It wasn’t until they were entering in the sitting room reading did Severus remember waking up in the middle of the night to find Hadrian still awake. His dad had been drinking from a glass with an odd determined frown on his face. Severus had been too tired to question it when his dad had suggested they both go to bed, but now his curiosity had returned in full force.</p><p>“Hey, Dad?” Hadrian looked up from his book, so Severus continued, “Why were you awake so late last night?”</p><p>His dad blinked at him, startled. He then marked the page in his book and set it on the coffee table, so Severus decided to do the same, “You remember the mission that I couldn’t tell you about?”</p><p>“A little hard to forget,” the boy rolled his eyes. Honestly, he caught his dad so many different times for whatever it was he was doing.</p><p>Hadrian huffed out a small laugh, “Yes, well. I completed it last night. That’s why I was awake. I had intended to tell you about it now, actually, but I got distracted by my knew project.”</p><p>“Will you be able to tell me what this new project is or is this one a secret too?”</p><p>The young man hesitated slightly, “I can… but I’d prefer to keep some specifics out of it for now.”</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes but let it go for now. He’d address this new project after his dad finally told him what he has been doing for the last few years, “So what was this mission you finished?”</p><p>“I assume you’ve heard of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the war he began?”</p><p>Severus nodded after a small pause, surprised his dad was using the man’s name. People had begun to call him ‘You-Know-Who’ after a Geis on the name was revealed. If his dad was saying the name and nothing was happening, the Geis must be broken. His dad continued talking.</p><p>“Well, I found out he had been meddling with very terrible soul magic. I won’t go further into what he was doing other than saying that this specific type of soul magic is an abomination because it damages your soul. It is a type of magic that should never have been made, let alone used”, Hadrian paused to take a breath, making Severus frown. It had to be really bad if his dad was reacting like this. The young man continued, “Because of this magic and the damage the man was beginning to do to our world, I had been working on removing him to keep the war from escalating. In order to do so, I had to destroy the soul magic, which is what you caught me doing all of those times. Last night, I destroyed the last piece and stopped Voldemort from continuing his reign.”</p><p>“You mean you killed him.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The boy frowned, “Why kill him though? If you destroyed the soul magic, why did you need to kill him?”</p><p>“You must understand, Severus. I didn’t enjoy doing so, but it was necessary. The damage Voldemort had done to his soul was driving him insane. There is no known way to fix the damage, and had he been left alive, hundreds, if not thousands, of people would have been killed in his madness. If I saw another way to end this war, I would have.”</p><p>Severus saw the pain in Hadrian’s eyes. It made him wonder what his dad had lived through to have put that look on his face. Whatever it was, it must have been awful in order to convince the young man, who Severus knew to be extremely kind and compassionate, to actually kill a man. Up until then, Severus would have thought his dad didn’t have it in him to kill anyone. That thought made him pause in his determination to get more information from his dad about the new project. If Hadrian was convinced that keeping the information from him was the best way to go, he would respect that for now.</p><p>“So, the war is over then?”</p><p>Hadrian nodded his head, “There may still be a few acting in his name, but with Voldemort gone, I expect they will be subdued or go into hiding rather quickly.”</p><p>The boy nodded and bit his lip before quickly saying, “If I don’t ask about your new project, will you promise to tell me after you’ve helped me master Occlumency?”</p><p>Severus watched as his dad rubbed at his nose with his eyes closed and a sigh escaping him.</p><p>“Alright, fine. I really do wonder how you didn’t get into Slytherin sometimes,” the boy smirked at his dad, who rolled his eyes and drawled, “I’m assuming you’d like your first lesson today then?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Hadrian laughed at his excited answer, causing Severus to blush, “Alright then. Let’s move to the library so that we can have a few books to help teach you on hand.”</p><p>Severus got up quickly and led the way to the library. He ignored his dad’s chuckle, too excited to learn Occlumency to care. He was even more determined to learn the skill since it would let him in on his dad’s newest mission. Perhaps he’d even be able to help him.</p>
<hr/><p>As they had the last few years, Hadrian and Severus spent their Christmas just the two of them, then joined the Malfoys for dinner on Boxing Day. Hadrian noticed that Lucius looked rather subdued, not even bothering to shoot him with his usual disdainful looks. When he silently questioned Abraxas over it, the man subtlety tapped his forearm and Hadrian instantly understood. The Death Eater’s were already aware of Voldemort’s demise, even if the news had yet to hit the papers. Obviously, Lucius was disappointed since whatever he expected from the madman wouldn’t be fulfilled.</p><p>A few day after that, Hadrian spent New Year’s with just his son like he usually did, and the next day, he had just left Severus to begin packing for his return to Hogwarts while he attended the first Wizengamot session of the year. In the past, Hadrian had despised that the session took place directly after the holiday because it happened on one of the precious few days left that Severus was for Yule Break.</p><p>This year, Hadrian couldn’t help but be rather keen to attend the session. Afterall, he would begin his discrediting campaign this session. The news of Voldemort’s death had hit the papers two days before New Year’s (courtesy of one of the more insane Death Eaters spouting that his master would return, leading to the scarring of the Dark Mark being revealed), giving Hadrian the all-clear to discredit Dumbledore without needing to worry about the backlash of doing so while the war was still going.</p><p>As Hadrian entered the room in the dungeon of the ministry that was used for these sessions, he scanned the room in order to determine who was already in attendance. He was only five minutes early, meaning Dumbledore, Minister Bagnold**, and Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Bartemus Crouch Senior*** had not yet arrived. The three were usually the last to arrive to Wizengamot sessions. As he looked around, Hadrian nodded with a slight smirk to Abraxas and Arcturus in greeting. He hadn’t yet told either man of his plans, so he was sure they were going to be shocked by his actions. Abraxas probably less so because he had told the man about telling off Dumbledore for the lack of action against bullies, but he knew neither would be expecting him to go this extreme, especially with his neutral party alignment. When both men narrowed their eyes at him, he winked slightly and took his seat in the neutral party section. He saw Arcturus murmur something to Abraxas, who shook his head with a barely perceptible frown. Yes, they would definitely be enjoying the show he internally smiled.</p><p>Finally, Dumbledore arrived with his usual twinkle and grandfatherly smile. The man scanned the room not unlike Hadrian had, and he had to resist raising an eyebrow when Dumbledore’s gaze lingered on him for a second. It wasn’t long enough for most to notice, but Hadrian had noticed. The action had been occurring since he confronted Dumbledore, so it wasn’t particularly out of the usual for the man. As always, it did make him wonder what the Headmaster thought of him.</p><p>Hadrian shook himself out of his thoughts as Bagnold and Crouch entered the room together. Both took their seats and Bagnold banged the gavel, signaling the start of the session.****</p>
<hr/><p>Severus furiously trudged back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. He had just been cornered by Potter and Black exactly like he used to be before his dad confronted Dumbledore for him the previous year. Like they had during his first year, the two menaces insulted him, made him drop his bag, causing his books and homework to go tumbling everywhere, before letting loose one of their “pranks”. This time he and his stuff were covered with red slime, which destroyed all his homework. Luckily, his books were charmed with a mess-resistant charm his dad had shown him, so they weren’t destroyed. If he were even more lucky, he’d be able to salvage his work enough that he would be able to read what he had written so he could just re-write it rather than completely redo his work.</p><p>Grumbling under his breath, he entered the common room. His housemates looked up when they saw him enter and gaped at his slime-covered appearance. He ignored them and quickly made his way up to his room so that he could begin to salvage what he could. Seeing Sayah curled up on his pillow he hissed a quick hello and made his way to his desk.</p><p>Sayah lifted her head and, after taking in his appearance hissed angrily, ~Those vermin! How dare those two attack you again!~</p><p>Severus snorted at her newest insult – ‘vermon’ seemed aptly fitting to him – but otherwise ignored her rant about all the ways she was going to make them regret targeting him. It was best to let her get out before reminding her all the reasons she couldn’t attack them.</p><p>Once he was sure he had removed the slime and dried the parchment, Severus turned to his fuming snake, ~Sayah, I appreciate it, but you know you cannot do any of those things. If you do they will not let you stay with me.~</p><p>~It does not mean I have to like it.~</p><p>He smirked, internally agreeing with her and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He got out of the shower, thankfully slime-free, twenty minutes later and, after putting a fresh set of clothes on, carefully laid onto his bed so as not to disturb Sayah. He threw an arm over his eyes. Sayah hissed comfortingly and slithered so she was curled up on his chest. Severus absently stroked the little snake’s scales. He was <em>not</em> looking forward to dealing with the bullying all over again. And the worst part was that Severus couldn’t go to Hadrian again. Not with his campaign against Dumbledore being the reason Potter and Black were attacking him again.</p><p>Since he had boarded the train, Severus had to bear the stares and whispers about his dad discrediting Dumbledore. It had made the news right after the Wizengamot session just before he left home, but he hadn’t thought too hard about it until he got on the train. Almost immediately after leaving the platform, however, Potter and Black converged and had been harassing him ever since. Each time Hadrian did something to discredit the Headmaster and it made it into the Prophet, Potter and Black became even more determined to make his life a living hell.</p><p>At first, he had thought that they would still get in trouble, but it didn’t take him long to realize that wasn’t going to be the case. The professors still tried to punish the bullies and did so successfully for the first month of the new term. Then the February Wizengamot session occurred, and Hadrian was even more blatant in his discrediting Dumbledore, both in and outside of the Wizengamot. When the paper that detailed the February session came out, the Headmaster had look frustrated, but otherwise didn’t react. Or at least he didn’t seem to until the old man interfered with Potter and Black’s punishments. He didn’t make it look like that, of course, but it was obvious to Severus. When the professors went to punish the bullies, Dumbledore lessened the punishments every time: he would replace some of the points they lost and cut the amount of detentions they were originally given. When the professors stopped trying to fight it with a resigned look in their eyes, Severus realized that the Gryffindor favoritism was returning because none of the professors were willing to truly go up against the Headmaster. It made the boy furious.</p><p>After he first realized that the professors weren’t going to do anything to help him, Severus had begun to write a letter to his dad. However, not even two sentences in, he realized that telling Hadrian probably wouldn’t do any good since his dad had confronted the Headmaster the first time around. Now that he was discrediting the man, Severus didn’t think that whatever Hadrian had said to Dumbledore would end the bullying this time. Also, if he did tell Hadrian, he knew his dad would blame himself for the bullying continuing. Severus didn’t want him to do that because he knew it was all Dumbledore’s fault. So, the boy decided not to tell his dad.</p><p>For the next few months, as the pranks continued, he began to get more and more frustrated. It made him want to demand his dad tell him why discrediting Dumbledore was so important, despite knowing his Occlumency shields were not yet up to par, especially since the lessons had to stop until summer. After hearing how Hadrian’s previous mission had been to literally kill a Dark Lord and end a war, Severus knew the man was doing this for a good reason. But not knowing why he was now a target of Potter and Black’s awful pranks was beginning to wear on him. Hopefully, this mission of his dad’s wasn’t going to take as long as destroying the soul magic had taken. If it did, he didn’t think he would be able to stop himself from using a few of the darker curses he had found in the restricted section, and he knew his dad would <em>not</em> be happy if he did so, justified or not.</p><p>~The helpful one is coming.~</p><p>Severus blinked, broken out of his rather delightful fantasies of using a few curses on Potter and Black. A knock on the door to the room he shared with one of the boys in his year confirmed Sayah’s warning. He lifted his arm from his eyes to look at the door and saw Jason McLaird peek his head in. Severus raised an eyebrow at the prefect looking in before he gave permission, who just looked back at him innocently.</p><p>The thirteen-year-old rolled his eyes and sat up after scooping Sayah up in his hand, “What, McLaird?”</p><p>“Touchy, touchy. After all of that supervising I did for you so you could brew potions last year.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes again. He then pasted a smile on his face and replied in a sickly-sweet voice, “Can I help you, Jason?”</p><p>“Oh, ew. Stick with the snark. It fits you better,” the sixth year said with his nose scrunched up. Sayah hissed her agreement with the older boy. Severus only smirked at the blonde in response. Jason opened the door wider and leaned on the entryway, “Anyways, I heard you came in covered in slime, so I thought I’d check on you. You alright?”</p><p>“<em>I</em> am fine. My homework not so much.”</p><p>Jason frowned, “Will you be able to recover any of it?”</p><p>“It is legible enough that I’ll be able to re-write it.”</p><p>“Did you report what happened?”</p><p>Severus gave him a dead-pan look.</p><p>Jason sighed, “Look, Severus, I know there’s not going to be very much justice in reporting it due to Dumbledore, but if you tell Flitwick, he’ll at least be able to keep bringing attention to the problem. He told the prefects that he and McGonagall have been trying to get the Headmaster to stop favoring Gryffindor again.”</p><p>The second year frowned. He didn’t think any of the professors were doing anything to stop the idiots. Then again, it made sense if they were trying to appear united in front of the students.</p><p>~If the helpful one says you should, then you should listen to him,~ Sayah then lazily slithered to wrap around his wrist.</p><p>“You really think it will help to tell Flitwick?”</p><p>“Well, at the very least it can’t hurt,” Jason shrugged.</p><p>Severus nodded. He then stood from his bed and gathered up his ruined homework together. Once he had everything together, he turned to see the prefect was smiling at him. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and motioned to leave the room. Jason left the room and, unsurprisingly, accompanied him out of the common room and to Flitwick’s office. Severus really hoped the older boy’s suggestion helped because the pranks were getting old really quickly.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian was standing with Arcturus Black as they waited for the train to pull into the platform. He had been surprised to see the taller man here, but apparently, he and Orion were concerned that Sirius and Walburga would made a scene for due to whatever it is that Sirius had done now. So, Arcturus had offered to pick his grandsons up, knowing Sirius knew better than to make a scene in front of him. Hadrian had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the clear exasperation on Arcturus’s face when he explained.</p><p>After he had bumped into the older man in Diagon, he had become friendly with the man during teas they had with Abraxas. When the January Wizengamot session had concluded, Arcturus and Abraxas accompanied him to the apparition point – after he had an interesting confrontation with Dumbledore, where the Headmaster slyly tried to learn his endgame – and demanded to meet with him so that he could explain his new Anti-Dumbledore campaign. He agreed, dropped Severus off at the platform to return to Hogwarts a few days later, and then met with the two. Ever since then, he had become, even closer to Arcturus, who, along with Abraxas, wholeheartedly supported his goal to oust Dumbledore.</p><p>“You know, Sirius is probably going to loathe the fact that you’ve become friendly with the parent of one of his targets for pranks,” Hadrian casually mentioned as the train appeared.</p><p>Arcturus smirked, “Not more than he already despises how Severus and Regulus are friends.”</p><p>The younger man chuckled but didn’t otherwise reply as he began to look for Severus among the masses who were exiting the train. After a minute, he spotted his son talking with his friends. Severus had a blank look on his face, but Hadrian could tell the boy was angry by the way he was clenching his jaw. He looked at Lily, Remus and Regulus to see they all looked just as furious – Regulus’s anger was just as well hidden as Severus’s, but Lily and Remus wore their heart on their sleeve. He frowned and looked towards where the Gryffindors were staring. James and Sirius wore cocky grins on their faces, ignoring their housemates. Hadrian heard Arcturus sigh and looked over at the man.</p><p>“It seems it was too much to hope for Sirius not to have done anything on the train. I apologize in advance for whatever he’s done to make Severus, Regulus, and their friends angry at my heir.”</p><p>Hadrian waved off the apology and looked back at the children. Less than a minute later, Severus saw him. The boy nudged Regulus and nodded towards him and Arcturus before making his goodbyes to Lily and Remus, who both seemed to have found their parents. His son and the Black scion made their way over.</p><p>When the two boys were close, Hadrian smiled quickly hugged Severus as Regulus greeted his grandfather. He frowned in concern when his son melted into the hug and then seemed to struggle to pull himself away. Usually while they were in public, Severus pulled away quickly in embarrassment. Whatever had happened on the train, or even possibly before that, was clearly bothering his son. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who just shook his head. Not there then. Hadrian nodded and looked up just in time to see Sirius join them.</p><p>The boy glared at Severus and then him. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who sniffed and turned away, “Grandfather.”</p><p>“Sirius. It his good to see you. Come, your mother and father are expecting you and your brother.”</p><p>The Black heir crossed his arms petulantly but obeyed. Arcturus turned back to look at him, “Tea is at yours next week, yes?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>The older man nodded and began walking away.</p><p>“Don’t forget to write, Sev. I’ll figure out a way to convince Mother and Father to let me visit. Just send a time and day.”</p><p>“Alright,” Severus nodded, and Regulus quickly left to catch up to his family. As soon as the three were gone, his son sighed and leaned into him slightly.</p><p>Hadrian frowned, worried about what was bothering his son so much. He silently led them to the floo so they could go home, and he could better comfort the boy there. Once they were through and clean, Severus looked at him in determination.</p><p>“Teach me Occlumency so you can tell me why you are attacking Dumbledore’s image.”</p><p>The young man’s eyebrows shot up. He had not been expecting that. Had Severus been having a hard time because of his actions? Hadrian frowned at the thought, “I already promised you I will. You were doing well enough during Yule break that you should have good shields before you return for your third year. What’s going on, Sev?”</p><p>Severus sighed, whatever fight in him leaving, “Nothing. Everybody at school keeps looking at me like I’m going to start mouthing off at Dumbledore and Potter and Black keep trying to get a rise out of me. Remus, Lily, and Regulus usually help me get rid of the idiots, but it’s getting annoying.”</p><p>“You’ll tell me if anything they do gets out of hand?”</p><p>The boy nodded causing Hadrian to relax slightly. While he didn’t like that his son was being affected by his campaign, he trusted Severus to tell him if something serious happened.</p><p>“Alright, why don’t we have a short lesson today then? Go unpack and we can start.”</p><p>Severus nodded again and rushed off to his room. Hadrian watched him go, wishing that his son didn’t have to feel the backlash to his actions. Luckily, he didn’t think Dumbledore would let the bullying get as bad as it had been during Severus’s first year with his threat to go to the board, and Severus knew he could come to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Shout out to DarkShadowPrincess for reminding me that the Invisibility Cloak Hallow can't be accioed according to canon! I honestly forgot about that so I hadn’t written this note before, but now that it’s pointed out to me, I just wanted to note that Hadrian doesn’t have a different cloak, but in some other stories I've read, Hadrian has been able to summon the cloak to himself since he is its rightful owner (rightful due to being passed down his family directly from Ignotus Peverell who received it from Death – who willingly, if reluctantly, gave it to Ignotus, which passed ownership rights in my mind). The way I see it, I agree with this and since Severus was blood adopted so is the next rightful owner and therefore can also summon it. If that is more complicated than you care for it to be, feel free to just ignore this and continue assuming I am just ignoring the canon fact of not being able to summon it just for the sake of my story :)</p><p>**A little info on the Minister: According to the Harry Potter Fandom Wiki website, in Eugenia Jenkins is minister from 1968-1975 and after her, Harold Minchum takes office from 1975-1980. Then, in 1980, Milicent Bagnold takes office until 1990 when Fudge finally comes in. However, for sake of convenience for me, and so that Bagnold is still the one trying to capture Death Eaters post-war, Bagnold will have become minister behind the scenes at the end of 1972 for the same reason Minchum takes power in 1975 according to Harry Potter Fandom Wiki: Jenkins was seen as inadequate to deal with Voldemort so she resigned and the next minister was elected. In other words, for this fic Eugenia Jenkins holds office from 1968-1972 then Bagnold begins in 1972 rather than 1980, and there will be no Minister Minchum. According to the website there has literally been a minister who held office for like 40 years so I saw no problem with giving Bagnold an extra 7 years to her canon term of 10 years. </p><p>***A little info on the DMLE Head: I’m keeping Bartemus Crouch Senior as head for now because Barty Crouch Junior is not yet revealed to be a Death Eater seeing as how they are still trying to catch Death Eaters with Voldemort only recently announced dead. Therefor Barty Jr. has not been caught and Barty Sr. not yet seen as inadequate and forced out of the DMLE head. A lot of that stuff will happen in the background probably but who knows, so I thought I’d explain a bit.</p><p>****Just FYI, I’m not very politically minded so for anybody who had been hoping for something more from the Wizengamot session, I apologize. I probably won’t go that into depth for any politics in this fic, other than kind of glossing over what happens. My plot ideas are more focused on actions and reactions outside of the sessions rather than the politics themselves (which may seem like a bit of a plot hole, but whatever), so sorry to disappoint anybody. For what happens in this session, picture Dumbledore bringing something up (like maybe doing something similar as the Werewolf Registry for other magical creatures or something) that Hadrian then leads a campaign against, the Headmaster using “the Greater Good” line or subtlety claiming something is dangerous/dark, and Hadrian calling him out on it. The Wizengamot is clearly shocked for a second, nobody having done that before, then Hadrian details why Dumbledore’s unconscious bigotry is wrong and is able to sway enough people over to not vote Dumbledore’s way. Afterwards Dumbledore is clearly perplexed, and Abraxas and Arcturus demand to plan a time to meet with Hadrian (who agrees if they do so after Severus goes back to school) because they want to discuss what got him Anti-Dumbledore all of a sudden, though they clearly support it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: 1973</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus's 3rd Year Part 1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So because the chapter would have been longer than I'd like if I wrote the entirety of Severus's full third year, I decided to split it up into two chapters. Therefore, this chapter focuses on the end of summer to the beginning of Yule break, and next chapter will be the end of Severus's third year. Lots of stuff will be happening here soon, so I hope you all like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Legilimens</em>.”</p><p>Hadrian tried to enter Severus’s mind but encountered a wall. He swiftly looked for a way in, not being so harsh as to hurt his son, but he wasn’t gentle either. The boy needed to be aware of what it felt like to have someone invade with the intention to hurt, even if they would be much worse than he was feeling when Hadrian did it. The young man had already taught him what it felt like to have someone try and slip in secretly by trying to enter his son’s mind without telling him over the past few weeks. Luckily, as expected, Severus was a natural Occlumens so he had been able to throw Hadrian out before he was able to get any information.</p><p>Suddenly, Hadrian found a weak area in Severus’s wall and was able to break in. He was assaulted by some of Severus’s memories – growing up with Hadrian; meeting Remus, Lily, and Regulus; getting bullied by Sirius and James; cooking with Hadrian; studying with his friends. However, it didn’t take Hadrian long to notice some memories were missing, such as any time talking Parseltongue with Sayah, before Severus left Cokesworth, and any memories since New Year’s. Had he not known Severus as well, Hadrian might not have noticed as quickly as he did.</p><p>The man pulled out of Severus’s head and blinked as he returned to his own mind. He smiled at his son, “That was great! The best you’ve done yet. Having a wall before the ‘shareable’ memories was very creative and misleading. If I was anyone else, I might not have noticed that you had hidden other memories.”</p><p>Severus smiled in triumph before frowning, “So you could tell that those weren’t everything?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hadrian nodded, “The blocks missing were too big. Not a single memory from before you were six is suspicious. Same with everything after New Year’s this year. While it may not be… comfortable, you need some of those memories in your ruse to be there for a better deception. I would have checked your defenses for the hidden memories, but you’ve blocked or thrown me out enough times before we began practicing deception that I know those will be more than formidable.”</p><p>“Does that mean…” Severus swallowed and hid behind his hair, “Will I not be able to hide Tobias?”</p><p>“Not completely,” Hadrian softly told him. As much as he wished Severus didn’t have bad memories like that, there was nothing he could do about them except just being there for his son, “I can help you hide the worst of it, Severus, but I need you to tell me why you are hiding them.”</p><p>His son bit his lip for a second before slowly clarifying, “I don’t want anyone who I haven’t given permission to, to know about what he did,” Severus looked up at him suddenly, “It’s not because I am ashamed like you are thinking. He is the worst part of my life and nobody has the right to those memories but me.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, relieved. If Severus wasn’t ashamed, then his son had mostly accepted what his early childhood was like. That was much healthier and safer for the boy than just hiding them away. Even if Severus was still afraid of Tobias like Hadrian thought he might be, since Severus wasn’t ashamed, his past couldn’t be used against him.</p><p>“Alright. Then I would suggest putting any of the better memories of that time in your deception. Perhaps any good memories with your mother? Random things you did, even if alone, could work too, but if you have any memories of Tobias you are willing to share, that would be best. Same idea for the other blocks of missing time: only hide the most important or personal things,” Severus nodded his understanding and Hadrian smiled, “We can continue to practice to make sure your deception is believable, but other than that you have officially learned all that I can teach you. As I’ve told you before, you are a natural so if you keep practicing, you will soon have better shields than mine ever will be.”</p><p>His son tilted his head in consideration, “Does this mean you will tell me why you are after Dumbledore?”</p><p>The young man nodded and took a sip of the tea they had ordered earlier, glad he had thought to put a heating charm on it. He didn’t particularly want to involve Severus at all, but a promise was a promise. Bolstered with the comfort of tea, Hadrian took a breath and began to explain, “You know that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, correct?”</p><p>Severus nodded.</p><p>“What you don’t know is that before that, the two used to be in love. Before Grindelwald rose to power, but after he was expelled from Dumstrang, he and Dumbledore lived in the same town: Godric’s Hollow. Dumbledore was eighteen, Grindelwald sixteen, and they both had plans of grandeur. However, years earlier, Dumbledore’s sister, Ariana, had been hurt by some muggle boys when they saw her doing magic. This led to their father killing the boys and being sent to Azkaban and Ariana suppressing her magic, causing their mother to move them to Godric’s Hollow. The year Grindelwald and Dumbledore met, Ariana had an ‘episode’; she lost control of her suppressed magic, killing their mother. Dumbledore’s younger brother, Aberforth, was still in school at the time, but wanted to leave Hogwarts to take care of Ariana. He knew of Dumbledore’s plans of grandeur because, ever since he had met Grindelwald, Dumbledore had been ignoring his siblings, which is why Aberforth didn’t trust his brother to take care of his sister. Dumbledore refused to let Aberforth drop out of school, seeing it as his duty to take care of Ariana. At the same time Grindelwald became angry that Dumbledore was no longer planning to join him in their plans. This led to a confrontation between Aberforth, Grindelwald, and Dumbledore, and a duel between the three began. Somewhere while the duel was going, Ariana was killed by a stray spell. Grindelwald ran, while Aberforth blamed his brother, and Dumbledore also found himself to blame. So, Grindelwald began to build a power base by himself and Dumbledore began teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. During that time, though, Dumbledore never stopped loving Grindelwald. Eventually, as you know, Dumbledore was forced to fight Grindelwald, despite his feelings. The Headmaster was proclaimed a hero after defeating Grindelwald and locking him away, even as he mourned both Ariana and what he had to do to Grindelwald. Because of his defeat of a dark lord, Dumbledore was expected to lead the wizarding world. In his effort to prevent both what happened with Ariana and to keep another Dark Lord from rising, Dumbledore developed both a bias and a blindness: he judges those who seem to have an ambition to rival Grindelwald’s as dark, and refuses to believe that a family can’t resolve their ‘differences’… even if those differences are abuse.”</p><p>Hadrian closed his eyes as he remembered begging the Headmaster not to send him back to the Dursleys at the end of his first year. He remembered seeing Professor Snape doing the same when he was a boy in the memories the man had given him when he was dying from Nagini’s bite. He remembered the memory that Dumbledore never meant him to see during their lessons in sixth year of the look on Tom Riddle’s face when Armando Dippet denied the boy his escape from the orphanage after the man allowed himself to be convinced by Dumbledore that Riddle was exaggerating. He remembered all the times he saw Slytherins treated unfairly while in school, even if he hadn’t understood it at the time, and then like criminals outside of school. But most of all, he remembered the divide between the dark and the light after Voldemort was defeated in 1998, which was exasperated by the light’s use of Dumbledore’s ideals and biases against the dark. Hadrian took a shaky breath and tried to push the memories away. They were his driving force behind ousting Dumbledore, but they were just as painful to think about as they had been eight years ago when he first left his timeline. Hadrian swallowed and opened his eyes to look at his son once more.</p><p>Severus had a frown on his face, eyes filled with concern, but whatever the boy saw on his face seemed to stop him from asking the question Hadrian was sure his son was burning to ask. He was grateful it seemed his son was going to refrain, because he was not yet ready to tell Severus of his time traveling – of the sadness and horror he experienced when he was just older than his son’s age. One day he would, but it definitely wasn’t going to be today.</p><hr/><p>During Hadrian’s tale of Dumbledore’s past, Severus had been captivated. He had no idea that the Headmaster had such an interesting history outside of defeating Grindelwald. It was a slightly disturbing past, but still interesting.</p><p>At least he thought it was interesting until his dad revealed that it was due to his past that some students were favored more than others. In a strange sort of logic, Severus could even understand why Gryffindors were the man’s favorite – they were the most carefree house, considering Ravenclaw’s pursuit of knowledge and Hufflepuff’s ideal of hard work, either of which could lead to the ambition the old man feared (and of course Slytherin was literally the house of the ambitious, so there was no point even wondering why they were the least favored). It was made even worse when Hadrian said Dumbledore was willing to send kids back to abusive homes because of what happened with his sister. The thought made him sick. Severus probably would have been one of those kids had Hadrian never found him. He clenched his teeth as he wondered exactly how many of his fellow students <em>are</em> one of those kids. Severus could definitely understand his dad’s desire to oust Dumbledore.</p><p>While all of this was going through his head, Severus watched as his dad closed his eyes as a pained look came over his face. It confused him. Dumbledore’s actions are disturbing, but he couldn’t think of a reason for Hadrian to seem so personally affected by it. As far as he knew, his dad had never had direct contact with the Headmaster besides confronting the man in Severus’s first year, or perhaps during Wizengamot sessions. Unless… maybe his dad was abused when he was young?</p><p>Severus swallowed at the thought. Hadrian had never talked about his childhood. It would explain all the times, especially when he was younger and fresh from Cokesworth, that the man seemed to understand him in a way nobody else ever had been able to. If he was abused, Hadrian is one of the few adults who could truly understand. It also partially explained some – though not all – of his dad’s more paranoid habits.</p><p>Hadrian took a shaky breath, pulling Severus out of his thoughts. He watched the man come out of whatever memory or thoughts he had been stuck in and open his eyes. Severus had never wanted to ask if his conclusions were right so much, but he didn’t. The pained look on Hadrian’s face was gone, but he could still see it lingering in the man’s eyes. Maybe… maybe one day his dad would be able to share with him.</p><p>He internally nodded to himself as he moved his thoughts back to the issue at hand, “I want to help.”</p><p>His dad blinked in surprise before frowning. Severus quickly continued, not letting Hadrian say anything until he explained, “I would have been one of those kids that Dumbledore sent back had you not found me. Who knows how many others are in that situation because they weren’t lucky enough to have you stumble upon them. It’s not right what Dumbledore is doing. I want to help.”</p><p>Hadrian was still frowning as he considered what he had said. Obviously, his dad didn’t want him involved, but at least he was considering it.</p><p>“How do you propose to do so?”</p><p>“I can send you memories of Dumbledore’s favoritism, talk to some people at school and recruit them to do the same. All subtly, of course, so no one gets singled out by Dumbledore supporters. Regulus will agree to help, and he’ll be able to get some Slytherins to acquiesce that I won’t be able to, considering my blood status.”</p><p>His dad looked down, thinking for a second before slowly nodding and looking back up, “Alright. If you’re sure.”</p><p>“Yes,” Severus nodded in determination.</p><p>Amusement flashed across his dad’s eyes, but before he could react to it, his dad looked at him seriously, “Promise me you will keep me in the loop at all times. You inform me of who you recruit beforehand if possible, and you tell me if anybody gives you trouble. I don’t care if it’s a student, a professor, or even Dumbledore himself. You tell me.”</p><p>Severus swallowed, knowing he should tell his dad about Potter and Black. He pushed the thought away, not wanting to admit that he had been hiding it, “I promise.”</p><p>Hadrian relaxed, lips curling in a small smile before hugging him. The man whispered into his hair, “I am so proud of you.”</p><p>The boy smiled and hugged his dad back. He was proud of his dad too. Between the two of them, Severus was sure they’d be able get rid of Dumbledore in no time.</p><hr/><p>“All in favor?”</p><p>Hadrian watched as Dumbledore and a few of his followers raised their lighted wands.</p><p>“All against?”</p><p>The young man raised his wand with a majority of the Wizengamot and had to swallow a smirk. Dumbledore looked rather put out, glaring at him for a split second before quickly turning away.</p><p>“The proposal for a creature registry is dismissed. That concludes the August 1973 Wizengamot session.”</p><p>Hadrian remained in his seat, watching the members of the Wizengamot leave their seats and begin to mingle. He wasn’t sure exactly why the old man wanted the registry, but he obviously hadn’t been expecting Hadrian to turn it against him so easily. Hadrian had been surprised when Dumbledore had suggested the registry – he thought the man had nothing against creatures considering Remus Lupin was currently at Hogwarts. However, the Headmaster had proposed it and then tried to make it seem as if the registry would be beneficial. When Hadrian and those in the Wizengamot with hidden creature blood – he had seen enough nervous glances and fidgeting during the debate to know there were some who had mixed blood – could clearly see that if the registry passed, those with creature blood would be discriminated against, possibly even worse than werewolves were currently. He knew Dumbledore was smart enough to know that, which made him wonder about the man’s true views on creatures – perhaps he saw them in the same light as he saw those with ambition? But then why bring Remus into the school? Was it a part of a plan to seem like he isn’t anti-creature even while promoting registries? It was something to consider.</p><p>On the bright side, Hadrian would be able to report the attempt to pass a registry to the goblins in order to appease them. They were getting a bit impatient for him to make good on their deal when they destroyed the horcruxes, but this would convince them of his belief that ousting Dumbledore was important for creature equality.</p><p>The young man nodded slightly to himself as he finally rose from his seat to make his way over to Abraxas and Arcturus. He was surprised to be stopped by the leader of the neutral party, Avery Fawley*, “Lord Peverell.”</p><p>“Lord Fawley,” Hadrian shook the man’s hand in greeting, intrigued over why the man was seeking him out. He had met and talked to Fawley due to the other man’s status as leader of the neutral faction, but there was very little contact between them usually.</p><p>“You’ve stirred up quite the fuss with your actions against Dumbledore, you know.”</p><p>Hadrian smirked slightly, “Have I?”</p><p>Fawley snorted softly, obviously amused, “Indeed. It is because of your actions that the neutral faction has agreed to officially make you leader of the neutral faction next session.”</p><p>The twenty-seven-year-old blinked at the burnet in surprise, only just stopping himself from gaping at the other man. He had never had the intention to become a leader within the Wizengamot, not yet really thinking past ousting Dumbledore from Hogwarts and working for creature equality.</p><p>Seeming to sense his shock, Fawley broke the silence that had descended between them. “You’ve gained more support for this campaign of your then you realize. Outside of the light and the few exceptions within the neutral party, there are not many who care for Dumbledore; He has warped the light ideals, pushing many of us to a darker leaning neutrality similar to yourself. Though, until you, no one has had the determination to stand up to the defeater of Grindelwald. If you are willing to do that, many of us are curious to see what else you can do with the backing of the grey side. I just thought I’d give you a heads up before it is announced next month. Now, I must go. It’s been a pleasure.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Hadrian weakly replied before Fawley walked away. He watched the older man go, still in shock over this new development. Though unexpected, being leader of the grey side would be helpful in his mission. Once the idea had set in anyways.</p><p>“Hadrian.”</p><p>The young man blinked and turned to see Abraxas and Arcturus looking at him curiously. By the amusement in Arcturus’s eyes and concern in Abraxas’s, they must have been trying to get his attention longer than he realized.</p><p>Without needing to be prompted, Hadrian answered their silent question, “Apparently, as of next month, I will be the leader of the neutral faction.”</p><p>A slow smirk appeared on Abraxas’s face as Arcturus wordlessly passed a few galleons to the blonde. Hadrian narrowed his eyes at the two.</p><p>Seeing the look on his face, Abraxas’s smirk grew wider, “It’s about time they gave you the leadership. While Fawley has done well, the grey needed somebody a bit more outspoken.”</p><p>“You bet on whether they would make me head of the grey?”</p><p>“Considering you are the only one with the nerve to go against Dumbledore, it was only a question of <em>when</em> they promoted you to head of the neutral faction. I had my money on Fawley resisting his loss of power for a while,” Arcturus drawled.</p><p>Hadrian shook his head, lips twitching in amusement. He turned to trek out of the ministry and to the apparition point. The older men followed without missing a beat, “Are we still on for tea at yours, Arcturus?”</p><p>“Of course. Regulus is staying with me for the remainder of the summer so your welcome to invite Severus along after you change out of your Wizengamot robes.”</p><p>The young man nodded his head in agreement, knowing his son would be delighted to be able to see Regulus, despite having seen each other plenty of times this summer, usually with Regulus coming to visit them at the cottage.</p><p>Arcturus then turned to the blonde, “Abraxas, will Lucius be joining us?”</p><p>He listened to Abraxas’s reply but otherwise kept quiet, mind still on the implications of being a leader within the Wizengamot. With his position, he would be able to call on magic to judge the validity of Dumbledore residing in the Chief Warlock position. However, he would have to wait until the man was out of his spot as Headmaster because, until he was removed, Dumbledore had too much power and supporters for the call of judgement to be approved of by the Wizarding World. If the old man’s reputation remained intact after being ousting from Hogwarts, Hadrian would be able to use his new position to call on magic to judge Dumbledore’s validity to the position and it would be more accepted due to his recent removal as Headmaster of Hogwarts; if it didn’t, the minister would take over the position of Chief Warlock for a year before calling on magic to choose a new Chief Warlock. Once Dumbledore was no longer Chief Warlock, he would be left with a single seat from his family and his position as leader of the light, making Hadrian’s position of leader of the grey put them on equal footing. While not planned, Hadrian could see the benefits in becoming a leader of the neutral faction.</p><p>Hadrian nodded to himself as he said a quick goodbye to his friends and apparated home to pick up his son before going to Arcturus’s place for tea.</p><hr/><p>Severus was not surprised when his third year began much the same way as returning from winter hols for second year had. He joined Lily in the train compartment she saved with Regulus not far behind him. Not ten minutes after the train pulled out of the station, Potter and Black decided to barge in and throw around insults. They left a few minutes later after a threat from Lily, but before they made it to Hogwarts, the menaces were able to send a biting jinx at the book he had been reading, nearly causing him to lose a finger. As it was, once they got to Hogwarts, he had to go to the infirmary to have Madam Pomfrey repair his still-bleeding finger, who told him he was lucky a nerve wasn’t severed – which would have warranted a trip to St. Mungos – with the position of the bite. Despite Remus quickly sending counter-curses and trying to get Black and Potter to back off, their actions and attitude continued, even getting worse, for the next several months.</p><p>Strangely enough, Severus suspected the so-called ‘Marauders’ – as he found out they had dubbed themselves sometime in the last year and a half – were beginning to get on some of the professors’ nerves as well. When a professor was nearby during a prank, the resigned look they had adopted during the end of the previous school year was now one of clear frustration. He suspected that they wanted to punish Black and Potter but knew that any punishments would be lessened, so they had no choice but to let the attitude continue. Severus enjoyed watching them snap at Black and Potter a few times, even if all it did was confuse the menaces momentarily before they brushed it off and planned another prank.</p><p>Even more surprising was when he noticed that the professor most bothered by the pair of Gryffindors was the head of Gryffindor herself. Professor McGonagall looked ready to hex the two more often than not and bore an even more terrifying look of fury when she was looking at Dumbledore recently. Usually McGonagall was rather doting and a little lenient on her Gryffindors – though she was fair overall – and typically agreed with most of what the Headmaster said, save for a few instances. It made Severus wonder if it was his dad’s campaign – which was still being printed in the Prophet at least once a month, if not more – that has changed her attitude, or if it was something else.</p><p>Severus shook his head at himself. It seemed like wishful thinking, and with him in charge of recruiting and protecting students who were helping him and his dad remained protected, he didn’t have time to worry about what his professors were doing.</p><p>“Hey, Snivellus! Catch!”</p><p>The dark-haired boy whipped his head up to see what looked like a muggle rubber ball swiftly heading for him. Before he could dodge it, the ball smacked into his chest making the breath rush out of his lungs. The ball burned against his chest as it hit, locking his legs together which caused him to lose his balance before he could worry about why the ball hitting him had burned.** His head struck the ground hard and Severus momentarily worried he would lose consciousness as his vision began to blur. Luckily, his vision cleared up after a moment. He vaguely heard someone yelling and he groaned and moved to sit up as the loud noise caused his head to pound. The area where the ball had burned throbbed at the movement. Severus winced and looked down at his chest while carefully prodding the back of his head where he a bump was already forming. The robes covering his chest was burned through, revealing the white button up sans tie he wore underneath; he would be unsurprised if his chest was in a similar state as his robes despite whatever spell that had been on the ball not touching him long enough to burn through his shirt.</p><p>“Are you alright, Mr. Peverell?”</p><p>Severus looked up to see the professor he had just been thinking about, looking at him with a mix of frustration and concern. Behind her, he could see Remus glaring at Black and Potter as he forcefully pushed the two into McGonagall’s office a little ways down the hall. A part of him internally smirked in vindication, knowing the type of lecture they’d be getting from their head of house; McGonagall’s lectures were notorious among the student body and nobody wanted to be subjected to one – not even Dumbledore if rumors of him fleeing the woman’s office were to be believed.</p><p>The bigger part of him outwardly sighed tiredly, resigned to the treatment and the lack of true punishment, as he pulled his gaze away from his tormentors to stand from his spot on the floor, “I’m fine, Professor.”</p><p>Contrary to his statement, Severus swayed from dizziness. The Ravenclaw felt a strong grip on his shoulder keeping him from falling over. It took him a moment to realize that the surprisingly strong grip had come from McGonagall.</p><p>“You were saying?”</p><p>Severus blinked and looked up at his professor to see her raising an eyebrow at him. The expression reminded him of the one his dad gave him when he thought Severus was being particularly stubborn. The dark-haired boy swallowed at the look, knowing he wasn’t going to get away that easy.</p><p>“Come with me. I’ll escort you to Madam Pompfrey to make sure you don’t collapse while you avoid the hospital wing,” she told him curtly. Severus blushed slightly but didn’t respond considering the accuracy of her statement. When she was seemed sure he wouldn’t fall over, McGonagall removed her hand from his shoulder and led the way down the hall, “I am sure Mr. Lupin will make Misters Potter and Black wish I wasn’t so willing to let them stew for a bit.”</p><p>Severus’s lips twitched as he imagined Remus berating his friends like he has seen the other boy do before. While he, luckily, hadn’t been a witness to a McGonagall lecture, Severus was sure Remus’s lectures rivaled hers. The thirteen-year-old struggled not to laugh as he pictured Remus and McGonagall lecturing Black and Potter together.</p><p>“How long have the <em>pranks</em> been liable to cause injury, Mr. Peverell?”</p><p>The question pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to look over at his professor to look at her consideringly. The scorn in her voice when she said the word ‘pranks’ was unexpected. While it had become clear that she was upset with the lack of punishment towards the two, Severus wouldn’t have anticipated the sneer towards the pranks themselves. It made him wonder what she would do if told her the truth, “They’ve always been cruel, but they’ve gotten worse with Dumbledore refusing to punish them.”</p><p>Severus watched as her expression darkened. Perhaps… perhaps the Deputy Headmistress was more on their side than Severus had ever given her credit for. It was with that in mind that, after a long silent walk through the castle, upon seeing the doors to the infirmary, Severus decided to explain Black and Potter’s bullying some, “Originally, they mostly targeted me because of my friendship with Lily and Remus. There are a few other things Remus thinks plays a role, but mostly the jealousy. Now, they are still jealous, but are even more vicious because of my dad’s campaign against Dumbledore. I think…”</p><p>The boy glanced over at her nervously before swallowing and continuing, “I think Dumbledore knows their reasons which is part of the reason he isn’t punishing them.”</p><p>The Transfiguration professor nodded but remained silent. Just outside of the infirmary doors, she turned to him, “Mr. Peverell, I would like to apologize for the Hogwarts staff’s inability to protect you from bullying. I assure you that the professors, especially your head of house, are doing their best to fix the issue. Thank you for trusting me.”</p><p>Severus nodded, slightly wincing at the movement, understanding that she was thanking him for the explanation. His professor accepted the silent response and led him into the infirmary and to an empty bed before fetching Poppy. He couldn’t help but wonder what the woman would do with the information he provided. A small spark of hope flared in him that the professors were more reliable than he had previously given them credit for.</p><hr/><p>Minerva McGonagall was a stern woman. Between her Scottish upbringing and growing up as the role model for her two younger brothers, it wasn’t hard to understand why she was similar to her father in that aspect. It was because of her stern nature that she was… <em>unhappy </em>with Albus Dumbledore’s actions. Or rather, inactions would be more correct.</p><p>Admittedly, she knew she had become a bit lenient with her Gryffindors within the last few years. After nineteen years of teaching, a bit of fondness for the students of her house was expected to slightly interfere her interactions with them. However, Minerva had not realized how lenient she had become until faced with pranksters James Potter and Sirius Black.</p><p>During a staff meeting just before boys’ first Hallowe’en at Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick had brought to her attention that the two had begun targeting a Ravenclaw boy, Severus Peverell, more than any other student. Ever the protector of his Claws, Filius confronted her about her lax punishments as both a colleague and friend. Concerned that she had begun to favor any students, Minerva paid close attention to her lions’ punishments, trying to correct her behavior, especially the punishments concerning actions taken against Mr. Peverell. It was then that she noticed the Headmaster’s own favoring of the Gryffindor students. Before she could point it out to the man, however, the students came back from winter break, and Albus started treating the students in a fairer manner. She had been unable to figured out where the change came from but was glad that she hadn’t needed to be the one to talk to the Headmaster about it.</p><p>For the following year, Minerva was delighted to see house unity encouraged as students were treated more fairly by her and the other professors than she could ever remember. But then, halfway through the previous school year, Hadrian Peverell began a campaign against Albus. He accused the Headmaster of biases against dark witches and wizards, perceiving them to be evil, without providing any evidence against them.*** Lord Peverell labeled Albus as untrustworthy because of the man’s prejudice against Slytherins and those with high ambition, leading the man to use his position as Headmaster and Chief Warlock to unfairly accuse wizards of being Dark. With the campaign against him, Albus stopped enforcing punishments against Gryffindor students, even going so far as to soften well-deserved punishments – especially those of James Potter and Sirius Black.</p><p>After being unable to prevent the Headmaster’s renewal of favoring her house, she had become increasingly angry with Albus’s inaction against the bullying by her lions, particularly towards Severus Peverell. She and the other professors, but especially Filius (who’s easy-going manner had become more serious than Minerva has ever seen him in the past twenty years, due to the situation most effecting one of his Claws), had become frustrated with their punishments being lessened and points being given back even though they were rightfully taken.</p><p>To make matters worse, at the end of Misters Potter, Black, and Peverell’s second year, the Headmaster had once again not allowed her to seek help for students who were revealed to being abused. That year it was a first year Gryffindor and a third year Hufflepuff. It was not the first time the man had argued that the abuse must be a “misunderstanding” since their families “must surely love them”. Minerva suspected that if Albus was continued to be Headmaster, they wouldn’t be the last either. When both students – now in second year and fourth year respectively – returned, she and Pomona Sprout**** ushered the two to Poppy as soon as the welcoming feast was over. She watched sadly as the matron repaired the two students broken bodies, promising them that she was doing everything she could as Deputy Headmistress to prevent them from being sent back.</p><p>It was with the anger at Albus’s refusal to accept the sad fact that abuse exists and they needed to protect the children revealed to have been abused, and the man’s favoritism of Gryffindor and doing nothing about the bullying two of her lions were committing, that made her furious when she once again found Misters Potter and Black sending a very dangerous ‘prank’ that Remus Lupin was unable to stop at one Severus Peverell. Minerva had just exited her office with the intent to have tea with Filius when a shout drew her attention down the hall. She watched as Sirius Black threw a rubber ball Mr. Peverell, who had only noticed the other boys and so was unable to dodge the object flying at him, causing him to cry out in pain and fall backwards, head hitting the ground with a loud thud. Minerva had quickly made her way over, interrupting Mr. Lupin’s angry tirade, sending him to escort the other two boys to her office while she moved to check on the Ravenclaw who was already sitting up from his position. She saw the burned hole in the boy’s robes and the wince when the dark-haired boy prodded at the back of his head and became extremely concerned when the Mr. Peverell’s only outward reaction was a tired sigh and dismissal of his injuries. Between the reaction and the boy’s swaying upon standing, Minerva insisted on escorting him to Poppy. When the boy admitted that the cruelty was largely due to Albus’s inactions, anger filled her. She had not truly <em>understood</em> how bad her lions had become and this prank was the first she had caught them injuring another student, and not just humiliating them or destroying homework or other possessions. Those were serious, of course, but injuring someone was unacceptable. And the way Mr. Peverell made it sound, this wasn’t the first time he was injured either. She clenched her teeth and glared at the stone wall at the end of the hall in an effort to keep her anger from showing too much on her face. She suspected that she wasn’t very successful.</p><p>Minerva did everything she could to keep her anger at bay for the rest of the walk to the hospital wing, resulting in a silent walk between the two of them. When the doors to hospital were visible, the usually quiet boy walking next to her surprised her by breaking the silence to tell her that one of the reasons to their bullying was because of his father’s campaign. The jealousy she expected, but in an effort to support the Headmaster? It made her even more furious, especially with Mr. Peverell’s admission of suspecting the old man to <em>know</em> about the reason for the increase in bullying. She was unable to do more than nod in response, the realization making her even more determined to help protect her students from bullies both in and outside of the school. In fact, it was looking more and more like they needed to be protected from Albus Dumbledore himself. Minerva swallowed at the implication while thanking the Ravenclaw, more determined than ever to get the protection her students – not just her Gryffindors – needed. Even if that meant removing Dumbledore. But first, she had a few lions waiting in her office that needed to be set straight.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian was sitting at a desk in the library in the cottage, contemplating his next move against Dumbledore when an owl tapped at the window. He absentmindedly let the bird in, mind still half-considering his next steps. One little push, and Hadrian knew he would be able to have the Headmaster out of Hogwarts, even if he remained in his position within the Wizengamot and the ICW. Between the evidence Severus had sent him showing the man’s favoring of Gryffindor house above all others, and gaining the support of witches and wizards Dumbledore had previously labeled as Dark, he could almost taste the victory of ousting the old man from his position in Hogwarts.</p><p>At the same time, there were not quite enough people – both in and out of the Wizengamot – who were convinced that a little bias was a good reason for ousting the Headmaster. None of them truly understood how detrimental the biases were to their world.</p><p>Hadrian drew himself out of his thoughts when his visitor gently pecked at his fingers. His lips twitched in amusement before he stroked the bird’s feathers. That was when he realized that the owl was a Hogwarts owl. Hadrian frowned and removed the letter from the bird and murmured a thank you. He passed over a slice of cold toast that he had not finished when he got distracted by paperwork and thoughts of Dumbledore earlier. The owl hooted after eating the piece and took off out the window as Hadrian examined the penmanship. He vaguely recognized the writing but couldn’t place it. It wasn’t Severus’s and he was fairly sure it wasn’t Dumbledore’s either.</p><p>Suspicious as to who in Hogwarts would be sending him mail, Hadrian cast a few detection charms before opening the letter when they came back clear.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Lord Hadrian Peverell,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>In my experience, a letter from me is often concerning to parents, so I will start off by informing you that your son is fine. Young Mr. Peverell is doing excellent in his classes, as expected by his previous two years at Hogwarts.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Now that any concern has been eased, I move on to the purpose of my letter. I write not to discuss your son, but to inquire about a meeting between the two of us. Recent events have opened my eyes to a few truths, some of which I believe will be interesting to you considering what has been published in the Prophet recently. I assure you that I have no desire to convince you out of your recent campaign as many might believe I would. Quite the opposite in fact. It is because of this that I request a confidential meeting at your convenience of time and place this weekend.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I eagerly await your reply,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Minerva McGonagall</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Hadrian blinked and read the letter again. He had never suspected Minerva McGonagall might be an ally against Dumbledore, but the letter suggested otherwise. She had not only assured that she wasn’t attempting to sway him away from his campaign but had implied that she had information against the man. Between her request for a confidential meeting and her lack of signing her name as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, it was clear that she had not informed the Headmaster of her intention to meet with him.</p><p>Unless of course the letter was a ruse to lure him into a trap. However, Hadrian doubted the Transfiguration professor would be willing to help Dumbledore with such a scheme – his position against Dumbledore or not – and her leaving the time and place up to him indicated that it was sincere. Afterall, it was nearly impossible to lay a trap unless you knew where the meeting would take place.</p><p>The young man pushed his paranoia away and read the letter one more time. The only way to find out if McGonagall was sincere in her offer to aid his campaign was to meet with her. Comforted by his knowledge of her stern but fair nature, Hadrian picked up a piece of parchment and a quill to send an agreement with a time and place to the unexpected missive.</p><hr/><p>The floo flared bright green before Minerva McGonagall stepped out gracefully. She wore immaculate dark green robes with her hair in a tight bun, reminiscent of Hadrian’s memory of his sorting. A small part of him relaxed at the familiar sight of his Transfiguration professor and head of house, even if she was clearly younger and had no memory of him. Hadrian hadn’t realized how comforting her presence had become, despite how close he had become with the woman in the wake of defeating Voldemort in his original timeline.</p><p>“Professor McGonagall,” Hadrian greeted her with a smile, “I hope your trip here went smoothly.”</p><p>The older woman nodded in greeting, “Lord Peverell. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”</p><p>“Of course. Please, sit down. I apologize for having to postpone our meeting slightly, but I had prior meetings planned with other lords. I know it is close to the end of term, so I hope my delay wasn’t too much trouble for you.”</p><p>“It was no issue,” she waved him off as she took a seat in the chair closest to the fireplace.</p><p>Hadrian took a seat on the couch close to the chair and served tea for the two of them. Once they both had a cup of tea in hand, he asked, “So what can I do for you, Professor?”</p><p>“From what I understand from the papers, you are against the Headmaster because of his bias,” the twenty-seven-year-old nodded at the not-quite-a-question as he took a sip of his tea. McGonagall tapped a finger against her teacup, almost as if fortifying her resolve, before continuing, “May I ask why?”</p><p>The man tilted his head in consideration, for a moment. He could see no reason as to deny the older woman, so he decided to tell her the truth, “Dumbledore’s biases are encouraging hatred within the Wizarding World. In a community as small as ours, we cannot afford to be divided by something as trivial as accusing one another of being evil, simply for differing in opinion. That is not to say that there are not bad witches and wizards, but if people are judged by the sorting of their house, their ambition, or even their magical inclinations, we will not survive. I simply wish to work to end those biases. As the Headmaster is one of the worst as far as prejudice goes, I hope to remove him from positions that will encourage his hatred within others.”</p><p>The professor considered him for a moment. Seeming to come to some sort of decision, she nodded, “I am not one for politics, Lord Peverell. I love to teach and will continue to do so for as long as I am able and have no intention to become involved within politics,” McGonagall looked down to glare at her tea, “That being said, I also fear the spread of the prejudice you speak of and have witnessed first-hand the irrational violence that ensues from it. I have had enough of watching Albus allow my lions to get away with far too much, leading to two in particular becoming bullies – two that I am sure you have heard plenty about from your son.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Hadrian agreed, wondering if something had happened between the two and his son recently. He hadn’t heard much about them past Severus’s usual complaints of their tossing insults, but the professor’s statement made him think that there was more to the situation than he was aware of. Hadrian pushed the thought aside for later consideration.</p><p>“Had it only been the Headmaster’s tendency to favor my house, I am sorry to say that I may not have approached you,” the older woman continued, “As it is, Albus’s actions are far more dire than a few biases, no matter how damaging they may be, and is the main reason for me to seek you out.”</p><p>Hadrian frowned slightly as he watched McGonagall tighten her grip on her teacup in anger. She brought her gaze back up to his, rage clear in her eyes. The man couldn’t help but be grateful that he was not the target of such anger. She slowly reached into her robes and pulled out a vial that Hadrian immediately recognized to be memories.</p><p>“In this vial, I have placed memories of not only Albus’s favoring my house by undermining the punishments rightfully given by other professors, leading to our inability to curb unacceptable behavior, but also of the man denying sanctuary to children who have been discovered to be abused.”</p><p>The dark-haired man’s eyes widened in shock. While he knew that abused students were not being helped, he never imagined that anybody would be able to prove it was because of Dumbledore. The professor continued talking despite the shock he knew was on his face.</p><p>“I would like for you to use these memories to get Albus out of the Headmaster’s seat, as I have become convinced that unless he is removed, students will continue to be sent back to dangerous environments. Can I trust you do this, Lord Peverell?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hadrian replied without hesitation.</p><p>McGonagall considered him for a moment, as she had earlier. Whatever she found on his face seemed to satisfy her as she carefully passed the vial of her memories over. Hadrian gently took the vial in hand. After staring at them for a moment, he tucked them away into his robes and looked up at the professor.</p><p>He swallowed and cleared his throat, “I do believe that you should call me Hadrian. Without your help I imagine I would need to work to ousting Dumbledore for another year at the least, and so I would be honored if you would address me as a friend.”</p><p>“Very well. You may call me Minerva.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the older woman. Excited that the end was within sight, he stood and moved to the cabinet that he hid his single bottle of Fire Whiskey. He pulled it out and poured a small drink for himself as well as McGonagall. The man walked back over to the woman, handing her one of the drinks. Hadrian raised his own, “To ousting Dumbledore and protecting the students.”</p><p>The professor’s lips twitched but she returned the cheer, clinking her glass with his, “To protecting the students.”</p><p>They both downed the small drink in celebration.</p><hr/><p>For the next week, Hadrian rushed around, getting everything ready for his (hopefully) final action against Dumbledore. He had watched the memories Minerva had given him, appalled by the number of students being sent back to their abusive homes. It was a far greater number than he expected. It was because of that, Hadrian had to be careful to set up a confidential meeting with the school board as well the Wizengamot in order to protect those students when the memories were revealed. It was the day before winter break began, so Hadrian was even more frantic to get the meeting planned; he didn’t want Dumbledore to be able to return to the Headmaster position following Yule. So focused on getting everything he needed together, he was startled by an owl.</p><p>Hadrian was shocked and a little concerned upon receiving a letter from Regulus Black. Over the past summer, the boy had visited Severus as much as he could, in an effort to escape his parents and brother. Hadrian didn’t really blame the boy, and neither did Arcturus when he learned of the frequency in which Hadrian and Severus saw Regulus. It had led to Arcturus offering his youngest grandson a place in his home at the end of the summer. However, as much as he got along with his son’s friend, Hadrian never imagined he would be exchanging letters with him.</p><p>So, with more than a little curiosity he read the contents of the unexpected letter. To say he was furious upon reading it would be an understatement.</p><p>Apparently, Dumbledore has been allowing his two little Gryffindors to get away with – no, <em>encouraging</em> them to bully Severus since January. For almost an entire year, James and Sirius have been attacking his son and they haven’t received a single detention! Ruining homework! Biting jinxes! Burning Curses! And those were only a few of the example of what has been occurring since Severus’s third year began, according to Regulus! Who knows what else the boy was leaving out! Or even what Severus has hidden from his friend!</p><p>That thought stopped Hadrian cold. Since the second half of his son’s second year, Severus has been bullied and he didn’t tell Hadrian. Why wouldn’t the boy talk to him about it? Especially since it seemed to be so much worse than the first time?</p><p>A small breeze coming from the open window fluttered the papers on his desk. Hadrian closed his eyes and swallowed, immediately realizing his son’s thought process. In retaliation to his attacks, Dumbledore allowed James and Sirius to get away with bullying because their main target has always been Severus. Perhaps the boys even told his son their reasoning for their actions when they taunted him. His son no doubt thought Hadrian would be unable to help due to the campaign against Dumbledore and decided to keep it from him.</p><p>Hadrian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wished his son didn’t feel the need to hide it from him, even if Hadrian had truly not been able to do anything (which he highly doubted between his ability to go to the school board). At the very least, he could have charmed some jewelry for protection against the worst of the attacks – in fact, Hadrian was kicking himself for not having done so after the first bullying occurrence.</p><p>The young man took a deep breath and looked down at the paperwork still laid out in front of him. He glanced down at Regulus’s letter, still clutched in his hand, feeling determination fill him once more. He would <em>not</em> allow Dumbledore to slip out of facing the consequences of <em>all </em>of his actions. Hadrian added the letter into the pile of many others he would be using for evidence. The man then quickly penned a letter thanking Regulus and reassuring him that he would handle the situation. He also promised not to oust the boy to Severus, knowing Regulus only came to him in his worry for his friend.</p><p>After Dumbledore was ousted, Hadrian would be sure to confront Severus about not telling him about the bullying.</p><hr/><p>Severus carefully clutched at his nose, trying to prevent blood from getting on his clothes. He ignored Sayah’s concerned hissing from her spot hidden around his neck. She had slithered from his wrist to hide under his hair not long after he started bleeding. The boy was more occupied by the throbbing in his nose that was slowly beginning to give him a headache to listen to her concerned ranting.</p><p>As he opened the train compartment door that he could see his friends in, the three all looked up at him. Lily gasped and quickly stood up and gently pulled his hand away to take a look at his broken nose. She dabbed at the blood with a conjured handkerchief, causing him to wince. After a moment, Remus pulled her away so that he could sit down. Severus shook his head when Remus offered the handkerchief to him. The other boy frowned at him, but he just ignored it and pulled out his wand. Now that he wasn’t in danger of any dizziness from standing, Severus cast an Episkey on his bleeding nose, groaning at the feeling of his nose being fixed. Madam Pompfrey had taught him the spell when she offered a few lessons on basic healing after his multiple unfortunate returns to the hospital wing, and he was extremely glad for it. If she hadn’t, he would have had to deal with explaining how he broke his nose to his dad. Remus offered the handkerchief again, but this time Severus accepted it.</p><p>From behind the fabric, he could see Regulus frowning in concern at him, “What happened?”</p><p>“The menaces were saw me on my way back from the bathroom, caught me with a tripping jinx,” he sighed.</p><p>Lily and Remus both growled in response. If he wasn’t so tired of the treatment, Severus might have felt touched at their obvious anger at Black and Potter. As it was, he just held the handkerchief to his fixed-but-still-bleeding nose. He closed his eyes and let his head tilt back to lean against the wall behind him.</p><p>“This is unacceptable! You are <em>bleeding</em>! And it’s hardly the first time!”</p><p>~She’s right, hatchling! You should be angry they caused harm!~</p><p>“It’s not likely to change anytime soon so there is no point in getting angry,” Severus tiredly told the two females without opening his eyes.</p><p>“But Severus–”</p><p>“Just let it go, Lily.”</p><p>Outside of Sayah’s grumbling hisses, silence filled the compartment. He didn’t need to look to know that Lily opened her mouth to retort, but Remus stopped her. Severus knew his friends well enough to know the girl wouldn’t just let it go and the other Gryffindor wouldn’t want to push him. Regulus was probably still frowning at him, trying to decide the best response. Before anyone could say anything more, they felt the train beginning to slow, signaling their approaching arrival to the platform.</p><p>A few moments later, Severus felt his nose become stuffy, signaling that the bleeding had finally stopped. He pulled the handkerchief from his face, carefully he prodded at his nose, wincing at the soreness and the dull throb the action sent to his head, but was satisfied to feel that his Episkey had correctly fixed his nose. A gentle prod at his arm had Severus finally opening his eyes to look at the boy next to him. Regulus gently pulled his hand away and looked at his nose critically. Seeming satisfied that there was no lasting damage, the younger boy pulled out his wand and quietly cast a cleaning charm.</p><p>Having not expected the action, Severus blinked in surprise before softly saying, “Thank you.”</p><p>Regulus just nodded in response. They felt the train finally screech to a stop. Severus glanced out the window confirming that they had arrived at the platform. He felt a small amount of relief fill him. For the next few weeks, he would be bully free. As always, he knew he’d miss his friends for the small break, but at least he’d finally be able to relax for a bit.</p><p>“I have a feeling you won’t have to worry about those two for much longer, Severus,” Regulus told him, seeming to have picked up his mood.</p><p>Severus looked over at his friend at the same time Remus spoke up, “What makes you say that? Unless the professors start actually punishing James and Sirius, I don’t see either of them stopping no matter what any of us do.”</p><p>Regulus shrugged, “Just a feeling.”</p><p>Severus frowned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily mirroring his reaction; Obviously she also thought their was more to the younger boy’s statement. She opened her mouth to question Regulus, but the boy beat them to it.</p><p>“Come on, our parents will be looking for us if we don’t get off soon.”</p><p>Deciding to let it go, Severus decided to follow the Slytherin out of the compartment. As they made their way off the train, he couldn’t help but remain tense, one hand on his wand. He fully expected Potter and Black to try and cast one more prank before they all de-boarded. However, when the small group made it off the train and no prank came, Severus lightened. Finally, temporary freedom from the two had arrived. Excitement began to fill him at the thought while he searched the crowd for his dad much like his friends.</p><p>Right as his eyes landed on the man, his friends saw their own parents. They all quickly said their goodbyes and parted ways for the holidays. Severus moved through the crowd and towards his dad, who was beaming at him; the boy couldn’t help a small snort at the way Hadrian wore his heart on his sleeve sometimes. When he got close, as he always did, the older man pulled him into a bear hug. After the awful term he had, Severus melted into the embrace; he had really missed his dad’s hugs.</p><p>When he finally pulled away, Hadrian was frowning at him in concern, “Are you okay, Sev?”</p><p>“I am now,” he truthfully replied.</p><p>His dad seemed both relieved and concerned at the response, but luckily let it go. He did leave an arm around Severus’s shoulders. The boy relished in the comfort, letting a small smile slip onto his face, unable to contain the excitement he felt at going home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes I made in case anybody was curious, but these are in no way necessary to read if you don't want to:<br/>*According to Harry Potter Fandom Wiki Website, Fawley family is one of the sacred 28 (but die out during 2nd Wizarding War), so I figure they have a seat in the Wizengamot and I am using them as one of the families in the neutral party. Avery Fawley is not necessarily based on someone specific in the known Fawleys, just supposed to be whoever is the head of the Fawley family in 1973. Link to information on the Fawleys: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fawley_family<br/>**Flagrante Curse (burning curse in which touching the cursed item burns) by Sirius and a leg-locking curse by James, in case you guys are curious about the spellwork :)<br/>***In case it hasn’t been clear, when I refer to dark witches and wizards, I mean witches and wizards who have a core that has an inclination to magic labeled as ‘dark’, but biases against those witches and wizards label them as Dark (meaning evil). Similarly, light and grey witches and wizards have an inclination to ‘light’ spells for the light and both ‘dark’ and ‘light’ for the grey (which is seen as uncommon since most having a leaning towards one side or the other making it difficult to determine them as grey rather than light or dark). However, dark and light is a man-made label and so being dark doesn’t make the witches and wizards automatically evil. Performing Dark (capital D to indicate evil, or perhaps think of it as Black rather than Dark if that makes it easier) magic will make them evil. I view magic as many others have in their fics: there is no true dark or light magic, with intent being the only thing to make magic evil (which is why Horcruxes are capital ‘D’ Dark/Black magic, since they involve splitting the soul). Also dark, light, and grey in terms of power is different from the political leanings of the same name. <br/>****Info on the Hogwarts Staff: McGonagall was born in 1935 and started teaching at 19 according to Harry Potter Wiki, meaning she had been teaching for 19 years in Sev’s 3rd year (1973) and would be 38 years old. There is no birth year for Flitwick, but I imagine he is in his early 50s in 1973 (making him born sometime around 1923) because I see Goblins as aging slower than humans (due to their magical creature status: the average wizard lifespan is 138 years according to Harry Potter Wiki, so I picture Goblins to have about 207 years and since Flitwick is half-goblin, his expected lifespan would be around 184 years). Because of his dueling days, he didn’t become a professor until he was in his 30s the year after McGonagall graduated in 1952. Sprout was born in 1933 according to Harry Potter Wiki, but I don’t imagine she became a professor right away, instead joining staff five years after McGonagall when she was 24 in 1957. That would make her 40 in 1973 and teaching for 14 years.</p><p>Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: 1974 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of Severus's 3rd year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From now on Severus's Hogwarts school years will be split up so each year will have a part one and part two. Part one of a year (like this chapter) will be the end of a school year, and part two (like next chapter, which will be 1974 part two) will be the beginning of the next school year. Hope everybody enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…so you see, it is for the Greater Good–”</p><p>“Tell me, Dumbledore,” Hadrian interrupted, claiming the attention of the entire Wizengamot, “what <em>exactly</em> do you mean when you say, ‘Greater Good’?”</p><p>Caught off guard, the man blinked in surprise, “Why, what is best for the Wizarding World, of course.”</p><p>“I see. In other words, you would put the many above the individual?”</p><p>“Well… you can view it that way perhaps, but we need to think of the Wizarding World as a whole if we want our culture to thrive.”</p><p>“If I am not mistaken, it is that mindset, as well as that motto, that the Dark Lord Grindelwald used to reign terror,” Hadrian paused, allowing the shocked whispering to spread. When Dumbledore opened his mouth to retort, he continued without letting the man speak, “Furthermore, with the way of thinking you admitted to, why should you be trusted with our children – the future of the Wizarding World – if you are more focused on the thousands of magicals outside of your purview rather than protecting the few hundred students within it, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts should?”</p><p>More shocked whispering spread, but Lord Longbottom spoke up before Dumbledore could respond, “Is there a purpose to your speculation, Lord Peverell?”</p><p>Hadrian only just refrained from smirking at the perfect opening the man provided him, “I bring to the Wizengamot evidence that Headmaster Dumbledore has consistently ignored abuse that has been revealed to him, going so far as to send those students – <em>children</em> – back to their abusive homes.”</p><p>Chaos ensued. Some of the light faction stood up in outrage at the accusation thrown toward their leader, while members of all factions cried out to witness this evidence. It took a full ten minutes for the minister to regain order with the banging of his gavel.</p><p>“This is a serious accusation, Lord Peverell,” DMLE Head, Barty Crouch, narrowed his eyes at Hadrian, “I assume you can provide the evidence you claim to have?”</p><p>The young man pulled out a memory vial, “These are memories given by Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, which clearly show the Headmaster claiming clear cases of abuse to be no more than ‘misunderstandings’, refusing to report or allow Professor McGonagall to report the cases to the proper authorities to be investigated and the children moved to safety. The Deputy Headmistress has also included situations in which the Headmaster has favored particular students, decreasing punishments or excusing behavior altogether, leading to bullying within Hogwarts itself, showing Dumbledore’s neglect has allowed similar danger as abuse to infest the school that should be a safe haven for learning. I have further memory vials and letters to prove the favoritism and encouragement of bullying by anonymous students. To protect the identity of the students, I motion that this session, from this point forward, be sealed.”</p><p>“Seconded,” Arcturus quickly agreed.</p><p>Magic flared at the motion to seal the Wizengamot meeting, secrecy wards becoming active; not a single word concerning students’ identities – as Hadrian had specifically requested – could now be said by those present to parties without the knowledge about what passed while the wards were active. Reassured by their presence, Hadrian gave the memory vial to the session’s record-taker so they could be projected for the Wizengamot to view. Once again, Hadrian watched the memories, no less horrified by the number of students denied safety than he was the first time. After they played through, shocked silence filled the Wizengamot.</p><p>A moment later, a lord from the light that Hadrian didn’t recognize broke the quiet, “I motion to view the other memories and letters Lord Peverell previously claimed to be further proof of Dumbledore’s transgressions.”</p><p>“Seconded,” called an unknown voice from the grey.</p><p>Hadrian obligingly handed the file of letters and the case of memories he had collected to the record-taker. The file was copied and passed around while the memories were set up to be viewed. As they filtered through various perspectives of favoritism and bullying, Hadrian looked to where Dumbledore was sitting. Though the Headmaster was trying to conceal it, the young man could see Dumbledore was becoming more and more displeased. It was only when the memories finished showing was Hadrian able to pull his gaze away from the older man.</p><p>“As head of the DMLE, I hereby charge Albus Dumbledore with misdemeanor, obstruction of justice, and accessory after the fact for failing to report child abuse. Furthermore, I open investigations into the home lives of the students provided by the memories of Minerva McGonagall,” Crouch harshly said. Aurors – who Hadrian suspected had been called by Crouch after McGonagall’s memories – emerged from the shadows of the room to arrest the Headmaster. The head of the DMLE turned to glare at Dumbledore, who was looking back impassively with cuffs around his wrists, “While I cannot officially charge you for the bullying and favoritism, I will state that your actions are inexcusable and you do not deserve the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts, despite past accomplishments.”</p><p>“As both a member of the Wizengamot and a school governor, I motion to remove Albus Dumbledore of the Hogwarts Headmastership and instate Minerva McGonagall as temporary Headmistress,” Longbottom spoke up, surprising Hadrian.</p><p>He knew the Longbottoms had always been one of the more reasonable light families – the current Lord reinforcing his respect for Neville’s family – but Hadrian hadn’t expected the man to be the one to suggest Dumbledore’s ousting. Especially not when the man’s son and future daughter-in-law – Neville’s parents – had joined the light leader’s Order of the Phoenix during Hadrian’s original timeline. Then again, if he was correct, this Longbottom was the husband of Neville’s grandmother, who would have not hesitated to do the same as Lord Longbottom had just done, as he had learned following Voldemort’s defeat in 1998.</p><p>“As both a member of the Wizengamot and a school governor, I second the motion,” Abraxas replied.</p><p>Like earlier, there was a flare of magic. This time, however, it surrounded Dumbledore before disappearing. When the now-former Headmaster winced, Hadrian realized the control of Hogwarts wards had just been removed from the man. At a motion from Crouch, the Aurors led Dumbledore out of the Wizengamot.</p><p>Minister Bagnold cleared his throat, obviously flustered by the events, “I believe this is as good of a time as any to break for the day. Any objections?”</p><p>Silence filled the chamber.</p><p>“Very well. This concludes the January 1974 Wizengamot Session.”*</p><hr/><p>It was the morning of the first day of classes when the news hit. As he usually did, Severus made his way to breakfast with the rest of house – meaning he was one of the first in the Great Hall as the other houses tended to sleep in longer – and ate while he refreshed his memory on the section of his Charms book that had been used for homework during Yule break. About fifteen minutes after the other houses joined them at their respective tables, the morning paper came. He absently wondered if his dad would make it into the paper again; the January Wizengamot session was the day before, only a day after Yule break ended and students returned to Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Dumbledore Ousted from Hogwarts, Charged with Failing to Report Abuse </span> </strong>
</p><p>Severus nearly choked on his coffee at the front-page headline. He blinked, wondering if this was in his imagination or was possibly a dream, but when he opened his eyes again, the headline remained. The boy carefully set his mug down, just as the whispering in the Great Hall picked up. He harshly shoved the rising excitement aside, afraid to get his hopes up, and quickly read through the paper.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised to see his dad’s name listed as the one who provided evidence. He was surprised to read Dumbledore had actually been arrested, and then removed from the Headmastership before being carted away.</p><p>The Ravenclaw looked up at the staff table and, for the first time since coming to breakfast, noticed Dumbledore’s absence. It was odd, as the old man was at nearly every meal and now, he wouldn’t be at <em>any</em>. Severus finally let the excitement take over. With Dumbledore gone, students in abusive homes would be protected and Potter and Black might finally be punished. He couldn’t help a small smile of satisfaction at the thought.</p><p>Glancing over, Severus noticed McGonagall was also absent. The professors who <em>were </em>present, didn’t seem shocked by the paper (perhaps they were informed beforehand?). The boy couldn’t help wondering about their thoughts on Dumbledore’s removal. Were they sad that he was gone? Angry at the man for ignoring abuse? Maybe unsurprised by any of it?</p><p>Severus internally shook the thoughts off and gathered up his supplies for his classes. Excitement aside, he still had Charms and then Transfiguration before lunch. After that, he would be writing to his dad for more information. The boy left the Great Hall, unable to keep his thoughts from wandering back to Dumbledore. Would he actually be held accountable for his actions? Or would his popularity save him? For that matter, how popular was the old man going to be, now that he’d been removed from the Hogwarts for ignoring abuse?</p><p>So wrapped up in his thoughts, the boy was caught by surprise when he was hit with an Incarcerous from behind, causing his bag to fall out of his grasp and to the floor, a few books falling out. Severus struggled in the ropes wrapped around him, trying to maneuver his arms enough to reach his wand. Before he could, a hand slipped into his pocket and removed it. The boy whipped his head around to see Potter holding his wand, smirk on his face. He looked to his left and saw Black walking into his field of vision with a matching smirk. Severus glared at the two. He should have known they’d attack him considering the news. Perhaps he had begun to celebrate Dumbledore’s ousting a bit too soon.</p><p>“Aw, has Snivellus lost his wand?” Black mock pouted before glaring viciously, “Good.”</p><p>Potter smirked wider, “He’s looking a little tied up without it, isn’t he Sirius? Perhaps we should lend a hand.”</p><p>Black laughed as Potter cast Baubillious**, harshly shocking Severus. The Ravenclaw clenched his jaw shut, refusing to make a sound at the quick shock. He grunted softly when the force of the spell made him fall backwards. The bullies moved so they were standing directly over him.</p><p>“You should have convinced <em>daddy</em> to back off, Snivellus. It’s your fault Dumbledore is gone and so you’re going to be punished for it.”</p><p>Severus only glared at Potter in response.</p><p>“What, nothing to say, Snivellus?” Black drew his attention.</p><p>“I’d rather not lower my IQ by conversing with <em>you</em>, thanks,” Severus drawled.</p><p>The two Gryffindors growled and Black pointed his wand at him. Before the boy could do more, another voice caused him to freeze, “Just <em>what</em> do you think you are doing?”</p><p>“Professor–”, Potter began.</p><p>McGonagall cut him off, “Release Mr. Peverell. Now.”</p><p>Potter complied. Severus stood up once the ropes were gone. He knelt next to his bag and shoved the items that had fallen out back in. As he was doing so, he heard the woman reprimanding the two. He glanced up, wanting to see the looks on the idiots’ faces.</p><p>“Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month of detention with Mr. Filch, each. Now get to class.”</p><p>“But Professor–”, Black immediately looked horrified as he objected. Next to him, Potter looked shocked, probably due to the punishment being harsher than it had in the past year. Severus had to hide a smirk as he stood up.</p><p>McGonagall raised an eyebrow, “Would you like to make it two months, Mr. Black?”</p><p>The boy snapped his jaw shut.</p><p>“I thought not. Now get to class, both of you.”</p><p>Potter grabbed his friend’s arm and dragged him away. Once they were around the corner, McGonagall turned to the Ravenclaw, “Are you alright, Mr. Peverell?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>The woman considered him for a moment before nodding, “Very well. Off with you then.”</p><p>Severus nodded and continued on his way to Charms – luckily, he had the class with Slytherins so he wouldn’t have to deal with those two. When he was sure McGonagall could no longer see him, he let a satisfied smirk emerge. It felt <em>good</em> knowing Dumbledore wasn’t around to lessen the menaces’ punishments. Even if the bullying didn’t stop like he didn’t think it would, now that Dumbledore wasn’t the one to discourage the behavior (not that the man had actually done so for very long), he could definitely get used to them finally getting punished.</p><hr/><p>The first month after Dumbledore was arrested went by quickly. After the Wizengamot session finished with the old man’s arrest, Hadrian, Abraxas, and Arcturus had gone to Malfoy Manor to have a few drinks in celebration. Unintentionally, they had overdone it a bit, leading to Arcturus needing a sobering potion before he was able to safely floo home to his wife, while Hadrian took up the Malfoys’ – Abraxas’s wife had joined them once she heard what they were celebrating – offer of a spare room for the night. The following week was spent waiting in anticipation for Dumbledore’s trial.</p><p>The trial took another week to get through, due to the amount of evidence they had to look over as well as Dumbledore’s long-winded excuses that his popularity allowed him. Hadrian was disappointed, but not very surprised, when the man was released with a warning, a fine, and a week’s suspension from the Wizengamot. After all, despite revealing Dumbledore had done nothing about abuse, the man was still seen as a savior of the Wizarding World because of his defeat of Grindelwald and his proactive actions against Voldemort before the Dark Lord had been mysteriously defeated. It was because of the recent revelation and the man’s longstanding reputation that there was a mixed reaction to Dumbledore’s punishment – some were angry he wasn’t being punished more severely for something as horrifying as abuse, while others (the more hardcore Dumbledore followers) were satisfied with the punishment for what they perceived to be as just a horrible mistake.</p><p>When Dumbledore finally returned to the Wizengamot, Hadrian was shocked when, before he himself had the chance to, Lord Longbottom, who had been the temporary leader of the light while Dumbledore was gone, called on magic to test the validity of Dumbledore’s position of Chief Warlock. Once again, Neville’s grandfather had proved exactly how respectable his family was. Magic swirled around the former-Headmaster for a second before Dumbledore was removed from the position and it was granted to the leader of the dark – Abraxas. Dumbledore retained his position of leader of the light when Lord Longbottom stepped down after that.</p><p>A week later, things were beginning to settle into a new normal when Hadrian received a letter from Hogwarts’ school board. The missive politely requested his presence at the next meeting a few days later. When asked, Abraxas refused to reveal why, telling him with a smirk that he’d have to show up to find out. Hadrian had narrowed his eyes at his friend, suspecting the man was the reason he’d received a letter.</p><p>It was because of his friend’s suspected intervention that he felt a mix of trepidation and curiosity as he made his way to the meeting. When he arrived at the chamber within the ministry where the school governors met, Hadrian knocked, only entering when called in. The chamber was much smaller than the one used for Wizengamot meetings. It consisted of long table with eight seats, six of which were filled. At the head of the table facing him sat Lord Longbottom; on the right side of the table, closest to Longbottom was Abraxas, followed by a dark-skinned woman who looked vaguely familiar, and a pale man he’d never met before; to the left of Longbottom was a woman who looked similar to Susan Bones, followed by a man he knew to be Lord Greengrass and then an empty seat; at the foot of the table was another empty seat.</p><p>“Lord Peverell. Thank you for coming,” Lord Longbottom greeted, gesturing to the empty chair at the end of the table.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and sat, “Thank you for the invitation. Though I will admit I am not sure why I am here.”</p><p>“We will explain in just a moment. Since you already know me, allow me to introduce everybody in case the introductions are needed,” Abraxas spoke up. Hadrian nodded in agreement, and his friend continued, “To my left is Lady Parkinson and Lord Brown. To my right is the head of the board, Lord Longbottom, and to his right is Madam Bones and Lord Greengrass.”***</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“I believe I speak for us all when I say the pleasure is all ours,” Lady Parkinson said with a smirk.</p><p>Hadrian’s lips twitch in a smile, amusedly understanding the woman was referring to his involvement in ousting Dumbledore. He couldn’t help but wonder how long people would look at him differently due to his actions. Either way, he’d much rather this attention than what he had gotten as the-boy-who-lived.</p><p>Lord Longbottom pulled his attention back to the meeting when he cleared his throat lightly, “Yes, well, that brings us to the reason we requested your presence. As you can see, we have an open position for a seventh school governor. We have long been considering who would be best to fill the spot but had thus far been unable to agree on a candidate. That is, until you revealed that the Hogwarts Headmaster not only was allowing students to stay in abusive homes, but also encouraging bullying. Due to your actions to protect the students, we have decided to offer you the position.”</p><p>The twenty-seven-year-old blinked in surprise. He had honestly not once given thought to joining the school board. Hadrian felt a little overwhelmed at the offer. He swallowed and refocused on the people waiting for a response, “May I take some time to consider the offer?”</p><p>“Of course. We can give you until the end of the school year to decide.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian replied. He saw Lady Parkinson smirking at him again, this time joined by Lord Brown, and wondered if he looked as taken off guard as he felt, “Is there anything else?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. As I said, we were impressed by your actions to protect the students. It is for that reason that we would like to ask your opinion on who to appoint as the next Headmaster.”</p><p>“Who did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Minerva McGonagall.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, “She is a good choice. As I am sure you know, it was with Professor McGonagall’s help that I was able to expose Dumbledore’s lack of action. From what I know of her, she takes protecting the students very seriously.”</p><p>Madam Bones agreed, “That is what we were hoping you would say.”</p><p>The school governors all nodded. Lord Longbottom spoke up once more, “Very well, I believe that is all then. Let us know when you decide.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and thanked them again as he moved to leave. Whether or not he chose to become a school governor, this meeting did remind him that he had once again achieved his goal, leaving him without a purpose. He still had full intentions to work for Creatures’ rights as he promised the Goblins he would, but that was a long-term goal in a way defeating Voldemort and ousting Dumbledore wasn’t; those goals had needed more immediate action, whereas working for Creatures’ rights was going to be a much longer process. He needed to find something that he loved to do, much like Hadrian knew Severus loved potions and would probably dedicate his life to them. Once again, the young man was left wondering what to do.</p><hr/><p>It was two months after the meeting with the board that Hadrian got a letter from Minerva. Now, at the end of April, the end of year exams were approaching, and yet the Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House, <em>and</em> acting-Headmistress was asking to meet with him once more. Hadrian couldn’t help but wonder where she found the time.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he agreed to a meeting for the next day. Not unlike he had when he told Dumbledore off during Severus’s first year, Hadrian flooed to Hogwarts from the cottage once access was granted to him. However, instead of arriving at the Headmaster’s office, he stepped into the Transfiguration Professor’s office. It was mostly the same as Hadrian remembered it to be from his original timeline, save for a few pictures and things that had not occurred yet. Like when he had seen Minerva for the first time since time travelling, a small part of him relaxed upon seeing the familiar and comfortable office. It seemed Minerva McGonagall was more a comfort to Hadrian than he ever realized.</p><p>The young man smiled at the woman in question as soon as his eyes met hers, “Good to see you again, Professor.”</p><p>“It’s technically Headmistress now, actually, though I do believe I gave you permission to use my name, Lord Peverell,” Minerva pointedly said his title as she raised an eyebrow at him with a small quirk on her lips. She gestured for him to sit and took her own seat behind her desk.</p><p>Hadrian smiled wider as he sat down, “Of course, Minerva. I take it the board asked you to officially become the Headmistress, then?”</p><p>“Indeed. They asked me and inducted me in yesterday. Though I am sure that doesn’t come as a shock to you, Hadrian.”</p><p>“I can honestly say I had no idea they were going to approach you yesterday,” he replied with a straight face. When the woman narrowed her eyes at him, he smirked slightly, “However, I had no doubts that they would offer you the position.”</p><p>“How very Slytherin of you,” Minerva commented, causing Hadrian grin at the irony of his former head of house remarking on his Slytherin qualities. The woman continued, “I can’t decide if I should be thanking you or cursing you for your recommendation. Not only do I have to clean up the mess by my predecessor neglecting a few of his duties, but now I am stuck with a Defense Against the Dark Arts position that not even Albus Dumbledore could fill.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed, “Well, if you choose the former, I can assure you, no thanks are necessary. I truly believe that you are the best for the position. Should you choose the latter, I politely request a five-minute head start to try and outrun your wand.”</p><p>“I’ll take it into consideration,” Minerva’s eyes glittered in amusement as her lips curled in a small smile. She ordered tea for them both, passing over a cup after it had arrived. Hadrian took a sip as the woman addressed the reason for calling him there, “Speaking of the Defense position, I’d like to offer it to you.”</p><p>The young man blinked in surprise. What was with people offering him positions suddenly? Out loud he asked, “Has this year’s professor already given you their resignation?”</p><p>The Headmistress grimaced, “Yes, but fortunately so, this time. Many fifth and seventh years opted to officially self-study this year, with many others doing so unofficially.”</p><p>“That bad?” Hadrian winced, “But may I ask why me?”</p><p>“When I realized I would need to find a new Head of Gryffindor House, I immediately thought of you. You’ve shown that you care for the students’ safety by collecting evidence of bullying and favoritism even before I approached you about the abuse issue. I also believe you will be vital in creating better house unity. So, I checked your qualifications, hoping you’d have a mastery in Transfiguration since I know that position is not cursed like the Defense one is and would therefore be more likely to take the Head of House position. Since you do not, I thought I’d settle for Defense and hope for the best.”</p><p>Hadrian tilted his head in confusion, “I thought only people who have attended Hogwarts could be a Head of House? I tested for my NEWTS and mastery through Gringotts.”</p><p>“There are a few perks to being Headmistress,” McGonagall said with a smile, “You have shown a great many qualities of all of the houses, but it took quite of bravery and daring to stand up against Albus Dumbledore. As such, I saw no issue with bending the rules a bit and making you Head of Gryffindor.”</p><p>The young man nodded absently and looked down, seriously considering the offer. After he had died to defeat Voldemort when he was seventeen, Hadrian had realized that he didn’t want to be an Auror. For his eighth year at Hogwarts, he had thought long and hard about what he wanted to do, teaching being one of the options. However, before he truly decided, Hadrian had realized how much of a mess the Wizarding World had become, and decided that he would try to fix it – he had the power and popularity to make change, so why not use it? Not much later, he had realized the chaos wasn’t going to be fixed and decided to time travel (partially to fix the future, but also partially because he was desperate to escape the death and destruction). Despite it being years since he thought about it, Hadrian did remember a part of him having his heart set on being a professor – if not then, then sometime in the future. When he was offered a position on the school board, Hadrian had thought that it might be the best he would get and now, here he was, in the past (his future), being offered not only the chance to teach, but also to be a Head of House. That same part of him yearned to say yes, but it was no longer just him to keep in mind. Hadrian looked back up to the Headmistress, who was watching him while she drank her tea.</p><p>“Before I decide anything, I’d like to speak with Severus. If I could, I’d like to speak with him tonight and give you an answer no later than the end of the week.”</p><p>Minerva nodded her understanding, “Of course. Classes have ended for the day so I can call your son here and you can have until curfew with him. You know where to find me when you decide.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian nodded, sipping his tea as he settled in to wait for Severus.</p><hr/><p>When Severus was given a note by a House Elf to go to McGonagall’s office, he hadn’t exactly known what to expect. Transfiguration was still one of his worst subjects (not that he let his grade reflect that) but he had turned in his homework and he hadn’t been caught breaking the rules (he snuck out past curfew a few times, but with Sayah’s help, had never been caught). Therefore, he could think of nothing that his professor – or the acting-Headmistress, for that matter – would want to see him about. He left Sayah in his room because of his uncertainty to why he was summoned. Seeing his dad waiting for him in the office – chatting with McGonagall like they were old friends, strangely enough – was definitely not one of the situations he had considered, let alone expected. Hadrian smiled at him, stood up from his chair, and engulfed him in a hug as if they were on the platform where Severus had expected to next see the man.</p><p>“Dad,” he immediately complained, embarrassed to have his professor – and the Head of Gryffindor, of all people – see his dad hugging him.</p><p>As he always did when Severus complained, Hadrian laughed before finally releasing him from the hug, “Tell me, Sev, do you have plans with your friends? Because I need to speak with you and Minerva agreed to let me take you to dinner in Hogsmeade, if you’re up for it.”</p><p>Severus blinked at his dad’s casual use of McGonagall’s first name but replied, “Not particularly, but I would like to let them know so they don’t worry.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Hadrian agreed and turned back to the Transfiguration professor.</p><p>Before the man could say anything more, however, McGonagall offered, “I can let them know, Mr. Peverell.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” the Ravenclaw nodded, relieved. While he loved his dad, he didn’t want to give Black and Potter any more ammunition by wandering through Hogwarts looking for his friends with him. However, he couldn’t exactly tell Hadrian that without admitting to the bullying so there had been no way to explain without unintentionally hurting his dad’s feelings. Luckily, the Transfiguration professor had solved that for him.</p><p>Hadrian seemed to somewhat pick up on his thoughts and smirked before putting on a mock hurt face, “What, don’t want to be embarrassed by your old man?”</p><p>Severus scoffed, “You’re hardly old, Dad. You’re only twenty-seven.”</p><p>“Flattery will get you everywhere, Sev,” Hadrian smirked before turning to McGonagall with a smile, “If that is all, Minerva, we will be on our way.”</p><p>McGonagall nodded with a small smile – Severus blinked in surprise at the sight, having only seen her either stern or concerned before – on her face, “Of course. Enjoy your dinner.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled back before turning and leading Severus away, “So, I was thinking dinner in the Three Broomsticks.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw nodded, following his dad as they turned and headed out of Hogwarts. Severus was silent as he they walked, keeping most of his focus on his surroundings (having learned his lesson about letting his guard down after Dumbledore was ousted in February), but wondered what his dad wanted to speak to him about. He subtly looked towards the man to observe him. Hadrian didn’t seem sad or overly serious in anyway, so it didn’t seem to be bad news. Even so, whatever it was warranted a trip to Hogwarts, so perhaps it was more serious than his dad made it seem. Severus swallowed his worry slightly, focusing more on his surroundings. The last thing he needed was a confrontation with Black and Potter while he was with his dad – it would be very difficult to explain without admitting to the bullying he had yet to tell the man about. It seemed luck was on his side when they safely made it out of the castle without an issue.</p><p>As they treaded down to Hogsmeade, Severus forcefully shoved his apprehension over his dad’s appearance aside, trying to remind himself that he hadn’t seen any evidence that Hadrian had anything bad to say. He hadn’t seen any of the signs of his dad hiding behind a mask – the man’s eyes were as expressive as always,not guarded like he was occluding, and his smiles seemed carefree – so there was no reason to worry over nothing. Trying to distract himself, Severus broke the silence.</p><p>“How long have you been friends with McGonagall?”</p><p>“She sent me a letter in November, but we didn’t meet in person until just a couple of weeks before Yule Break to discuss Dumbledore and my actions against him. Today was the first time I have seen her since the man was ousted, however.”</p><p>The fourteen-year-old narrowed his eyes at the slight fondness in which his dad spoke of the professor, “So, you became friends while working against Dumbledore?”</p><p>Hadrian shrugged, “Sort of. We don’t exchange frequent letters, but we are friendly enough. Why?”</p><p>“No reason,” Severus said casually, “I just hadn’t expected you two to know each other.”</p><p>It was Hadrian’s turn to narrow his eyes at him. Severus kept his eyes on the path while the man scrutinized him. The man saw right through his act, however, “Severus, Professor McGonagall and I are tentative friends at best–”</p><p>“It’s Professor McGonagall now, is it? What happened to Minerva?” He interrupted his dad. He knew he sounded a bit childish, but he couldn’t help it. He <em>really </em>didn’t want his dad to date his professor.</p><p>“Do you call your friends by their titles when you converse with them?” Hadrian quickly retaliated, “Professor McGonagall – <em>Minerva</em> – and I are just friends.”</p><p>Severus internally conceded the point but wasn’t convinced. Before he could say anything further, however, his dad shook his head at him in exasperation. The man then looked at him seriously and bluntly said, “Severus, she isn’t my type, which you know. I am not, nor do I ever have plans to date your professor, or any other female that I happen to become friendly with.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw blinked in shock. How had he forgotten that his dad was gay? He was against it or anything, he just didn't think about it all that much, “Oh.”</p><p>“You know, when I said I needed to talk to you, I never expected that it would lead to me reminding my son that I am gay,” Hadrian laughed lightly in response.****</p><p>Severus snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation. Somehow, he had gone from worrying about what his dad had to tell him, to worrying about his dad possibly dating his professor despite knowing that his dad was gay. Severus shook his head at himself, “Sorry, Dad. I don’t know why I focused on that.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled softly, “Perhaps you were worried about what I might have to tell you, so you overly worried about something else instead?”</p><p>Severus wrinkled his nose at how ridiculous that sounded, slightly upset with himself for acting so childish. Luckily, they had just reached Hogsmeade. The boy let go of a small breath of relief; he’d know what his dad had to say soon enough. They ignored the looks of curiosity they got from the Hogsmeade inhabitants and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. The pub was less busy than it was during Hogsmeade weekends*****, but still busier than Severus had expected, despite it being just about dinner time. It took them a moment to find an open booth but eventually found one in the back. The made their way over and slipped into the seats. Immediately, Hadrian ordered them both a Butter Beer and they ordered dinner. When the drinks were served to them, Hadrian smiled at him and nudged Severus’s Butter Beer closer to him. He obligingly took a sip of the drink as his dad did the same. After Hadrian put his drink down, Severus once again broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into.</p><p>“So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?”</p><p>“The reason I was at Hogwarts today was because Minerva was just appointed to be the Headmistress of Hogwarts. As such, it is now her job to hire new teachers for the open positions.”</p><p>“But you don’t have a mastery in Transfiguration. Only in,” The Ravenclaw frowned, before understanding dawned on him, “DADA. She wants to hire you for the DADA position.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, “Your current professor has already given their resignation, though as I understand it, no one is going to miss them anyways.”</p><p>“They’re useless. Remus and I have been helping Lily and Regulus self-study for the class since we were ahead anyways,” Severus couldn’t help rolling his eyes. His dad laughed in response.</p><p>“Yes, well, as it is, the Headmistress offered me the job, as well as the position of Head of Gryffindor despite my lack of a Hogwarts education or sorting. But before I decided anything, I wanted to get your opinion.”</p><p>The boy frowned as he thought about it. Did he care if his dad became his professor? No doubt Black and Potter would have a few things to say about it, be he could honestly care less about that. He wasn’t ashamed of his dad and had no reason to be. And if the man became head of Gryffindor – which Severus found hilarious considering how much of a snake defeating Voldemort and ousting Dumbledore had proved him to be – perhaps a few of them would learn a thing or two about subtlety. It was a hope at least. As he thought about it, however, only one real concern came to mind.</p><p>“Is taking that position safe?”</p><p>His dad set the Butter Beer he had been drinking down, “If you mean due to the curse on the DADA position, then yes. I believe I can remove it, actually.”</p><p>“You mean the rumor is true? There is a curse? But who put it there?”</p><p>Hadrian smirked at him, “You remember that time you caught me in Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Yes, you said you were working on your mission, which I assume meant–” Severus gaped at his dad as he put the pieces together. Hadrian had been in the castle to destroy a Horcrux, but <em>he</em> would have had to gain access to Hogwarts to put it there in the first place, “You mean <em>Voldemort</em> cursed the position? <em>Why?</em> And why do you think you can remove it?”</p><p>“Dumbledore denied Voldemort the DADA position, so he cursed it in retaliation. As for removing it, only those of a special sssskill would be able to.”</p><p>Severus immediately understood when his dad hissed the world ‘skill’ in not-quite Parseltongue. He had heard rumors that the Dark Lord had been a Parselmouth but hadn’t quite believed it. Though he did vaguely remember his dad saying there was one other person who could speak it when Severus had first discovered that he was one himself when he was nine. He wondered how his dad had known that Voldemort was a Parseltongue that cursed the DADA position, just like he had wondered how Hadrian had known the location of the Horcruxes. If he asked, however, he didn’t think he’d get an answer. Just one more thing – like the possibility that his dad had been abused – that he’d have to get his dad to tell him about some day.</p><p>The boy returned the conversation back to the topic at hand, “You know, it’s about time we had a competent DADA professor.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed, “I take it you’re okay with it then?”</p><p>Severus nodded at his dad. He knew that outside of the missions that Hadrian had created for himself, the man had been chaffing a bit in boredom. He had overheard Abraxas and Lord Black discussing hobbies with his dad when they had come over for tea during the summer. At the very least, being a professor would keep his dad occupied until he figured out what he wanted to do now that Dumbledore was gone.</p><p>“I won’t even mind you being Head of Gryffindor, if you promise to try and teach the brash idiots a little subtlety.</p><p>“I’ll do my best,” his dad smiled at him.</p><hr/><p>When Minerva was offered to become the next Headmistress, she had wondered if Hadrian had anything to do with it. After all, she knew most Headmasters and Headmistresses were appointed after a recommendation from their predecessor (it was rare the board went against the endorsement). However, considering Albus was ousted, who else would the board ask for a recommendation than the person who ousted him? Albus probably also would have recommended her considering she had been his Deputy, but his opinion meant very little to her, and probably even less to the board, at the moment.</p><p>After officially becoming Headmistress, Minerva offered the Head of Gryffindor position to Hadrian on an impulse more than anything. She had been honest when she told the younger man that he had come to mind when she began trying to think of someone to fill the open Head of House position. However, she had also sent him a letter requesting a meeting, only intending to offer him the DADA position. After the Dumbledore fiasco, Minerva wanted Hadrian on staff not only because she felt confident he could be trusted with the students’ safety, but she honestly believed the ideals he gave her for wanting Albus gone would encourage house unity and work towards ending the biases placed against the houses. So, she had checked Hadrian’s qualifications (was only slightly disappointed that he didn’t have a Transfiguration Mastery) and decided to offer him the DADA position, even if that meant he would only be able to teach for a year (one year was better than none, in her mind, even if she desperately wished the curse on the DADA position would disappear). It was when she looked through the possible people for the Transfiguration position that she realized she was comparing the candidates (all former-Gryffindors, since the Head of House position needed to be filled) to Hadrian. She had immediately berated herself and looked through all the possibilities once more, doing her best to look at each of them objectively.</p><p>But then Hadrian walked into her office and she offered the Head of Gryffindor in the same breath as the DADA position before she realized what she was doing. She internally cursed herself but found herself unable to regret her action. Minerva strongly believed Hadrian was perfect for the job. That being said, as soon as Hadrian left with his son without giving her an answer (thankfully), Minerva quickly got a hold of the school charter in order to check that she did indeed have the capability to bypass the rules to being Head of House. She sighed in relief upon finding a clause that stated the Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts could assign the position to the most qualified individual, despite their sorting or lack thereof, in “extenuating circumstances”. Minerva figured ousting a Headmaster due to his lack of protecting the students counted as extenuating.</p><p>Satisfied that her offer had actually been possible, Minerva returned to looking through candidates for the Transfiguration position, adding some non-Gryffindor options to the pile (just in case Hadrian accepted) and eagerly waited for the end of the week, when Hadrian would give her his answer.</p><p>Minerva was taken by surprise when, after classes were finished, she found Hadrian waiting for her in her office the very next day. She cleared her throat lightly, causing the young man to turn away from browsing the titles of the books on her shelves and smile at her in greeting. The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, “When you asked for a week to think about my offer, I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”</p><p>“Ah, but I said I would give you an answer <em>no later</em> than the end of the week. That implies that I could have an answer before then.”</p><p>She gave a wry smile at the answer, “It seems you are quite a bit more Slytherin than I originally gave you credit for.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed softly in response as she made her way over to her desk to sit down. The young lord followed her example and sat in the same chair he had the day before. She ordered tea for them both and took a hardy sip before looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“As I understand it, after speaking with the school governors,” Hadrian began without prompting. Minerva quirked an eyebrow at the mention of the board, not having expected him to be in contact with them. It was even more surprising considering it had only been a day. The younger man only smirked at her silent question – making her even more curious at <em>why</em> he had met with them – and continued, “due to the curse, Hogwarts has taken up an unofficial policy of only signing year-long contracts with the prospective DADA Professors in order to protect both Hogwarts and those Professors, correct?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then I’d like to propose a deal.” Minerva blinked in surprise and nodded at Hadrian to continue. The man obliged, “Allow me a look at the wards and the chance to get rid of the curse. In return, should I remove it, hire me for with a standard teaching contract and keep me on as the DADA professor for longer than the year – assuming I meet Hogwarts’ teaching standards, of course.”</p><p>“And if you don’t remove it?”</p><p>Hadrian shrugged, “Then I’ll sign the year-long contract, and we will both be hoping the curse will allow me to return.”</p><p>The Headmistress considered the dark-haired man in front of her. It had been quite a while since attempting to remove the curse. The various Curse-Breakers Albus had hired all had been unable to remove it and none could figure out why. After that, they had given up trying to remove it, hoping it would fade eventually. With the curse having been in existence for close to a decade, she wondered why Hadrian seemed to believe that he would be able to remove it when he had no curse-breaking skills. At most, he had the vague knowledge of curse-breaking that came with achieving a DADA mastery. However, she saw no harm in allowing him to try, even if she doubted Hadrian would be able to remove it – not because she doubted his skill or knowledge, but she had lost hope that anybody would be able to remove it.</p><p>“Very well,” Minerva agreed, causing the young man to positively beam at her. She blinked, finding herself unable to stop herself from feeling a little hope return at such obvious enthusiasm. The woman swallowed, pushing the feeling aside for now, “As for becoming Head of Gryffindor?”</p><p>“I would be honored to hold the position,” Hadrian smirked slightly, “But in somewhat keeping with tradition, and from a little curiosity on my part, I request to be sorted.”</p><p>The Headmistress quirked an eyebrow, “And if you’re not put in Gryffindor?”</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing this I am not a student, making this sorting rather unofficial.”</p><p>Minerva laughed. As much as she believed he could probably fit in all houses, she’d be shocked if the hat didn’t declare him a Slytherin, “Very well. If you will follow me, we can sort you before dinner.”</p><p>She left the office with Hadrian, heading towards the Headmaster’s – soon to be Headmistress’s – office. As they made their way through the castle, the dark-haired man’s acceptance to the positions sunk in. Excitement filled her; Minerva couldn’t wait to see what was in store for Hogwarts with Hadrian as the DADA professor.</p><hr/><p>As soon as he stepped through the floo and into Malfoy Manor, Abraxas was smirking at him. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his friend as they made their way to the sitting room, not entirely sure why the blonde was looking at him like that.</p><p>“You know, I didn’t get to tell you when you met with the board to turn down the position of governor, but when I suggested you find a hobby, I never expected you to pick something that would require almost your full attention for nearly ten months out of the year.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at his friend, and dryly said, “Then you’ll be even more shocked to hear I will also be the Head of Gryffindor.”</p><p>Abraxas stopped walking. Had he been drinking something, Hadrian was sure he would have either choked or spit it out by the look of surprise, “What? But… what?”</p><p>The young man smirked, thoroughly amused by the fact that he had rendered Abraxas speechless. After a moment, shock and confusion gave way to understanding. The Malfoy lord muttered something that sounded like ‘extenuating circumstances’ under his breath but continued walking with him to the sitting room. Once they were there and sat down, Abraxas focused on him again. The blonde then scowled upon seeing the obvious amusement on his face, making Hadrian laugh. Abraxas huffed.</p><p>“Well, congratulations for that position too, then. Though I <em>highly</em> doubt you would have been sorted in Gryffindor had you attended Hogwarts.”</p><p>Hadrian had to stop himself from laughing at the statement considering he <em>had</em> been sorted into Gryffindor when he attended in his own time. Casually he said, “You’d be surprised.”</p><p>Abraxas frowned in confusion at him before looking at him in horror, “You convinced Minerva to sort you? And you were placed in <em>Gryffindor</em>?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” he vaguely replied, just to irritate with his friend. As expected, the blonde looked at him with a mix of irritation, confusion, and curiosity. Hadrian laughed but took pity on the man, “Slytherdor.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>Hadrian laughed again with a shrug, “While I, nor the hat, could speak for my eleven-year-old self, it told me that I could fit in all houses and, had I been a student, I would have been asked on where I want to go. So, since this was an unofficial sorting anyways, I told the hat to decide for me. Apparently, it couldn’t decide if Slytherin or Gryffindor fit me better. Minerva was quite shocked.”</p><p>Abraxas stared at him in disbelief for a minute before shaking his head as he laughed, “Only you, Hadrian. Only you.”</p><p>The young man smiled, quietly agreeing. He was just glad that he hadn’t been sorted like that when he was a student; it would have just been yet another reason for people to treat him differently. Hadrian broke out of his thoughts when there was a light knock on the door. He looked up to see Lucius standing in the open doorway.</p><p>“Ah, Lucius. Would you like to join us for tea?”</p><p>“No thank you, Father,” Lucius almost imperceptibly hesitated before looking over at Hadrian, “It is good to see you again, Lord Peverell.”</p><p>“And you as well, Heir Malfoy,” he automatically replied, slightly caught off guard. The young blonde had greeted him with genuine politeness rather than the disdain Hadrian had gotten used to. Then again, the last time he had close interaction with Lucius had been just after the Dark Lord was defeated a year and a half ago, and the Malfoy Heir had been too disappointed to actively look at him with disdain. Perhaps the blonde was finally growing up? Hoping he was right, Hadrian slightly warily continued, “I hear you achieved a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you. Congratulations on removing Dumbledore.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled, “Thank you.”</p><p>Lucius nodded politely and turned back to Abraxas, “I just came to inform you that I am leaving for the meeting with Cygnus Black******, Father. I should be back in time for dinner with you and Mother.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. Good luck, Lucius.”</p><p>The boy – man, now, Hadrian reminded himself – thanked his father and politely nodded a goodbye to him before leaving the room. The twenty-seven-year old watched Lucius go, curious about the meeting, but mostly just surprised by the change. When the Malfoy heir was out of sight, he turned back to Abraxas. He was surprised to see the lord smiling at him lightly.</p><p>“What?” Hadrian frowned.</p><p>Abraxas shook his head slightly, “It’s good to see the two of you get along.”</p><p>“Why is that? Last I knew, Lucius didn’t look at me very favorably.”</p><p>“Your campaign against Dumbledore changed his mind about you. He asked me about it when it made the papers, and since then he seemed to respect you more when you or your campaign came up in conversation. I think he finally grew up and realized how foolish his views on neutrals was.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded absently. Though unexpected, the change was welcome. He had hoped he and Lucius would be able to come to some sort of understanding when he and Abraxas became closer after the Malfoy Lord let him take the diary (not that Lucius knew that bit of information). While he didn’t have any hope that he and Lucius would become friends, he had hope for them to be cordial at the very least – for Abraxas, if nothing else. Now that it was occurring, Hadrian was a little confused about it – after all the history he had with Lucius Malfoy, he didn’t particularly know what to expect of him (especially since Voldemort was not going to be a huge presence in the man’s life in the future).</p><p>The young man shook himself out of his thoughts to see Abraxas smirking at him. He frowned at the blonde, but the man ignored it, “So now that Dumbledore is out of Hogwarts <em>and</em> not longer the Chief Warlock, what’s next on your agenda?”</p><p>Hadrian narrowed his eyes at his friend, but knew he wasn’t going to get an answer. He decided to allow the topic change and enjoy time with his friend.</p><p>***</p><p>After he had dinner with his dad in Hogsmeade, Severus had told his friends that Hadrian would be the following year’s DADA Professor. Remus and he watched amused when Regulus and Lily sighed in relief, both extremely happy that they’d have a competent Defense Professor next year – neither one of them was bad at DADA per se, but it definitely wasn’t their best subject, making self-studying that much harder. As requested by his dad, Severus didn’t reveal that Hadrian would be the Head of Gryffindor, who was looking forward to surprising the house on the day of the welcoming feast for Severus’s 4<sup>th</sup> year.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were on the train did Severus realize that, with his Dad as his professor, the boy would either have to tell Hadrian about the bullying of the past year and a half (and explain why he never said anything), or wait for his dad to inevitably notice Potter and Black’s treatment of him at Hogwarts. At the realization, he had instantly groaned, burying his face in his hands. His friends, of course, immediately noticed, as Severus had unintentionally interrupted their conversation.</p><p>“Sev? Are you alright?” Lily asked him from her spot sitting across from him.</p><p>“My dad’s going to kill me,” he spoke into his hands.</p><p>Regulus snorted in response, “Why? What did you do now?”</p><p>Severus peaked through his hands to glare at his best friend in betrayal, causing the younger boy to smirk in response. The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes and sat back up, pulling his face out of his hands, “I just realized that my dad still has no idea about Black and Potter.”</p><p>Lily looked at him in pity while Remus winced. The Gryffindor boy finally inputted, “Yeah, that’s going to be tough, telling him. At least you won’t be keeping any more secrets from him, right?”</p><p>He nodded morosely, folding his hands over his chest, “I guess so.”</p><p>Severus glanced over to the only Slytherin in their compartment when he realized Regulus was being suspiciously quiet. He frowned at the younger Black’s blank look. When Regulus realized Severus was frowning at him in question, the boy shrugged, “As much as you don’t want your dad to know, at least he’ll finally be able to help.”</p><p>Internally Severus agreed, but he narrowed his eyes at his friend. Regulus was acting strangely suspicious about the whole subject. Did he know something Severus didn’t?</p><p>Before the Ravenclaw could consider further, the train began to slow down, signaling their arrival to the platform. Severus gave the Slytherin one last considering look before joining his friend’s excitement over going home for the summer. As they always did, they promised to owl each other and try and plan days to visit one another (though it usually ended up at Severus’s house, not that he minded). The suspicion of Regulus as well as his dread to inform his dad left his mind as his thoughts were filled with the exciting summer ahead.</p><p>***</p><p>As they usually did, school shopping for the next year was done at the end of July, the same week the Hogwarts letters went out. Unlike the past few years, Severus and his friends were unable to all go with each other; Remus and his parents were out of the country for something that Remus’s dad was working on, and Regulus was told in no uncertain terms he’d be shopping with his family by Orion and Walburga. That left Lily and Severus (plus their parents) to go to Diagon Alley with each other. Neither minded overly much, but they both wished the two boys could join them.</p><p>On the bright side, however, since they were both now fourteen, they were able to convince their parents to let them go through the alley alone. After the usual visit to Gringotts so the Evanses could exchange currency, Hadrian took Lily’s parents to a few shops they’d never been to before since they didn’t contain anything Lily would need for school, while Severus and Lily went from shop to shop to get everything they needed for fourth year. With the plan to meet their parents for dinner set, they had rushed off, excited to shop for the incoming year.</p><p>So far, they had gotten sized for new robes (which they would pick up in a few hours), restocked on parchment, quills, and ink, bought a few mice from the pet store to soothe a grumpy Sayah, and obtained some harmless (but hilarious) pranks from Zonko’s to get back at Potter and Black. Now, they were in the process of buying far too many books at Flourish and Blotts before they went to the apothecary for potions ingredients (which Lily had declared would be one of their last stops since she knew she’d have to drag Severus out of the store – Severus had blushed but agreed). They were looking through the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes (the elective classes they both had picked the previous year) together when Lily broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into.</p><p>“Hey, Sev?”</p><p>Severus didn’t look up from the book on spell crafting he was looking through, “Hm?”</p><p>“Your dad has to go to Hogwarts early since he’s a professor, right?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw frowned but continued to read the section that had caught his attention, “Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Well, my parents and I agreed that you’d be welcome to stay with us, if you like, so that way you are not bored in the castle by yourself while your dad is in staff meetings or whatever else the professors do before the school year begins.”</p><p>Panic filled Severus as he finally looked up from the book. In the past three years he has known Lily, he had been able to dodge visiting his friend (usually because his dad was generally less busy since he didn’t have an official job like the Evanses, and his home was large enough to fit himself and his three friends when they wanted to hang out in the summer) without telling her he was avoiding Cokeworth. As far as the red-head knew, Severus exchanged letters with his parents (which he did not, in fear of getting his mother in trouble with Tobias), but didn’t visit upon their request. Severus had never told her the real reason he left Cokeworth. This was the first time he didn’t have an easy excuse to explain why he didn’t want to go to Lily’s home. Trying to keep the panic from showing on his face, he frantically began trying to think of an excuse not to take up his friend’s offer as he turned to her.</p><p>Severus swallowed and used the first thing that came to mind, “Thank you for the offer, Lils, but my dad convinced McGonagall to let him try and remove the curse, so I want to see how he plans to do it and if he’s successful.”</p><p>As he had hoped, Lily’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement, “Really? That’s so cool! You <em>have </em>to tell me how it goes, Sev.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw nodded with a small smile as relief rushed through him. He listened to Lily begin babbling about theories on how his dad was going to remove the curse, letting the sound calm him down. When the overwhelming feeling of relief finally subsided, he joined her in discussing theories as they finally headed to purchase the too many books they had picked out. In the back of his mind, Severus couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the only time that he would have to dodge an invitation to Cokeworth without the easy excuses he had previously. He shook the thoughts off, not wanting to think about the place where Tobias lived.</p><p>***</p><p>When Lily and Severus had asked him and Lily’s parents if they could shop in Diagon without them, Hadrian had only been slightly reluctant. He knew they were old enough to be able to take care of themselves, but the more paranoid part of him worried about the enemies he’d made of the Dumbledore supporters (after all, that’s how the more extreme Death Eaters reacted to him after Voldemort was defeated) as well as what the ministry would do if Severus and Lily were forced to use magic to protect themselves (logically he knew the trial before his fifth year had more to do with Fudge’s idiotic insistence that he was a lying about Voldemort’s return than his use of magic, but he couldn’t help being wary because of the experience). After Severus gave him the look he always did when he thought Hadrian was being too paranoid, he sighed and agreed. The Evanses had decided to follow his lead since they knew very little about the Wizarding World.</p><p>So, while Severus and Lily were getting their shopping done, Hadrian took the two to stores they wouldn’t otherwise visit – such as an odds and ends store and a jewelry store, before taking them to a teashop. It was there that the two asked him about becoming a professor.</p><p>“So, Lily tells us you are to be one of her professors this year?”</p><p>Hadrian swallowed his tea and nodded, “Yes. I’d always hoped to be a teacher one day, so when the Headmistress offered me a job, I couldn’t say no.”</p><p>Rose Evans smiled, “How wonderful. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled back.</p><p>“What made you want to be a teacher?” David asked him curiously.</p><p>“When I was younger, I tutored a few students and enjoyed it immensely. Ever since then, I wanted to teach, but I had other obligations preventing me from doing so until now. Plus, it helps that I am now old enough that the students will be more likely to listen to me.”</p><p>David laughed, “I wish you all the luck in that endeavor. It’s hard enough trying to get our oldest to listen and she doesn’t have magic.”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled, “Thank you. I have to go to Hogwarts early to attend staff meetings and such, so I am hoping the other professors will share a bit of advice on that aspect.”</p><p>“Oh, speaking of that, Lily asked us if she could invite Severus to stay with us while you leave for the school early. We told her it was fine with us and that she could ask him, but we wanted to ask you if it was alright with you,” Rose said.</p><p>The young man internally frowned at the offer as he took a sip of his tea. He wasn’t against Severus staying with his friend while he had to go to Hogwarts early, but the Evanses lived in Cokeworth. Hadrian wasn’t entirely sure he was comfortable with his son returning to that place – partially because he was worried about what sort of confrontation could occur with Tobias if the man saw Severus, but mostly because he suspected his son was still afraid of his biological father. He was worried that if Severus saw Tobias in an encounter that was not on Severus’s terms, his son would not protect himself from the man as he should. He was afraid that Severus would return to being the scared, wary little boy he was at six, rather than being the confident – if a little insecure – man that he saw his son becoming. However, he knew that it was not his choice to make; his son was old enough to decide whether or not he wanted to see his biological father, and Hadrian would never stop the boy from seeing his mother. So, Hadrian swallowed his drink and told the Evanses, “If Severus would like to join you, he is more than welcome to. Thank you for the generous offer.”</p><p>“Of course! It is no issue, and we’d be happy to have him if he decides to come. He is welcome at our home anytime.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the two, once again grateful to have been able to meet his biological grandparents. He was proud that he was related to these two generous, kind people, even if they didn’t know it.</p><p>The three of them continued to talk about whatever came to mind, easily enjoying the company and the tea. When it got closer to dinnertime, they left for the restaurant they agreed to meet the kids at. It didn’t take long for Severus and Lily to join them. They confirmed that other than the robes they would need to pick up from Madam Malkin’s, they had purchased everything they needed for the school year (and blushingly admitted they bought more than enough books, when asked). After an enjoyable dinner, the group picked up Severus and Lily’s robes before finally parting for the night. When he and Severus got back to their cottage, Hadrian decided to find out whether his son would be going to Cokeworth.</p><p>“So, Lily’s parents asked me if I was alright with you possibly staying at their house when I go to Hogwarts early,” Hadrian casually said without looking up from the book he was reading. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus freeze from his own position reading a book on the couch next to him. When his son didn’t reply, he continued, “I told them it was fine with me should you choose to.”</p><p>He saw Severus look up from his book, so Hadrian did the same.</p><p>“Lily asked me when we were in Flourish and Blotts,” Severus paused and Hadrian pushed his own fears on what would happen if his son went to Cokeworth aside, waiting for the boy to continue, “I said no.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hadrian ignored the small amount of relief that flooded through him, “Can I ask why?”</p><p>Severus swallowed and looked away, hiding behind his hair. Hadrian frowned slightly at the look of shame his son had on his face but waited for the boy to say something. After a minute, Severus quietly told him, “I’m afraid.”</p><p>Equally as softly, Hadrian asked, “Of seeing Tobias?”</p><p>“Yes,” Severus said with his eyes closed.</p><p>Hadrian reached over and squeezed his son’s hand in comfort and waited for Severus to look at him. Slowly, the boy peaked at him through his hair.</p><p>“It’s alright to be afraid, Sev. He was horrible to you, and nobody is going to force you to see him,” Severus nodded slightly, so he gently continued, “I’m not going to force it as it is your choice, but I think you should tell Lily the truth to why you won’t go to Cokeworth. I think it would be good for you to tell someone besides me, and she has been a good friend to you that won’t look at you any differently. Telling her will also prevent her from jumping to conclusions when she eventually realizes that you are avoiding Cokeworth.”</p><p>The boy frowned at him, for a minute, eventually saying, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled slightly, “That’s all I ask.”</p><p>The young man released his son’s hand and returned to his reading, giving his son a little bit of space to think about what he said. As much as he wished he could protect Severus from everything surrounding Cokeworth and Tobias, Hadrian knew the boy was growing up, and he had to let his son make his own choices.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Shout out to Bethany McMurtrey who provided the inspiration to the beginning of this chapter through a comment made on the previous chapter. It is because of them I was able to write Hadrian calling Dumbledore out for using Grindelwald’s motto. I don’t think the scene was exactly what they were looking for (Hadrian didn’t ask how Dumbledore’s Greater Good was different, nor did he directly point out Dumbledore’s involvement with Grindelwald), but I thought it was the perfect way to open up the scene for the Wizengamot session. Hope you enjoyed it, Bethany McMurtrey!<br/>**According to Harry Potter Wiki, this charm is one from the Harry Potter Cards and “precipitated a jet of white sparks from the tip of the want. It could be used an offensive dueling spell”.<br/>***Just to clarify, Neville’s grandfather (Lord Longbottom) is at the head, Abraxas is to his left (Hadrian’s right), Pansy Parkinson’s grandmother (Lady Parkinson) is next to Abraxas, and Lavender Brown’s grandfather (Lord Brown) is next to Lady Parkinson. Across from Abraxas on Lord Longbottom’s right (Hadrian’s left) is Susan Bones’ grandmother (Amelia Bones’ mother, Madam Bones), Daphne and Astoria Greengrass’s grandfather (Scorpius Malfoy’s great grandfather, Lord Greengrass) is next to Madam Bones.<br/>****So, Lizzybeth74 pointed out that in Chapter 4 Hadrian comes out to Severus (who was like 7 at the time) and I had totally forgot about it because it was one of the many minor details I created for Sev's childhood with Hadrian. After rereading both scenes, I couldn't decide which I like best so they were both going to stay. However, I reread all of this fic again and figured out a way to fix it. Updated June 29th, Sev was over-reacting a bit to Hadrian being friendly to McGonagall due to his worry and momentarily forgot his dad was gay. If any one is upset about this change, think of it as, like most kids, Sev doesn't remember everything as a child (I know I don't remember a lot of when I was 7) and coming out wasn't really a big thing for Sev because of his age so, he didn't think much about it until Hadrian reminded him. Sev didn't think about his dad's preferences for dating much because he has been a bit distracted by the events of this story (bullying, his dad's sneaky missions, everyday teenage drama, etc).<br/>*****Just wanted to say, remember, Severus is close to ending his third year at this point, which is the first year students can attend Hogsmeade Weekends. Obviously, Hadrian is an awesome Dad and signed Severus’s permission slip since he knew what it was like not to be allowed to go. So, even though Hogsmeade Weekends haven’t been mentioned in this fic (Sev was a bit busy with collecting evidence for his dad and dealing with bullies to be thinking about them very much), just assume Sev went with Lily, had a great time, and brought back sweets for Regulus :)<br/>******In case any of you didn’t know, Cygnus Black is Narcissa Black’s father (hint, hint :) )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: 1974 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beginning of Severus's fourth year, and Hadrian's first year teaching</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, what you've all been waiting for, slash time! I officially decided on which pairings I was going to do when I finished chapter 8, but now it is finally time for the obvious burn between one of the pairings I chose! For those who are waiting to see who Sev gets with, I am sorry to say you will have to wait a bit longer. So for now, I hope everyone enjoys my Lucarry slash! (if you didn't read that reveal in my updated tags then surprise!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only days after Hadrian turned twenty-eight, the event he had been dreading hit. Abraxas Malfoy contracted Dragon Pox. He hated that the first letter he ever received from Lucius was to inform him that his father was ill. He hated that he had to pretend to be hopeful of Abraxas’s recovery to the man’s wife and son. But most of all, he hated that he knew Abraxas wouldn’t live to see his thirty-ninth birthday.</p><p>Midway through August, only a week before he would need to go to Hogwarts, Abraxas left the land of the living.</p><p>The next few days were a blur of assisting Lucius and Acacia in any way he could, on top of preparing for the incoming school year. Although he had seen Lucius quite a few times while helping him and his mother, Hadrian was surprised when, the day before he and Severus were to leave for Hogwarts, the man flooed him and asked to step through. He quickly granted access and stepped out of the way.</p><p>Once Lucius was through and ashes spelled off, Hadrian greeted, “Lord Malfoy, what can I do for you?”</p><p>The blonde smiled, “Please, call me Lucius. I apologize for not granting you the courtesy the day we met, as I should have. You were my father’s closest friend and have done much for me and my mother these past few days.”</p><p>“Hadrian, then,” he lightly smiled in return, gesturing for them to sit in the nearby couches of the sitting room.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucius told him sincerely as he sat down, “I came because my father left this for you. It felt wrong sending it with an owl, and I had wanted to apologize for my previous behavior in person, so I decided to hand-deliver it.”</p><p>The twenty-year-old held out an envelope to him. On the top, Hadrian recognized Abraxas’s writing. He swallowed and took it but refrained from opening it. Luckily, Lucius didn’t expect him to.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The blonde nodded. For some reason, not wanting the man to leave right away, Hadrian spoke up, “Lucius, I was wondering if the political alliance between our families would continue.”</p><p>Lucius surprisingly nodded without even considering. It confused him, since he knew Lucius didn’t necessarily see him in a good light. Abraxas had said the blonde had come to respect him due to his actions against Dumbledore, but Hadrian knew that didn’t always translate into liking someone. The twenty-eight-year-old shook the thoughts off and listened to what Lucius had to say.</p><p>“I intend to, yes. My views are nearly identical to my father’s and I agree with most of your views as I understand them. I also know it is because of our families’ alliance that different proposals you and my father have made have passed since the factions tend to follow their leader’s stance.”*</p><p>“I had hoped you would say that,” Hadrian smiled, and held out a hand, “In that case, I look forward to working with you.”</p><p>“Likewise,” The other man shook his hand with a bright smile, “Well, Mother told me you were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, so I don’t want to be in the way. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, “Of course. It was a pleasure.”</p><p>Lucius nodded and left through the floo. As soon as the younger man was gone, Hadrian pushed the confusion over Lucius’s behavior towards him and turned to the letter Abraxas left for him.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hadrian,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If you are reading this, then I am dead. Hopefully sometime after I wrote this letter, in the limited time I have left, I was able to ask you whether or not you are a time-traveler as I suspect you are (I was suspicious when you showed up out of nowhere using the name Peverell, but I was sure when you found the Dark Lord’s diary and had the knowledge of how to destroy it). If I did not, I eagerly await to hear your story in the afterlife, my friend. I am sure it is an interesting one. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>However, revealing my knowledge of your time-traveling (which I assure you I told no one) is not the only reason I leave you with this letter (though I enjoyed picturing the look on your face upon reading what I have written so far). I left this letter for Lucius to deliver to you (yes, I specifically asked him to, but I sincerely hope he did so in person rather than through owl) because I have a request to make of you. Well, it is more of a hope than a request.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>My hope is for you and my son to get along. Should the two of you succeed at this, there is a vault in Gringotts that will open for you (give this letter to Sharptooth and magic will allow you inside if the time is right – Lucius knows nothing of this). I assure you it does not have gold as I know you need none, but something I hope you both will appreciate if events occur as I hope they do. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I know Lucius has not always been very gracious to you, but he is no longer the boy who denied you the same courtesy you showed towards him. He dislikes you less than you think, and I only ask that you to give him a second chance.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I patiently wait for you to join me for tea once more.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Your friend,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Abraxas</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>For the first half of the letter, Hadrian had shaken his head in amusement at his friend. It was just like him to be just dramatic enough to reveal through a letter after his death that he had knowledge that, by all rights, he should have taken to his grave. Abraxas had the oddest sense of humor at times.</p><p>The remaining part of the letter had made him frown in confusion. The older blonde would have known that Hadrian would continue to try and get along with Lucius simply because he was his son. So, what change did Abraxas see in Lucius that led to him not only openly requesting him to get along with the young blonde, but also leaving something for them at Gringotts should they become friends. It was extremely odd.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Hadrian snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had been frowning at the letter in confusion for who knows how long, and looked over to his son.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He smiled at his son, “I’m fine, Sev. Just a little confused.”</p><p>Severus glanced at the letter, “What was confusing?”</p><p>“Abraxas left me a letter that had an odd request for something he knew I would do either way, as well as a vault in Gringotts should I do it.”</p><p>“Maybe he just wanted to make sure you knew it was important to him.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and looked at the letter again, “Perhaps. I guess I won’t know unless I do what he says.”</p><p>He sighed, already missing his friend. Severus’s hand entered his field of vision and squeezed his own hand. Hadrian looked up at his son. The boy seemed unsure of his actions, but they were clearly aimed towards comfort. He smiled, appreciating his son’s attempt, “Thank you, Sev.”</p><p>Severus nodded, but only let go after he had squeezed his hand one more time before changing the subject, “So, do we have everything ready for Hogwarts?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be my line,” Hadrian pointed out, leading to Severus rolling his eyes and replying. The man allowed his mind to drift from the sadness of losing his friend, knowing he’d see the man again one day.</p><hr/><p>The next day, with his and Severus’s things shrunken in his pocket, Hadrian apparated with his son to Hogwarts. He looked up at the castle and smiled at the unmistakable feeling of coming home. This was the first time he was truly seeing the castle in broad daylight since time-traveling – he had vaguely seen it when sneaking in for the diadem and again when taking Severus to dinner in Hogsmeade, but he had been too focused on other things to appreciate it. While it had been many years since he stayed within the castle walls, he would always think of it as his first home.</p><p>~Now can I hunt in the stone nest?~</p><p>Hadrian smirked at Sayah’s question, wondering how often the little snake asked Severus that.</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes and responded, ~No. I told you, it is too dangerous.~</p><p>Saya huffed in response as they began to make their way.</p><p>They walked to the front gates in companionable silence. As they got closer, they saw a figure was waiting for them by the gate. Hadrian smiled when he recognized who it was. Upon reaching the open gates of Hogwarts, he greeted, “It’s good to see you, Minerva.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Professor,” Severus politely greeted.</p><p>“Good afternoon. It is good to see the both of you as well,” she replied with a small quirk of her lips, “Now if you’ll follow me, I can lead you to your quarters. Dinner is in a few hours at the usual time, and our first staff meeting will be just afterwards, Hadrian.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and he and Severus followed her. Upon entering the castle, however, Minerva stopped. In front of her stood a few of the other professors, all of whom Hadrian was surprised to realize he recognized. It was an odd feeling, knowing that he would be teaching with his former teachers who had no memory of him. He pushed the odd feeling aside and smirked, “This is quite the welcome party.”</p><p>He glanced over to see Minerva was pursing her lips in disapproval at her colleagues.</p><p>“Don’t look at us like that, Minerva. Had you not been the one to greet him, you’d be standing right here with us,” Poppy Pompfrey spoke up.</p><p>“Perhaps, but I would not have grouped together like a pack of eager puppies.”</p><p>Filius Flitwick shrugged, “We are all interested in meeting him and hoped to see him try and break the curse.”</p><p>“I am guessing that whether I succeed is the subject of a bet, then?” Hadrian asked them in amusement. He laughed when Flitwick and Pompfrey unashamedly nodded while Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn began trying to stutter explanations.** Minerva only looked back at him coolly, though her lip did twitch to the beginnings of a smile.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint. Shall we get through introductions before heading towards Hogwarts’ ward stone?”</p><p>“How do you know Hogwarts has a ward stone? Aren’t most wards used without one?” Severus asked him, seeming to draw the other professors’ attention for the first time.</p><p>“With a building as layered in wards as this, the wards need a way to stay connected for a long period of time. Without it, the wards can fade unless consistently strengthened. Most ancestral homes for long-standing magic families use ward stones for that reason,” Hadrian told him. His son nodded in understanding but otherwise didn’t say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Flitwick nodding in agreement at his answer.</p><p>Minerva took that as her cue and quickly introduced him to the other three heads of houses and the mediwitch, before leading them out of the entrance hall. Hadrian was surprised – and mildly amused – when she led him to the third-floor corridor and only a few doors down from where Fluffy had been placed during his third year. Once inside, Minerva murmured a small incantation and the ward stone was revealed.</p><p>Hadrian crouched down and carefully analyzed the stone by feeling the wards attached to it as he asked, “So, who bet in my favor?”</p><p>“Filius, and Pomona. Poppy, Horace and I are skeptical that you will understand the curse better than the Curse-Breakers who previously were hired,” He could hear the slight amusement in Minerva’s voice as she replied.</p><p>The young man glanced up at the two hopefuls and smirked, “Since I appreciate your faith in me, I will bring a few homemade treats to tomorrow’s staff meeting for the two of you.”</p><p>Before either of them could insist that he didn’t need to do that, Severus spoke up again, “You won’t be able to change his mind and, trust me, you will be glad for it.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled up at his son, who rolled his eyes slightly. He looked back down at the ward stone and sat down on the floor next to it. He crossed his legs to get comfortable before beginning to mutter a few spells to identify exactly what the curse was. After confirming it was contained to the DADA position and was done in Parseltongue, Hadrian set aside his wand, took a steadying deep breath, and closed his eyes. He reached out with his magic and focused on the magic he identified as the curse before beginning to speak a counter-curse in Parseltongue. Hadrian ignored the gasps of surprise he heard from the other people in the room and Sayah’s hiss of curiosity. He felt his magic begin to pull the curse out of the wards until, finally, it was removed and destroyed. The young man stopped chanting and let out a breath. He slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the slight spinning of exhaustion from removing such a strong curse, and saw all the adults staring at him in shock, and Severus looking at him excitedly.</p><p>“Did you do it?” the boy asked.</p><p>Hadrian smirked at his son, “Do you doubt me?”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes at him again, “Of course not, but I’ve never seen you use Parselmagic before and I don’t think I understood everything you said. Why did you call the curse ‘intended harmful magic’ instead of just saying curse?”</p><p>~Nest-mate was being as direct as possible since magic was involved.~</p><p>“Because some wards can be considered harmful in some perspectives – like the anti-Apparition Jinx – but only the curse was made with <em>intention</em> to harm, so calling it that made it easier to distinguish which piece of magic to remove,” the young man agreed with Sayah, being careful not to reveal her presence in case the professors’ shock turned to fear.</p><p>“Does Parselmagic need spells like we do normally, or is it all regular speaking with magic directed through your words in Parsel?”</p><p>Hadrian had to consider that question for a second before slowly replying, “It does not need spells in the way you mean. It is mostly intent behind the words, but the words you use must be as exact as possible to what you mean, or unexpected consequences occur. There is a theory that says we could potentially cast spells with regular speech in any language, but it would take extreme manipulation of magic, and therefore a very focused mind. I am inclined to believe it because Parselmagic feels much like that. However, Parsel is a magical language, making it easier to cast magic with. That is largely why I didn’t need my wand while using it, though I am able to do more wandless magic than most.”</p><p>The young Ravenclaw nodded thoughtfully</p><p>~Silly hatchling. I told you Nest-Mate was powerful.~</p><p>Hadrian saw his son roll his eyes at Sayah, but before the boy could ask another question that he was sure his son had, Slughorn slightly fearfully asked, “You both speak Parseltongue? But how? Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin are said to be able to do so!”</p><p>~Silly humans,~ Sayah his amusedly, peaking her head out from Severus’s wrists. Slughorn flinched back at the sight of her, but Minerva and Pompfrey only looked wary. Hadrian was amused to see Sprout and Flitwick both look at her with curiosity.</p><p>Severus frowned at the snake, ~You are supposed to stay hidden.~</p><p>~Why? These humans already know you are a speaker.~</p><p>~Because one is still afraid, and two are unsure,~ Hadrian hissed to the snake before looking at Slughorn, “That rumor is extremely incorrect. Parsel is very common in India, and Asia has quite a few Parselmouths themselves. Both places, as well as many others, cherish the language. As for how we can, I believe the gift derives from the Three Brothers as well as Slytherin, who joined families with the descendant of Cadmus to make the Gaunts. My family is a descendant of Ignotus much like the Potters are, but because we didn’t have a direct connection to Slytherin as well as the Three Brothers, it is far less common in the Potters and Peverells as it was the Gaunts, before they started in-breeding for blood-purity.”</p><p>“It is rare in your family, yet young Mr. Peverell inherited it from you,” Flitwick said curiously as he scrutinized Severus, who was stroking a grumbling Sayah. After a second the half-goblin nodded, “The blood adoption would make it more likely since you essentially gave your son the magic in your blood.”</p><p>The young man smiled at the Charms professor, not surprised that the half-goblin could tell they had done a blood adoption, “I had come to the same conclusion.”</p><p>“May I ask why you’ve hidden your gift, Mr. Peverell?” Minerva asked his son curiously.</p><p>Severus shrugged slightly, “Fearful reactions like Professor Slughorn’s mostly. When Dad and I found out I could speak, he told me that it was better to hide it for now, since Parseltongue is feared because of Voldemort. When he didn’t hide the language he was using, I figured he trusted you all enough to reveal himself, so I could too. Sayah, my snake, came to the same conclusion.”</p><p>Minerva then turned to Hadrian with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged, “It might be useful knowledge later on, and I just have a feeling I can trust the four of you. Now, Severus, come over here and help your old man up.”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes at him but moved closer while muttering, “You’re only twenty-eight.”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled. Pompfrey, however, became instantly alert at him asking Severus for help up, “Are you alright, Lord Peverell?”</p><p>“Please, call me Hadrian. That goes for all of you. And yes, I am fine. Using Parselmagic for something as complicated as curse-breaking is a bit wearing. This curse was strong, so I had to put a bit of extra magic in. It is why I did not stand right away, but a pot of tea and a snack will have me fixed up in time for dinner,” he smiled at her once he was standing. She looked to be holding herself back from fretting, but Severus remaining close by to make sure he didn’t fall seemed to appease her some. Hadrian smirked slightly at his son, who only rolled his eyes again.</p><p>Minerva finally spoke up, “So, you removed the curse then?”</p><p>Hadrian nodded with a smirk when Pompfrey, Slughorn, and Minerva passed a few galleons over to the Flitwick and Sprout, who split the winnings. Minerva continued as if the exchange hadn’t occurred.</p><p>“Very well, I will have a House Elf bring you the standard contract before the staff meeting then. Though it would have been nice to have not had to deal with the yearly change in Defense Professor for the past seven years,” she sniffed slightly.</p><p>The young man laughed at how miffed she seemed to be about having to deal with the curse that entire time. He could only imagine how the Minerva of his own time, who dealt with it for just over thirty years, would have reacted to him removing the curse had he thought to do so before time traveling.</p><p>Severus then seemed to run out of patience to ask his questions because he spoke up, “Why is Parselmagic more draining?”</p><p>The young man’s lips twitching in amusement at his son’s love of knowledge, “Since it is a magical language, it taps into our cores even without casting. As soon as speaking becomes Parselmagic, it uses that connection to draw magic for the spells, which makes Parselmagic stronger than regular spells, but also more draining for long incantations. It is why, as I know you’ve read, Parselmagic is so effective with healing: small incantations with much more power allows injuries to heal faster.”</p><p>Severus nodded and asked another question. He heard Sayah grumble a bit at the lack of attention when he did so. A quick glance at the other professors saw them looking just as silently amused as he felt, while also seeming to be fascinated by their exchange. He wondered if his son was usually quieter with them as Hadrian knew his son to be in large crowds. Flitwick, however seemed less fascinated by their dynamic, and more a mix of proud of the Ravenclaw and just as curious as Severus. He was unsurprised when, after he had answered Severus, it was the half-goblin who asked the next question while Minerva tried to usher them all out of the room. Ravenclaws, he thought fondly.</p><hr/><p>“Raspberry Chocolate Puffs, as promised, for betting in my favor,” Hadrian presented to Filius and Pomona before the second staff meeting started, “Severus was a bit jealous until I told him he was allowed to have one before I brought the rest to you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hadrian,” Pomona told him with a smile, “It smells and looks delicious.”</p><p>He smiled and looked at Horace, Poppy, and Minerva, who looked a bit put out at having lost the chance to try the pastries, and the other professors who were watching the exchange curiously. Taking pity on them he said, “I will provide the rest of you with a chance to try something I put together, the next time I am in the mood to bake.”</p><p>Before any of them could respond, the Herbology professor gasped, drawing everybody’s attention. She was staring at the dessert with wide eyes, and Filius was humming in delight as he ate his. Pomona swallowed and exclaimed, “This is absolutely delightful!”</p><p>Hadrian smiled, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Your son was correct when he said we would be glad for it. Why did you become a professor when you can make this?” Filius spoke up, barely looking up from the pastry.</p><p>“Cooking is more of a hobby, though I prefer to only do so much of it. Besides, if I baked any more than I already do, my son would most likely resemble a beachball with his sweet tooth. It is only because, according to him, I have spoiled him with my baking, ruining all other desserts for him, that he doesn’t eat dessert every night while school is in session.”</p><p>“I can completely understand the sentiment,” Filius agreed, still not looking up from his pastry.</p><p>The new professor laughed. Minerva took that as her cue to begin the meeting after another quick glance at the two professors. Hadrian was amused when Filius never put his fork down, even going back for a second pastry; Pomona tried to resist eating her own during the meeting, but was unable to stop herself from taking bites when she wasn’t speaking. It wasn’t until the full staff meeting ended and the heads of houses and Minerva stayed behind for their own meeting, that she began eating her own pastry uninhibited once more. Hadrian didn’t even try to hide his amusement at their actions, even as he asked advice from his colleagues for the upcoming year.</p><hr/><p>Two days before the students were set to arrive, Hadrian requested to be aboard the train when it brough the students. Minerva had raised an eyebrow questioningly but had allowed it easily enough. Contrary to the knowing looks he had received from a few of the other professors, he didn’t volunteer because his son was in attendance and had requested to ride the train like normal. Severus was going into his fourth year and could take care of himself (he pushed aside the lingering thought that outside of ousting Dumbledore, he hadn’t done anything directly about the bullying Regulus wrote to him about, hoping that Severus had still said nothing about it because it had lessened). Hadrian wanted to be on the train because he wanted to meet the Gryffindor Prefects before they got to the school.</p><p>The next day he sent a note to the Head Boy and Head Girl to inform the Gryffindor prefects that he wanted to meet with them on the train, before they arrived at Hogwarts. When the day in question arrived, Hadrian apparated himself and his son to the Platform, told Severus that he would see him at Hogwarts, and then slipped into the same compartment that Slughorn had used for the Slug Club meeting during Hadrian’s sixth year, knowing it wouldn’t be used. He then opened a book and settled in to wait for the Gryffindor Prefects.</p><p>They were about halfway to Hogwarts when the students in question came in to join him in the much larger compartment. Hadrian closed his book and smiled a small smile in greeting at the six students and introduced himself, “Ah, finally. Please, sit. As I am sure you are all wondering, my name is Hadrian Peverell, and I am to be your new Defense Professor and Head of House. I am afraid you will all have to introduce yourselves and I haven’t yet had the chance to put faces to the names.”</p><p>The boy that looked to be a seventh year frowned, “Uh, not to be rude, sir, but isn’t there a curse on the DADA position? How will you be our Head of House if you will not be here the next year?”</p><p>“Simple. I removed the curse,” he smiled. He enjoyed watching the six all stare at him in a mix of confusion, disbelief, and awe. He raised an eyebrow at them, “Introductions?”</p><p>The students quickly complied. When the introductions were finished, the sixth-year girl asked, “But how did you remove the curse, professor?”</p><p>Hadrian smirked, “That is a story for another time. Just know that the Headmistress fully expects me to be returning as I intend to. Now, for the reason I had you come here. I would like you to spread word to your housemates that there will be a mandatory meeting fifteen minutes after dinner has ended. Any who choose not to show up will have detention with me, where I will be telling the same things I plan to tell the entire house, and then they will write lines on what I am going to say. That being said, the meeting is intended for me to introduce myself, make a few of my expectations clear, and open up any questions. I expect the six of you to round up the house for the meeting on time. For the four of you that are fifth and sixth years, I intend to do this same meeting at the beginning of every year, but it will only be first years that the meeting is mandatory for so I expect you and future prefects to just round the first years up for the meeting next year after explaining how the dorms work. This year’s will be the only one that is mandatory for all years and not just first years due to this being my first year teaching. Understood?”</p><p>The students nodded, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Very good, you are free to go.”</p><p>They all nodded again and shuffled out of the door. Hadrian returned to reading his book for the rest of the train ride.</p><hr/><p>Fifteen minutes after dinner had finished, Hadrian gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as he entered, the students stopped talking and looked at him curiously. Hadrian nodded approvingly at his prefects, who had gathered their house together for the meeting, students sitting scattered throughout the room. He walked to the fireplace and stood in front of it so that everyone would be able to see him clearly.</p><p>“As the Headmistress introduced me at the welcoming feast, my name is Hadrian Peverell and I am going to be both your new Defense professor and Head of House. However, do not mistake the word new for being incompetent. I may be younger than the rest of the staff, but I have more than a decade’s worth more knowledge than any of you, and, should you need to be, I <em>will</em> punish you as you deserve. I will not coddle or indulge any of you. You will not be favored because you are of my house, but instead held at a higher expectation because I expect you all to bring pride to the noble house of Gryffindor in both grades and attitude,” Hadrian paused to take a breath and, seeing that he had their attention, he continued, “As you all know, Gryffindor is the house for those with courage, bravery, and nerve, all of which are commendable traits to have. However, their true meaning is often misunderstood. Courage is standing up against those committing wrong-doings which is why it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends***; Bravery doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble**** because it is not the absence of fear, but the actions taken in the face of it; Nerve is a measure of a person’s courage and bravery in a demanding situation, not a face of over-confidence. Take that to heart, and you can prove the rumors of Gryffindors being brash, reckless, and arrogant to rest. Show traits of true courage, bravery, and nerve, and you will remind the other houses of the often-forgotten trait of this house: chivalry.”</p><p>Hadrian paused again as he looked around the room. Some students were nodding, and others looked thoughtful. There were a few that looked unimpressed, but he at least still had their attention. He internally nodded to himself and finished his speech.</p><p>“Now, that all said, curfew for first through fourth years is 9:00, and fifth through seventh years is 10:00. This week I will be calling each of you in for a meeting with me before sending you to Madam Pompfrey for a health check-up. I will post my office hours on the first day of classes, but I maintain an open-door policy: if my door is open, you are welcome to come in. Outside of office hours, I will be in the common room after dinner on Tuesdays and Thursdays to help with homework – I only have a mastery in Defense but I do have NEWTS in Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, so, while I encourage you to ask your other professors questions if you have them, I can help in those subjects should you choose to ask me. Any questions?”</p><p>After a moment of silence, a seventh year rose her hand. Hadrian nodded to her and she asked, “Why do all of this, the meeting and check-up and stuff, when Professor McGonagall never did when she was our head of house?”</p><p>“Seriously, it’s not like we need to be parented, and especially not by <em>you</em>,” Sirius loudly sneered. Hadrian looked at the boy and saw him glaring defiantly. He wondered if the defiance was because of what he had said or because of who he was.</p><p>“On the contrary, Mr. Black, with manners you have just shown, it seems like you do. Five points for lack of respect,” Hadrian raised his eyebrow at the boy, who went a bit red but didn’t reply when James, who seemed to be avoiding looking him in the eye, elbowed his friend in the ribs. Hadrian filed the two boys’ reactions to him away and turned back to the girl, “To answer your question Ms….”</p><p>“Fox. Angelica Fox, sir.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, “Ms. Fox. With all respect to Professor McGonagall, she and I have different approaches. She was a good head of house, however, in light of the Dumbledore situation, I believe a more hands-on approach will prevent what happened from occurring again. By coming to you to lay out not only expectations but times you are welcome to come to me, I hope to convey that all of you can count on me. Even if that means I must stand up against a powerful Headmaster, much like Professor McGonagall had to do against Dumbledore.”</p><p>Some whispering ensued but he ignored it in favor of a younger boy, looking to be a third year, who rose his hand. Hadrian indicated him and the boy spoke, “Henry Jackson, sir. Did Professor Dumbledore do all of those things the paper said he did?”</p><p>“Yes,” More whispering while Lily rose her hand, “Ms. Evans?”</p><p>“What about the curse on the DADA position?”</p><p>“I removed it,” Hadrian told them simply. When a bunch of hands shot up in the air, “Yes, that means I am planning to stay longer than a year, no, I will not tell you how I did it yet.”</p><p>All but one hand went down, “Yes, Mr. Lupin?”</p><p>“You said yet, Professor?”</p><p>Hadrian smiled, “I did. The magic needed to break the curse is very complicated, and without a basic understanding of curse-breaking, is very dangerous should one of you get it in your head to try it. I intend to open up a club for an introductory to curse-breaking for third years and above. Should you join the club, you will hear the story when I am satisfied you understand why curse-breaking is dangerous.”</p><p>Whispering filled the room once more, but this time with an excited undertone.</p><p>“Any more questions?” When no more hands rose, Hadrian nodded, “Very well. I will see you all at breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>The young man left the common room as the Gryffindors began excitedly talking between themselves.</p><hr/><p>Over the next month, Hadrian settled into his position as Defense Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. When classes began, Hadrian was pleased that his introductory speech was as captivating as Professor Snape’s introduction to potions had been, according to the way Severus excitedly praised him after class. Outside of classes, during the first week Hadrian met with each of his Gryffindors in order to get to know them, then sent them to Madam Pompfrey to be checked out. He was glad to hear that there was no evidence of abuse on any of them, though there was a first year who needed nutrient potions due to malnourishment from family poverty. However, a few weeks later, Hadrian noticed a few small signs on a student not in his house that indicated they were being abused and had immediately, but gently, confronted them. He was now leaving the infirmary after getting Poppy’s assessment of that student, more than ready for the weekend. After finding an abused student, he just wanted to relax. Luckily, since the previous week had been mainly practicals, Hadrian had few papers to grade, leaving him with some time to begin planning on how to work for Creature Equality in the Wizengamot. He hoped Severus would also find some time to visit him this weekend as well.</p><p>Hadrian snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion. He frowned when he saw nothing down the hall or behind him. The professor quickly walked forward in order to check the intersecting hallway ahead of him, and stopped when he found exactly what he was hoping never to see: James Potter and Sirius Black were cornering his son, who appeared to be wandless. Hadrian snapped out of his shock and furiously cast Expelliarmus at the two boys when Sirius lifted his wand to cast. He easily caught both of their wands as well as Severus’s wand, which James had been holding. The Gryffindors quickly spun around, the furious looks on their face turning into wariness once they saw who they were looking at.</p><p>“Professor, he cast at us, so we defended ourselves. We had just gotten his wand off of him when you–”</p><p>“When I came and interrupted you from casting at an unarmed opponent?” Hadrian angrily interrupted James, who had been the one brave enough to speak up, “An opponent who is bleeding and bruised while neither one of you seem to have a scratch on you, despite supposedly having been ambushed?”</p><p>It was then that Sirius spoke up with a sneer, “Goes to show what kind of Gryffindor you are. You believe your son over the house you are supposed to be the head of.”</p><p>Hadrian glared at the boy and coldly replied, “This has nothing to do with houses or my relations to Mr. Peverell, Mr. Black. Only the conduct I am seeing between students. Whether or not it happened as Mr. Potter said, I caught you attempting to cast on an unarmed student. That in itself is worth a month’s detention and the removal of fifty points from you as the one who was about to cast, and the same from Mr. Potter for not stopping you. If Mr. Peverell did as you say, he will be punished with the same. However, since you do not believe I can be objective, let us make a trip to the Headmistress’s office, shall we?”</p><p>The young man harshly indicated for the three to start moving towards the Headmistress’s office. Severus leaned down with a wince and picked up his bag before doing as he said. James clenched his jaw and moved while Sirius hesitated angrily, looking ready to tell him off, before following his friend. Hadrian followed the group of boys silently, wands still in his hand. He kept an eye on the three to make sure none of them did anything stupid but couldn’t help continuously glancing at Severus. His son was favoring his left side, indicating the bruised eye wasn’t the only thing that had been injured. Hadrian swallowed his worry and his anger as best he could, knowing they would just get in the way of fairly punishing the three students in front of him.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to reach Minerva’s office, where he coldly told the Gargoyle the password. The guardian leapt aside, and the boys walked through the entrance and up to Minerva’s door. Once there, Hadrian knocked and led the way inside when Minerva called for them to come in. The Headmistress looked at him curiously before her eyes landed on the three boys following him. She quickly took their appearance in and narrowed her eyes at the visible injury on Severus before turning back to him.</p><p>Hadrian answered the silent question, “Headmistress, upon leaving Madam Pompfrey to return to my quarters, I found Misters Potter and Black cornering Mr. Peverell. Peverell was injured, and his wand was in Potter’s possession, when Black moved to cast on Peverell. I disarmed them, when Potter claimed Peverell had ambushed them. I questioned why they were going to cast on an unarmed opponent when Black accused me of favoring my son. I thought it prudent to bring them to see you in face of the accusation.”</p><p>Minerva nodded and turned to James, “Is what you told Professor Peverell true, Mr. Potter?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” James quickly agreed, standing completely still. Hadrian narrowed his eyes at the boy while the Headmistress turned to Sirius.</p><p>“Mr. Black?”</p><p>“It’s exactly as James was trying to explain, Professor. We were only defending ourselves from <em>him</em>,” Sirius said, glaring at Severus.</p><p>The older woman finally turned to a blank-faced Severus, “Care to tell me your side, Mr. Peverell?”</p><p>Without looking away from Minerva, the Ravenclaw spoke up for the first time since Hadrian had found the boys, “I was on my way to my dad’s quarters from the library when Black came around a corner and surprised me–”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Sirius instantly defended himself.</p><p>“Mr. Black, you will be quiet, or I will have Professor Peverell put a silencing charm on you,” the Headmistress harshly spoke. Sirius shut up with a look of shock on his face. “Continue, Mr. Peverell.”</p><p>Severus easily did so, “Black came around a corner and surprised me with a punch to the face, causing me to slam hard into the corridor wall. Before I could do more than pull my wand, Potter cast Expelliarmus, taking my wand, and Flipendo, slamming me into the wall once more. They began insulting me, to which I responded with my own insults, angering them. Professor Peverell showed up and disarmed them just as Black lifted his wand to cast something at me.”</p><p>Minerva looked between the three boys in consideration for a minute before looking at Hadrian again, “You have their wands I presume?”</p><p>The young man nodded and passed them over to the Headmistress. She took them and cast Prior Incantato on each one. When she was done, she looked up at the three boys again, anger clear in her eyes.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, twenty points each for lying to a professor. The last spells cast on Mr. Peverell’s wand is an an ink drying charm, which could not have been an attack. Meanwhile, Mr. Potter’s wand showed an Expelliarmus and Flipendo, and though Mr. Black’s wand had nothing useful, I can see the darkening bruises on his hand,” both Gryffindors opened their mouths to respond, but Minerva glared at them, quelling any outbursts. She then turned to Hadrian once more, “Just from what you had seen, what did you plan to punish them with?”</p><p>“A month’s detention and fifty points each.”</p><p>Minerva nodded and turned back to the James and Sirius, “A month’s detention and fifty points each for bullying another student, and another month’s detention and fifty points each for conspiring to attack an unarmed student. I am very disappointed in the both of you,” while the two spluttered in disbelief (obviously neither expected their former head of house to be so strict), she turned to Severus, “While I understand why you did it, I cannot condone it. Ten points for insulting other students.”</p><p>Severus nodded but otherwise didn’t respond.</p><p>“You are all dismissed.”</p><p>Hadrian watched as James and Sirius storm out of the office and couldn’t help but feel disappointed that this was who he was related to. While he knew they were still boys, the Professor hadn’t realized exactly how spoiled and mean the two were until now. It made him wonder, for what felt like the millionth time, how his mother ended up with James. Hadrian internally shook his head, knowing that thinking about it further was pointless.</p><p>“Severus,” he called out to his son, who had turned to leave the office at a much slower pace. The boy stopped at the door, only turning back enough to show he was listening, “I’ll meet you in my quarters.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw nodded and left the office. Hadrian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please tell me that’s the worst shape you’ve ever seen my son.”</p><p>“Do you want the truth?”</p><p>He clenched his jaw slightly before looking at Minerva and nodding. She shook her head sadly, “From what I have seen, he has looked worse, but I also don’t exactly know the extent of the bullying. Poppy knows more.”</p><p>Hadrian clenched his jaw again and nodded in understanding, “I better not leave my son waiting too long.”</p><p>As he turned to leave, Minerva’s words stopped him, “Severus will be okay, Hadrian. Between you being here and Dumbledore no longer preventing punishment, he will be okay.”</p><p>He nodded, “Thank you, Minerva.”</p><p>Hadrian then turned and left, making his way to his quarters. From the beginning, he had hoped that the bullying would not be as severe as it had been for Professor Snape since his Severus didn’t dress poorly from poverty, wasn’t sorted into Slytherin, and didn’t have the hooked nose and greasy hair. Watching Severus’s memories in his son’s first year hadn’t dashed the hope, and neither had Regulus’s letter over what was occurring, but seeing the bullying himself easily did so. As far as he could tell, it was just as bad, if not worse than in his original timeline. The only thing that Hadrian could think that would make this worse would be Snape’s worst memory.</p><p>The Defense Professor paused at the thought, realizing the memory could still happen, as well as Moony nearly killing Severus. He would need to start practicing with his Animagus form***** again – it had been years since he used it last – so that he would hopefully be able to better protect his son from the two worst events of Professor Snape’s life.</p><p>Resolved that he would do everything he could to minimize the bullying, Hadrian continued on his way to see his son.</p><hr/><p>When Severus saw his dad disarm his attackers, he couldn’t decide if he was more relieved or anxious. He was, of course, relieved because Potter and Black were unable to cast anything else for the moment. However, a part of him was also relieved that he no longer had to tell his dad that he had been hiding the bullying for the past year and a half. He was anxious for the same reason, though: he no longer had to tell his dad that he had been hiding the bullying, but now had to explain why he waited for Hadrian to witness it. Not wanting to face the conflicting emotions in front of Potter and Black, Severus shoved the feeling aside, and focused on his surroundings. He watched his dad get angry when the menaces accused him of favoritism, blankly walked to the Headmistress’s office, ignored Potter and Black’s lies, told Professor McGonagall the truth, listened to the bullies splutter in disbelief, and easily accepted the minor point loss for using insults. It wasn’t until his dad addressed him directly for the first time since the Gryffindors were caught did the conflicting feelings rise up again. Severus did his best to ignore them and quickly made his way to his dad’s quarters. When he made it inside, the boy moved to where he knew the bruise paste his dad made was hidden, letting the anxious relief rush through him.</p><p>Would his dad be angry he lied? Hurt that he kept it a secret? Now that he knew, would Hadrian be able to help keep the bullies at bay? Or would he only be able to clean up the aftermath, like he was doing today?</p><p>Severus sighed and grabbed the medicine off the shelf. He brought it with him to the couch and sat down, ignoring the pain in his side that flared at the movement and stared at the jar. He was already exhausted of dealing with Potter and Black, even though it had barely been a week. Hopefully, his dad’s presence and McGonagall’s punishments would make the pranks die down like they had for the end of first year and the beginning of second. Severus smiled slightly, imagining a school year with no pranks.</p><p>He removed his shirt before unscrewing the lid of the jar. He then scooped the paste onto his fingers and carefully began spreading the paste where he could feel the bruises. He winced at the twinges that twisting to reach caused him. Severus jumped when he heard the front door shut, hissing in pain as his side throbbed even worse at the movement. His dad then appeared in his line of sight, frown on his face. The man took the jar from his hands and sat next to him on the couch. He easily took over the movements without a word, allowing Severus’s side a respite from his position. They sat in silence and Severus felt the anxiety of the situation rise up again.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded without looking up, “Regulus sent me a letter just before the Yule Break that I ousted Dumbledore. He told me about the bullying and Dumbledore preventing punishments. I thought getting rid of him would allow the professors to punish them while I tried to get the man’s trial to be as fair as possible.”</p><p>Severus frowned, realizing that was why the younger boy had acted odd when he had realized he needed to tell his dad about the bullying on the train home for the summer.</p><p>“He was just looking out for you. He was worried.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw nodded, “I know. I’m not mad at him. I would have done the same if our places reversed.”</p><p>Silence fell over them again. After a minute, Hadrian removed his hand and inspected Severus’s side. The man nodded approvingly before looking up and positioning Severus’s face with a gentle hand on his chin. Hadrian scooped out some more paste and gently began applying it to Severus’s black eye. He flinched slightly when his dad’s fingers first touched, but relaxed when he registered how gentle the touch was.</p><p>“Will you tell me what stopped you from telling me?”</p><p>Severus swallowed but admitted, “I didn’t want you to blame yourself since they started after you began trying to oust Dumbledore. And I didn’t think you would be able to do anything while he was in power still.”</p><p>“And after Dumbledore was gone?”</p><p>The boy shrugged, “I didn’t know how after keeping it from you.”</p><p>His dad nodded as he finished up with the medicine. Once he was done, he pulled the slick finger away, but not the one on his chin, and looked into his eyes. Severus swallowed again.</p><p>“Sev, if something like this happens again, I want you to tell me, whether or not you think I will be able to fix it. It’s my job to worry about you and try to do everything I can to protect you. Okay? As for blaming myself, you let me worry about stuff like that.”</p><p>“Do you blame yourself?” The Ravenclaw frowned. When Hadrian removed his hand but otherwise didn’t reply right away, he continued, “Dumbledore is the one who chose to look the other way and I know that. It’s not your fault. But do <em>you</em> blame yourself?”</p><p>Hadrian evaded the question, “I’m sorry I didn’t do more to stop it before, Severus.”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, I should have told you. If I had, maybe I wouldn’t be all bruised. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault either, Sev,” His dad smiled lightly, “Let’s say we blame Dumbledore and the two Gryffindors. Agreed?”</p><p>Severus smiled and nodded, feeling much more relieved now that he wasn’t hiding anything from his dad.</p><hr/><p>Lucius Malfoy was a proud man. He was not only a strong wizard, but also a pure-blood. He was a Malfoy.</p><p>However, he was not too proud to admit that he had not always been a <em>good</em> man. He had flaunted his lineage and power because he believed that that was all it took to be a good man. He disregarded non-purebloods and blood-traitors simply because he believed himself to be superior. He had snubbed neutrals because he believed they were cowards for not picking a side.</p><p>In essence, he disparaged people like Hadrian Peverell. Hadrian Peverell, who had near equal power to that of a Malfoy. Hadrian Peverell, who expertly sidestepped answering the question of whether he was a half-blood or a pure-blood. Hadrian Peverell, who proudly claimed to be part of the neutral faction – to the point that he actually <em>led</em> the grey. Hadrian Peverell, who blood adopted a half-blood for a son. Hadrian Peverell, who was a friend of his father’s, and a better man than he.</p><p>Lucius was not too proud to admit that it had taken much more than it should have for him to realize that.</p><p>He had slighted the first known Peverell since Iolanthe Peverell married into the Potter family (and his father’s friend no less), joined a Dark Lord who turned out to be both weak (by being mysteriously defeated) and a mad man (like his father warned him, though he didn’t realize until he felt the soul magic in the diary), and offended (disobeyed) his father countless times since Hadrian Peverell showed up before he realized that it was not Lord Peverell who was in the wrong.</p><p>It wasn’t until the very same Hadrian Peverell began a campaign against the magically, politically, and socially powerful Albus Dumbledore. In one fell swoop, the older man had not only gained the respect of the grey, most of the dark, and the more respectable members of the light, but also of Lucius himself. Without realizing it, Hadrian Peverell began to break every notion Lucius had of what it meant to be a good man (being the proud man that he is, Lucius hadn’t realized that is what had occurred until his father questioned his sudden shift in attitude towards Hadrian).</p><p>After that, Lucius paid much closer attention to Hadrian Peverell. By the time his father had contracted Dragon Pox, he was entranced by the other man. Hadrian was as charming and refined as any pureblood, but more genuine than any person Lucius had ever met. When the lord began helping him and his mother due to his father’s sickness, Lucius realized that it was with more than just admiration that he looked at Hadrian (which he suspected his father knew by the knowing looks, even on his death bed). It was because of his developing feelings, that Lucius couldn’t resist delivering his father’s letter to Hadrian in person (and finally apologizing for his appalling behavior when he was still a boy in action, if not age) after the man passed. It was because of those same feelings that he now found himself unable to look away from Hadrian as the lord presented the newest proposal for Creature Equality.</p><p>“… according to records from the DMLE, attacks by werewolves, vampires, and other so-called dark creatures have risen since the restrictions of these creatures has been placed. If we remove these restrictions–”</p><p>“As admirable as your desire for Creature Equality is,” Dumbledore interrupted Hadrian, “these restrictions cannot simply be removed. As there is with witches and wizards, there are both good <em>and</em> bad creatures. Those restrictions are there in response to monsters like Fenrir Greyback.”</p><p>“Which is why I intended to suggest that we remove these restrictions upon making a treaty with each different species of creature,” Hadrian coolly returned, without missing a beat, “While it could use some improvement, the Ministry has a working treaty with the Goblins, allowing peace between our two races. More treaties like that would allow both creatures and wizard kind to flourish–”</p><p>“And what of–”</p><p>“I am curious, Dumbledore,” Lucius spoke up, tired of the old man’s interruptions, “is it because you do not want wizard kind to flourish or you are against creatures that you keep interrupting Lord Peverell?”</p><p>Whispers spread through the Wizengamot at his insertion. Lucius ignored the glare from Dumbledore and looked over to Hadrian. The man almost imperceptibly smiled at him, causing Lucius’s heart to skip a beat. The older man looked away and continued with what he had been saying. The blonde swallowed down the thrill he felt at gaining such little attention from Hadrian. He internally sighed at how ridiculous he felt, even as he hoped to be able to gain <em>much more</em> attention from the man in the future. He was hopeless.</p><hr/><p>“Oh! I almost forgot!”</p><p>Madam Pince immediately shushed Lily, and, right as Severus looked up from his parchment, he saw the girl was blushing in embarrassment at her exclamation. He smirked in amusement and glanced over to see Remus and Regulus looking just as amused.</p><p>Remus asked, “What could have possibly caused you to shout in excitement in a library?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Lily told him. Severus laughed quietly causing the girl to smack his arm lightly. Regulus snorted at them.</p><p>The red head huffed but drew their attention back to what she recalled, “Anyways, I just remembered that my parents told me I can invite you guys over for Christmas. Yule break is only a month away, afterall.”</p><p>Panic immediately filled Severus like it had in Flourish and Blotts during the summer. Once again, Lily was asking him to visit Cokeworth, and he didn’t have a ready excuse to say no. This time was worse because there was nothing to improvise with like he had with his dad breaking the curse. What was he going to say? He wasn’t ready to share the truth, even to his best friends. Severus had long since buried his past – as much as Hadrian let him anyways – and he didn’t want to dig it up quite yet. The only option he could think of was to lie. He didn’t want to lie to them, but it was the only thing he could think to do. But what would his lie be? It had to be reasonable enough that Regulus, who almost always could tell when he was lying, didn’t catch him.</p><p>~Hatchling? Are you alright?~</p><p>Severus blinked upon hearing Sayah’s concern, and immediately reached over to his other wrist and stroked her scales to tell her he was fine.</p><p>He refocused on his friends just in time to hear Remus say, “I’ll have to ask my parents, but I don’t see either of them having an issue.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will be able to come. You know my parents aren’t the most tolerant,” Regulus grimaced.</p><p>Lily and Remus both nodded in understanding. The red head turned to him and asked, “What about you, Severus?”</p><p>“My dad was talking about taking a trip this Christmas. I think he said we would be coming back New Year’s Day, so I won’t be able to make it.”</p><p>Lily nodded, “Cool! Where are you going?”</p><p>Severus shrugged, hoping he looked casual, “I don’t know. He won’t tell me.”</p><p>Remus and Lily nodded in understanding and switched topics. Regulus had narrowed his eyes and was looking at him suspiciously, so Severus tried not to fidget. After a minute, the younger boy finally looked away and joined Remus and Lily’s conversation. The Ravenclaw felt relief fill him and allowed himself to join his friends’ conversation. He would need to go tell his dad about his fib so that he didn’t give Severus away. Hopefully, Hadrian would be willing to cover for him.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian looked up from his desk in surprise when his door was slammed open and a nervous Severus stood in his doorway. He could hear Sayah hissing soothingly from her position on Severus’s wrists, but his son didn’t seem to be listening to her. The man frowned and set his quill down as his son closed his office door.</p><p>Before he could ask what was wrong, the boy was speaking, “Lily invited me, Regulus, and Remus to celebrate Christmas and New Year’s at her house. I panicked and told her I couldn’t because you said we were going to travel but wouldn’t tell me where.”</p><p>The professor blinked at the rush of information, processing what Severus had just said. It seemed his son had panicked and lied to his friends about why he wouldn’t go to Cokeworth.</p><p>“Well–”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just didn’t have a valid reason for saying no like last time and I didn’t want to say you wouldn’t let me go, so I said the first thing that popped into my head,” Severus interrupted him, swallowing nervously.</p><p>“Severus, it’s okay.”</p><p>The boy frowned, “You’re not mad at me for lying or–”</p><p>Hadrian shook his head before his son could list any other reason, “I know you only did it because you are afraid of telling your friends and of seeing Tobias. It’s okay to be afraid.”</p><p>Severus visibly relaxed at his words.</p><p>“As for what you told your friends,” Hadrian saw the boy tense up again, “It seems we are going to have to take a trip.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw blinked at him in surprise, “You’d… We… <em>What</em>?”</p><p>Hadrian laughed softly at his son’s speechlessness, “I can’t make my son into a liar, now can I? Besides, we don’t have plans for Yule this year, so we can travel for the entire break.”</p><p>“We aren’t going to the Malfoy Yule Ball?”</p><p>The professor shook his head again, “You know Lucius hasn’t always looked at me favorably.”</p><p>Severus frowned at him, “But I thought you said you’ve been slowly getting along since you ousted Dumbledore.”</p><p>“We have been, but Abraxas was always the one to invite us. Now that he is gone…” Hadrian shrugged. His son only frowned more so he changed the subject, “So, I was thinking we could go to France.”</p><p>The boy scrutinized him for a second before letting the subject change, “You just want to see if the French Abraxas taught you was genuine or if he was pranking you like he threatened.”</p><p>“Partly, yes,” Hadrian smiled, remembering his friend. Severus laughed at him, making the young man smile more. While he hoped Severus would tell at least Lily why he wouldn’t go to Cokeworth so that this wouldn’t happen again (this was the second time in less than six months after all), Hadrian knew he had to let the boy decide that on his own. Hopefully, his son would choose to tell Lily and his friends before they figured out that Severus was avoiding visiting Lily’s home. Hadrian shook the thought away and focused on what his son, who was now speaking excitedly of the places they could go in France.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Just a friendly reminder, Hadrian is leader of the Grey, and the Malfoys are leader of the Dark as well as Chief Warlock (which, unlike leader which is based solely on popularity within an individual faction, I believe Chief Warlock is based on seats as well as popularity – Dumbledore was removed from the position by magic due to his loss of popularity, but retained leader of the light because they still favored him because most thought he had just made a horrible mistake). Also, I see Lucius as staying as Chief Warlock because he has the respect of the Dark, Dumbledore is not in a position to denounce Lucius with his loss of popularity, and Hadrian has no problem with him retaining the position. Similarly, I see Lucius retaining his father’s position on the school board.<br/>**Ending notes for Chapter 8 give a bit of insight into McGonagall’s age as well as Sprout, Flitwick’s, in order to understand why I see them teaching at Hogwarts already. As for Poppy, I see her being the same age as Minerva and has been at Hogwarts for almost as long as Minerva and longer than Sprout (who joined staff 5 years after Minerva). For Slughorn, it should be common knowledge (I think) that he was teaching up until non-AU Snape took over after baby Harry defeated Voldemort, making him be the person to have taught Snape when he was in school. <br/>***Dumbledore quote from The Sorcerer’s Stone that I couldn’t resist adding in<br/>****Mufasa from The Lion King quote I couldn’t resist adding in.<br/>*****In Chapter 4, there is a scene where Hadrian mentions he has an Animagus form, which I intentionally did to hint at Hadrian using it in the future. Hopefully, you guys all remember reading that, but if not, that’s what the reminder is for :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: 1975 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of Severus's 4th year</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian and Severus returned from France the day before classes were due to start, but the day after the other students returned from Yule break. It was because of this that, almost immediately upon arriving back at Hogwarts, Severus left with Sayah to go catch up with his friends. Hadrian didn’t blame him, amused by the boy’s excitement to share their trip with his friends. He probably would have done something similar with Abraxas had the man still been alive. As it was, outside of Arcturus (who was on his own trip abroad for the time being) and the few professors (Minerva and Filius mostly) who he was tentatively learning to call friends, Hadrian didn’t currently have people he felt the need to catch up with. Instead, the twenty-eight-year-old was on his way to a meeting he had arranged with two people he had been wanting to speak to since he witnessed Severus being bullied first-hand.</p><p>Hadrian was going to confront James Potter’s parents.* He was going to meet the couple he should have known as grandparents and find out why they have allowed their son to become a bully.</p><p>The professor apparated to the coordinates of Potter Manor that Fleamont Potter had given to him when he requested a meeting. Once there, a house elf apparated him in past the wards, took his coat, and then led him to a sitting room where Potter and, presumably, his wife were waiting.</p><p>“Lord Peverell. Welcome, to Potter Manor,” the lord stood and greeted him, “This is my wife, Euphemia.”</p><p>She smiled at him in greeting, “It is nice to meet you, Lord Peverell.”</p><p>“And you as well, Lady Potter. Thank you both for agreeing to meet with me,” Hadrian politely replied.</p><p>“Of course, though I will admit I am not sure why you requested for us to meet. Your letter was a bit vague on the matter.”</p><p>The younger lord nodded at the other man, “I apologize for that, but the reason for my request to meet is rather sensitive and best to explain in person rather than between letters.”</p><p>“Oh? What is it that we can help you with then?” Lady Potter spoke up.</p><p>Hadrian swallowed and hesitated to respond. He had no reservations about what he had come to talk to them about, however, he wasn’t entirely sure how to bring it up without causing any offense, “As you are in the Wizengamot, Lord Potter, I presume you both know about the bullying that Dumbledore encouraged while still Headmaster of Hogwarts?”</p><p>Potter frowned slightly, “Of course. Though I was not there when you showed the evidence, or at Dumbledore’s trial due to Euphemia and I being out of the country at the time. Lord Longbottom assured me that what that man had done was undeniable and that Dumbledore deserved the punishment he got and more. I am inclined to believe him as I trust my friend.”</p><p>He nodded in understanding, thankful that the two at least seemed to be more reasonable than Hadrian expected them to be, considering James’s love for the former Headmaster, “Are you both aware that I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as well as the new Head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts this year?”</p><p>“Yes, James, our son, informed us through a letter at the beginning of the year. Why are you asking us?” Lady Potter spoke up.</p><p>“I am sorry to have to tell you that one of the people Dumbledore encouraged to bully was your son,” Hadrian swallowed after deciding to just say it, “I have caught him and another student in the act, though it is not the first time I have heard about what James has been doing.”</p><p>Euphemia brought her hands up to her mouth in shock while Fleamont stared at him in disbelief. Hadrian easily met the man’s stare without flinching, hoping to convey that he was telling the truth. After a moment, the older man seemed to believe him as anger began to take over his features. The man stood up and angrily began to pace next to where Euphemia and Hadrian were still sitting.</p><p>“Please, it can’t be true. You must have made a mistake,” Euphemia nearly begged him, obviously not wanting to believe her son could do such a thing.</p><p>The professor shook his head, “I’m sorry, but I haven’t.”</p><p>Fleamont finally stopped pacing and turned to him, “You decided to come tell us in person, rather than just writing us a letter about it. Why?”</p><p>Hadrian swallowed again, “Because, strictly speaking, I am not here as a professor, but as a father. It was my son that I caught him bullying.”</p><p>The older man clenched his jaw, obviously still angry, “You said it was not the first you had heard about James’s actions.”</p><p>The younger man nodded in agreement.</p><p>“How long has my son been bullying yours?”</p><p>“Since the beginning of their first year.”</p><p>The Potter lord closed his eyes and took a breath. Hadrian glanced at the man’s wife to see she was watching Fleamont, tears in her eyes. The man in question opened his eyes and looked at Euphemia. After a silent exchange by the two, the woman nodded, and blinked the unfallen tears away in favor of a look mixed between anger and resigned acceptance. Meanwhile, Fleamont turned to him, calm look on his own face.</p><p>“Lord Peverell, I formally apologize for the actions my son and heir has taken against your own. James’s actions do <em>not</em> reflect that of my house, and I assure you that I will do everything I can to rectify what he has done. I humbly ask you to accept my apology in place of my son’s, until the day that I am able to get him to formally and <em>sincerely</em> apologize to your own son.”</p><p>“Though unnecessary, accepted, Lord Potter. I had not come seeking an apology, but I appreciate it, nonetheless. I wanted to tell you what has been occurring in the hopes that you would confront your son about his actions and discourage them from continuing.”</p><p>“Of course, we will do that. Had we known James was acting the way he had been, we would have acted much sooner. Thank you for telling us,” Euphemia told him. Fleamont nodded in agreement.</p><p>Hadrian smiled slightly, extremely glad to find that his magical grandparents are better people than he had begun to believe due to what James had been able to get away with. He stood and thanked the two for listening to him, making his way out of Potter Manor and back to Hogwarts. Hopefully, confronting James’s parents will lead to the boy realizing how badly he had been acting, discouraging him (and therefore Sirius) from continuing to bully. As much as he was disappointed in the two boys, and angry about how Severus was being treated, Hadrian still hoped the two would grow up and be the good men that he had been told they were when Hadrian was a boy himself.</p><hr/><p>Lucius was the first to speak, “I agree with Lord Peverell. I was still attending Hogwarts when Dumbledore began removing classes and the celebrations of magical holidays, and I remember wondering why we needed to change in order to make Muggle-Raised witches and wizards comfortable. The answer is that we shouldn’t have to – when we go to the Muggle world, we are expected to fit in, so the same should apply here. According to what my father told me, Dumbledore used to say that it was our culture that made Muggle-Raised witches and wizards uncomfortable; My father, and now I myself, believe it is not our culture that is the problem, but the fact that we do not have classes to teach about it. Instead, we expect them to understand our culture from day one, and when they don’t, they are shunned for it. I know because, when I was too young and ignorant to know any better, I was one of the many pure-bloods who act in such a way. Lucky for me, I had a father who taught me better. If we have classes that teach about our world, there will be less pure-bloods and half-bloods who will spurn the Muggle-Raised, simply because they would be learning our culture rather than disregarding it.”</p><p>The five other board members in the room were nodding their heads in agreement. Hadrian shoved down the excitement he felt at seeing them all appear to be ready to approve of his plan. He had been working on the presentation for a while – pretty much since he and Severus had returned from France two months ago – and had been beginning to be disappointed by the lack of visible reaction from the school governors when Lucius had finally spoken up. Not wanting to get his hopes up, he patiently waited for the board to decide.</p><p>“It seems to me that we are all in agreement, so allow us to make it official with a vote. Those for?”</p><p>Lucius and the board members raised their wands in response to Lord Longbottom’s request for a vote.</p><p>“It is unanimous. The classes and holidays will return starting next school year. I believe that is all we have today. Thank you, Professor, for bringing this presentation to us.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded as the others in the room began to stand. He turned to leave, barely able to keep the happy grin off his face.</p><p>“Hadrian.”</p><p>The professor stopped just outside of the meeting room and turned to see that it was Lucius who had pulled him out of his mental celebration. Still thrilled with his success and knowing what the blonde had said had been what convinced the board, he smiled in greeting, “Lucius. Thank you for your help.”</p><p>“No need to thank me. It was your doing, I just agreed with everything you said,” the younger man smiled back at him.</p><p>Hadrian blinked slightly, not having expected the smile – Lucius seemed just as happy about his success as he did. He couldn’t help but think that the man looked very handsome when he was smiling. Hadrian shook the thought away, “That may be, but I’m pretty sure what you said is what convinced everybody.”</p><p>“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You were pretty convincing all on your own.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” He smiled a little wider when Lucius chuckled slightly, “Not that I am not enjoying your company, but was there a reason you stopped me?”</p><p>The blonde just shook his head, “Not exactly. I just wanted to offer congratulations, and perhaps suggest that we make an alliance of sorts. I am sure you have other ideas to put to the board as I know I do, so I thought we could run those ideas by each other, considering our respective positions of professor and school governor.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Hadrian nodded. Finding he was enjoying the man’s company Hadrian decided to ask, “I find myself in the mood for celebrating. Would you like to join me for a drink?”</p><p>An emotion quickly flashed through the blonde’s eyes – excitement, maybe? – before Lucius nodded with a small smile, “I’d love to.”</p><p>Hadrian beamed in response and began leading the way out of the ministry. The other man easily followed. The professor was surprised to find that rather than become awkward like he thought it might, the silence that fell between them was comfortable. Companionable, even. He couldn’t help but wonder why that was, considering they hadn’t always been friends. Hadrian blinked at the thought. Were they friends? They had been acting like they were since Lucius had delivered the letter from Abraxas after the man’s death. Perhaps they bonded in their grief without realizing? Hadrian internally shook his head at himself. Surely, he’d have noticed that. Then again, he’d only just noticed that they were possibly friends. Before he could berate himself for being oblivious to whatever it was that had changed their relationship, the ministry floos came into sight.</p><p>“So, where to?”</p><p>Hadrian paused, realizing he hadn’t exactly thought of that, “To be honest, I don’t know. I don’t keep very much alcohol in my home and, in the past, when I felt like celebrating, I usually joined your father at Malfoy Manor for a drink.”</p><p>Lucius nodded, “Well, we can still go there. If Mother is home, I’m sure she would be glad to see you. We missed you at our ball and on Boxing Day.”</p><p>Suddenly Hadrian felt guilty. He had sent Acacia a letter saying he and Severus were going to be out of the country in December, but in avoiding the Malfoy Yule Ball because of his unsure position with Lucius, he hadn’t exactly thought of how the two might miss him and Severus during the first winter holidays without Abraxas. No doubt the holidays had been hard on them and they could probably have used a friend. Before Hadrian could apologize, Lucius held the container of floo powder out to him. He swallowed and took a pinch, then, after the blonde had flooed out of the Ministry, followed the younger man to Malfoy Manor.</p><hr/><p>After Lucius stepped into his home, he spelled the ashes off himself as he waited for Hadrian to follow. Finally, he would be able to spend some quality time with the dark-haired man and get to know one another better outside of the Wizengamot. At first he thought he’d be able to do so when Hadrian joined him and his mother at their Yule Ball and then again at their usual dinner on Boxing Day like every year, but then the man had decided to go out of the country with his son. Lucius had been extremely disappointed but resolved to work up the courage to ask the man over for tea. When the older man had asked if he’d join him for a drink, he had been ecstatic, as he had only hoped to walk the man out of the Ministry since he hadn’t yet worked up the courage to ask the man out.</p><p>“Lucius?”</p><p>The young blonde turned to see his mother enter the foyer just as the floo flared green and Hadrian stepped through. Upon seeing him, his mother beamed in excitement.</p><p>“Hadrian! It is good to see you,” the man looked up from spelling his robes clean to smile at her. Before he could say anything in greeting, however, his mother looked at his sternly, “And why haven’t you been by recently? I expected you at least to stop by and tell me how you and Severus enjoyed France.”</p><p>“I… uh, wasn’t sure of my welcome,” Hadrian said with a sheepish expression. When his mother frowned, the other man glanced at him before continuing, “I know I should have known better, but Lucius and I haven’t always seen eye-to-eye and with Abraxas gone…”</p><p>Hadrian shrugged without finishing the sentence. Lucius felt his heart drop to his stomach. It was his own fault that the older man hadn’t been around much since his father died after those first few weeks. Not just because he was teaching like he and his mother had thought. It seemed Lucius hadn’t quite convinced Hadrian that he had changed like he thought he had.</p><p>Lucius watched as his mother tutted at Hadrian before hugging him. After she pulled away, she sternly said, “You are always welcome here. While Abraxas may have been the one you befriended first and who you were closest to, <em>I </em>consider you a friend. As for Lucius–”</p><p>“As for me,” he interrupted his mother, ignoring her withering look at doing so, “I am sorry that you didn’t feel welcome, but I promise you that I have changed. I never should have treated you like I did before, and I was hoping that we would be able to become friends like I know my father would have wanted.”</p><p>The older man scrutinized him a second. Lucius didn’t break eye contact with those piercing green eyes, hoping to convey the sincerity of what he had said. Hadrian finally nodded slowly, and Lucius had to keep himself from releasing a breath of relief. He was unable to stop himself from smiling lightly, however. Hadrian returned the smile and Lucius felt his heart skip a beat as it always did when the man smiled at him. Hopefully, this meant that they would be able to move forward from the past, and, maybe one day, be as close as Lucius was hoping for them to be.</p><hr/><p>Severus walked into his dad’s quarters and heard a loud thump followed by muffled cursing. He frowned and walked through the living room to knock on his dad’s bedroom door.</p><p>“Dad? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Uh, yes?”</p><p>The boy narrowed his eyes at the door, not believing his dad for a second, “You better be decent because I am coming in.”</p><p>When Hadrian didn’t respond, Severus frowned and apprehensively opened the door. He stared in shock at the sight he was met with. His dad was sitting on the floor, look of resignation on his face. However, the shocking part was that instead of arms, Hadrian had brown and white checkered wings, with the feathers at his shoulders being a rust red color before turning into skin.</p><p>His dad moved a wing, breaking him out of his shock, and he burst out in laughter.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Very funny.”</p><p>“What happened?” Severus asked, still giggling slightly.</p><p>Hadrian rolled his eyes at him but explained, “I was practicing my Animagus form earlier, but it tired me out since I hadn’t changed in so long, so I decided to take a nap until dinner. When I woke up, my arms had changed into wings and I was so startled that I fell out of bed.”</p><p>Severus laughed again, causing his dad to glare at him slightly. He just shook his head at his dad, not at all intimidated by the glare, “Can you change back, or do you want me to go get McGonagall?”</p><p>“I can change,” the older man said quickly, a look of horror at the mention of telling McGonagall washing over his face. The boy bit his lip to stop from laughing, causing Hadrian to glare again, “Just… Give me a second.”</p><p>He watched as his dad closed his eyes in focus. Slowly, Hadrian’s wings morphed back into arms. As he did the last time that he saw his dad transform, Severus watched in awe, wishing that he could be an Animagus. Unfortunately, unless he was able to get a better understanding on Transfiguration, it would be years before he would be able to become one. Otherwise, he would end up stuck in a half form like his dad had just been in, but probably not be able to change back. The boy bit his lip to stop from laughing again at his dad’s partial transformation.</p><p>When there was not a feather in sight, Hadrian sighed and opened his eyes. The man immediately stretched his arms before looking up at him with narrowed eyes, “Not a word to anyone about this.”</p><p>Severus couldn’t help an amused smile but nodded, “Promise.”</p><p>Hadrian further narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, making the boy grin wider and walked out of the bedroom. He heard his dad let out a resigned sigh from behind him, probably guessing that Severus planned to use it for a little black mail later on, before standing up and following him out of the room. Severus couldn’t wait until he figured out what he wanted for his silence.</p><hr/><p>Severus was looking for his dad on the platform like he did at the end of every year when Lily spoke up next to him.</p><p>“I see my parents. As always, you are all invited to visit whenever you want this summer. Sev, like I told you last year, you are welcome to come stay with us when your dad goes to Hogwarts early if you’d like.”</p><p>The boy swallowed a little in panic but lightly said, “I’ll let you know.”</p><p>The girl smiled before rushing off. Severus was relieved she once again didn’t notice his panic.</p><p>“There are my parents, also. I’ll see you guys later,” Remus smiled and left in the opposite direction of Lily with a wave.</p><p>As soon as the other Gryffindor of their group was out of hearing range, Regulus grabbed his arm. Severus turned to the boy in confusion and was surprised to see the Slytherin was frowning at him.</p><p>“That’s the second time I’ve seen you panic when Lily has invited us over. What’s wrong?”</p><p>Severus’s mouth instantly went dry. He should have known Regulus would catch on quickly. His best friend had been suspicious after making his excuse not to go to Lily’s for Yule, but Severus hadn’t thought he had given himself away a moment ago. The older boy glanced around, at the people near them nervously. As he did so, he saw Hadrian was now waiting in his usual spot near the floos. Seeing his dad calmly standing there, Severus remembered what his dad had said about Lily not looking at him differently for his past. While he thought the man was probably right about her, Severus <em>knew</em> Regulus would be even less likely to do so, simply due to his own experience with his parents. Severus, swallowed, resolved to tell his friend. He pulled his gaze away from his dad and looked at the Slytherin, who was frowning even more in concern.</p><p>“Not here,” he told the younger boy. When Regulus looked like he was going to argue, Severus glanced at the people around them again, hoping it conveyed what he was saying, “I promise, I’ll tell you, but not here.”</p><p>It was then that the younger boy seemed to remember where they were and nodded. Regulus released his arm and glanced into the crowd again, before looking at him again, “I see my parents. I’ll write when they let me come and visit.”</p><p>Severus nodded and watched his friend walk away. He released a breath, surprised when he felt relieved that soon he’d no longer be keeping anything from the other boy. Severus looked at Hadrian again, who was now watching him curiously, and made his way over so that they could go back to Hogwarts until his dad was finished with his teaching duties.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian looked outside his window and watched as a few birds enjoyed the beautiful day outside. He sighed and looked down at the lesson plan he was working on. Classes had ended and Severus was reading in his quarters, waiting for him to finish so that they could finally go home for the summer. July was only a few days away, so he really needed to finish up. If he could finish the lesson plan today, he and Severus would be able to go home tomorrow. Another look out the window and he saw a soft breeze was gently rustling the leaves.</p><p>Just five minutes. He hadn’t gone flying (he had transformed in April, when he accidentally partially transformed, but he hadn’t actually gone outside and flown) since just before he confronted Voldemort at the end of 1972 due to other things taking his attention (ousting Dumbledore, spending time with Severus, Abraxas’s death, becoming a Professor). He’d go out and fly for five minutes, and then finish the lesson plan.</p><p>Hadrian nodded to himself and set his quill down. He opened the window before quickly transforming into his Red-Shouldered Hawk** form and flying outside. Hadrian relished the feeling of the air beneath his wings as he glided through the sky. This was freedom.</p><p>Like he promised himself, Hadrian stayed outside for no longer than five minutes before flying back into the open window of his office. The door to his office opened just as he began to transform back.</p><p>Once he was human, Hadrian smiled a little sheepishly at the woman in the doorway, “Uh, surprise?”</p><p>Minerva snapped out of her shock and asked disbelievingly, “You felt comfortable telling us you were a Parselmouth, but didn’t think to mention that you were an Animagus?”</p><p>Hadrian ran a hand through his hair nervously, “I’m, uh, not exactly registered.”</p><p>The Headmistress raised her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation and shook her head before returning her gaze to him and giving him a deadpan look, “Again, you felt comfortable telling us you were a Parselmouth, but didn’t think to mention that you were an unregistered Animagus?”</p><p>He looked back at her sheepishly. Minerva rolled her eyes.</p><p>“If you are going to be changing where someone might see you, please register your form before the school year begins so that a student doesn’t catch you and report you, costing me a Defense Professor and a Head of House.”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled slightly and nodded at the woman. Satisfied, Minerva moved topics to what she had come by his office for.</p><hr/><p>It was only a few days after he and his dad left Hogwarts that Severus got the letter he had been waiting for. Regulus was going to be able to come over to visit the following week. Severus was going to tell the other boy about Tobias. For the next week of waiting, he hadn’t been able to decide if he was more relieved or anxious at the thought.</p><p>He was of course nervous because he would be revealing the worst part of his life to someone other than Hadrian. Regulus wouldn’t be the first person to know outside of Hadrian (his tutor before Hogwarts had known), but he would be the first person that he decided to tell himself. Therefore, it was no surprise that he was nervous, even though he knew that Regulus would be the last person to judge him for his past.</p><p>However, like he was when he first promised the Slytherin, Severus was confused about the relief he felt. He didn’t understand why he would feel relief when, up until he made that promise, all he felt was fear at telling any of his friends. The best he could figure was that he didn’t feel right keeping things from them, even though Severus didn’t think he would feel relieved had he decided to tell Lily or Remus.</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>The boy looked up from the fireplace he had been anxiously staring at as he waited for Regulus. His dad was looking at him in concern from the doorway to the sitting room.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Severus nodded, “Regulus is coming over.”</p><p>“Yes, I remember,” when Severus didn’t say anything in response to that, Hadrian frowned, “Did you two get into a fight or something?”</p><p>The boy shook his head and swallowed a little nervously, “I’m going to tell him about Tobias.”</p><p>His dad’s face cleared of its frown as he nodded in understanding, “That’s good. I’m proud of you for choosing to tell someone.”</p><p>He nodded but otherwise didn’t reply, looking at the fireplace again. He heard his dad walk over and shifted so that the man would have room to sit down. Hadrian did so, but surprised Severus when the man then put an arm around him so that he was leaning into his dad not unlike he used to when he was younger. In his state of anxiety and confusion, Severus easily leaned into the man.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours while we wait, hm?”</p><p>So, he did. Severus explained what happened on the platform. Then he explained his nervousness and the confusing emotion he felt then and now. As he was doing so, he felt himself begin to relax at getting it off his chest.</p><p>When he finished his story, Hadrian nodded, “It’s okay to be a little nervous and it’s not surprising you have a few conflicting emotions. Telling someone about Tobias is a big thing for you so a little internal conflict is normal. I can’t tell you why you feel the way you do, Sev, you’ll have to figure that out on your own one day, but I think you are right about Regulus being someone who will have a better chance of understanding. Even if he doesn’t understand, Regulus is a good friend, so you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Severus nodded, accepting the comfort being offered to him. He felt better knowing that his dad had been willing to just listen to what he had to say and supported his decision to tell Regulus. It made him feel just a little more confident about deciding to tell his friend.</p><p>Just as he thought that, the floo flared green, signaling Regulus’s arrival. Severus stood up quickly, still a bit nervous. His dad stood up next to him at a much slower pace, just as the other boy emerged from the floo.</p><p>Regulus smiled crookedly upon seeing the two of them standing there, “How nice, a welcoming party.”</p><p>Severus snorted and rolled his eyes, unsurprised by his friend’s comment. Hadrian laughed beside him, “It’s good to see you, Regulus.”</p><p>“You as well, sir,” Regulus smiled, nodding in thanks as the older man spelled the ashes off him.</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you boys to it, then. Sev, I’ll be in the library if either of you need me, but otherwise I’ll see you both in the dining room for lunch in a few hours.”</p><p>The older boy nodded, knowing Hadrian was informing him where he’d be in case Severus needed him. He watched his dad leave and swallowed thickly in trepidation. The Ravenclaw turned back to his friend to see the younger boy was looking at him curiously. He cleared his throat nervously, not really sure how to start the conversation. He didn’t think that he’d ever been so unsure around the other boy.</p><p>“Let’s go to my room.”</p><p>Regulus frowned at him and stopped him before he could pass, “Severus, if you really want to go to your room to talk then we can, but don’t stall. You know you can trust me with whatever it is you need to say.”</p><p>Severus looked into the boy’s grey eyes and saw only concern. He nodded slowly, knowing he was right. The Ravenclaw moved to sit on the large couch in the sitting room. Regulus joined him, sitting sideways so that he was facing Severus. The older boy shifted to look at his friend.</p><p>“I’m not exactly sure where to start,” he carefully admitted.</p><p>Regulus nodded in understanding, “Simple questions first then?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw hesitantly nodded in agreement.</p><p>“How long have you been avoiding going to Lily’s home?”</p><p>“Since I met her,” Severus immediately responded. After a small pause, however, he continued, “But I’ve been avoiding her hometown since my dad got custody of me.”</p><p>The Slytherin tilted his head in a way that he knew meant the boy was trying to remember something, “You said you did the blood adoption when you were eight when Lily and Remus were asking you about it, right?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yes, but he found me less then a month after my sixth birthday and adopted me on paper later that year. We didn’t do the blood adoption until I was older because I had still been a little unsure about my place with him, and hadn’t known about the possibility – though, if I had, I probably would have jumped at the chance, but my dad doesn’t know that.”</p><p>“<em>Found</em> you?” Regulus questioned, confused.</p><p>Severus nodded, knowing he had told the boy the same half-truth to what Lily had been told: that his parents had sent him to live with other family since Hadrian was better able to provide for him. However, he and Remus were never told that he was originally from Cokeworth. Surprisingly enough, Lily had never said anything about it. He’d have to ask her about it after he told her the truth about his past. Eventually.</p><p>Regulus’s frown snapped him out of his thoughts., “How and where did he find you?”</p><p>“I literally ran into him. He asked for company, so we had lunch together. I brought my mother to meet him only a couple of hours later and, after a small discussion between the two of them, my dad took me home with him,” Severus smiled lightly as he remembered meeting Hadrian.</p><p>While everything leading up to the moment that he accidentally ran into the man’s legs were not very happy, he was still fond of that first day with him. It had been terrifying, long and emotional, yet one of the best days of Severus’s life. After all, that was the day he gained a <em>dad</em> in favor of a father. The boy shook himself out of his thoughts and refocused on Regulus. The other boy was frowning slightly. No doubt, with a few of the details missing, the story sounded very odd.</p><p>“It happened in Cokeworth,” Severus reluctantly admitted before his friend could say anything.</p><p>The younger boy stared at him in shock. Clearly, Regulus was beginning to make some conclusions as to why he would be avoiding the town that he first grew up in, when, if his situation was different, he should be wanting to go there to visit his parents.</p><p>Not wanting the Slytherin to draw any <em>wrong</em> conclusions, Severus looked just to the left of his friend, finding himself unable to look at the boy directly. He took a calming breath and began to explain, “I ran into Hadrian because, while my mother was brewing bruise paste for the two of us, I had asked her why she stayed with Tobias – my father. The night before, he had come home drunk as usual and, not for the first time, got violent. I didn’t understand why we didn’t leave, knowing Tobias was going to come home each night and hit us, even if he was sober, which was usually worse than when he was drunk.”</p><p>Severus closed his eyes, trying to keep the memories of Tobias from overwhelming him. He felt a hand carefully find his and gently squeeze. Severus took a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look down at Regulus’s hand holding his. He was vaguely surprised and curious about the other boy’s decision to hold his hand, but too immersed in his past for it to be more than a fleeting thought. He kept his gaze on their hands, thankful for the comfort, and continued his story.</p><p>“She told me I wouldn’t understand. I got angry and said a few things I shouldn’t have, and ran out of the house, not watching where I was going. Hadrian immediately noticed the bruises when I ran into him and, when we were having lunch, asked me about them. He made me feel safe for the first time in my life and offered to take me and my mother away,” Severus finally moved his gaze up to meet Regulus’s eyes once more and admitted, “I still don’t completely understand why my mother just gave me up to a stranger – even if she did recognize the Peverell name – outside of our earlier argument and wanting me safe, but I am so grateful she did. I got my dad out of it.”</p><p>He felt Regulus squeeze his hand again as the boy nodded in understanding. Severus felt a small amount of relief fill him at seeing the understanding written on his face. Regulus broke the silence that had fallen over them when Severus had finished talking, softly saying, “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Severus nodded and looked away, not really sure what to do now that he had finished.</p><p>“You should tell Lily and Remus.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw quickly turned to his head back around to look at his friend with a frown. Before he could say anything in response, however, the younger boy continued.</p><p>“I won’t break your trust and tell anyone or push you if you aren’t ready, but I told you what my home life is like and you were there when I told them bits and pieces. We know that they are trustworthy. You don’t even have to tell them the whole story, just enough to clue them in. They are smart enough to eventually realize something is wrong, and I don’t want you to get hurt before you get the chance to explain.”</p><p>Severus nodded in understanding, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Regulus smiled slightly and easily switched to a much more light-hearted topic. Severus felt only gratitude for his friend, knowing the boy did so in order to give him a little time to regain him composure after his confession. He let the younger boy’s voice push away the thoughts and memories of Tobias that had been swirling in his head since he had begun talking, squeezing Regulus’s hand in thanks as he joined into the new conversation. Severus smiled slightly when the Slytherin squeezed his hand in acknowledgement but didn’t pull away.</p><hr/><p>Lucius stepped through the floo and into Hadrian’s home at the same time he had been nearly every morning for the past two weeks. Once Hadrian and his son had returned home from Hogwarts for the summer, the older man had invited Lucius to come over so that they could work on ways to get Dumbledore out of the ICW, both of them agreeing that there should be someone else representing the British Wizarding World. The blonde had immediately agreed, excited at the prospect of spending more time with the other wizard, even if it was for professional reasons. Since then, they had fallen into a sort of pattern. He would floo to Peverell Cottage after breakfast, and then he and Hadrian would discuss ideas until lunch. After they’d eaten lunch with Severus, Lucius would usually head home. Every now and then, the dark-haired man would invite him to stay longer, and they would just spend a bit of time together, enjoying each other’s company outside of business, like Lucius hoped they would.</p><p>The blonde smiled, remembering how much he had been enjoying spending time with Hadrian, and made his way to the kitchen – now very familiarized with the cottage – where he found Severus trying to wake himself up with coffee (now that his dad allowed him to drink some), while Hadrian finished cooking breakfast for him and his son. Lucius smirked at the picture the boy made. Hadrian smiled at him, drawing his attention away from the sleepy teenager.</p><p>“Good morning, Lucius.”</p><p>“Good morning. I’m not early, am I?” the blonde asked.</p><p>Hadrian shook his head, “No, I woke up late today and let Severus sleep in a bit since he is becoming less and less of a morning person as the years pass. There is extra, if you’d like some.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I already ate. Some coffee would be nice, though,” Lucius smiled in response before looking back at Severus, “Good morning, Severus.”</p><p>“Morning,” the boy mumbled before taking another sip of coffee.</p><p>Lucius chuckled and slid into the seat to the right of the older man’s usual seat at the counter just as Hadrian placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Lucius thanked him and took a sip, before pulling out and unshrinking a book that he had in his pocket and set it down next to the boy.</p><p>“When you are more awake, here is the book I promised to lend you.”</p><p>Severus blearily looked over before visibly perking up as he read the cover of the book. A little more awake the boy looked over at him, “Thank you.”</p><p>The blonde nodded and turned back to watch Hadrian finish plating their breakfast. The other man then placed a full plate in front of Severus, and another at his own seat. When Hadrian sat down, he asked, “Have you heard about the bill Yaxley is rumored to be putting forward?”</p><p>“The one about legally making blood purity into our class system?” When the older man nodded as he took a bite of his food, Lucius shook his head, “If the rumor is true, then Yaxley is a fool if he thinks that bill is going to pass. Over half of the Wizengamot are half-bloods.”</p><p>“Agreed. Don’t take this the wrong way, but it did make me wonder about your stance on blood purity.”</p><p>Lucius paused with his mug halfway to his mouth to look over at Hadrian. He saw Severus, who was sitting on the other side of the older man, look up at him in curiosity and a bit of trepidation at the turn in conversation.</p><p>He frowned, “You don’t know?”</p><p>Hadrian shook his head, “From what I understood, before I petitioned the board to bring back classes that teach wizarding culture, you were a pure-blood supremist. But what you said about your father teaching you better wouldn’t line up with that if you were.”</p><p>“I see,” Lucius nodded and swallowed, “Well, I will admit, while I was still attending Hogwarts, and a bit after, I was. It was part of the reason I acted so foolishly towards you before. Just after the Dark Lord was defeated, however, my eyes began to open a bit, and then my father stepped in further and… er, shall we say, slapped some sense into me.”</p><p>Severus snorted at his use of the metaphor while Hadrian chuckled, probably imagining the scolding he had received from his father. Lucius smiled a bit wryly but continued.</p><p>“He pointed out a few undeniable flaws in my believed superiority, which made me appreciate some of the values of new blood. Don’t get me wrong, I am still proud to be from a pure-blood family, and I am still anti-muggle, but I have come to understand that our culture is more important than our blood status.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hadrian nodded in consideration as he continued to eat his breakfast. Lucius took another sip of his coffee as he waited for a response.</p><p>“What exactly do you mean when you say you are anti-muggle?” Severus asked, sounding much more awake than earlier.</p><p>Lucius shrugged a bit, “I don’t believe that they should know of our world unless they have produced a muggle-born or are intending to be married with a witch or wizard, both of whom should sign a magically binding secrecy contract. If they are intending to be married-in but, for whatever reason, the couple breaks up, they should be obliviated of the knowledge of magic just as any unfit muggle parents should be obliviated after the child is removed from their care. Either way, however, parenting or married-in, muggles should have absolutely no active role in our society, and our society should not cater to muggle-raised beyond teaching them wizarding culture. In no way am I genocidal about them as I know some believe I am due to my family’s traditional dark leaning. I would just rather not have… association with them personally.”</p><p>Severus snorted at his last sentence, but otherwise didn’t say anything as he returned to his breakfast. Lucius smirked in amusement. While the boy was generally quiet, he knew Severus’s limited involvement in the conversation thus far – and lack of further questions – was because it was still early. From what he had noticed in the past few weeks of coming over, it wasn’t until after breakfast that the boy was fully awake.</p><p>“Did you know,” Hadrian spoke up again, breaking Lucius out of his thoughts, “That there is a theory – a theory that I am inclined to believe – that says muggle-borns are actually the descendants of squibs?”</p><p>The blonde blinked in surprised and considered the idea. If it was true, it would vastly change views about blood status. While some (the strictest) pure-blood families would still consider children of squibs to be ‘Mudbloods’, many more would be delighted or even thankful if the family has no heir.</p><p>“If that is the case, muggle-borns should take inheritance tests upon entering our world. Doing so would provide them with more connection to wizarding tradition, if not completely revive dead lines, such as the Gaunts.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at him, “I agree. It is why I intend to offer to pay for inheritance tests for some of this year’s first year muggle-borns. When I have my proof, I am going to have it published and then make a deal with the Goblins to create some sort of discount for first year muggle-borns, before presenting everything to the board to make it mandatory for professors who introduce muggle-borns to suggest that the test and explain why.”</p><p>Lucius blinked in surprise. This man was unbelievable. Not only was he was about four steps ahead and planning on using his own funds in order to make his plan possible, but the way he spoke so confidently about the theory made the blonde believe Hadrian had already seen proof. It made him inclined to believe the older man’s entire plan was going to work very quickly. He wouldn’t be surprised if Hadrian presented the idea to the board before Yule.</p><p>As the younger man further considered the significance of the other man’s plan succeeding, Hadrian and Severus continued to eat their breakfast in the comfortable silence that filled the room. After a few minutes, Hadrian drained the rest of what was in his coffee mug and took his and Severus’s dishes to the sink. He set them washing and walked back around the counter.</p><p>“We’ll be in the library if you need us, Sev,” the man said quietly as he placed a quick kiss on his son’s head. Severus nodded without looking up from the book Lucius had given him (which he had opened as soon as he had finished eating) and Hadrian turned to Lucius, “Let’s go continue to conspire to remove Dumbledore, shall we?”</p><p>Lucius smirked, “Nothing better than scheming to start off your day.”</p><p>The blonde relished the sound of Hadrian’s laugh as he followed the man out of the room.</p><hr/><p>“So, have you decided whether you are going to come stay with my family while your dad goes to Hogwarts early?”</p><p>Severus blinked and looked up from the collection of different colored inks he was looking at. On the other side of Lily, he saw Remus had looked up at him curiously for his response. For once, he wasn’t caught off guard by the question, more surprised and curious on what made her think to ask it in the writing supply shop they were in. That’s not to say he wasn’t any less nervous to truthfully answer the question, even if he had no intentions of explaining why in a crowded place like Diagon Alley while they were shopping for next year’s school supplies.</p><p>“Thank you for the offer, Lils, but I decided to go with my dad again.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lily nodded in understanding and smirked as she teased, “If you’re not careful though, Sev, I might think you are avoiding coming over to my house.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw blanched a bit, not having expected that response, “Uh, well, you see–”</p><p>Remus frowned at him while Lily narrowed her eyes, “<em>Are</em> you avoiding coming over?”</p><p>“Not… not exactly,” Severus saw the girl beginning to get angry and open her mouth to question him, so he quickly continued, “Please, I can explain. Just not… not here.”</p><p>He watched as the red head opened her mouth to reply and began to panic slightly as he worried that Lily would demand his explanation in the middle of the store. This conversation was not going as smoothly as he hoped it would.</p><p>Remus put a hand on Lily’s arm and asked in concerned, “Are you okay, Severus?”</p><p>The question had Lily pausing and looking at the Ravenclaw. Whatever she found had her frowning at him. Severus wondered if his panic was that obvious.</p><p>“I’m fine. I just… I can’t talk about it here. Please, I promise I’ll explain when we aren’t somewhere as public as Diagon.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s fine. We can wait until we are all at Hogwarts. Right, Lily?” Remus nodded in understanding before turning to the other Gryffindor. Lily scrutinized Severus for a moment longer before nodding. Severus felt relief flood through him. Remus smiled at them, obviously trying to diffuse the situation, “Great. We still have to go get our books before we are due to meet up with Severus’s dad, so we should get going.”</p><p>Severus nodded and quietly followed the other two to the till. He quickly purchased his supplies after his friends and followed them out the door.</p><p>Once they were outside, Remus broke the tense silence that had fallen over them, “Do you think your dad will let us go to Fortescue’s after we meet up with him, Severus?”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes before he could respond, “You just bought a bunch of chocolate from Sugarplum’s, Remus. You don’t need any more sugar.”</p><p>When the other boy pouted, Severus smirked at him, “I’m sure between the two of us we can convince him.”</p><p>The Gryffindor boy beamed at him while Lily rolled her eyes at the two of them.</p><p>“Your guys’ sweet tooth is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Come on, Lily, you know you want some ice cream too,” Severus grinned at her, nerves from the confrontation finally fading away. Absently, he couldn’t help but be glad that they were willing to wait until they were at Hogwarts for him to explain. It meant that Regulus would be there as well. For whatever reason, Severus found the other boy’s presence comforting. The dark-haired boy shook the thought away and continued to banter with his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Shout out to MartinTello15, who requested/inspired this scene<br/>**Here is a picture of a Red-Shouldered Hawk: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=CaN4NTMe&amp;id=ED813989270ABA01A931EA7273AAC0CE3B3BA8E2&amp;thid=OIP.CaN4NTMeLNPgm3-iEd5JwAHaFj&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2f26%2fc9%2f68%2f26c968cea188b68790c613580fdc3735.jpg&amp;exph=960&amp;expw=1280&amp;q=red+shouldered+hawk+allaboutbirds&amp;simid=608012823298443313&amp;ck=0C8781F5553BBA09A3953EE43CA2992F&amp;selectedIndex=5&amp;ajaxhist=0<br/>While not perfect, I thought the symbolism was pretty close to Hadrian’s personality, but I also picked a bird rather than the many other things I’ve read that people could see his form being as (including a Stag) because I think Harry’s love for flying would influence his Animagus form. Here is the symbolism for a hawk I read about: https://www.theastrologyweb.com/spirit-animals/hawk-meaning-symbolism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: 1975 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beginning of Severus's 5th year</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian tapped his finger against his chair in anticipation while Lucius, as Chief Warlock, began the August Wizengamot meeting with old business. After weeks of brainstorming ways to get Dumbledore kicked out of the ICW, he and Lucius realized they had been overthinking it. The solution they came up with was a simple two-part plan. Hadrian had already done the first part a few weeks ago and was now just waiting for the right time to begin the second part.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the moment he had been waiting for came.</p><p>“That concludes the old business. New business?”</p><p>The twenty-nine-year-old stood calmly, “If I may?”</p><p>Lucius nodded, “Of course, Lord Peverell.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he politely replied as the blonde sat down, indicating Hadrian now had the floor, “I would like to call into question Mr. Dumbledore’s position within the ICW.”</p><p>Chaos ensued. Much like when he presented evidence of Dumbledore ignoring abuse, many of the light side immediately stood up and cried out in defense of the old man. The grey immediately defended their leader from the light, while the dark demanded they let Hadrian continue. Minister Bagnold banged his gavel to try and restore order to the meeting. Ten minutes later, the room was quiet once more.</p><p>“I think I speak for us all when I ask for an explanation, Lord Peverell,” Bagnold frowned at him.</p><p>Hadrian nodded once and faced the other members, “Over a year and a half ago, I presented evidence of Dumbledore’s misdoings to this esteemed body. He has since been removed from the Hogwarts Headmastership and then given a trial for his crimes.”</p><p>“Lord Peverell, you have no right to–”</p><p>“I bring this up,” Hadrian firmly spoke over Dumbledore’s interruption, “because I have wondered why we allow a man who has been tried for crimes against our children to continue to represent our country.”</p><p>Silence settled in the room while he and the former Headmaster glared at one another. When he felt his reasoning had sunk in, Hadrian continued without taking his eyes off of the old man, “Punishment aside, Mr. Dumbledore was declared guilty. As holder of the Dumbledore seat, he has every right to continue to be a part of the Wizengamot, despite past actions. The seat within the ICW, however, is only gained through favor of this esteemed body. So, I ask my fellow Wizengamot members, why do we allow a <em>convicted</em> <em>criminal </em>and Hogwarts’ <em>only ousted Headmaster</em> to represent us?”</p><p>“A question the ICW has also been asking.”</p><p>Hadrian saw some of the Wizengamot members jump in surprise as they looked over; when Dumbledore turned, he finally pulled his gaze away from the former Headmaster and did the same. In the doorway stood a tall man in American-styled robes.</p><p>“Can we help you? This is a closed session,” Bagnold asked the man.</p><p>He scrutinized Hadrian curiously before turning to the Minister and saying in his American* accent, “I am a representative of the ICW. I came to ask the very same question that was just presented, but it seems one of your members has beat me to it.”</p><p>The raven-haired man looked over to Lucius to see the younger man look over at him with a slight smirk. Hadrian had to conceal his own smirk. It seemed the first part of his and Lucius’s plan – an anonymous letter to the ICW, detailing their concerns – had done even more than they had intended. When they had come up with the idea, they thought the ICW would bring the concern up with Dumbledore in their next meeting. Neither one of them had predicted them to send a representative to the Wizengamot, especially not so soon.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think you do, Minister. You see, while I volunteered to be the one to come here because I wanted to ask that well-said question, it is not the main reason that the ICW needed to send a representative,” The man** then looked away from Bagnold and turned towards Dumbledore, “Albus Dumbledore, due to your actions that led to magicals remaining in danger as well as your status as a convicted criminal, the ICW has met and decided that your status as Supreme Mugwump and representative of the British magical community has been revoked, so mote it be.”</p><p>Dumbledore looked horrified before he winced and rubbed at his chest, not unlike he had when he was stripped of Hogwarts Headmastership. The representative then turned back to Bagnold and the rest of the Wizengamot.</p><p>“The ICW formally requests Britain’s Wizengamot to put forth a new representative for the British Ministry.”</p><p>Bagnold cleared his throat, obviously taken off guard, “Very well. Any motions for instatement?”</p><p>Lucius stood up, “I motion to vote to appoint Lord Peverell for the position.”</p><p>Hadrian looked over at the younger man in surprise. The blonde winked at him. He felt his heartbeat pick up speed and blinked in surprise, not understanding his reaction to the other man. Then his brain refocused on the Wizengamot and he put together the reason for Lucius’s wink. Hadrian internally cursed the young Malfoy lord, realizing that this had probably been the man’s plan all along. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to plan for the position.</p><p>Lord Longbottom stood, “Seconded.”</p><p>“Very well. Those for?”</p><p>The twenty-nine-year-old watched as most of the dark and grey raised their lit wands, as well as a surprising amount (still less than half of the faction, though) in the light – including Lords Longbottom and Potter. Hadrian swallowed his shock, not having expected so many people to approve of him as a representative. His mind raced as he considered whether or not he should accept the position. Obviously, the majority approved of him as representative for whatever reason; It would allow him to make a few changes he believed would help end the prejudice he had seen in the future, however, it was yet another responsibility on top of teaching, leading the grey, and parenting Severus.</p><p>“Those against?”</p><p>As little as a quarter of the Wizengamot (if that) raised lit wands, making it even more obvious that the majority had been in favor of him. Bagnold nodded, “The for’s win. Lord Peverell, do you accept this esteemed body’s appointment for you to become the British representative within the ICW?”</p><p>Hadrian looked over at Lucius one more time to see the younger man was looking at him expectantly. Deciding to trust the man he had become increasingly close to in the past few weeks, he nodded slightly, “I accept.”</p><p>“So mote it be,” Bagnold recited.</p><p>“So mote it be,” was echoed around the room.</p><p>“Welcome to the ICW, Lord Peverell. We look forward to seeing you at the next meeting,” the representative spoke up.</p><p>Hadrian nodded in acknowledgement, “Thank you.”</p><p>With that, the man turned and exited the room. As soon as the doors clicked shut, the Wizengamot was in uproar. Hadrian watched as Bagnold tried to regain control of the room as he let what just happened sink in. When he looked at Lucius once more, the man was smirking triumphantly at him. Hadrian smiled and shook his head in disbelief before returning his attention back to the Wizengamot once they had quieted down.</p><hr/><p>“So, how long had you been planning that little stunt of yours?”</p><p>Lucius smirked and passed over the drink he had just poured for Hadrian, “Now that would be telling. I couldn’t let you have all the fun, now could I?”</p><p>He took a sip of his own drink as the older chuckled and shook his head at him. The blonde drank in the sight of Hadrian’s amusement. After Bagnold regained control of the Wizengamot, the meeting continued with the usual business for the next few hours. As soon as the meeting finished, he headed to Malfoy manor to meet Hadrian as they had agreed to ahead of time. He had to wait only a few minutes for the other man to join him, and they immediately began drinking in celebration of ousting Dumbledore from yet another position. Lucius had lost count of the number of drinks they had consumed in their celebration and was admittedly rather tipsy. Going by the way Hadrian was sprawled out in his spot on the couch next to him (having lost his picture of perfect decorum a few drinks ago), the older man was feeling the same.</p><p>“Do you realize how much extra work you provided for me? Leading the grey on top of the normal Wizengamot stuff, teaching, raising Sev, and now representative in the ICW. I don’t know how Dumbledore held so many leading positions.”</p><p>“By neglecting a few duties as Headmaster if the complaints you said McGonagall has had are true,” Lucius snorted. Before he could stop himself, he added, “Besides, if you need help, that’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>The blonde blinked as he realized what he said. While not necessarily an admission of anything, it was much more forward and obvious than he had meant to be. Perhaps he’d had enough to drink.</p><p>Hadrian broke him out of his thoughts then, “Yeah?”</p><p>Lucius refocused on the raven-haired man and saw that the man had his head fall on the back of the couch, head tilted lazily towards him. As always, the other man’s smile made his heart skip a beat. He nodded, unable to think of another way to respond as he did his best not to react further to the man’s surprisingly seductive position.</p><p>Hadrian smiled wider, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>The blonde was unable to do more than watch the older man in surprise as Hadrian looked away and lifted his head up so he could take another sip of his drink. He blinked and copied the action, taking a sip of his own drink as he wondered if perhaps the raven felt the same way he did; unless he was overthinking the statement due to the alcohol, of course. He broke out of his thoughts as Hadrian shifted away from him slightly to scrutinize him.</p><p>Lucius frowned, “What?”</p><p>“I think this is the least put together I’ve ever seen you.”</p><p>He looked down at himself and saw the other man was right. His outer robes had been removed as soon as he got back to the manor, leaving him in a now-disheveled white button up with his sleeves clumsily rolled up. The most telling, however, was how he was just as sprawled out as Hadrian was. Lucius couldn’t remember the last time he had allowed himself to be this relaxed and less than put together around someone.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I like it. I am just surprised.”</p><p>The younger man looked up to see Hadrian was still looking at him. If he didn’t know better, he would say the other man was ogling him.</p><p>“I could say the same,” The twenty-one-year-old barely resisted the urge to ogle the older man as soon as the words left his mouth. He had definitely had enough to drink.</p><p>Hadrian hummed with a small smile and downed the remaining part of his drink, “I believe that is a sign that I should be heading home.”</p><p>Lucius ignored the slight pang of disappointment and nodded. He stood up so he could see Hadrian out. After a slight struggle to do so (feeling the drinks even more now that he was moving), the blonde turned to Hadrian just as the other man did the same. Whatever he had been planning to say left his mind as he realized how close they were – kissing distance his mind supplied. Hadrian blinked as if he was just as surprised, before looking up into his eyes. Lucius swallowed as he lost himself in those brilliant emerald green eyes. His gaze glanced down to the slightly shorter man’s lips, when they parted slightly.</p><p>Lucius hadn’t realized he was leaning forward until his lips were suddenly on Hadrian’s. He was about to pull back and apologize when the other man pressed back, deepening the kiss. He felt arms wrap around his neck and he couldn’t resist wrapping his own around the older man’s waist. Unable to help himself, he licked Hadrian’s lips, asking for entrance, which was easily provided. He flicked his tongue along the roof of Hadrian’s mouth, causing the other man to groan. Thrilled at such a response, Lucius pressed himself against Hadrian, walking the man backwards until his back hit a wall. Hadrian immediately wrapped his legs around Lucius’s waist, pressing their groins together. The blonde separated their lips with a groan, moving his lips down the other man’s jaw to his neck.</p><p>“Lucius,” Hadrian moaned, bucking his hips, “Please.”</p><p>He growled at the movement and possessively captured those lips with his once more. He quickly and slightly clumsily pulled his wand out of his pocket to cast a featherlight charm before moving them off the wall and towards his bedroom, not letting Hadrian down from his position.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian woke up warmer than usual. With a frown he opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the brightness. Not recognizing the room, he looked down to see why he was so warm and was surprised to see an arm was wrapped around his waist. Slightly apprehensively, he turned to see who’s arm it was. Memories of the night before rushed back to him when he saw Lucius was the one spooning him. He swallowed, not exactly sure how to feel about the situation he found himself in. Well that wasn’t exactly true – he really liked Lucius, and definitely had liked what happened last night. He also realized that some of the more confusing reactions he had to the man made a bit more sense now (Hermione would have smacked him over the head and told him he was almost as oblivious as Ron). However, up until then, he and Lucius had just been friends – he wasn’t sure exactly how <em>he</em> felt about the other man, let alone how <em>Lucius</em> felt about <em>him</em>. So, where did that leave them? Was this just a drunken mistake or was this something good? Would they become more? Or would this just stay a one-night stand between friends? (Would he be able to handle that if was just a one-night stand?)</p><p>Shaking the thoughts off for now, Hadrian wandlessly murmured Tempus, careful not to wake Lucius up. His eyes widened as he saw how late in the morning it already was. He only had an hour and a half to go home and get ready to take him and his son to Hogwarts. Feeling slightly bad for having to do this, Hadrian carefully extracted himself from Lucius’s hold and quickly began putting yesterday’s clothes back on. That was going to be a pain to explain to Severus.</p><p>He had just put his trousers back on when he heard movement coming from the bed. Looking over, he saw the young blonde was sitting up, looking at him with a tired frown. He swallowed and quickly averted his eyes from the bare torso in front of him.</p><p>“Uh, morning,” Hadrian said a little awkwardly as he picked up his shirt and slipped it on his shoulders.</p><p>“Good morning,” the other man replied a little unsure.</p><p>Still feeling awkward, Hadrian quickly said, “I'm sorry, I don’t mean to run out on you, but Severus and I need to be at Hogwarts soon.”</p><p>Lucius nodded, frown clearing slightly, “Alright.”</p><p>The older man quickly buttoned up his shirt, very aware of the blonde’s eyes still on him. He slipped on his socks and shoes as he tried to figure out what to say. Unfortunately, when he stood up, he still hadn’t thought of anything.</p><p>“I know you will be pretty busy at Hogwarts, but can we talk soon?”</p><p>Hadrian finally looked up at Lucius again surprised to see the other man looking a little nervous. Then again, he could understand the feeling considering all the unknowns surrounding them right now. He shook the thought away and nodded, “Is the first weekend of September alright?”</p><p>The blonde immediately nodded, relaxing now that they had agreed to talk. Hadrian swallowed, once again trying to ignore the other man’s bare skin, “Okay. See you then.”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Hadrian paused from where he had turned towards the door to look at Lucius again. The blonde had leaned forward, looking slightly anxious.</p><p>“I just… Before you go, I want you to know that I don’t regret it.”</p><p>The older man blinked a bit in shock. He definitely hadn’t expected that. It put his doubts about this being considered a drunken mistake to rest, but still left him with so many questions about what it <em>did</em> mean. He refocused on the man in front of him; he had never seen the blonde looking so nervous, or heard him sound so unsure, as if he was afraid that he was going to get reprimanded for what he said.</p><p>Not wanting Lucius to think the worst, Hadrian broke the small silence that had fallen between them with a smile, “I don’t either.”</p><p>Lucius responded with his own small smile.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon,” Hadrian said, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest at the other man’s smile.</p><p>“See you soon,” Lucius echoed as he turned and left, making his way to the floo.</p><p>Hadrian let a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as soon as he was out of the room. As much as the unsure situation made him a bit nervous at what last night meant for them, at least the time until they talked would give him some time to think about what he wanted. He ignored the small voice that told him he already knew.</p><hr/><p>“You know they are going to ask you why you are late, right?”</p><p>Hadrian frowned at Severus as they quickly walked up the steps to Hogwarts, “Yes.”</p><p>“And you are going to have to tell them it's because you drank too much last night,” the boy smirked at him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at his son and handed over his shrunken trunk, “Just go to my quarters, would you.”</p><p>Severus laughed and took the trunk before doing as told. Hadrian quickly made his way to the staff room, trying to keep his mind off the full reason (the part that Severus didn’t know about) why he was late. When he entered the room, all of the professors looked up at him in interest, obviously curious as to why he was late when he never had been before. He ignored the looks and made his way to his seat. As soon as he was sitting, he saw Minerva was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He swallowed and pulled out and unshrunk a small container of shortbread cookies with a preservation charm on them out of his robes. He had been saving them in case he ever needed to bribe her, and he had figured this would be a good time to do so.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late,” he told her sheepishly, sliding the container across the table.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, but thankfully accepted the cookies and began the meeting. Hadrian relaxed and focused on the meeting. For the next two hours, he did his best to pay attention to what was being said instead of thinking about Lucius. He wasn’t entirely successful.</p><p>He did snap out of his thoughts, however, when the main staff meeting finished, leaving Minerva and the other Heads of Houses behind for their own meeting. Surprisingly, Poppy asked if she could stay, and the other professors agreed. Hadrian was wondering why the deviation when, as soon as the door clicked closed, leaving just the six of them in the room, they all turned to Hadrian.</p><p>He blinked, not having expected the attention, “Yes?”</p><p>“Did your being late have anything to do with what was in the paper this morning?” Minerva asked him as she finally opened his bribe.</p><p>Hadrian frowned, “What was in the paper?”</p><p>“You haven’t read it yet?” Slughorn asked him curiously.</p><p>“No, I haven’t had the chance.”</p><p>“It said Dumbledore was kicked out of the ICW and that you are the new British representative,” Poppy replied, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>Filius spoke up, obviously excited to hear answers, “So it’s true? Did you have anything to do with it?”</p><p>The Defense professor frowned, “Why do you think I had something to do with it?”</p><p>“Your dislike of Dumbledore is not exactly a secret, dear,” Pomona spoke up, amused.</p><p>Hadrian smirked at that and admitted, “I may have… encouraged the ICW to question why a convicted criminal was a representative. I hadn’t expected them to actually remove Dumbledore, let alone show up the Wizengamot to do so, which is why I brought it up in the Wizengamot meeting. Me questioning it seemed to have been what led me to unexpectedly receiving the position.”</p><p>The Heads of Houses and Poppy stared at him in shocked amusement.</p><p>“And does it have anything to do with the reason you were late?” Minera asked again as she took a bite of one of her cookies, humming in contentment.</p><p>Hadrian was unable to stop himself from blushing as he remembered the previous night, “Ah, yes. I may have overdone my celebrations at succeeding a bit.”</p><p>Poppy and Minerva narrowed their eyes at him, but it was Poppy who spoke, “Celebrate with anyone?”</p><p>The man felt his face grow warmer, his blush no doubt getting darker. Poppy and Minerva glanced at each other before turning back to demand, “Who?”</p><p>Not for the first time, Hadrian wondered what it was about his female friends taking an interest in his love life. Abraxas and Ron had never tried to set him up with someone the way Hermione and Acacia have, nor have they demanded to know who he celebrated with. Glancing at Filius, Hadrian saw the man was curious, but didn’t intend to ask questions the way Poppy and Minerva were. He sighed, knowing the two well enough by now to know that they weren’t going to let it go.</p><p>“Lucius Malfoy.”</p><p>He watched, amused, as Slughorn gaped at him in shock, Filius and Pomona raised their eyebrows in surprise, and Poppy and Minerva blinked, before grinning, apparently approving.</p><p>Pomona was the first to regain her bearings, “Well, I wish you two all the happiness.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian replied a bit awkwardly, especially since he didn’t know if sleeping together would actually turn into more.</p><p>“Does Severus know?” Minerva asked, smile still in place.</p><p>Hadrian shook his head, “No, and I would ask that none of you allude to it until I do tell him.”</p><p>“Of course,” Poppy replied, also still smiling happily. The others all agreed quickly.</p><p>“Now, can we please stop talking about my love life?”</p><p>Filius laughed, “Yes, I think that is fair. What is first on the agenda, Minerva?”</p><p>The Headmistress nodded, and began their meeting, though the smile never left her face. Or Poppy’s for that matter. Hadrian wondered what he should be expecting from the two of them in the future.</p><hr/><p>Severus had been nervous for weeks. He arrived at Hogwarts with his dad and did his usual exploring while the man was in staff meetings and preparing for the school year, allowing him to find quite a few of Hogwarts’ secrets. However, the entire time, his mind kept going back to the fact that he was finally going to tell Lily and Remus about his past. He knew he wasn’t going to go as in detail as he did with Regulus, but that didn’t make him any less nervous.</p><p>On the day the other students were to join him at Hogwarts, in his fear, he opted not to board the train in order to get to the school with his friends like he had the year before. So, he waited anxiously at Hogwarts; it wasn’t until the train arrived at Hogwarts that he saw his friends. He waved to them as they sat at their own house table for the feast, for the first time thankful that he wasn’t in the same house as the two Gryffindors so they couldn’t pester him about the reason he didn’t want to go to Cokeworth.</p><p>When he saw Regulus however, the younger boy seemed to see his nerves. The Slytherin mouthed ‘relax’ before taking a visible deep breath and then winked at him. For whatever reason, this calmed Severus down more than everything else had in the past two weeks (including talking to his dad). With that (and a few stolen glances towards the other boy as he tried to figure out why Regulus had been the one to be able to make him feel better so easily), Severus was able to relax enough to enjoy the welcoming feast with his Ravenclaw friends.</p><p>As soon as he woke up the next morning, however, the nerves immediately returned. He went down to breakfast at his usual time but was barely able to eat anything. Trying to read didn’t settle him either since he was unable to concentrate on the pages in front of him. Annoyed by his nervous fidgeting, Sayah eventually harshly slapped her tail against his hand until he put it under the table, allowing her to slither between his fingers since Severus never allowed her to do anything out in the open in the Great Hall; her movements settled him enough that he was no longer fidgeting when Flitwick gave him and the rest of his house their timetables, which luckily distracted him even further – at least until Lily charmed a paper airplane to him as she usually did when she and Remus wanted to meet up with him. Without looking up at the two, Severus gathered his things and left the Great Hall, waiting for the two in the hallway to compare schedules.</p><p>Moments later, Lily and Remus joined him with smiles on their faces. Severus pasted a smile on his face in greeting.</p><p>“Hey, Sev! We missed you on the train,” Lily hugged him.</p><p>“Sorry, I just didn’t feel like boarding since I was already here.”</p><p>Remus nodded in understanding, “Yeah, I bet arriving at Hogwarts felt a bit redundant last year, too.”</p><p>Severus just nodded in response, “So what are your schedules like?”</p><p>The two Gryffindors immediately passed their schedules to him while he passed his own to them.</p><p>“Oh, hey! We all have this morning free since its Tuesday! We can make this one of our study times once classes really get started!”</p><p>Severus nodded at the girl in agreement, as he swallowed nervously, realizing sharing was going occur a lot sooner than expected.</p><p>He looked up to see Remus was also nodding, “Alright. Why don’t we go to our spot in the library then?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me. We can easily put up our usual silencing charms to make it more private.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw glanced at the redhead when he heard her response. He reluctantly nodded at the girl’s meaningful look. The three of them then quickly and silently made their way to the library, just as the Great Hall began emptying. Trying not to start fidgeting again, Severus stroked Sayah’s scales from her position wrapped around his wrist. He ignored her grumbling about his pointless nervousness. A few minutes later, they arrived at the library and immediately moved to their usual spot in the far corner. He quickly set up the usual silencing spells before, after a second of contemplation, adding the Muffliato spell that he had created this summer. He then sat down and faced his curious but slightly concerned friends.</p><p>Like a typical Gryffindor, Lily spoke up when Severus didn’t, “So what was it that you couldn’t tell us when we were in Diagon?”</p><p>Remus looked at her disapprovingly (probably having lectured her previously about just demanding information that Severus was obviously nervous about) before the other boy looked at him expectantly with his usual kind smile.</p><p>“Neither of you can repeat this to anyone,” the boy said immediately, not willing to explain until they understood that.</p><p>The two immediately nodded as Remus spoke up, “Of course. You can trust us.”</p><p>He nodded in response, even as he felt his throat tighten. Remembering what Regulus had done at the Welcoming Feast to calm him down, Severus took a deep breath and began stroking Sayah’s scales again, “You both know that my dad blood adopted me when I was eight.”</p><p>The two immediately nodded.</p><p>“What you don’t know is that he found me and took me in when I was six,” Severus paused to take a breath and saw that they were frowning slightly, “Lily, you already know this, but my dad found me in Cokeworth.”</p><p>He watched Remus blink in surprise while Lily’s frown deepened for whatever reason. Suspecting she was beginning to put a few conclusions together, Severus looked down to where he was stroking Sayah and continued before either could interrupt.</p><p>“The reason that my dad took me in is because my father – my biological father – used to h-h–”, Severus swallowed, struggling to get the word out. He hadn’t had this problem with Regulus so wasn’t exactly sure why it was so hard to just say it. Maybe because the younger boy had asked direct questions, making it easier? The Ravenclaw shook the thought away and took a deep breath, determined to get the explanation over with, “He used to h-hit me.”</p><p>The fifteen-year-old heard his friends gasp softly and squeezed his eyes shut as he admitted, “I lied before when I said my parents sent me away to Hadrian because he could better take care of me – Hadrian found me with bruises and offered me a home in order to get away from my biological father. I haven’t been back to Cokeworth since.”</p><p>The silence after the admission felt suffocating. He heard Sayah hissing at him but wasn’t able to hear what she was saying in his fear. Severus kept his eyes squeezed shut, unable to look up to see his friends’ faces. After a minute, he jumped slightly when he felt gentle fingers touch his arm. They retreated when he jumped, before quickly returning to his arm with the same gentleness. He opened his eyes in fearful curiosity when nothing else occured to look at the two Gryffindors. Lily had her arm outstretched on the table in order to reach Severus with concerned understanding on her face, while Remus had his hands fidgeting on the table, obviously not knowing what to do with them, but was sporting the same look as the redhead. The Ravenclaw released a breath of relief at the lack of, not only anger or derision, but also pity. Pity was the very last thing he wanted to see on their faces.</p><p>“I’m sorry for snapping at you when we were in Diagon. If I had known–”</p><p>Severus shook his head, “It’s okay. You wouldn’t have done it if you had.”</p><p>Lily nodded in agreement and continued, “I understand why you don’t want to come to Cokeworth, and I won’t push you to come. But just so you know, the offer to come over is always open, and, if you decide you want to confront your fath–”</p><p>“Tobias,” Severus interrupted her, “I don’t like calling him a title he doesn’t deserve.”</p><p>The girl nodded and continued, “Alright, Tobias then. I won’t push you and the offer to come to my house is always open, but if you ever decide you want to confront him, just know that I will be here for you the entire time. I will do whatever you need for support in a heartbeat.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw swallowed the lump in his throat at his friend’s words.</p><p>“I will too,” Remus said in agreement, “You ever need anything, just say the word.”</p><p>Severus nodded, warmth filling his chest, and he whispered, “Thank you.”</p><p>Lily and Remus both nodded at him with a smile, but didn’t say anything further for a moment, obviously allowing him to regain his composure. Severus took a deep breath and did exactly that, not feeling comfortable with a display of emotion – even if only slight – in such a public place. He relaxed some as he tightened his Occlumency barriers some in order to put his emotions back into check.</p><p>“So, what was that last spell you used when you were putting up the silencing charms?” Remus asked him.</p><p>Severus blinked in surprise, having forgotten he had used that particular spell at all.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I was wondering the same. I’ve never heard of it before,” Lily pitched in, looking at him for an answer expectantly.</p><p>The Ravenclaw smirked slightly, relaxing at the change in subject, “You wouldn’t know it, since it’s not in any book.”</p><p>The two frowned at him in confusion, not understanding what he was hinting at. With a larger smirk, he told them, “I invented it.”</p><p>The two gaped at him for a second before quickly beginning to bombard him with questions, causing him to smirk even wider. Yes, he was very comfortable with this topic. As he began to explain his spell and how he made it, Severus easily relaxed into just being with his friends, not realizing he had become more comfortable with them than ever, strengthening the their friendship.</p><hr/><p>Lucius emerged from the floo and into Hadrian’s quarters in Hogwarts with no small amount of trepidation. He didn’t blame Hadrian for having their much-needed conversation pushed back considering the man’s workload as a teacher preparing for the new school year. That being said, for the past two and a half weeks, the twenty-one-year-old has felt like he has been on pins and needles. He told Hadrian that he didn’t regret their night together – which was true – however, the reason he didn’t regret it was because he was very swiftly falling in love with the older man. If Hadrian decided that their one night together would stay as <em>just</em> a one night, Lucius wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it; he would, of course, accept Hadrian’s decision since he just wanted the other man to be happy, but the other, more selfish part of him didn’t want things to end there. He didn’t want to see Hadrian with anyone else.</p><p>But Hadrian had said that he didn’t regret their night either – drunken and unplanned as it was. That gave him hope that perhaps the raven-haired man could feel the same way if he didn’t already. Perhaps Hadrian had been hesitant to say anything about any feelings he might have due to their past interactions the same as Lucius was. Or maybe the man had made a similar plan as him in wooing slowly so as not to disrupt their still-fairly-new friendship. Or even possibly he was just unsure if Lucius reciprocated his feelings.</p><p>Yet, at the same time, doubts continued to plague him. What if the night was just drunken sex to the older man? What if he thought it was only their elation of ousting Dumbledore from the ICW that led them to their… celebrating? Or what if Hadrian simply considered it to be an accident, something that shouldn’t have happened, pure and simple?</p><p>Between his hopes and his doubts, Lucius had spent the past fortnight wishing they could have had their talk sooner so that, either way, the conflicted feeling would be settled. Hadrian didn’t know how lucky he was that he had something to keep his mind busy during that time.</p><p>Lucius shook the thoughts away as he saw the man in question exit what he presumed to be the man’s bedroom, in order to greet him where he had emerged in the sitting room.</p><p>Hadrian smiled tremulously at him, “Lucius.”</p><p>“Hadrian,” The blonde nervously returned the smile.</p><p>“Would you like some tea?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>The older man nodded and stiffly walked to the kitchen and quickly began putting the tea pot together. After Hadrian finished doing so, he made his way back into the sitting room. Lucius easily occupied the chair that the professor gestured to before the other man sat in the chair next to him. As soon as they sat down, cups of tea in their respective grasps, an awkward silence fell over them. Obviously neither one of them knew what to do. Lucius would have been amused at the sight of the two of them if he wasn’t feeling so unsure.</p><p>He shook his head at them, “This is ridiculous.”</p><p>“I know,” Hadrian sighed next to him, setting his cup of tea down, “Why don’t we make this simple?”</p><p>“Okay,” Lucius apprehensively replied with a frown, not exactly understanding what the other man meant by that. Did he mean not to make a fuss over what happened?</p><p>If the older man noticed his uneasiness, then he didn’t show it, “What do you expect to happen between us, Lucius?”</p><p>The younger man’s eyebrows rose quickly in surprise, not having expected the straightforward question, “Expect? Nothing. What I want, however, is another story all together.”</p><p>Hadrian’s lips twitched in response, but whether in amusement or irritation at his non-answer, he couldn’t tell, “Fine then, what do you <em>want</em> to happen?”</p><p>Lucius swallowed down his nerves, knowing this was probably going to be his only chance he got, “I want this to be more than just a one-night stand.”</p><p>“As in you want more sex, or you want… <em>more</em>?”</p><p>“I want you to be mine.”</p><p>He saw the raven suck in a quick breath. Obviously, the other man hadn’t expected such a declaration. Lucius smirked slightly and decided to continue, wanting to know how else he would be able to get Hadrian to react.</p><p>“I want to be able to kiss and touch you and be kissed and touched <em>by</em> you. I want to be able to do what we did that night whenever we feel like it, <em>how</em> ever we feel like it,” The blonde’s smirk widened when Hadrian’s eyes dilated in lust as he swallowed roughly at his words. As much as he enjoyed the reaction, however, he let his smirk and tone soften as he continued even further, “I want to take you on dates, hold your hand, do all of the disgustingly sappy things people do when they are falling in love with each other. I want to make you smile and laugh, be there for you when you cry. I want you to be mine, just as much as I want to be yours.”</p><p>Hadrian stared at him with disbelief written all over his face. Lucius patiently waited for a response, but as the silence stretched on, the nerves he had felt earlier began to return. Just as he was about to apologize, thinking the silence was a rejection, Hadrian blinked as if coming back to himself.</p><p>“Why?” The older man asked with a small frown, “Why would you want all of that with me?”</p><p>Surprised at the insecurity he could hear in Hadrian’s voice, Lucius decided to be completely honest and simply said, “Because I have been developing feelings for you for a while.”</p><p>“Really?” Hadrian softly asked, almost as if to himself. Lucius nodded anyways. After another moment of silence – though this one was much smaller – the man admitted, “I have been too.”</p><p>The blonde couldn’t stop his smile, even if he wanted to. He leaned forward and slowly, giving the older man the chance to pull away if he chose to, reached out to touch Hadrian’s hand, which were sitting in the man’s lap. When the raven didn’t pull away, he gently took one of the hands in his, and softly stroked his thumb over Hadrian’s knuckles.</p><p>“So, Lord Peverell, would you care to go on a date with me?”</p><p>“I would like that,” Hadrian smiled at him.</p><p>Lucius smiled wider in happiness. Unable to resist, he leaned forward until their lips were only inches apart and paused, giving the other man another chance to pull away. He startled slightly when Hadrian quickly closed the gap between them, kissing him demandingly. Not to be out done, Lucius kissed back, battling with the other man for dominance.</p><p>Eventually, the unfortunate need to breath broke them apart, both panting slightly. Still leaning in each other’s space, he belatedly realized that he had brought his free hand – the other still entwined with Hadrian’s fingers – up to cup the back of the older man’s neck, thumb on Hadrian’s cheek, while the raven had fisted his own free hand into his robes, as though to stop him from pulling away (as if Lucius had any plans of doing so).</p><p>Hadrian closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Lucius’s and hummed, “I could definitely do with more of that.”</p><p>Lucius chuckled, closing his own eyes in contentment, agreeing wholeheartedly.</p><hr/><p>For the next few weeks, Hadrian felt like he was riding a high. After the fortnight of just thinking about what he wanted to come after that night, he had realized that, putting his doubts about what the blonde would think aside, he wanted to give whatever it was between them a go. Ever since Lucius stopped looking at him with disdain, he had been very curious about the young Malfoy. He had wondered how different the young man would be, now that Voldemort was out of the picture and no longer influencing the man’s life. After Abraxas had passed, he had slowly begun to get closer to the new lord, and, without realizing it, began looking at him as more than a friend. In his obliviousness, he hadn’t realized that certain… reactions were because he was attracted to the Lucius Malfoy he was getting to know (a part of him wondered if he hadn’t been privy to the man’s true personality during his original timeline, but he quickly discarded the thought since there was no use in wondering about it now). With his own feelings sorted, all that had been left was to find out what Lucius wanted.</p><p>The talk with the younger man had gone even better than he expected. The self-conscious part of him – the part that whispered all of the things the Dursleys used to call him – had unfortunately allowed the doubts to creep in up until Lucius admitted that he had feelings for him. After their <em>very</em> enjoyable, small make out session, they agreed – on his request – to keep things between them quiet for a bit, including keeping it from Severus for the time being. While he tried not to show it, Hadrian saw that Lucius was a bit reluctant, so he explained that he didn’t want to deal with the opinion of the masses quite yet; He also explained that, since the blonde and his son had been becoming friends of a sort over the summer, and Lucius was the first serious relationship since he had taken in Severus, he wanted to wait to tell the boy until they were more sure of their relationship (the blonde was a little less reluctant after this explanation, admitting that he liked Severus and didn’t want to lose their slow friendship, much to Hadrian’s delight). Talking about how they were going to make this work considering the older man’s busy schedule, led them to having a repeat of their small make out session before Lucius eventually had to leave.</p><p>So, between their rather enjoyable parting, and the letters they had been owling to each other, Hadrian had felt like he was riding a high. The only thing that could have made him feel even happier, would be if he and Lucius had been able to have their first date. Unfortunately, as Head of Gryffindor, the beginning of the year was one of Hadrian’s busiest times between scheduling check ups and meetings with the Gryffindors, comforting homesick first years, getting his classes going, and putting his curse-breaking club together for the new year. So, they had been sticking with letters for now, though, Hadrian was rather hoping they would be able to plan their date now that it was a month into the new school year.</p><p>Hadrian paused at the thought, wondering why he felt like there was something he was forgetting that he needed to do this month. He frowned when he mentally went through everything that needed his attention and nothing came to mind. Perhaps it was because he had always felt a sense of foreboding during the month of October when he was attending Hogwarts? It hadn’t even occurred to him last year, though around this same time last year he had been putting together his proposal for treaties with the different races of creatures (which are still in the works), and he had come across James and Sirius bullying Severus for the first time.</p><p>The young professor completely stopped at that thought. It was his son’s fifth year. Professor Snape’s worst memory occurred sometime during the beginning of this year. But surely things had changed enough that James wouldn’t do the prank, not with his parents breathing down his neck according to what he’s heard, right? But even if James and Sirius do the same humiliating prank, Severus wouldn’t call one of his best friends a mudblood since he wasn’t around so many pureblood supremists now that he wasn’t in Slytherin… right? Hadrian swallowed in dread, not really believing himself, and looked out the window he had stopped by. He didn’t have a clear view of the tree by the lake that he knew the confrontation occurred through this window so he had no idea if his son was sitting by the tree, let alone if the situation he was dreading was occurring at that very moment. After a second of deliberation with himself, Hadrian decided to make his way down to the area, just in case. If he was walking as fast as he could without running, then nobody needed to know why.</p><p>A few moments later, he had made his way outside where he could see the tree. His heart dropped when he saw Severus standing with his wand out, surrounded by a large group of people. Not caring about appearances, he ran towards the scene. As he approached, he saw the awful moment when his son was disarmed and hung up in the air by his ankle. He saw a flash of red hair pushing herself through the crowd just as he arrived.</p><p>“Let’s take off his trousers!”</p><p>“Leave him alone!”</p><p>“Enough!” he shouted the same time Lily had begun defending her friend, wordlessly disarming the bullies and then quickly but carefully levitating Severus to the floor. The small group of about ten students, not including Lily and Severus, fell silent as he did so.</p><p>Once Severus was safely on the ground, Lily ran over to the Ravenclaw. Discarding the thought, Hadrian turned to the group with fury in his eyes. The students, who he noticed were a mix of every house but Slytherin (which was unsurprising seeing as they avoided most Gryffindors, but especially James and Sirius), looked at him in fear. While Pettigrew was looking at him in as much fear as the rest of the students, Sirius looked at him defiantly, and James looked a mix of fear, shame, and a small amount of defiance.</p><p>Deceptively soft, Hadrian spoke up, “Each and every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Not only did you all <em>encourage </em>a group of bullies, not a single one of you outside of Ms. Evans stood up for your fellow student. Not even the ones who are in the same house as him. One month’s detention for each and every one of you. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, you will follow me to the Headmistress’s office. The rest of you, leave.”</p><p>When the group quickly left, leaving the three bullies where they stood, Hadrian turned towards Severus and Lily.</p><p>“Fifty points, Ms. Evans, for standing up for a friend when no one else would,” when Lily nodded at him, he turned to his son, “Are you alright, Mr. Peverell?”</p><p>Severus nodded, “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Very well. The two of you may go.”</p><p>They nodded and made their way towards Hogwarts, Severus scooping his wand up off the floor and gathering his things as they went. Once they were gone, Hadrian glared at the three students still standing there, before silently leading the way up to the school. As they went, he carefully pushed his fury at the boys behind his shields, knowing his anger was not going to be helpful here. He had caught the boys bullying many different times in the past year, even after he spoke to James’s parents, though he did notice that he caught James less often than Sirius after that, making him wonder why the boy would pull this stunt. When they were caught, he had seen shame lurking in the boy’s eyes. It gave him some hope that whatever his parents had said had begun hit home, and that being taken to Minerva’s office by him for the second time, especially now that his parents knew what he has been doing, would end James’s bullying completely. Sirius, however, looked as defiant as ever. He wondered if Sirius running away from his parents to stay with the Potters would be what finally hit home, or if even that wouldn’t make the boy see what he was doing was wrong. Hadrian shook the thoughts away as they reentered Hogwarts, quickly leading the three boys up to the Headmistress’s office. Once at the Gargoyle, he gave the password and motioned the boys onto the steps in front of him. He reached around them and knocked on the door, motioning them to enter when Minerva called them in. Hadrian had to stifle a smirk of amusement when he saw resignation in the older woman’s eyes as she realized who had come though her door, even as her face remained impassive. He placed the three’s wands on her desk, making her sigh.</p><p>“Headmistress, I found these three once again bullying Mr. Peverell. I saw a group of students surrounding Peverell by the lake and decided to investigate. As I was making my way there, I saw them disarm him and then use a spell to lift him in the air by his ankle. I am unsure who exactly cast which spells. However, unlike previous times, just as I arrived, I heard Mr. Potter threaten what could be considered sexual assault.”</p><p>“What?” Sirius squawked indignantly. Next to him, James had gone deathly pale as Sirius loudly continued to defend his friend, “No he didn’t! None of us would want to do anything like that to that disgusting–”</p><p>“What then, would you consider removing someone’s trousers without their permission?” Hadrian angrily cut the boy off, glaring at him.</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but McGonagall cut him off, “Enough. Not another word from you, Mr. Black. Mr. Potter, do you care to explain yourself?”</p><p>Quietly, still looking very pale, James admitted, “It was just supposed to humiliate him. I wasn’t going to do anything after that.”</p><p>“Regardless, as Professor Peverell has said, it would have been sexual assault. He and Mr. Peverell could potentially charge you with attempted sexual assault, and he could very well petition to have you suspended, if not expelled,” Minerva told him, making James pale even further, looking ready to pass out. She then turned to Sirius and Pettigrew, “He could also charge the two of you with accessory to attempted sexual assault, petitioning for the two of you to also be removed.”</p><p>Pettigrew whimpered and had begun to tremble, while Sirius glared at the floor angrily, shaking his head, obviously not fully believing her.</p><p>“Not for the first time, you three have taken it too far, but this is by far the worst. Lucky for you, I don’t believe Professor Peverell will take this outside of the school because he was in time to stop it from happening, nor do I believe Mr. Peverell will do so, simply because he trusts his father and myself to punish you,” Minerva continued, “While I am very tempted to suspend all of you, I will take into consideration the fact that you had no plans to take the assault any further. Therefore, Misters Pettigrew and Black, you will have three months of detention and fifty points removed, each. Mr. Potter, for being the one to suggest removing Mr. Peverell’s trousers, you will have four months detention, and sixty points removed. However, one more instance like this, and I will not hesitate to suspend you. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Hadrian watched as relief filled James. Sirius, however, opened his mouth to protest, but James elbowed him, causing him to just scowl instead. Pettigrew just whimpered again from beside them, obviously not used to having such harsh punishments since he was usually just on the sidelines.</p><p>Minerva nodded, “Very well. You are all dismissed.”</p><p>All three quickly retrieved their wands from where Hadrian had placed them on the Headmistress’s desk and quickly left the room. The professor curiously watched as, unlike Sirius, who angrily stomped out of the room, or Pettigrew who fearfully scurried away, James walked away more calmly, shoulders slumped in what he thought to be a mix of relief and shame. He would have felt sorry for how downtrodden the boy seemed if it wasn’t for everything he had done to Severus. Perhaps James would truly learn from this.</p><p>“Is Severus alright?”</p><p>Hadrian turned back to Minerva to see her looking at him with concern, he sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk heavily, “Yes, thankfully. I had to punish seven other students with two weeks detention for egging the three on, but Lily Evans had shown up and stood up for him just as I got there, so at least he wasn’t alone.”</p><p>The Headmistress sighed, “Mr. Filch are going to have a busy next two weeks for the detentions you and the others won’t be able to supervise. When Potter began toning down his pranks after winter break last year, I had hoped that meant the pranks were finally going to stop.”</p><p>“Not with Black showing absolutely no compunction,” the Defense Professor snorted. He thought back to the way James left the office and said, “But I have a feeling James won’t be an issue any longer.”</p><p>Minerva frowned at him, “Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Did you see the way he walked out of here? There was so much relief and shame that I don’t think he will have the taste for it. Not after realizing he could be suspended, expelled, or worse, tried in front of the Wizengamot.”</p><p>The woman hummed in agreement as she realized what he meant, “I hope you are right.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded, feeling the same way. Only time would tell, however. With a quick look at the time he stood up, “I better go. The Gryffindors are expecting me in the common room.”</p><p>“I’ll see you at dinner,” she agreed.</p><p>The man nodded and walked out of the room, still thinking about whether James would continue as he had been.</p><hr/><p>“You did <em>what</em>?!”</p><p>Sirius blinked in surprise, ending his complaints of the overly harsh punishment McGonagall had given him and James, not having expected that reaction. He had never heard Remus yell before. Before he could do anything, Remus stood up and began putting his things in his bag. He frowned.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>The werewolf growled, “To check on Severus.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Sirius squawked indignantly, “He’s fine. We are the ones who got punished!”</p><p>Remus glared at him, “Rightfully so! You’re lucky you didn’t get worse! And in case you forgot, Severus is my friend! Of course, I’m going to go check on him after you <em>assaulted him</em>!”</p><p>Sirius gaped at the boy, unable to believe what he was hearing, “But Remus–”</p><p>“No! There is <em>nothing</em> you can say to defend yourselves! I have had enough of you treating him like this!” Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened them, Sirius could see the anger was still there, but the other boy spoke calmly, “Severus is my friend, Sirius. Stop treating him like he is the dirt on the bottom of your shoe before you force me to choose between the two of you. If you keep acting like <em>this</em>, I will choose him over you because he has done <em>nothing</em> to deserve this.”</p><p>The Black heir gaped as he watched Remus walk away, only briefly glancing at James, who was sitting staring out the window, not looking at either of them. Why was the werewolf acting like that? He couldn’t possibly care about Snivellous that much that he would choose him over them! He had done just as much to him and James as they had done to him!</p><p>With a scowl, Sirius turned to his best friend, “Can you believe him, Prongs? Snivellous has done just as much to us as we have to him! How can he choose someone who would probably have him killed if he knew what he was over us?”</p><p>“Enough, Sirius,” James interrupted him, still not looking at him.</p><p>“But James–”</p><p>The other boy finally looked at him, “No, Remus is right. Peverell has only ever retaliated against us. I wouldn’t blame Remus if he chose him over us.”</p><p>Sirius stared at his friend in confusion. What the hell was happening to his friends? “How can you say that?”</p><p>“Didn’t you listen to anything McGonagall said? We could have been charged with sexual assault, Sirius! We went too far!” James hissed furiously before the fight seemed to leave him. The Potter heir shook his head, “Besides that, we have been terrible friends. Remus has told us from the beginning that he was friends with Peverell. That should have been enough for us to leave him alone. Instead, we have been attacking one of Remus’s friends, for what? Because we don’t like him?”</p><p>James shook his head again and stood up before he could utter a response, “No, I’m done, Padfoot. I’m not pranking Peverell ever again, and I won’t help you to either.”</p><p>Sirius watched in disbelief as James picked up his wand and his bag and walked out of the room. He had no idea what had gotten into his friends. Remus had always been a little touchy when it came to Snivellous but he always just berated them and moved on. He never yelled at them before. And James had always agreed with him when it came to Snivellous! Sure, James had been a bit less active in pranking at the end of last year, but Sirius thought James was just upset about his parents berating him in some letters. He figured the other boy would explain things to them over the summer and everything would be back to normal. When it wasn’t, he had suggested some pranks, which led to the prank today. Instead, Remus was furious, and James was just… different. He didn’t like it at all.</p><p>The Animagus shook his head with a scowl. It was all Snivellous’s fault. If that git hadn’t said whatever lies that convinced Remus to be friends with him, none of this would be happening. He would do whatever it took to convince Moony and Prongs that he was right. Nodding to himself, resolved, he grabbed a few things he would need to prank a few people and left the room.</p><hr/><p>Severus was suspicious. His dad has been acting weirdly ever since the school year began. He had seemed… happier than usual, smiling at the oddest times when he thought no one was looking. He just couldn’t understand it.</p><p>Then Potter, Black, and Pettigrew found him studying down by the lake, waiting for Lily to join him (Remus was in class) and they did their worst prank yet. He had been so humiliated, especially when Potter said he was going to remove his trousers. He had felt so vulnerable that when Lily spoke up in his defense, Severus nearly snapped at her. Luckily his dad’s voice stopped him before he could. So, thankful that he hadn’t done something he would’ve regretted, that he didn’t feel angry right away. But Lily, Regulus (once he found out what happened), and Remus (who was angrier than they’d ever seen him after Black apparently complained about being punished for what happened, the idiot) were more than angry enough for him until his own anger spiked.</p><p>The same could not be said for his dad, however. The man was furious from the start and seemed determined not to let it go. Usually after Black and Potter were punished, the man would go back to treating everybody fairly. For some reason, this incident seemed to have pushed him past his breaking point. If what he heard Black complaining about was true, his dad had taken up a large portion of their detentions so that he could set them to do miserable tasks.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Potter seemed to have grown a brain and decided to keep his head down. The boy wasn’t even pranking – Black was the one pranking and taking the brunt of his dad’s vindictiveness.</p><p>Luckily (at least for those two) after about a week and a half of his dad’s anger, the odd behavior returned. Hadrian allowed Filch to take a majority of the detentions. He was instead, once again, smiling at the oddest times (McGonagall and Pomfrey seemed to have noticed if their amused looks were anything to go by, though he seemed to be the only student who noticed). While he didn’t understand it, Severus hopped that whatever it was that was making his dad so happy continued. It was nice seeing the man look like that.</p><p>When winter break began, the random smiles stopped but Hadrian looked no less happy. Surprisingly enough, Lucius visited nearly every day like he had during the summer, but Severus just figured that the two were working on a project for the Wizengamot. Though he did notice that Lucius was acting a bit odd as well – the man was smiling a lot more than usual. Not seeing a reason for these weird changes, he just shrugged it away and enjoyed the time with his dad, as well as the conversations he had with Lucius, who he was beginning to think of as a friend.</p><p>It wasn’t until the Yule ball that Severus finally figured out what was going on. Like he usually did, he looked for Regulus as soon as they got there. However, since Regulus hadn’t arrived yet, Severus stood in his usual hiding spot and just people watched. He had been doing this for about ten minutes, when his eyes landed on his dad. Hadrian was inconspicuously leaning against a wall, not unlike Severus himself was, obviously taking a break from schmoozing the lords and ladies in the room. What caught Severus’s attention, however, was the fact that his dad was glaring daggers at someone. He had never seen the man lose his composure at one of these parties before, so he was extremely curious to what could cause the reaction.</p><p>Severus followed his dad’s gaze until he saw Lucius was talking to a blonde woman***. The two seemed friendly enough, and Lucius had a genuine smile on his face (not the charming fake smile Severus has seen him use on most lords and ladies), making him think that they were friends. The Ravenclaw frowned, not understanding why his dad would be glaring. He was about to turn away when he saw her place a hand on Lucius’s arm. He looked back at his dad and saw the man was now glaring harder.</p><p>Comprehension dawned on Severus suddenly. His dad was happier, Lucius smiling more. The older man smiling at odd times (as if he was thinking about somebody) going away when Lucius began coming around more. And now his dad was glaring at a woman who was not only able to get the blonde to smile genuinely but was also touching the man.</p><p>Hadrian and Lucius liked each other, perhaps even dating. If they were, it would explain why his dad suddenly became so much happier. But if they were, why didn’t Hadrian tell him? Severus frowned at the thought, still not taking his eyes off his dad. Did the man not trust him? He shook the thought away, not wanting to doubt his dad.</p><p>All of a sudden Hadrian’s glare was replaced by his impassive mask. Looking over, Severus saw Lucius was walking towards his dad with the blonde woman in tow. The Ravenclaw almost snorted when he saw the Malfoy lord was staring at his dad with hearts in his eyes – the man definitely had feelings for his dad.</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>The boy jumped and looked over to see Regulus looking at him in amusement. Severus blinked; had he really been that in grossed with his dad and possible boyfriend that he hadn’t noticed Regulus approaching? He shook his head, berating himself.</p><p>“What are you looking at that has you so distracted?”</p><p>Severus looked back at his dad to see him with a fake smile on his face as shook the blonde woman’s hand. When he looked over at Lucius, however, his smile and eyes visibly softened. The boy smirked, doubts about his dad’s feelings completely wiped away. If Lucius could make his dad look like that, Severus could wait for his dad to tell him about his new relationship.</p><p>Taking his eyes off his dad, the boy looked back at his friend, “Nothing. How has your break been so far?”</p><p>Regulus smirked at him and began telling him about the prank he pulled on his brother when their parents weren’t home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Just in case you guys were wondering, I decided to make the ICW representative American because I didn’t want to deal with trying (and probably failing) to write an accent of another country. I am American so this was just easier for me. Also, I don’t think I’ll write it, but in my head, I see Hadrian at his first ICW meeting asking why the ICW sent the American considering he is from all the way across the pond, and the guy smirks and says he volunteered because he wanted to see the look on Dumbledore’s face.<br/>**emotional_range_of_a_teaspoon asked me if this guy was Percival Graves making a cameo, and to be honest, I hadn't thought about it, literally just writing it so it is some random American who is on the ICW. However, as soon as I read the question, I could totally picture it being him, so I am making this his cameo :) If you don't agree, then you are free to continue to read it as some random American guy :P<br/>***Kudos to anyone who is able to guess who this is :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12: 1976 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of Severus's fifth year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I did a serious overhaul of the ideas I had planned out for the remaining chapters of this fic, and I ended it up both adding and taking ideas out, as well as rearranging. As I did this, I condensed some chapters that would have ended up unreasonably long (at least in my opinion) by splitting them into two different chapters. So, those of you who have reading as I update, you will notice that there are now 22 chapters instead of 17, meaning more exciting chapters to read :) Thank you all for the kudos and the absolutely amazing feedback! It has kept me inspired to keep writing for this story.</p><p>On another note, I am in college and classes start back up tomorrow, so that means that it may take a bit longer to update since I will have more on my plate. I will update when I can, so please be patient with me. Thank you for taking your time for choosing to read my story, so I will do my best to keep posting so there is more of it to read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As had become familiar to him, Lucius stepped out of the floo and into Hadrian’s quarters in Hogwarts. He knew the man was in class, so he set the food he brought with him on the coffee table and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He knew the professor had felt an alert from the wards as soon as he had stepped in, so he just had to wait for the man to appear when he was done with his class.</p><p>Lucius had missed the other man a great deal in the past week since Hogwarts’ winter break had ended; the blonde had gotten used to being able to see Hadrian every day. So, since he knew that the professors were not required to attend lunch in the Great Hall, Lucius had decided to surprise his lover with lunch – takeout, he believed it Hadrian called it – from the Muggle restaurant the older man had dragged him to during the break. Hadrian had insisted that they go somewhere they didn’t have to pretend not to be dating, and then proceeded to convince him to go out into the Muggle world – while Lucius didn’t think he’d ever like Muggles, he was starting to see why Hadrian didn’t mind going into their world every now and then.</p><p>Lucius pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He looked over to see Hadrian walking in, looking at him curiously. With a smirk, the blonde stood up and made his way over to the older man and pulled Hadrian into his arms before dipping his head slightly to kiss his lover deeply. The professor immediately responded, wrapping his arms around Lucius’s neck as he kissed back. They stayed like that for a minute until the blonde reluctantly broke the kiss but kept them close enough to share breath.</p><p>“I brought lunch,” he quietly hummed, very much enjoying their closeness.</p><p>Hadrian smiled at him, “Did you?”</p><p>“Mmm, from that Muggle place we went to.”</p><p>He smirked in amusement when his lover blinked in surprise before pulling away slightly as if to look at him better. The older man’s eyebrows rose in surprise when he realized Lucius was serious.</p><p>“<em>You</em> went into the Muggle world alone?”</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes at the disbelief and dryly replied, “Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>The blonde finally removed himself from the older man’s arms, took one of Hadrian’s hands in his own, and pulled the raven over to the couch he had just vacated. Once they were seated, he passed a fork and a container of food over and then retrieved one for himself. Hadrian hummed in delight when he found the same Beef Chow Mein that he had gotten on their date. Lucius opened his own container of Pork Fried Rice and began eating, shoulder brushing with Hadrian’s.</p><p>“So, is there a reason to this impromptu date?”</p><p>The younger man raised an eyebrow, “Am I not allowed to surprise you just because?”</p><p>“Oh, no, you’re welcome to come by and surprise me anytime you want. Just thought I’d ask,” Hadrian replied with his eyes twinkling.</p><p>“Good,” Lucius nodded, “Because I miss not being able to see you every day.”</p><p>The older man smiled, a soft look in his eyes, “Me too.”</p><p>He returned the smile and leaned over to kiss the man sitting next to him, Hadrian easily returning the chaste kiss. As he pulled away, the raven took the opportunity to steal a piece of pork from his container and popped it in his mouth with a smirk. Lucius chuckled and shook his head at his lover’s antics. Hadrian simply smiled and offered him a piece of beef from his own container; he accepted it for the piece offering it was.</p><p>“Before I forget, Narcissa asked me to invite you to tea next weekend. She seems to have taken a liking to you.”</p><p>He felt Hadrian stiffen slightly and watched as the man’s eyes darken slightly, “Alright.”</p><p>The blonde scrutinized his lover, trying to figure out his reaction. He seemed to have liked Narcissa well enough when he introduced them at Yule, even if Hadrian had seemed a bit stiff at first. Then again, he knew the professor had never particularly cared for… schmoozing, he remembered Severus calling it, so he hadn’t expected anything different. So, why was Hadrian reacting like that now? Perhaps he was concerned that Lucius had told her of their relationship since he had introduced her as a good friend of his?</p><p>“I haven’t told her that we are dating, but I suspect she knows considering she has never invited anyone to our usual tea,” Lucius added casually, watching the older man carefully. When Hadrian’s eyes darkened further at the last part, the blonde smirked as he realized why the raven was reacting like he was, “Are you jealous?”</p><p>In the most snobbish move that Lucius had ever seen from the other man, Hadrian sniffed, stabbing his fork into his food as he admitted, “Perhaps.”</p><p>The blonde’s smirk widened, thoroughly enjoying the fact that his lover felt possessive enough to be jealous. He put his fork into his container and brought a hand up to his lover’s face, grasping the man’s chin to gently turn Hadrian’s face so that the man was looking up at him. Lucius quickly leaned in and kissed the him possessively, pushing his tongue past the other man’s lips when he gasped in surprise. As he mapped out the other man’s mouth with his tongue, he felt Hadrian’s free hand moved to grasp his robes. Lucius smirked and pulled back, leaving the professor panting.</p><p>“As delectable as you look when you are jealous,” his smirk widened when his lover’s cheeks tinged a light pink, “You have no reason to be. Narcissa is just a very good friend.”</p><p>Hadrian blinked, slowly nodding in understanding. He took a bite of his food as he watched as the other man seemed to deliberate with himself before saying, “There was a rumor that the two of you had a marriage contract.”</p><p>Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise. How had that got out? As far as he knew, only he, his parents and Narcissa and her parents – Cygnus and Druella Black – had known when that was true. Unless one of Narcissa’s sisters overheard and gossiped about it; he wouldn’t put it past Bellatrix. Shaking the thoughts off, the blonde refocused onto his lover.</p><p>“We did have one at one point. Narcissa and I thought that since we were such good friends, and had been since we were children, having an arranged marriage with each other was better than having miserable marriages with others was preferable. But then some of my perceptions changed when the Dark Lord was defeated, and you caught my attention when you stood up to Dumbledore. By the time you ousted him from Hogwarts, I knew I couldn’t go through with it – I was too entranced by you,” Lucius smiled when he saw Hadrian look at him surprised.</p><p>“That was two years ago. You have had feelings for me for that long?”</p><p>He nodded, “Lucky for me, my father and Narcissa understood when I asked to back out of the contract. I think they both realized I had taken an interest in someone. Narcissa helped me convince her father, Cygnus Black, to allow it. I believe you were actually at the manor the day I went to meet with him*.”</p><p>“I remember that,” Hadrian nodded, “That was the first time I began looking at you differently than I had before. You were polite to me.”</p><p>“If I could go smack myself for being rude to you all those time before that, I would,” the blonde replied, a little indignantly.</p><p>Hadrian laughed, “I would too.”</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes at the response, causing his lover to laugh again. A comfortable silence fell between them as they continued eating their food, occasionally sharing or stealing a bites from one another. A few minutes later, they finished eating and Lucius vanished the empty containers, without a word.</p><p>“I enjoyed this. Thank you,” Hadrian smiled at him, giving him a chaste kiss.</p><p>He smiled, happy that his lover had enjoyed his surprise.</p><p>The blonde watched the man cast a Tempus before sighing and standing, “I have to go. Let me know when and where you and Narcissa are going to have tea**, and I’ll do my best to try and make it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lucius nodded as he stood, “Take a few points off the Gryffindors for me.”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled and shook his head is exasperation, leaning over to chastely kiss him once more before walking out of the door. He sighed, hoping he’d be able to see his lover more often than he had this past week, now that Hogwarts had settled back down after the break. If not, he would just make it a habit to stop by every few days, he thought as he flooed home.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus was worried. Remus had been acting off since the incident in October four months ago. The Gryffindor had seemed slightly depressed. He caught the boy looking at Black sadly when the idiot wasn’t paying attention, but whenever Black tried to talk to him, Remus was closed off and would leave quickly. While he relished the wounded look on Black’s face (probably more than he should), he was more concerned about Remus’s behavior.</p><p>In the past, he always left the other boy to his friendship with the Gryffindors, not particularly caring since Remus had always tried to stop Black and Potter from pranking him, and he had Lily and Regulus to hang out with when Remus was with the idiot Gryffindors. However, with his friend acting so strange, Severus felt the need to do something. That’s not to say he planned on telling his friend to forgive Black for whatever it was the idiot had done since Black probably deserved it, but he wanted to find out why Remus was having such an adverse reaction to his avoiding the idiot.</p><p>Perhaps if he finally found out whatever it was that Remus and the so-called Marauders did every month, he’d be able to eavesdrop and figure out what was going on with his friend.</p>
<hr/><p>Ever since the incident with James and Sirius in October, Hadrian had taken to keeping a closer eye on when there was supposed to be a full moon. He wasn’t going to be caught off guard by this incident like he was last time. Especially not since this event could potentially kill or infect Severus, now that things had changed. He knew that the incident with Moony was supposed to occur sometime this year, but like with Snape’s worst memory, he wasn’t exactly sure when. As the school year drew closer to its end – it was now March***, meaning there was only four months left of the school year – Hadrian couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. If the incident he was waiting for didn’t occur this year, he was worried that something worse, something he had no warning for, was going to happen instead.</p><p>Since he knew that it was because of Sirius that Snape went to the shrieking shack in his original timeline, Hadrian had also been keeping a close eye on the boy. It was because of this that he noticed the Black heir seemed to be lashing out somewhat. James hadn’t played any serious pranks since October and had begun trying to stay out of Severus’s way. Sirius, however, had taken to pranking more often than usual, and could often be seen trying to convince James to join him, most notably right before Sirius ‘pranked’ Severus. It was obvious that the incident in October had done nothing to change the boy’s attitude, perhaps making it even worse. However, he could think of nothing aside from getting punished for the incident Hadrian was expecting to happen soon, that could possibly force the boy to grow up.</p><p>On that thought, the Defense professor cast a Tempus. Seeing that Remus was supposed to go out to the Shrieking Shack for the night in about half an hour, Hadrian decided to see if he would be able to catch Sirius in the act of telling Severus where Remus was. If he didn’t, he would transform and fly out to the shack like he had been taking to doing for the past few full moons. The professor stood up and exited his office and began roaming Hogwarts at a quick pace.</p><p>Thirty-five minutes later, just as he was about to leave for the shack, Hadrian passed a slightly confused but smug-looking Sirius Black, and dread filled him. Without pausing to consider, he turned and ran towards the nearest window. When it came into view, the Defense Professor transformed mid-step into his bird form, and swiftly flew out of the castle and towards the Shrieking Shack. Hadrian pushed down the panic at his son being near Moony as he flew faster than he ever had before. When the shack came into view, he took comfort in the surrounding silence – it meant Remus had yet to change into Moony.</p><p>That hope immediately left his mind when he heard the scream/howl of Remus beginning to transform. Hadrian pushed himself even faster, aiming for the open window of the room he knew the Whomping Willow’s passage led into.</p><p>Just as he reached the window, Moony’s howls of pain ended and the door to the passage opened. Without thinking, Hadrian dove for the werewolf, talons extended. He felt his claws scratch Moony, drawing his attention off of Severus, who was standing in shocked fear in the doorway. Hadrian dodged the werewolf and scratched him again before diving towards his son. The professor changed mid-flight and pushed Severus back through the door and into James, who had just appeared behind his son, slamming the door shut behind him. Moony slammed into the door with a growl only a second later. Hadrian cast a strengthening charm on the door just before the werewolf slammed into it again, letting out a breath of relief when the door held.</p><p>Hadrian closed his eyes for a second, taking another breath, before turning to face the two boys who were in the passage with him. James was staring at him with a mix of awe and fear, panting from his run here, but he ignored the boy for now in favor of his son. Severus was staring unseeingly, and his breathing was ragged and uneven.</p><p>“Severus focus on me,” he began, carefully placing his hands on his son’s shoulder, gently maneuvering him so that the boy wasn’t facing the door to the Shrieking Shack. Moony’s scratching and growling was still audible, but he hoped looking away from the door would help snap his son out of his shock. Keeping his tone soft, but still loud enough to hear, he continued, “You’re okay. You’re safe. Take deep breathes, okay? Just focus on me.”</p><p>After a moment, his son’s breathing evened out slightly and life filtered slightly back into his dark green eyes, “Dad?”</p><p>Hadrian’s heart almost broke at the quiet, fearful tone that he hadn’t heard come from Severus since he was a little boy, “Yeah, Sev. I’m right here. We are going to get you back to Hogwarts, okay?”</p><p>Severus nodded slowly, letting Hadrian move him so that he was tucked into his side as much as he could be, now that the boy was the same height as him. The professor glanced over to see James looking very uncomfortable as he watched them. Hadrian motioned the boy forward, and the boy silently nodded, beginning to walk with them through the passage, towards the Whomping Willow.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian watched as the two Gryffindors exited the Headmistress’s office. When the door clicked shut, he sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. After getting his son to the hospital for a calming draught, he had sent him to his rooms. He then demanded an explanation from James (despite already knowing it), then retrieved Sirius from the Gryffindor Common Room to take the two up to Minerva’s office to be punished. He desperately wanted this night to be over. Turning around, he saw Minerva was rubbing her temples tiredly. Hadrian pushed his desire to immediately leave so he could go check on Severus and waited for Minerva to say whatever it was he knew she wanted to say.</p><p>“Did we do the right thing? Sirius deserved much worse than what we punished him with, no doubt, but what do I do when the Board asks questions about one of the very few suspensions Hogwarts ever has?”</p><p>“You tell them the truth,” Hadrian replied, “You tell them the boy has a very long record with bullying, but despite our best efforts, detentions have not curbed the behavior, resulting in Sirius nearly permanently harming another student, and therefore receiving a suspension.”</p><p>Minerva dropped her hands, “And if they ask further questions?”</p><p>He shrugged, “Then refer them to me since it was my son who was the victim, resulting in a check over by Poppy, luckily just for shock and not an injury.”</p><p>The woman frowned, “Are you sure? The Board can be rather bloodthirsty when looking for answers.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Minerva. I have enough experience with them that I will be able to convince them to drop it. I don’t want Remus to be punished for Sirius’s mistakes any more than you do.”</p><p>“Alright,” the Headmistress nodded, “Do you think this will be enough to knock some sense into Sirius?”</p><p>Hadrian shook his head, “I don’t know. He walked out angry, but James seemed angry enough at his friend that he might be able to knock some sense into him. If not, perhaps Remus will be able to, since it was both his and one of his friend’s lives that Sirius put at stake.”</p><p>“How is Severus?”</p><p>“You mean other than probably gaining a new fear of werewolves, and a few nightmares?” Hadrian asked her wryly, “He will be okay. He is in my quarters, so I’d like to check on him, however.”</p><p>Minerva nodded, “Of course. I’ll let you know if I have to send the board your way.”</p><p>The Defense Professor nodded and exited the woman’s office, quickly making his way towards his quarters, anxious to see his son so he could ensure the boy was okay, and so he could get the images of Moony starting to lunge towards Severus out of his head.</p>
<hr/><p>“Can you believe they actually suspended me? In defense of Sniv–”</p><p>James whirled around furiously, cutting off his friend, “Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>“Yes, I am Sir–”</p><p>“Don’t! This isn’t a game, Padfoot!”, he whisper-yelled angrily. If they hadn’t been standing just outside of McGonagall’s office, James would be shouting at the other boy, “What you did was inexcusable! You almost got somebody killed, Sirius!”</p><p>Sirius snorted, “It was just Sn–”</p><p>“Stop calling him that! <em>Severus</em> is Remus’s friend! Grow up, Sirius! What you did was not a prank! It was cruel and malicious and if Professor Peverell hadn’t gotten there in time, he would be dead because I didn’t get there in time! <em>You would be a murderer!</em>” He watched the other boy flinch, but continued, trying to get what he was saying to sink in, “Not only that, you could have gotten <em>Remus</em> killed!”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?”</p><p>James glared at his friend, even angrier than before when Sirius confirmed that he hadn’t thought about what would happen to Remus. In a dangerous tone, he explained, “If the professor hadn’t been there, Moony would have mauled Peverell. The minute that happened, McGonagall would have been forced to report it to the Ministry, who would have killed Remus like they do to all werewolves who have killed or infected people.”</p><p>Finally, horror filled Sirius as he understood what James was saying. It concerned him that the other Animagus had so little regard for Peverell’s life that he didn’t care if the boy was killed, but at least Sirius cared what happened to Remus.</p><p>In a quiet, but no less angry tone, James added, “You should be grateful all you were punished with was a suspension because you deserve to be expelled for what you did, Sirius. I guarantee you that the only reason Professor Peverell didn’t push McGonagall for you to be expelled after you very nearly killed his son because if that happened, they would have to explain <em>exactly </em>what happened, exposing Remus and leading him to being killed.”</p><p>“James, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. After I tell Remus what happened, it’s up to you to earn his forgiveness, but I warn you now, unless you apologize to Peverell, he probably won’t forgive you,” James then turned around and continued to make his way back to the common room. He heard Sirius quietly follow him, but didn’t turn around, not wanting to even look at the other boy he was so angry. How could he send <em>anyone </em>to be mauled by a werewolf, knowing they would inevitably be either killed or turned? That’s not even considering what would happen to Remus, since Sirius obviously didn’t think about him when he did what he did. If Sirius didn’t get his head out of his arse, he was going to do something he was going to seriously regret one day.</p>
<hr/><p>After exiting the hospital wing with a calming draught in his system and a Dreamless Sleep potion in his hand, Severus went straight for his dad’s quarters. He sat on the couch, not wanting to go to sleep, even with the calming draught keeping him calm; He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. The potion kept him from becoming panicked about what happened, but it didn’t keep the fear completely at bay. Severus hadn’t felt so afraid in his life as when he saw <em>a bloody werewolf</em> lunging at him – not even those times when Tobias was drunk enough that Severus vaguely remembers thinking the man was going to kill him. So, he decided to wait for his dad, not wanting to be alone, even knowing the Dreamless Sleep Pomfrey had given him would allow him to sleep peacefully.</p><p>Severus had no clue how long he had been waiting, staring sightlessly the potion in his hand and thinking about Remus, when he felt a hand on his should. He jumped in surprise, not having heard his dad come in. When he realized who it was, Severus released a breath and couldn’t stop himself leaning into the man’s touch, relishing in the comfort.</p><p>Apparently, that was all the sign Hadrian needed to sit down and pull him into his arms. Severus gripped onto his dad’s robes, burying his face in the man’s robes. He knew if the calming draught wasn’t in his system still, he would probably be shaking. He just wanted the images that wouldn’t leave his mind to be gone. The boy felt his dad rub a soothing hand up and down him back, giving him something to focus on. After a short amount of time just focusing on the hand on his back, the flashes of what happened began to fade away. Severus relaxed even further into his dad.</p><p>“I’d like to explain Black’s punishment, so you aren’t surprised tomorrow, if you’re up for it.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw shifted a little uneasily, but didn’t pull away as he stated, “He wasn’t expelled.”</p><p>“As much as he deserved it, no,” Hadrian told him calmly. Severus swallowed his immediate protests and waited for his dad to continue, “If the Headmistress had expelled Black, she would have had to explain, in depth, to both the Board of Governors and the Ministry why he was being expelled. As you know, the Ministry doesn’t look favorably on creature, but especially not on werewolves. They would have immediately demanded Remus to be killed, even though it wasn’t his fault. The only way we could get around that, but still have Black punished as fairly as we could, was to have him suspended. While the Board will still ask questions, the Ministry won’t, allowing us to be vague enough to explain with out revealing Remus’s part in all of this.”</p><p>Severus didn’t respond, considering what the man had said. A part of him – the part that had become very afraid of what he had discovered about his friend – could understand the Ministry’s desire to just kill off creatures that were proven to be dangerous. The other, larger part – the part that knows the smart, kind, and gentle person that Remus is – reminded him that doing so without check was bigoted and wrong. It wasn’t Remus’s fault that Severus was down there. No, the blame was solely on Black’s shoulders for tricking him in his concern for his friend. If the Ministry had their way, Remus would be killed because of something he couldn’t control.</p><p>He nodded into his dad’s shoulder and quietly conceded, “Okay.”</p><p>His dad was silent as he continued rubbing his back soothingly. Slowly, between Hadrian’s relaxing touch and the warmth of being cuddled into the man, Severus felt his eyes become heavy with sleep. Before he could fully fall asleep, his dad’s soft voice broke through the fog.</p><p>“Do you want to sleep in your room here, or with me, Sev?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw hesitated. He was no longer a little boy who needed to sleep with his dad after nightmares – he was already sixteen, for Merlin’s sake. However, this was much more than a nightmare and Severus didn’t want to be alone.</p><p>Deciding the comfort was worth more than any embarrassment if anybody were to find out, he softly spoke up, “With you.”</p><p>“Alright. Come on then.”</p><p>Severus reluctantly pulled away from his dad so they could stand and went to his room to change into the pajamas he left in here and take the Dreamless Sleep potion. Once he was done, he quietly made his way to his dad’s room, hesitantly peeking in. When he saw Hadrian was already lying in bed, Severus entered and slipped into the large bed, immediately cuddling up to his dad the same way he remembered doing before he came to Hogwarts after he had a nightmare. The older man easily wrapped his arms around him as he noxed the lights. Severus slowly felt sleep claim him, soaking up the warmth and comfort his dad provided.</p>
<hr/><p>Sirius felt miserable. He had tried to apologize to Remus after the boy woke up and James told him what happened, but the werewolf refused to even look at him and glaring and shouting at him. James was barely talking to him either. To make matters worse, he was currently in the Headmistress’s office, waiting for his father to come through the floo so that the man could take him home for his suspension. Sirius was not looking forward to his father’s angry glares or his mother’s screeching. He knew that they didn’t particularly care about him doing anything wrong, more concerned with the image he was bringing to the Black name, especially since he was heir. No doubt his mother was going to lament why he couldn’t be more like Regulus.</p><p>The Gryffindor broke out of his thoughts when the floo went off. McGonagall stood from her spot behind her desk to greet Orion as he stepped into the office.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Mr. Black.”</p><p>Sirius watched as his dad nodded impassively before turning to look at him stonily, “Come, Sirius.”</p><p>The Black heir picked up his trunk and dejectedly trudged over to the floo. His father called out their address home, placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and moved them into the green flames. Sirius startled when they stepped out of the fireplace to the sound of the familiar screeching of his mother. The startling thing, however, was that it wasn’t directed at him. His mother was yelling at his Grandmother Melania****. He saw his Grandfather Arcturus standing in support of his Grandmother but was silent. Sirius watched with wide eyes as the argument continued.</p><p>“You have no right! I will punish that boy for tarnishing this family’s name, as I should!”</p><p>Contrary to his mother, Melania spoke in a dangerously soft tone as she glared, “Considering you have yet been able to curb his behavior, you are not doing so effectively.”</p><p>“How <em>dare</em> you! You are not a true Black–”</p><p>“Enough! Mind your tongue, Walburga!” Finally, his Grandfather spoke up loudly, “You will respect my wife and her position in this family! She is Lady Black, not you!”</p><p>Silence fell over the room when Arcturus stopped shouting. In a deceptively soft tone, he continued, “As I am Lord Black, it is my right to take over my heir’s upbringing. Sirius’s suspension from Hogwarts is all the proof I need that you and my son have <em>not</em> raised him to act in the way his position demands. I have already enacted Family Law, giving me full custody. There is nothing you can do.”</p><p>Sirius swallowed in shock, unable to believe what he had just heard as he watched his mother glare furiously at his grandfather, opening her mouth as if to continue. His father, however, spoke up before she could, “Enough, Walburga.”</p><p>The Gryffindor watched slightly nervously when his mother turned to glare at his father, before glaring at him. She then turned on her heel and stomped away. Sirius turned away from where she disappeared through to see his grandparents were looking at them impassively.</p><p>“Thank you for getting Sirius, Orion,” Melania said in the softer tone she always used with her son.</p><p>“Of course, Mother. Father,” his father nodded. He squeezed Sirius’s shoulder slightly making him look up at the man, “You will go with your grandparents, Sirius.”</p><p>He nodded, too shocked by what was happening to do anything more, as he watched his father exit the room after Walburga.</p><p>The Black heir swallowed nervously when both of his grandparents turned to look at him. His grandmother spoke up tersely, “Come along, Sirius. Your grandfather will gather the things in your room before joining us.”</p><p>Sirius nodded, standing next to his grandmother as she called out the address to the Black Villa.</p><p>“Sit down,” Melania demanded as soon as they were through. Knowing better than to argue with the woman, Sirius obeyed, setting his trunk down next to him. His grandmother gracefully sat in the couch next to him before continuing, “Your grandfather and I are <em>very </em>disappointed in you, Sirius.”</p><p>The sixteen-year-old bit the inside of his cheek harshly to keep himself from saying anything. As much as he hated being tied to a well-known dark family due to their bigotry, he loved his grandparents. While they reprimanded him for his attitude, and expected him to be the composed pure-blood heir that was expected of the Black heir, neither had ever treated him like his mother – screeching at him for being friends with a light wizard, reprimanding him harshly for not agreeing with her bigotry, and comparing him to Regulus (who she saw as perfect). They had always allowed him to have his own opinion on blood purity (even going so far as to prevent his mother from forcing him into marriage contracts)*****, although they still warned him that he was expected to keep their line pure. If he didn’t, his children would not gain his inheritance, giving it instead to Regulus. Knowing they mostly accepted that he wasn’t as dark as the rest of his family, their disappointment hurt much more than his mother’s ever could.</p><p>“While the Headmistress of Hogwarts only vaguely explained while you were being punished in her letter to your father, as a friend of your grandfather’s, Lord Peverell sent his own letter to him to explain the full truth of why you were suspended. Not only did you nearly get the son of your grandfather’s friend and another student killed, which would have resulted in you being sentenced to Azkaban, you have brought even more shame on the family name than your previous bullying already has,” Melania told him calmly. Sirius looked up in alarm, realizing that she knew Remus’s werewolf status, and become worried they were going to report it. His grandmother seemed to realize what he was thinking as she scoffed at the look on his face, “You have obviously not been paying attention in the lessons with your grandfather if you believe we are going to report your friend’s creature status. We are pro-creature rights and always have been, Sirius.”</p><p>He blushed in shame since he <em>hadn’t</em> really been paying attention in those lessons but nodded in understanding. Melania scrutinized him for a moment but seemed satisfied that he understood as she continued what she was saying.</p><p>“Your attitude has gotten out of hand, Sirius. Whether you like it or not, you <em>are</em> heir to the Black family, meaning you are expected to act a certain way. Instead you have continued to act reckless and impulsively, despite the many times we have reprimanded you, bringing shame to our family. As such, you will be punished until <em>I</em> believe that you will not act this way again. Do not make the mistake believing that you will have an easier time here than you would have had with your parents. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Grandmother,” Sirius replied, gulping slightly in apprehension. Everyone knew how strict the woman could be.</p><p>He saw the woman nod firmly, “Good. Then go put your things in your room, and when you come back down, your grandfather should be back so we can explain your punishment.”</p><p>The Gryffindor nodded and stood up, taking his trunk with him as he made his way to the room he always occupied when he stayed in the Villa. A part of him was relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with his mother, but most of him just felt depressed; his friends were angry with him, and his grandparents disappointed. He hadn’t thought his ill-planned prank would end up like this. He just thought that Snivellous would have been scared out of snooping around, learning to mind his own business. How did everything go so wrong? Sirius brushed away the voice that sounded suspiciously like James, telling him that this wouldn’t have happened if he left the other boy alone like his friends had warned him.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus was extremely glad that the full moon had fallen on a Friday night. It meant that he was able to stay in his dad’s quarters without anyone but Hadrian realizing that he was avoiding Remus. Luckily, outside of giving him a concerned look when he stuck around after they had the house elves send them some breakfast in the rooms, his dad didn’t comment on it further.</p><p>While the Ravenclaw didn’t blame Remus for what had happened the night before, it didn’t change the fact that the boy was bloody terrifying when transformed. It made him a little more wary of his Gryffindor friend than he had been before. Even so, Remus was still his friend, and Severus had no plans on letting that change because of something the boy couldn’t control. The reason Severus was taking the opportunity to avoid the werewolf – he couldn’t help but shudder a bit at thinking of Remus as such, as the image of the creature lunging at him flashed through his mind – was so that he while could around what had occurred. He didn’t want to be flinching or shuddering in fear around his friend just because he hadn’t let him mind process the information he had discovered. So, he stayed in his dad’s quarters for the rest of the day, trying to come to terms with what had happened.</p><p>Remus was a werewolf. During the full moon, he turned into a terrifying creature. The rest of the time, he was perfectly safe. Therefore, Remus was only terrifying during the full moon.</p><p>For the rest of the day, Severus stayed in Hadrian’s quarters, keeping those thoughts circling his brain – especially when he suddenly had flashes of the lunging werewolf when something startled him – hoping to ingrain it in him. At the end of the day, he went to sleep in his room in his dad’s quarters, knowing he would be awoken by a nightmare, and probably end up slipping into the man’s room to cuddle him in the middle of the night.</p><p>Thankfully, when the predicted nightmare occurred, Hadrian accepted him into his embrace without comment, probably having expected it to occur as much as Severus had been.</p><p>The next morning, however, the Ravenclaw decided to face the music. He knew that either Potter or McGonagall (whoever got there first, really) had likely told Remus what occurred first thing the morning after it happened. The boy had probably blamed himself as much as he blamed Black, and then worried that Severus’s absence meant he either was injured in some way, completely traumatized, or avoiding him in fear. While two of those were sort of true – Severus did feel fairly traumatized and he had avoided Remus, but he was working through his fear (largely with the help of his Occlumency shields) and he had only avoided his friend so that he could just process. So, know that he had done that, he left his dad’s quarters to find Remus and reassure the boy that they were still friends.</p><p>Seeing as it was now Sunday morning, Severus figured the most like place for the Gryffindor to be, would be their spot in the library with Lily. As he made his way over there, he idly wondered if Remus told the girl his secret, or if he had told her an edited version of what happened. Hopefully he told her, because he really didn’t feel like sidestepping the truth. Lucius would have been appalled with such an un-Slytherin thought, Severus snorted to himself amused.</p><p>The boy shook the thought away as he entered the library. As he predicted, Remus and Lily were in the back corner at their usual corner. As he approached, he noticed that the werewolf – Severus suppressed the shudder, determined to get the automatic reaction to stop – was hunched in on himself in what appeared to be self-loathing going by the look on his face. Lily, was leaning across the table, whispering to him in concern. Seeing as how he couldn’t hear a single sound, Severus figured they had already put their silencing charms up. Remus must have seen him approaching from the corner of his eye, because suddenly the boy had looked up in concern, and then resigned wariness when he saw that Severus was okay.</p><p>“Severus!” Lily drew his attention away from the rather defeated-looking Gryffindor, “Thank Merlin you are alright. What happened? Where have you been? You’ve had us so worried.”</p><p>“I was in my dad’s quarters so that I could come to terms with what happened,” Severus spoke up, keeping his eyes on the other boy as he sat down next to the red head. Remus only swallowed nervously in response.</p><p>“What happened? Sirius has been suspended, and Remus and James won’t tell me anything beyond Sirius did something stupid and put you and Remus in danger because of it.”</p><p>Severus considered the Gryffindor sitting across from him, before turning to Lily, “Can you give us a minute?”</p><p>The girl frowned and looked ready to protest, but whatever she saw in his facial expression stopped her. Instead she nodded before standing up and going over to the bookshelves. The Ravenclaw turned back to the werewolf to see he was looking a little paler.</p><p>Softly, he spoke up, “I don’t blame you for what happened, Remus, and I am not going to discard our friendship because you can’t control it.”</p><p>Remus frowned at him, “You aren’t afraid of me? Of what you saw?”</p><p>“Oh, I am bloody terrified of what I saw,” he admitted, “But I know that that part of you only comes out during the full moon so I am not afraid of <em>you</em>, the boy sitting across from me right now.”</p><p>Severus watched as his friend’s frown deepened, clearly not understanding, “But how can you differentiate it like that? That part of me… the wolf, is always there. It doesn’t go away just because I look like myself.”</p><p>“But it’s not currently in control,” Severus pointed out, “You are, and I know you are perfectly safe to be around when the moon isn’t full. If you weren’t, you would have already attacked me sometime in the past five years that we have been friends.”</p><p>The Gryffindor shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t know how you can just accept me after seeing the worst part of me.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw snorted, “Believe me, I didn’t. It took me the entire day yesterday to come to terms with what happened. I still have a healthy fear of your… wolf, and will probably never go near you on the night of a full moon ever again.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Remus smiled a small wry smile.</p><p>“Now, are you going to tell Lily? You know she’s not the type to let this sort of thing go and she isn’t prejudice.”</p><p>The Gryffindor swallowed nervously, “I… I don’t know.”</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes and considered. Realizing that there was only one way to prove that she wasn’t prejudice, he looked over at the red head and motioned her over. Hopefully his dad wouldn’t be too upset with what he was about to do.</p><p>“Wait, what are you doing?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw ignored him for the moment, waiting for Lily to sit down.</p><p>“Are you guys going to tell me what is going on, now?” the girl asked them slightly indignantly, obviously not liking being kept out of the loop.</p><p>“In a moment. First, I have something I need to admit to you both. I probably should have done told you sooner, but I promised my dad I wouldn’t tell anyone because people tend to get a little fearful when they find out about it.”</p><p>Remus looked at him in confusion while Lily looked concerned, “Alright, whatever it is, you can trust us, Sev.”</p><p>Severus nodded to her, shoving down the nerves that had begun to creep up, and admitted, “I am a Parselmouth.”</p><p>Both Gryffindors stared at him wide-eyed in shock. Lily was the first to snap out of it, blinking before smiling.</p><p>“That’s so cool! So, you know everything Sayah has been hissing this whole time? Where is she by the way?”</p><p>“Yes, she makes quite the amusing comments when she feels like it. She’s in my room in Ravenclaw tower. I haven’t been up there to retrieve her since after classes Friday, but she’s fine on her own,” Severus nodded. He then deliberately asked, “So you’re not afraid of me, even though Parselmouths have been labelled as dark, and dangerous?”</p><p>Lily shook her head with a small frown, “No, of course not! You didn’t choose to be a Parselmouth. Sure you could be dangerous, but as long as your careful and control it as much as you can, then there’s nothing wrong with being one.”</p><p>Severus had to withhold a grin at the perfectly worded response, making his purpose for doing this much easier. He turned to Remus expectantly, looking at him pointedly. The boy cleared his throat slightly and nodded.</p><p>“I agree with Lily. I should know better than anyone else,” he said wryly. When the red head looked at him confused, he quietly told her, “I am a werewolf. Sirius got suspended because he tricked Severus into following a tunnel that leads to where I make my change during the full moon, and nearly got him killed. Luckily, Professor Peverell got there in time to distract my wolf and get Severus out of there.”</p><p>The girl stared in disbelief before her gazed darkened. She angrily hissed, “That <em>idiot</em>! He deserves much worse than a bloody suspension! He nearly got someone <em>killed</em>!”</p><p>Severus nodded in agreement but corrected her, “Two someone’s actually. If I had gotten killed, McGonagall would have had to report it and Remus would have been executed by the ministry.”</p><p>Lily’s gaze darkened further as she growled under her breath. He listened amused as she began to mutter all the ways that she planned to make sure he regretted his actions. The Ravenclaw looked over to Remus and saw the boy looked much more relaxed at the fact that Lily hadn’t even blinked an eye at his being a dark creature. He could relate somewhat to what he was feeling – Severus felt rather relieved to have told them about being a Parselmouth, which would allow him to speak freely with Sayah in front of them – though not nearly to the extent that Remus mush be feeling. At least this much good came out of the situation, he thought to himself, as he joined Lily’s planning how to get back at Black.</p>
<hr/><p>“Master Ragnok.”</p><p>“Lord Peverell,” the Goblin nodded in respect, “Shall I lead you to Ironclaw?”</p><p>Hadrian smirked slightly at the familiar greeting, “Not today. It seems I have business with Account Manager Sharptooth, if he is available.”</p><p>Ragnok raised an eyebrow before nodding and leaving his desk, “Follow me, please.”</p><p>The Defense Professor silently followed the teller out of the lobby of Gringotts. After a short walk, they stopped at Sharptooth’s office, only entering after the Account Manager called them in. Like Ironclaw’s office, there were weapons hung on the walls, and bookshelves filled with books, though it appeared that this goblin had more books than weapons compared to the other Account Manager. Behind the large desk in the center of the, sat an unfamiliar light-haired goblin. Ragnok said something quickly in Gobbledegook, causing the Account Manager to nod in a clear dismissal to the teller.</p><p>“It was a pleasure as always, my friend. May your gold flow,” Hadrian told him before he could leave.</p><p>The teller nodded with a familiar small smirk on his face, “And may your enemies tremble at your feet. Until next time, Hadrian.”</p><p>The wizard turned back to the unfamiliar goblin as Ragnok exited.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Peverell,” Sharptooth began respectfully, “But I am curious as to why you have asked to meet with me over your Account Manager.”</p><p>Without a word, Hadrian pulled out the letter he had received from Abraxas after his friend had passed on and passed it over to the goblin. The Account Manager’s eyes widened slightly upon reading it, before the neutral mask fell back into place; obviously Sharptooth had been told about the letter, but not who would be in possession of it. The goblin cast what Hadrian thought was a validity test before nodding at the results. The goblin pressed something on his desk, causing another goblin to enter the office. Sharptooth said something in Gobbledegook, and the other goblin nodded. The Account Manager turned back to Hadrian.</p><p>“Arnuk will take you down to the vault the late Lord Malfoy left for you,” he said as he passed the letter back to him.</p><p>The wizard took the letter and put it back in a pocket of his robes and nodded, “Thank you, Account Manager Sharptooth. May your gold flow.”</p><p>“And may your enemies tremble at your feet.”</p><p>As soon as the goblin had finished the formal farewell, Hadrian turned towards Arnuk, and followed the Goblin out of the office. As they made their way to the carts and down to the vault, he couldn’t help but wonder what Abraxas had left for him. If he was being honest, he had completely forgotten about his friend’s instructions to come to Gringotts with the letter until Lucius had mentioned his father allowing him out of his contract with Narcissa when his lover had brought lunch in January. However, between teaching and worrying about Sirius tricking his son into finding Moony, this was the first time he had been able to get to Gringotts since remembering (he figured the fact that he and Lucius were dating was more than enough to satisfy whatever conditions Abraxas placed on the vault). Since Lucius did not know about the mysterious vault and Hadrian didn’t know what was in said vault, he decided to find out what was inside alone.</p><p>Hadrian snapped out his thoughts when the cart stopped at the aforementioned vault, following the cart driver to its doors.</p><p>“Place your hand on the door. The vault will scan you magic and determine if you are to enter,” Argnuk told him respectfully.</p><p>The professor nodded and did as he was told. He felt the magic of the vault wash over him before retreating quickly. The doors to the vault creaked open slowly, allowing him inside. Hadrian tilted his head curiously when he saw a lone table with only a small box and two letters sitting on top. After walking closer, he saw that one letter was addressed to him and the other to Lucius, both written in Abraxas flowing handwriting. Hadrian ran a hand over his name reverently for a second, before swallowing the longing he felt – he missed his friend. Shaking the thoughts off, he turned opened up the letter. Inside were two pieces of parchment. On the first, there was a simple message:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Open the box.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Hadrian smiled at his friend’s antics but put the parchment down and picked up the box to do as directed. He gasped upon opening the lid. Inside were two matching silver rings, designed as two snakes entwined together******. One snake had small bright green emeralds for eyes while the other had grey diamonds, both colors matching his and Lucius’s eyes. On the top of the head of the snake with the green eyes was dark blue sapphire that matched the blue within the Peverell family crest, while the snake with the grey eyes had a dark green emerald that matched the Malfoy family crest. Hadrian swallowed as he realized the significance of the rings – Abraxas had got them bonding rings. Knowing there was going to be answers to the many questions that began floating in his head within the second piece of parchment, Hadrian picked up letter without setting the rings down.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hadrian,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>As I am sure you have guessed, the rings in the box are a set of bonding rings. They have been in my family the Malfoys moved to Great Britain from France but have not been used since commissioned for two of my ancestors. When I fell ill, I commissioned the Goblins to change the stones to better match you and my son, and then put them in the vault that I left for you, knowing I would not live long enough to give them to you or Lucius personally.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>After you defeated the Dark Lord, I saw my son’s perceptions fall apart, and then finally change for the better. It did not escape me that soon after that, when you began your campaign against Dumbledore, Lucius became enamored you. For the next year, I watched him fall further and further for your charms without you realizing, until he was lost to his feelings and asked me to help him out of a marriage contract. Unable to deny him and sentence my son to a life of unhappiness, I agreed but despaired that he would have his heart broken through no fault of your own. But then, much to my surprise, you began to show a glimmer of interest after Lucius worked up the courage to politely begin a conversation with you. It gave me hope that both my son and my closest friend would be able to find happiness with each other.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It has been seven months since then and although nothing has progressed further between the two of you, as I lay in my bed, knowing I do not have much time left in this world, that hope has not been diminished. It is with that hope that I write this letter, intending to seal it within a vault that will not open unless you begin to develop similar feelings that my son has for you. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If you are reading this letter, everything I hoped for has occurred. I wish you and Lucius all the happiness in the world, and gift the rings I had altered for you as a symbol of my support of the growing love between you. Please give the letter addressed to my son on the day that you reveal the rings to him, with the instructions that he is not to open it until the day that you two bond as I am confident you will.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I gladly welcome you into the family, my friend,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Abraxas</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Hadrian lowered the letter to gaze at the rings again. Abraxas had seen and approved of the feelings between him and Lucius before it had even crossed his mind. Not only that, he was confident enough in their falling in love and bonding, that he had this beautiful pair of rings altered for them. Hadrian swallowed thickly, at how much hope Abraxas had for them. It lifted a burden off his shoulders that he hadn’t realized he was holding, knowing that his closest friend approved of his relationship with the man’s son. Rereading the last paragraph in the letter, elation filled his heart; Abraxas had been right that love was growing between him and Lucius – every day he fell deeper in love with his lover, and he knew that the day he was irrevocably in love with the man was not far off. While they were not yet ready to bond, Hadrian was excited for the day that he would show the rings to Lucius and give the blonde the other letter, allowing the younger man to feel the happiness that he was feeling with the knowledge that Abraxas approved of their relationship.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus was sitting in his dad’s quarters, enjoying the piece and quiet as he worked on his homework. With the end of the year getting closer, the people in his year were frantically trying to make sure they knew everything they needed to know for their upcoming OWLs. Even Remus and Lily were a bit frantic, making Regulus very amused and Severus extremely exasperated. Honestly, they were acting like they hadn’t been paying attention all year despite the fact that they had some of the top grades of their year. He didn’t understand it – at least the seventh years had a little more decorum while they did the same in preparation for their NEWTs. Severus was studying for his OWLs as well, but he didn’t feel the need to run around like a chicken with their head cut off. So, he had left the rather crowded library, done dealing with people for the day, and decided to take advantage of his dad’s blissfully quiet quarters.</p><p>A few hours later, Severus looked up from the books and parchment he had strewed around him at the sound of the door opening, to see his dad entering the room. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the organized chaos around him but didn’t surprised to see him. The man stepped around Severus’s things, and sat down in the chair with a tired sigh.</p><p>“Everything okay?” he asked.</p><p>His dad nodded, “Yeah, just the usual frantic tendency of fifth year Gryffindors. It seems nearly everyone of them needed me to confirm that they were getting the grades they needed for their hoped-for jobs, despite the career meetings I had with them at the beginning of the year.”</p><p>Severus snorted, “You should see how they are in the library.”</p><p>“I’m assuming that’s why you came down here?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw nodded, “It’s quiet, and even Lily and Remus were freaking out. It was getting on my nerves.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed, “I can’t wait to see how you handle you NEWTs compared to everyone else.”</p><p>Severus smiled, turning back to the book he had in his lap as he made notes on a separate piece of parchment. He continued his studying while his dad seemed content just to sit there with his eyes closed for a moment. The boy didn’t blame him – it was undoubtedly taxing, being the Head of Gryffindor.</p><p>“I just realized that I haven’t asked you what you want to do after Hogwarts recently. What did you decide on when you sat down for your career meeting with Professor Flitwick?”</p><p>Still focused on what he was writing, Severus absently responded, “I didn’t so much decide anything, as just tell Flitwick what I’ve wanted to do since you let me read nearly every single potions book in our library when I was six.”</p><p>“Oh? And what is that?”</p><p>“I want to own and run a potions shop,” he looked up and told his dad, wondering how he was going to respond. He knew his dad would always support him, but it was a risk like starting any business is. When his dad didn’t show any hint of surprise, Severus scrutinized him. He looked more like he was told exactly what he was expecting. But how was that possible, when Severus hadn’t shared his dream with anyone until now? “Why don’t you look surprised?”</p><p>Hadrian smiled and cryptically replied, “I had a feeling.”</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes at his dad. He really wanted to know how his dad sometimes just knew things. First the Horcruxes, then Dumbledore, now his potions shop dream? Hadrian had to have a way to get this information and one day, when Severus thought he would get an answer, he was going to ask his dad.</p><p>“What did Professor Flitwick say when you told him?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw shook off his thoughts and smirked slightly, “He told me that I was more ambitious than some Slytherins, but with how good I am at potions, he thinks I will pull it off. He still made me come up with a backup plan just in case though.”</p><p>His dad chuckled at his exasperation, “Well, I have full confidence in your abilities.”</p><p>Severus beamed at his dad, enjoying the man’s praise. He turned back to his homework; his chest warmed with the fact that Hadrian had so much faith in him. Silence fell between them once more, but Severus enjoyed it and the knowledge that his dad was proud of him.</p>
<hr/><p>When Sirius returned to Hogwarts at the end of his suspension, he wasn’t sure what to expect. While at his grandparents, he hadn’t been allowed to owl his friends because his grandmother thought it would be distracting, but even if he had, he wasn’t sure if they would even have responded. When he had left, Remus and James were both extremely angry with him, and Peter was just following their lead as usual. But it had been two and a half months (he was returning just in time to take his OWLs), so surely their anger had diminished by now? He truly did regret what he had done after Melania had metaphorically beat it into his brain what could have happened – as much as he disliked Sniv–Peverell, he didn’t want the other boy dead, nor did he want Remus executed, and him sent to Azkaban. He had just wanted Sn–Peverell to stop snooping around; just because Peverell had convinced Remus to be his friend, didn’t mean he had the right to poke his long nose in Remus’s business. Sirius shook the thoughts away, knowing they would do him no good. His friends wouldn’t care for excuses.</p><p>Sirius was halfway to the Gryffindor Common room from where he had entered through the floo in McGonagall’s office, when he saw a sight he didn’t expect. Peverell was walking through the hallway, passing the way to the common room, in the general direction of the library, and James was walking towards Gryffindor tower from the library’s direction; the odd thing, however, was that James had nodded cordially – almost <em>politely</em> – at the Ravenclaw, <em>and Peverell nodded back!</em></p><p>Did he land in some parallel dimension or something? How in the world had the interaction between the two change so much is such little time?</p><p>The Black heir broke out of his thoughts and swiftly walked over to his best friend when he realized that while he was standing their gaping, James had continued on to the common room.</p><p>“Prongs!” he called out before the boy could get too far away.</p><p>The other Gryffindor stopped and turned, smiling slightly when he saw him (he felt a pang when it wasn’t the usual wide grin that the boy usually greeted him with), “Hey, Padfoot. It’s good to see you back.”</p><p>“Yeah, good to be back,” Sirius responded dismissively to the pleasantries, moving on to what he really wanted to talk about, “Did I just hallucinate, or did I see you Peverell act almost… friendly?”</p><p>He felt wary when James stiffened slightly, but thankfully, the Potter heir didn’t become defensive saying slowly, “I wouldn’t call it friendly, but yes. Peverell and I have come to an understanding.”</p><p>“But why? How?”</p><p>“Because he is Remus’s friend, as I have repeated to you multiple times,” James told him irritatedly, “As for the how, I apologized for being an arse since I don’t want to keep pulling Remus between his friends.”</p><p>“You apologized?” Sirius ask neutrally, mind whirling.</p><p>“Yes. And if you want Remus to forgive you for what you did, you might want to try it.”</p><p>James began to turn away to continue to the tower, but Sirius stopped him, “Wait, James, you said you did it for Remus, but there has to be another reason.”</p><p>The other boy stopped and sighed but admitted, “I didn’t need another reason to do it, but I did have other motivations. I realized that everything we did to Peverell wasn’t going to get Lily’s attention like I hoped it would. I am hoping that fixing my error will. Now can we please go to the common room?”</p><p>Sirius nodded numbly as he considered what his friend said. He knew he needed to apologize to Peverell for nearly killing him, but apologizing him for everything? Surely everything they did wasn’t that bad. Peverell retaliated, for Merlin’s sake! But even as he thought that, their pranks filled his mind, and Sirius began to realize that there were quite a few that weren’t so harmless. He would need to think more about everything before he apologized – Sirius grimaced slightly, not liking admitting that he was wrong – to the Ravenclaw.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian was walking tiredly back to his quarters. Exams had finished and the train was leaving with the students tomorrow, meaning all that was left was to correct the a few more tests that weren’t OWLs or NEWTs (those would be corrected by the official examiners from the ministry), and tidy up his classroom, office, and lesson plans for the next year (which needed to be given to Minerva), and he would be able to go home with his son. He sighed, wishing he could just go home and sleep. As always, the end of the year was exhausting, but this year had been even worse because he had been working almost non-stop with Lucius on an idea for Creature Equality that he wanted to present to the Wizengamot next month. His lover had suggested they push it off a month so that he didn’t exhaust himself, but Hadrian wanted to make more progress for equality before the goblins became impatient and began breathing down his neck for him to work on his half of the bargain for them to destroy the Horcruxes they had found in the bank a few years ago. So, they had worked, and now Hadrian wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed, preferably with Lucius. Hadrian sighed again, knowing it would be at least another week before he’d be able to do that.</p><p>So stuck in his thoughts, the Defense Professor almost missed the fact that two students were standing in an adjacent hallway. While this wasn’t atypical, the fact that it was Lily and James standing rather close together was. Usually Lily was standing arms-length away as she berated the boy for whatever prank he pulled on Severus – though that hadn’t in quite a while, now that James had stopped pranking.</p><p>Hadrian carefully moved so that he could see into the hallway without being seen, extremely curious about what was going on between the two. He watched as James said something that caused the red head to smile, before pulling something out of his robe pocket and handing it over. Lily opened it up, and whatever was inside made her smile wider. Hadrian’s eyebrows lifted in surprise when she leaned forward on her toes a bit, and placed a chaste kiss on James’s lips before quickly pulling away and walking away towards Severus, who Hadrian now noticed was waiting further down the hallway with an amused smirk on his face. His son said something that made Lily smack him lightly on the arm, making Severus smirk wider. Looking back at the Gryffindor boy, he was amused to see James was grinning dopily as he watched her walking away.</p><p>The professor turned to continue his way to his rooms, as he thought about what he saw. He had been extremely disappointed seeing the entirety of James’s attitude (and not just glimpses from Snape’s memories) when first seeing the boy that had become his father in his original timeline. However, over the past year, he had been rather proud to see the boy was growing up. The Potter heir was becoming the good man that Hadrian remembered people describing to him when they talked about his father. This then led to James finally being able to woo Lily. Hadrian was inordinately pleased to realize that his messing with time hadn’t changed his parents getting together; it was a comforting thought.</p><p>Remembering seeing Severus at the end of the hall, looking not at all bothered by Lily’s developing relationship with James (who Severus had apparently come to an understanding with, surprisingly), made him wonder a few things, however. Did Severus not hate James the way Snape had? Did his son love Lily as much (enough to betray a Dark Lord and spy on him) as Snape had? But most of all, he wondered if, perhaps, had he interpreted Snape’s love for Lily wrong? Had his bitter potions professor loved his mother like a sister the way Severus seemed to?</p><p>Hadrian felt oddly wrong-footed by these questions circling his brain that he knew he wouldn’t get answers to. But knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get answers, didn’t make the professor any less curious. He couldn’t help but wonder if things seemed different because his perspective changed, or if he truly changed things so drastically that things that had seemed irrevocable when he had first time traveled (like Snape’s love for Lily), ended up not being so unchangeable. Hadrian sighed, trying to leave the questions behind. After all, his life was in this time – the only thing that was in his original timeline now, were memories.</p><p>The twenty-nine-year-old shook the thoughts away, refocusing on what he had been doing before. He was going to get as much done as he could so he could go home, where Lucius would hopefully join him.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucius was grinning as he stepped through the floo, emerging in the sitting room of Peverell Cottage. Hadrian was smirking at him as he spelled the ashes of the two of them.</p><p>“You were brilliant!” he excitedly told the older man, not caring if he seemed like a kid in a candy story at that moment, “Did you see the look on Dumbledore’s face when he realized that he was literally the <em>only</em> one not convinced by your proposal? It was absolutely <em>priceless</em>. I am going to save that memory to watch for <em>years</em>.”</p><p>Hadrian smirked wider and corrected, “<em>Our </em>proposal. Just because I presented it, doesn’t mean it wasn’t any less yours too.”</p><p>The blonde waved the comment off, knowing that this step towards Creature Equality wouldn’t have been <em>near</em> as accepted if he had proposed it. Hadrian had everybody hanging on his every word – including him, and he helped create the proposal. Just remembering it, Lucius feel extremely proud and rather aroused. Smiling wider, Lucius moved closer to the raven, gently gripping the man’s chin in his hand to keep Hadrian facing him.</p><p>“You were <em>brilliant</em>,” Lucius softly repeated, before he pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply.</p><p>He felt his arousal growing when Hadrian moaned into his mouth, kissing back just as eagerly. The blonde placed his free hand on the small of his lover’s back, pulling them even closer together. Hadrian slipped a hand in his robes, rubbing at his chest through the white button up he had on in response.</p><p>Before he could do anything further the clearing of a throat broke them apart in surprise. Looking in the direction they had heard the voice, they saw Severus was standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised imperiously. Glancing at his lover, Lucius saw the man was blushing furiously. No doubt, this is <em>not </em>how he wanted to tell his son that they were dating.</p><p>“It’s about time I can stop pretending that I didn’t know, but seriously? Did you think making out in front of the Floo was subtle?”</p><p>Lucius felt heat rising in his cheeks in embarrassment. It was his fault that they were in that position; he had just been so elated by their success and aroused at seeing his lover command the respect of the entire Wizengamot, that he had practically jumped his lover without thinking about who might be in the house.</p><p>“You knew?” Hadrian asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.</p><p>The blonde frowned, and repeated what Severus had said in his head. When the words registered, he looked at the sixteen-year-old in surprise. How had he found out? They had been really careful up until a minute ago.</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes, “Of course I did. You began acting oddly at the beginning of the school year, smiling at the oddest times, and then when we were at the Yule Ball, you were making doe eyes at each other. It wasn’t hard to put together.”</p><p>Lucius wrinkled his nose slightly. He did not make doe eyes at his lover. He remained completely composed like any Malfoy worth their salt would be able to. Glancing over, he saw Hadrian had a similar look on his face.</p><p>“Don’t even try to deny it. It was maddening to have to pretend I knew nothing with you looking at each other like that. I’m actually surprised nobody else noticed.”</p><p>Ignoring the slight to their subtlety skills, Lucius asked, “Why didn’t you tell us you knew?”</p><p>Severus shrugged slightly, “I figured you would tell me when you were ready. I didn’t expect to catch you making out in the middle of the sitting room, however.”</p><p>The twenty-two-year-old felt his cheeks warm again slightly in embarrassment, even as he had to smother a smile at the way the boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. Hadrian didn’t even try to hide his chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry about that, Sev. Our excitement from what happened at the Wizengamot got ahead of us.”</p><p>“Hold that thought, I want to know what happened, but before I do,” Severus turned to Lucius with a stern and, if he was being honest, slightly frightening look on his face. Merlin help any kids the boy used that face on, “You hurt him, and I will hex you until nobody could tell who you are before poisoning you with so many potions that not even the best healer would have any clue how to help you.”</p><p>Lucius swallowed, wondering where the young man learned how to be so terrifying, as he nodded solemnly and saying in an even but very genuinely truthful, “I promise I have no intentions to do so.”</p><p>Severus glared him from a moment longer but nodded in acceptance. After he did, they both turned to look at Hadrian, who was laughing silently in amusement, “I love you to, Sev, but I am pretty sure I am supposed to be the one threatening your partners.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw shrugged unapologetically before demanding, “What happened in the Wizengamot.”</p><p>“Would you like to see it? You will enjoy it much more if you do,” Lucius replied with a smirk.</p><p>Severus quickly agreed, and they moved their way towards the cottage’s library, where Hadrian’s pensieve was. As they did so, his lover twined his fingers with Lucius’s, looking at him with a small smile. While this had definitely not the way he had picture them telling Severus, the happiness that was practically radiating from Hadrian made it worth it. Hopefully, his lover would consent to them no longer hiding their relationship so he could show the world <em>exactly</em> who had claimed this wonderful man for himself.</p><p>
  <a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Mentioned in Chapter 8 and has a footnote attached :)<br/>**Just FYI, while I did not nor do I plan to write the tea with Narcissa, and she doesn’t come up in the rest of this chapter, she will come up again later.<br/>***Just to make sure the timeline is clear here, the date with Lucius was in January, a week after the winter Holidays. Then Severus’s thoughts occurred before the full moon in February, meaning the boy was up to his curious ways similar to how I believe Snape was snooping around to find out what the Marauders in canon, but obviously more in an effort to find out what was wrong with Remus than to get the Marauders in trouble. This means that by the time Hadrian’s point of view is coming into play, Severus had been snooping around to find out what was going on for about a month, making Sirius paranoid and irritated with Severus finding out about Remus and revealing him, despite the fact that he knows Severus is Remus’s friend. Hopefully this will clear up some of the actions by Severus and Sirius.<br/>****Shout our to MartinTello15 for this idea/request. I hope you like how it turned out!<br/>***** Just wanted to note that going in line with my mostly good dark side thing I have going, majority of the Black family believe in keeping their line pure, but there are a few who are blood supremacists (the ones that believe half-bloods and muggleborns are inferior due to their muggle relations, and muggleborns to be ‘magic-stealers’), many of which have the Black Madness (such as Walburga, who, somehow seduced Orion in her ambition to be Lady Black, but never is able to take the title since Arcturus and Melania don’t die until the early 90s and she dies in the mid-80s, according to Potter Wiki). The rest hate muggles and muggle-lovers, but don’t mind non-pureblood witches and wizards who respect the wizarding world and don’t try to change it to be like the muggle world, much like the Malfoy family. In line with this, Andromeda was disowned (making it impossible for her daughter to be able to claim anything from the Black family) for embarrassing the Black family and breaking a marriage contract, not because she married a Muggleborn (had that been the only problem, she just wouldn’t have received her minimal inheritance, but wouldn’t have been disowned).<br/>******Here is the general idea I had behind the rings, but I imagine the snakes to have tiny jewels for eyes, with the color of the jewels being changed to what I described: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=eT%2fe38dx&amp;id=110C089B59FA13750532E39F52CB87E0B81108E0&amp;thid=OIP.eT_e38dxSMB9OwYXHSyIlAHaHa&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2f76%2fe3%2f69%2f76e36962d260357b674f515be2d80239.jpg&amp;exph=570&amp;expw=570&amp;q=two+snakes+intertwined+ring&amp;simid=607993242648839731&amp;ck=296A40D2FAAD0CA202249B18C18E85B0&amp;selectedIndex=207&amp;FORM=IRPRST</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13: 1976 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beginning of Severus's 6th year</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian waited until all but Poppy (who seemed to have permanently joined the Head of House meetings whenever she was available), Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Slughorn left the staff room. Once it was just them, he carefully pulled out and unshrunk the small container of Strawberry Cheesecake Cupcakes and set it in the middle of the table. After a second’s pause, the five other staff members each quickly claimed a cupcake. Hadrian smirked at them and took the last cupcake for himself as hums of approval filled the room.</p><p>“How is it that each creation you bring in tastes better than the last?” Poppy half complained, half groaning in obvious approval.</p><p>Hadrian smirked, “Trade secret.”</p><p>“Is there a reason you brought some of your delightful desserts in today?” Filius asked him curiously.</p><p>“Not that he is complaining,” Minerva swiftly tacked on.</p><p>The Defense professor laughed at the Headmistress’s comment, but otherwise didn’t reply to her in favor answering the half-goblin, “Lucius took me strawberry picking as one of our dates and we had a bunch left over, so he and Severus convinced me to make something with them. Since I made plenty, I figured you would all appreciate them.”</p><p>“Mmm, very much so. Thank you, Hadrian,” Slughorn smiled at him.</p><p>Hadrian simply nodded, taking a bit of his own cupcake. He nearly choked in surprise when Pomona spoke up, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“So does Severus know you and Lucius are dating, then?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied with a slight blush, remember how Severus had found out. So lost in his kiss with Lucius, he had completely forgotten where they were, “We told him last month, but apparently he has known since Yule and decided not to say anything until we were ready for him to know.”</p><p>Pomona smiled at him, “That is wonderful to hear. I am glad he is happy for you and Lucius.”</p><p>“Thank you, Pomona.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Poppy narrowed his eyes thought, “The two of you have been together a year now, then?”</p><p>Hadrian blushed again slightly, “Technically, yes, but due to the… circumstances of how we got together, we agreed to count our first date as our year mark.”</p><p>The young professor blushed harder when Poppy smirked at him for the reminder of how they got together. Hadrian took another bite of his cupcake in order to give him something else to focus on.</p><p>“Well, just so you are aware, despite how… close you may have gotten over the summer, Lucius cannot <em>officially</em> move in with you here at Hogwarts until you are married.”</p><p>The raven nearly choked on his dessert again. Why did they have to keep catching him off guard with these questions after he has taken a bite of his cupcake? He looked over at Minerva with his blush brighter than ever and saw that she was smirking at him with a knowing look in her eyes.</p><p>He knew he sounded slightly strangled when he replied awkwardly, “Thank you for the warning.”</p><p>Both Minerva’s and Poppy’s smirks widened. He internally cursed the two’s obvious enjoyment.</p><p>“Well,” Filius interrupted, “I do believe we should get to the real reason for our meeting now, shall we?”</p><p>Hadrian sent a grateful glance at the little professor, who looked at him in amusement.</p><hr/><p>Severus was in the library with Lily, Remus, and Regulus working on the small amount of homework they had acquired in the first week of term, when an unexpected voice interrupted them.</p><p>“Peverell.”</p><p>He looked up at the same time as his friends to see Black was standing next to him, looking rather uncomfortable at the attention on him. Rather than reply, he eyed him warily and raised an expectant eyebrow at the boy. Severus hadn’t had to deal with the other boy since the boy nearly got him killed  six months ago – Black had returned to the school from his suspension only just in time to take his exams so Severus hadn’t even had to worry about avoiding the other boy since they were all busy taking their OWLs.</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>“I do believe that is what you are currently doing,” the Ravenclaw replied dryly.</p><p>There was a flash of irritation on Black’s face, “No, I mean can we talk in private.”</p><p>“What are you up to, Sirius?”</p><p>Severus glanced over to see Remus had spoken up and was looking at his friend with narrowed eyes. Glancing over at the other two, who had been quiet so far, he saw Lily was looking at Black with just much suspicion as Remus, while Regulus was looking at his brother impassively, though Severus could see both curiosity and wariness waring in the younger boy’s eyes.</p><p>“Nothing,” Black said slightly defensively. The boy made a frustrated noise, “Look, I’ll leave my wand with Remus if that will make you all feel better. It will take only a few minutes.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw scrutinized the Black heir for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. Black and Potter seemed to have become as thick as thieves again at the welcoming feast and Potter was nowhere in sight, so the boy leaving his wand behind could be a trick. However, Potter hadn’t pranked him since last October, and had begun to be less humiliating in the pranks he did pull on other people since the boy had apologized to him. Severus also highly doubted that Potter would risk pranking him now that Lily had given him a chance in June. It was that thought and his curiosity that decided for him.</p><p>“Fine. Leave your wand,” Severus stood.</p><p>Black immediately nodded, passing it to Remus. Regulus nudged Severus and looked at him with a silent question in his eyes. He shook his head, knowing that the younger boy was asking if he wanted him to follow them, just in case. The Slytherin nodded to his response in understanding.</p><p>Lily, having watch his and Regulus’s interaction, looked at him worriedly, “Are you sure, Sev?”</p><p>Severus nodded. Lily accepted it but didn’t look any less worried. The Ravenclaw turned and led the way out of the library before stopping not to far from the doors and turning towards Black.</p><p>“What do you want, Black?” he demanded.</p><p>The boy fidgeted, “I wanted to say sorry.”</p><p>Severus couldn’t stop the incredulous look he sent to the Gryffindor, but the other boy ignored it and continued.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have sent you after Remus that night and put both your and one of my best friend’s lives at stake. I was an idiot and I am sorry.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw stared at Black, not having expected that. Did the boy think he would forgive that easily? Or believe his supposed sincerity for that matter? The Black heir had tortured him for a large part of the last five years. The only reason he had accepted Potter’s apology was because the Gryffindor had apologized for <em>everything</em>, told him that he wasn’t expecting forgiveness, and because Severus knew Lily had begun developing a crush on the less brash and slightly more humble James Potter that the boy had become after being punished last October. Black only apologized for the latest stunt, seemed to want forgiveness, and didn’t have the luxury of Severus’s loyalty to his friends influencing him (he knew Remus wouldn’t be upset with him for holding a grudge against Black after what happened in March).</p><p>Feeling a bit angry at Black selfishly expecting him to forgive such a pitiful excuse of an apology, Severus asked coldly, “Are you done?”</p><p>“Uh, yes?” Black frowned.</p><p>Severus turned around without another word, ready to walk back to the library.</p><p>“Wait, that’s it?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw whirled back around to angrily bite out, “Were you expecting forgiveness? After everything you have done to me, did you honestly believe I would grant that selfish desire?”</p><p>Black looked a bit horrified, “What? No! I don’t want your forgiveness! I know you won’t give it, so what’s the point? Besides, I wouldn’t forgive someone for nearly killing me either.”</p><p>Severus scrutinized the other boy. He was surprised by that response. When he didn’t say anything further, the Gryffindor spoke up again.</p><p>“Look, I regret what I did, so I apologized. James thinks I should apologize for the stuff before that, but you retaliated for most of it, and the times you didn’t, James and I were caught and punished, so I feel we are even. If you don’t agree, fine. But I am trying to at least somewhat smooth things over between us so that we aren’t at each other’s throats anymore. I don’t like you, but I don’t want to be the reason Remus is still pulled between friends, because I know he will choose you over me after what I did.”</p><p>It seemed the boy <em>had</em> grown a brain some. Severus didn’t agree with Black, but he would rather the this than some fake apology, especially since it seemed his dislike of the other boy was mutual. He considered the Gryffindor, wondering if this small change was going to last. Finally, he spoke up, “Leave me alone, and we won’t have a problem.”</p><p>Severus began to turn away, but Black stopped him again, which was beginning to irritate him, “Wait, I just want to know, why did you forgive James?”</p><p>“Because he apologized for everything but did not ask for forgiveness, and because I was willing to tolerate him for Lily, as I have <em>always</em> tolerated both of your friendships with Remus,” he sneered at the boy, “It’s about time you grow a brain and do the same.”  </p><p>The Gryffindor swallowed, “Look, I’m sorry–”</p><p>“Do not even try it,” he interrupted, “I don’t want your pitiful, <em>insincere</em> apologies. I don’t like you any more than you like me, so just leave me alone.”</p><p>Severus stalked off, heading back into the library. By the time he arrived at the table his friends were still sitting at, he felt calmer than before. The small amount of anger that had begun to fill him as the two of them talked, mostly fading away, though irritation at the attempted fake apology remained. Severus sat down at the table and saw all three of his friends were looking at him in concern.</p><p>“So, what did he want?” Remus asked him, glancing at the door, probably wondering if Black was going to come get his wand.</p><p>The Ravenclaw clenched his teeth for a moment, “He apologized for nearly getting me killed.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head to study him, “But that’s not all. What irritated you?”</p><p>“He admitted that his apology was mostly to try and smooth things between us for Remus, but when I implied that he has been a bad friend for only now trying to do so, he tried to give me a fake apology when he had just admitted that he saw nothing wrong with the other ‘pranks’.”</p><p>“Ah,” Regulus nodded in understanding. Lily did the same.</p><p>Remus didn’t say anything, but he did look a bit thoughtful, “I better go return his wand. Thank you for hearing him out, Severus.”</p><p>Severus nodded and watched him leave, wondering what he was planning to say to the other boy. He knew the werewolf was happy that Black was willing to apologize and try to tolerate him, but he knew Remus would also be conflicted about Black’s views on the previous pranks.</p><p>Lily brought him out of his thoughts with a smirk, “So, do you want me to continue hexing him for his last ‘prank’?”</p><p>He and Regulus snorted, shooting each other knowing looks. They both knew the red head would no matter his answer. Severus thought she could probably convince Potter to join her if she decided to. Severus smirked at the thought, deciding that he felt like having a good wager with her.</p><hr/><p>“So, I’ve been thinking,” Lucius began after they had separated from the greeting kiss – though snog would probably be more accurate, he admitted to himself. They had been kissing since he emerged from the floo now that his lover’s classes were done for the day, and he knew it had been at least a few minutes.</p><p>Hadrian smirked at him, not moving out of Lucius’s hold around his waist, “Mmm, dangerous.”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny,” The blonde rolled his eyes while the raven chuckled some. When the man waited expectantly, Lucius continued, “It is our one-year anniversary and Severus knows about us now, so why don’t we go have dinner in Hogsmeade without worrying about who might see?”</p><p>“You mean like students do during Hogsmeade weekend?” the professor asked, clearly amused.</p><p>Lucius nodded anyways, “I know it’s not very original, but I also know you won’t want to go too far from the castle since it’s the middle of the week. Plus, you didn’t attend Hogwarts, so I can be the first – and hopefully last – one to take you there on a date.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed, “I would love to. Though, there is one flaw in your plan.”</p><p>The younger man looked at the professor in confusion; he could think of nothing he had forgotten.</p><p>The thirty-year-old smirked, “We have not yet informed your mother of our relationship.”</p><p>Lucius felt horror fill him. She was going to kill him. He had been dating Hadrian for a year, and in that time, hadn’t told her. To be fair, she probably suspected he was seeing someone with how often he wasn’t at the manor, but he knew she was probably just waiting for him to say something. The blonde ignored his lover laughing at him; Hadrian had nothing to worry about. He might get a light scolding, like he did after not visiting for a while, but Acacia was going to lecture her son like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>“Relax, Lucius,” the raven spoke up. Before he could protest, Hadrian smiled at him, “I already sent her a letter to inform her we would be by this weekend. We will tell her then so we can still go on our date.”</p><p>The Malfoy lord groaned and dropped his head on the professor’s shoulder, “She’s still going to kill me for not informing her sooner.”</p><p>He heard and felt the quiet chuckle from the other man, at the same time he felt gentle fingers begin to card through his hair, “She’s going to be too excited to be overly upset with you.”</p><p>Lucius didn’t reply other than to hum in appreciation, thoroughly distracted; he loved it when Hadrian played with his hair. After a few minutes of just standing like that, the Defense Professor stopped his fingers and tilted the blonde’s head up to give a chaste kiss.</p><p>“Come on, love, let’s go get dinner.”</p><p>The twenty-two-year-old, beamed at finally being able to take the older man out in the open in the wizarding world. He took Hadrian’s hand in his and led the way out of the man’s quarters. When Lucius was going to pull his hand away before they exited the rooms, his lover squeezed his hand to stop him. The younger man looked at the professor in question; Hadrian winked and opened the door. Lucius’s lips curled in satisfaction at the other man feeling comfortable enough to be open with their relationship.</p><p>They walked through Hogwarts’ halls in comfortable silence, neither of them paying the students and their curious looks any attention. Just as they got to the front doors of the castle, they saw McGonagall heading inside. As they got closer, Lucius could see when the woman smirk when she saw their joined hands. The blonde wondered if he should be worried about her reaction.</p><p>Hadrian greeted the older woman with a smile, “Good evening, Minerva.”</p><p>“To you as well, Hadrian, Lord Malfoy,” she responded without losing the smirk.</p><p>“Please, you were my professor and are a friend of Hadrian’s. Call me Lucius.”</p><p>“Minerva then,” the Headmistress responded with a nod to Lucius’s greeting, “Off to dinner?”</p><p>The Defense Professor narrowed his eyes at her, making the blonde believe that he <em>should</em> be worried about Minerva’s smirk, but Hadrian responded simply, “Indeed.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then,” the woman began to walk passed them to go inside, but casually added, “Just don’t forget what I said in the first staff meeting in August.”</p><p>Lucius looked at his lover in question, and saw the man was blushing. He rose an eyebrow at the older man, very interested in what Minerva could have meant, “Care to explain?”</p><p>Hadrian glanced over at him as they continued their walk to Hogsmeade and began to explain, “Like I told you before, she and a few other staff have known, due to my being late to the first staff meeting last year, that we’ve been dating for the past year.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>His lover’s blush darkened, and Lucius smirked as he imagined Hadrian probably blushing just like he was now, whenever the start of their relationship came up in conversation. No wonder Minerva had come up with some way to embarrass him further, “At the first staff meeting this year, she made an… implication at what we would and have been up to by stating that you were not allowed to officially move into Hogwarts until we are married.”</p><p>The blonde blinked in surprise. He had ignored his desire for them to make that step since they had first said ‘I love you’s a few months ago because they still had to tell Severus (which he had purposely not brought up so as not to pressure Hadrian). After the boy caught them and informed them that he had already known, Lucius had been thinking about it often, but hadn’t said anything since Hadrian was to go back to Hogwarts. Not wanting to pass the opportunity this conversation presented, the Malfoy lord stopped his lover from walking further, causing the older man to look up at him in a mix of confusion and worry, his earlier blush receding.</p><p>Lucius asked, “What do you think about us living together* when you <em>aren’t</em> at Hogwarts?”</p><p>The raven’s eyes widened slightly, obviously not having expected the question. The younger man patiently waited for a response, giving Hadrian a chance to think about it. When a slow smile creeped its way onto his lover’s face, Lucius felt hope fill his chest.</p><p>“I think that I take my statement from before back. Your mother <em>is</em> going to kill you for not telling her sooner,” The blonde groaned at the thought, though he smiled brightly, warmth quickly filling his chest as he understood his lover was agreeing. Hadrian to laughed at him and continued, “Until then, I am sure we can get away with you unofficially moving into Hogwarts.”</p><p>Lucius smiled in excitement and leaned down to give his lover a chaste, happy kiss. After a moment, he pulled away to ask, “You think Minerva will mind?”</p><p>Hadrian shook his head, “No. She rather heavily implied that she figured you’d be here anyways.”</p><p>He nodded and they continued walking, once again holding hands, “Would you… would you consider moving to Malfoy Manor?”</p><p>“I’d rather not displace Severus from our home with him so close to graduating,” The older man, responded with a small frown. The Malfoy lord felt a small pang of disappointment with Hadrian not wanting to live in the manor (even if he <em>did</em> understand the man’s reasoning), but his lover continued slowly, “Perhaps we could move there after he finishes? It would enable me to give him the cottage as a surprise, should he want his own space after graduating.”</p><p>Lucius couldn’t stop his grin if he wanted to (which he didn’t), and swiftly turned and kissed his lover passionately, even more excitement than before. Hadrian let out a small sound of surprise, but eagerly returned the kiss. The blonde slowly pulled away, still beaming a smile.</p><p>“I love that plan.”</p><p>The raven smiled back, “I’m glad.”</p><p>The twenty-two-year-old didn’t say anything more but was unable to lose his smile. He began to lead them the rest of the way to Hogsmeade, feeling only exhiliration for the prospect of finally being able to live full-time with Hadrian – well, as long as they survived telling his mother anyways.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian flooed to Malfoy manor’s sitting room slightly nervously. The morning after his and Lucius’s date in Hogsmeade on Tuesday, some reporter speculated on his and his lover’s relationship in the Daily Prophet. While he no longer was hounded by the media as he was while ‘The Boy-Who-Lived’ or Voldemort’s Conqueror like he was during his original timeline, his anti-Dumbledore stance of the past 3 – nearly 4 – years, had unfortunately made him a popular person to report on.</p><p>The professor didn’t mind it so much when it focused on his work in the Wizengamot, but every now and then, the Prophet would reported his private life, which had been part of the reason Hadrian had asked Lucius for them to keep their relationship to themselves when they got together a year ago. However, now that Severus knew about their relationship and Acacia was to be informed on the weekend, Hadrian agreed to go on a date in Hogsmeade with Lucius; if he was being completely honest with himself, he had wanted to go out and just not worry about who might see them together as much as Lucius did.</p><p>Then the paper reported their date and his lover became slightly frantic at the fact that his mother was learning of their relationship through the paper rather than from the two of them. Hadrian had calmed the blonde, telling him that they would visit Acacia on Saturday rather than waiting for Sunday like they originally planned, then they would just need explain to the woman that they had already planned to tell her, and they would be fine. It didn’t completely comfort the younger man, but he at least wasn’t panicking over her reaction any longer.</p><p>It wasn’t until Hadrian had taken a pinch of floo powder in order to go to Malfoy Manor that Hadrian felt a small amount of nerves. He seriously hoped that what he told Lucius was true and stepped through the floo.</p><p>As he stepped out of the fireplace and into the sitting room, the professor paused, nerves skyrocketing when he realized Acacia had company. Which meant that they would probably have to explain in front of the other occupant of the room since Acacia had very little shame when it came to these matters.</p><p>“Hadrian! How good to see you!”</p><p>The raven shoved down his nerves and returned the Malfoy matriarch’s greeting hug, “And you as well, Acacia. I apologize for intruding; I can come back later.”</p><p>“Nonsense! You and Lucius have some explaining to do, and I was hoping to introduce the two of you, anyways,” the woman responded, eyes sparkling. Hadrian swallowed as the nerved returned in full force. Before he could say anything in response to defend him and his lover. Acacia lead him away from the floo and towards the now-standing woman who had light brown hair, pale skin, and familiar grey eyes and formally introduced them, “Lord Peverell, I introduce you to Lady Melania Black. Lady Black, this is Lord Hadrian Peverell.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure, Lady Black,” Hadrian kissed her hand in greeting, surprised to realize he was meeting Arcturus’s wife so unexpectedly.</p><p>The woman looked at him with curiosity, respect, and a bit of amusement in her eyes, “The pleasure is all mine, Lord Peverell. Arcturus speaks highly of you.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled, “Please, call me Hadrian. Arcturus is a good friend of mine and I think highly of him as well.”</p><p>“Melania, then,” she returned with her own smile.</p><p>Before anything more could be said, Lucius finally stepped through the floo after him, still looking rather nervous. Upon seeing that Melania was there, the blonde quickly hid his nerves as Acacia greeted him, “Lucius, darling, I was wondering where you were.”</p><p>“Hello, Mother,” he placed a kiss on the woman’s cheek before turning to the Black matriarch, “It is good to see you, as always, Melania.”</p><p>“And you as well, Lucius.”</p><p>“Well, now that everyone is here and introduced, let’s sit down for tea, shall we?”</p><p>Hadrian shared a slightly nervous look with his lover, but they sat down with the women. Both of them remained a little uneasy at Acacia not bringing up what the paper said – the older man slightly more so due to the Malfoy matriarch having hinted at them talking about it to him already – while Acacia ordered tea from a house elf. As soon as they were all settled in with tea, Melania looked amused as she began some small talk. As the four of them conversed for awhile about a range of topics – opinions on a few bills that have passed in the Wizengamot recently, Lucius’s work in the school board, Hadrian’s work as a professor, and so on – Hadrian relaxed, thinking he had been wrong, and Acacia would bring it up when it was just the three of them. Next to him, he felt his lover also relax.</p><p>Hadrian found that he rather enjoyed talking to his friend’s wife. The Black matriarch was opinionated and staunch in her beliefs, but was respectful, rather open-minded, and not unreasonable like he knew Walburga to be. He knew from a few conversations with Arcturus that the two of them had recently taken in Sirius, and between him and what he was seeing of Melania, it explained a lot of the changes Hadrian had seen and heard (from Severus) about Sirius’s attitude. No doubt Melania’s strong personality was a large influence on the Gryffindor boy, especially after Sirius’s experience with his harpy of a mother.</p><p>“Well, this has been very enjoyable, but I should be on my way,” Melania spoke up, breaking him out of his thought. The Black matriarch turned to Hadrian, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Hadrian. Perhaps, you could join Arcturus and I for tea the next time you have some free time.”</p><p>The professor smiled at the woman, “I look forward to it. I’ll be sure to send an owl.”</p><p>Melania nodded with a small smirk before turning back to the Malfoys, “It was lovely seeing you, Lucius, dear. Acacia, I’ll see you at the usual gathering with the other Ladies next week, yes?”</p><p>“Of course, Melania,” the other woman smiled at her friend. The Black woman nodded and quickly flooed away.</p><p>As soon as she was gone, the Malfoy matriarch turned to him and his lover with an expectant look on her face, “Now, I do believe the two of you are here for a reason, yes?”</p><p>The older man felt Lucius fidget slightly beside him, making Hadrian slightly amused by his lover, distracting him from his own nervousness, “You’ve seen the paper then?”</p><p>Acacia raised an eyebrow at her son while Hadrian snorted slightly at the younger man. Lucius would ask such an inane question in his nervousness. Unfortunately, the raven’s reaction drew the Malfoy matriarch’s attention from a slightly blushing Lucius and onto Hadrian.</p><p>He swallowed nervously and tried to explain, “We had planned on telling you this weekend…”</p><p>“And how long have you been dating that the two of you were unable to keep it out of the paper for four more days?”</p><p>He blushed but admitted, “A year.”</p><p>Acacia narrowed her eyes and turned her sights back onto Lucius, “If I hadn’t already suspected your relationship, you would be doing some serious explaining, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.”</p><p>Hadrian stared at the woman in shock. Lucius, however, winced slightly, “Apologies, Mother. We were being discreet until we were sure, due to your friendship with Hadrian, and my own friendship with Severus.”</p><p>“Hmph. Promise not to hide your engagement, and I will accept your apology.”</p><p>He and Hadrian blushed. They hadn’t exactly discussed that, despite the professor having found Abraxas’s gift (not that Lucius knew about that yet). He had begun to think about addressing their future further when Lucius unofficially moved into his quarters in Hogwarts while he was teaching after their date, but he had yet to actually bring it up. A smirk spread across the Malfoy matriarch’s face, at their reactions, and she gave Hadrian a knowing look. He swallowed, wondering if the woman knew what her husband had done before he died.</p><p>“I take it, you are okay with our relationship, then?” the older man asked, trying to change the subject slightly. He wasn’t overly worried about her not approving (especially given her reaction up until now), but he did feel the need to make sure.</p><p>“Of course, I am. Abraxas and I have considered you family since we began our monthly dinners** a few years ago. This just makes it a bit more official,” the woman waved him off. She did pause and turn to Lucius and softly told him, “Your father would be just as happy as I am about it.”</p><p>Hadrian watched as his lover swallowed roughly before hugging his mother. He saw him whisper something in her ear that caused the matriarch to smile and hug her son just a little tighter. The scene made him feel a little guilty for not telling the blonde about the vault Abraxas had left him, but they had not yet talked about their future so he was hesitant to do so; he also wanted to follow his late friend’s directions regarding the letter to Lucius, so he kept it a secret. Hadrian shook the thoughts off, resolving to at least talk to the blonde about their what they saw in their future, as his lover pulled away from his mother. Lucius smiled at him in happiness, and he hadn’t realized he had smiled back until he looked away and saw Acacia was smiling at the two of them. Hadrian cleared his throat slightly in embarrassment at being caught staring at each other.</p><p>“So, are we that obvious to everyone?” the older man asked, trying to change the subject slightly, “Severus also figured out we were together before we could tell him, and Narcissa confronted Lucius about our relationship earlier this year***.”</p><p>The woman chuckled slightly, “To family, at least, you are. Just by the looks you throw each other, it was not that difficult to see, though Lucius hardly being home confirmed it for me.”</p><p>He huffed slightly. Why was it that they were both very good at keeping their emotions hidden, but for some reason, neither of them could fool people in regard to their relationship?</p><p>“Well, now that I have officially been told, I demand the story of how the two of you got together.”</p><p>With his face burning from a blush, Hadrian glanced over at Lucius to see his lover was blushing just as hard as he was sure he was. When he looked back at the Malfoy matriarch, she saw the woman was looking at them with her eyebrows raised in surprise at their reaction, but a determinedly curious gleam was in her eye. Hadrian sighed and realized that she was looking at them with the same determination as Minerva and Poppy when they demanded to know who he had celebrated with the morning after he got together with Lucius. Knowing they were not going to be able to get away without telling her, Hadrian began to explain, ignoring Lucius’s attempts to stop him and Acacia’s amusement at their antics as she listened with rapt attention to his story.  </p><hr/><p>Severus was avoiding Lily and Potter. The two were being disgustingly sweet with each other, and he had no desire to witness it. As much as he loved the red head like a sister, until she and Potter were enough out of their ‘honeymoon’ phase that they didn’t look at each other with heart eyes all the time – honestly, Severus felt like it was a repeat of when his dad and Lucius first got together, except worse since these two weren’t trying to be subtle (not that Hadrian and the blonde had been very successful in their attempts) – Severus would steer clear. He was happy that Lily was happy, but he really didn’t need to see what came after the heart eyes; the Ravenclaw shuddered when he remembered catching the two snogging very… enthusiastically a few weeks ago.</p><p>So, Severus had begun to spend majority of his time with Regulus. He and the younger boy already spent a lot of time together, however, between Lily and Potter off being disgustingly sappy and Remus off who knows where with Black now that the two were all… chummy again, they were able to spend even more time together, just the two of them. It made Severus realize how much he thoroughly enjoyed being with the Slytherin – he enjoyed spending time with Lily and Remus too, but there was just something about Regulus that he found… comforting. He had noticed when Regulus was the only one who was able to calm his nerves when preparing to let Lily and Remus in on his secret, but he hadn’t really considered it further until now – not that trying to figure out why was going anywhere.</p><p>The Ravenclaw snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sound coming from around a corner up ahead. Not sure what he had heard, Severus took out his wand and quietly moved forward. There was another sound, this time sounding like a small scuffle, as he drew closer. Severus carefully peaked around the corner, his eyes widening in shock at what he was seeing.</p><p>Remus had Black pushed up against the wall and was thoroughly kissing the other boy. He swallowed and couldn’t help but think that this explained where Remus disappeared off to all the time. A small moan came from the two, echoing around the corridor and Severus blushed when he felt his cock harden at such a debauched sound. Embarrassed and slightly confused, he quickly but quietly moved passed the hallway.</p><p>As he was fleeing the area, he desperately began trying to think something – <em>anything</em> – to will his surprising half-arousal away. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working very well, so he decided to focus on his reaction to what he had seen. Severus was no stranger to being aroused – he was a sixteen-year-old boy, for Merlin’s sake – however, aside from the typical arousing thoughts, overheard conversations by other boys, and… gratifying himself with his hand, he hadn’t really reacted to seeing others. He had seen couples kissing before, so what made this instance different?</p><p>Severus paused when a thought occurred to him. Other than catching his dad and Lucius kissing, this was the first time he had seen two boys at it. All the other times he had seen couples together, it had been straight couples, or even the one very shocking experience of accidentally catching two girls mid-act. He swallowed. Perhaps he was gay? But if he was, how he hadn’t noticed it before. How was he so oblivious to his own feelings, especially considering his own guardian was gay?</p><p>At that thought, suddenly, he felt very grateful that the sight of his dad and his boyfriend hadn’t given him this same reaction. He had luckily only felt happy that his dad was happy, and a little sickened at seeing the snog session since he hadn’t wanted to see the two of them like that any more than he cared to see Lily and Potter in a similar position. He also felt a bit sickened at seeing <em>Black </em>of all people in such a position with his friend – even if he could grudgingly admit that he and Remus were objectively attractive – though, he figured his body reacted purely to the very provoking picture the two made – one pushing the other against the wall with a devouring kiss, both grinding wantonly into one another flashed through his mind – rather than <em>who </em>it was. Severus inwardly cursed his once-again half-hard cock and decided to try and think of other things.</p><p>He would have plenty of time to consider his sexuality further when he was <em>not</em> on his way to meet Regulus, who he resolutely did not want to think about when his cock seemed to be focused on one thing at the moment.</p><hr/><p>Lucius walked through the familiar halls of the many Black house in Yorkshire. He had no trouble finding his way around the home as he had known it well since he was a child. The young lord had open invitation by Cygnus and Druella – the current owners of the Black home – ever since he and Narcissa had become very close friends a few years before they were to attend Hogwarts. Now that they were out of Hogwarts, he and Narcissa made sure to have tea at least once a month, both knowing how hectic life could be, which was why he was visiting that day.</p><p>The Malfoy lord easily found his way to the sitting room, knowing without a doubt that’s where is friend would be. He walked into the room, and, as expected, found Narcissa sitting on her favorite couch in the room, reading a book as she waited for him. She looked up as he approached, and smiled at him, setting the book aside as she stood.</p><p>“Lucius. No Hadrian?”</p><p>“What, I am not enough for you?” He asked her sarcastically, “I’m hurt. My best friend is trying to replace me with for my lover.”</p><p>“Oh, fine, you dramatic peacock.” She rolled her eyes before fluttering her lashes at him, and saying in a sickly-sweet tone, “Lucius, darling, how good to see you. It has been much too long since I have been graced with your presence. You’ve been well? Yes? Great, now answer my question.”</p><p>Lucius laughed at her little performance, “It is good to see you, Cissa. Hadrian sends his best; he wanted to join us, but he had homework to grade and said he couldn’t push it off, even if he admitted that he’d rather be having tea with us.”</p><p>She smiled and nodded in understanding, pulling him into a greeting hug. They sat down – Narcissa back in her favorite couch, and Lucius is his usual chair next to her – as she ordered tea from a house elf. After the tea was served the woman turned to him.</p><p>“So, I take it from the paper that you’ve officially taken your relationship public then?”</p><p>“We hadn’t intended to make the papers, but yes. I told you Severus informed us that he had known when he caught us this summer, and we had plans to tell Mother the weekend the paper was released. She was a bit upset that we couldn’t keep it out of the papers long enough to tell her as we had planned, but she revealed that, like you and Severus, she had known about our relationship before we could tell her. He was a bit put out by that.”</p><p>Narcissa smirked knowingly, “You mean you both were a bit put out at your inability to be subtle.”</p><p>He huffed, not wanting to admit that she was correct, causing his friend to laugh.</p><p>She took a sip of tea and asked curiously, “Why weren’t you able to keep it out of the papers?”</p><p>“It was our one-year anniversary, and I asked him to let me take him to dinner,” Lucius admitted.</p><p>The Malfoy Lord narrowed his eyes at the Black scion when a gleam appeared in her eye. He knew from experience that when she got such a look in her eye, it usually meant she was going to start planning something. Seeing his scrutiny, she sent him an innocent look that he definitely didn’t believe.</p><p>“What are you planning?” he asked her suspiciously.</p><p>“Me? Oh, nothing,” she waved away, making him even more suspicious. Before he could demand an explanation, she asked him, “When do you plan on asking him to bond with you?”</p><p>Lucius spluttered slightly, as he had just taken a sip of tea, “What?”</p><p>Narcissa rolled her eyes, “You heard me. You’ve been together a year, so it’s only proper to begin thinking about your future.”</p><p>“I want to,” the Malfoy Lord admitted slowly, “But I am not sure if Hadrian is ready for that. We hid our relationship for nearly a year, and only just agreed to live together two months ago.”</p><p>“You will only know, if you ask him.” she pointed out.</p><p>He internally conceded her point, but he was still hesitant to bring it up. The twenty-two-year-old was afraid that bringing it up so soon after agreeing to live together would make Hadrian feel like he was pressuring him.</p><p>“Lucius,” the man looked up at Narcissa, “Do you love him?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then, if you feel ready to, ask him. With the way he looks at you, the worst that he will do is ask you for more time. But I have a feeling, that you don’t have to worry about that.”</p><p>Lucius nodded, knowing she was right. He knew Hadrian loved him. Resolved, he smirked and asked, “Care to help me pick out a ring?”</p><p>Narcissa squealed – not that she would admit to making such an undignified sound – in excitement and near-tackled him in a hug. Lucius listened as she began tossing out ideas for how he could propose, excitement swiftly filling his chest.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian was in his quarters, comfortably sprawled out on his couch while grading the essays he had assigned. Sometimes he really wished that he didn’t need to assign the homework, but essays were the only way for him to find out whether or not his students understood the theoretical side of what he was teaching. While not nearly as exciting as the practical lessons, the theory was still important. He sighed in exasperation as he marked down the essay he was reading; he finally was beginning to understand why Professor Snape had thought most of his students were ‘dunderheads’. Honestly, some of their essays were horrible.</p><p>The thirty-year-old glanced up when he heard his door to his quarters open, “Hey, Sev.”</p><p>“Dad, can we talk?”</p><p>Hearing the slight nervousness in his son’s voice, Hadrian frowned and looked up in concern. The boy had walked further into his rooms but was standing next to the couch looking slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” he asked, sitting up.</p><p>Severus nodded, “Yeah, I just… I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded in agreement and set the uncorrected homework aside. Seeing that his son still hadn’t sat down, he patted the spot next to him on the couch. Severus swallowed and sat down, his hands fidgeting with his robes like he knew his son did when he was nervous. Hadrian watched the Ravenclaw, patiently waiting for the boy to begin talking.</p><p>“How did you know you were gay?”</p><p>The Defense Professor blinked a little, not having expected the question. He had always assumed Severus would be straight since Professor Snape had loved his mum. Though with his son being as accepting of Lily dating James as he was, he had begun to be more and more convinced that his old Potions Professor loved the girl like a sister. Hadrian shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing that he needed to answer the question before his silence made his son nervous.</p><p>“Well, I noticed that when my friends were talking about girls, I didn’t feel the same way they were describing. Then, one day I caught myself… admiring another boy and realized why I didn’t feel the same. I wanted to make sure I understood my feelings correctly, so I asked a friends of mine who I knew was gay to kiss me and he was kind enough to oblige,” Hadrian smiled lightly remembering the experience. Seamus had been more than happy to fulfill his request, even offering a few… lessons; those had been the more enjoyable parts of his sixth year. He refocused and saw his son in thought, so he told him, “I was about your age when I figured it out.”</p><p>Severus glanced at him and hesitated for a moment before quietly saying, “I think… I think I might be too.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hadrian nodded at his son, “You know I accept you either way, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Despite the boy’s answer, the professor saw his son still relax slightly at him saying so. Obviously, there had been at least some small part of him that was nervous about it, even if only slightly. Hadrian was just extremely glad that his son was comfortable enough to talk to him, not terrified like he had been (he ended up only telling Neville before he traveled back due to his fear).</p><p>Hadrian shook the thought away, not wanting to dwell in his past, and refocused on his son. He smirked, deciding he would tease his son a bit, “So did a boy catch your fancy, then?”</p><p>Severus blushed furiously, “No!”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure!”</p><p>His smirk widened, “Will you tell me why you think you are gay, then?”</p><p>Severus’s blush darkened and he mumbled something.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment but spoke louder, “I said, I caught Remus and Black kissing and I… reacted.”</p><p>Hadrian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, not having expected that, “Well, I did not see that coming.”</p><p>“I know, right?” Severus remarked, obviously thankful his dad wasn’t embarrassing him any longer.</p><p>He nodded in agreement. Hadrian had no clue that the two like each other. Then again, in his timeline he hadn’t had much time with either of them, his godfather had been severely affected by Azkaban, and Remus had fallen in love with Tonks. He shook the thoughts off again.</p><p>He looked at his son again and sobered slightly when a thought occurred to him, “Well, now that we know which gender you are attracted to, I feel the need to remind you that, you liking boys does not mean you can disregard practicing safe sex.”</p><p>Severus’s blush quickly returned, but Hadrian ignored the mortified protection.</p><p>“Like I told you when I gave you The Talk when you turned thirteen, not only do you need to protect yourself from disease, magic allows some men the ability to bear children****, should you be inclined that way. You are magically powerful, so I wouldn’t be surprised if your magic allowed you the ability. As much as I would love to have grandchildren, I would rather you wait at least until you graduated. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes, Dad,” Severus quickly replied and practically begged, “Now can we <em>please</em> stop talking about this?”</p><p>Hadrian laughed at his son’s embarrassment but nodded, asking the boy how his classes were going. He watched in amusement as relief spread across the Ravenclaw’s face before he answered his question.</p><hr/><p>Knowing Hadrian and Severus were due to appear in the cottage for Yule Break at any moment, Lucius had apparated there after the Board of Governors meeting. He was laying on the sofa, reading a book as he waited for the two to appear. He and Hadrian had yet to tell Severus that Lucius was moving in now that they were on break, but they planned to at dinner that night. The blonde wasn’t too worried since Severus had been nothing but accepting of their relationship.</p><p>Lucius continued reading the rest of his page when he heard the front door. He had just reached for his place marker when Hadrian appeared in the doorway. The older man smiled at him and moved to kiss him in greeting. The blonde smirked and pulled Hadrian down into his lap, causing the man to yelp slightly in surprise, before joining their lips.</p><p>He would have been content to just snog his lover, but he let Hadrian pull away, knowing Severus was probably nearby. Lucius wasn’t, however, planning to let the older man out of his lap anytime soon; Thankfully, Hadrian didn’t seem inclined to try.</p><p>“How did the board meeting go?” The professor asked him as he shifted so he was lying against Lucius’s chest.</p><p>“Good. The apprenticeship program has officially been reinstated. The board hadn’t realized Dumbledore had disbanded it, so it was fairly easy to do so. Apparently, they were under the impression that there just hadn’t been any students applying to apprentice under the current staff.”</p><p>Hadrian snorted, “Let me guess, they took Dumbledore’s word for it.”</p><p>Lucius didn’t respond seeing as how his lover had guessed correctly. Why none of them had reconsidered Dumbledore’s word since he was ousted, he had no idea. Thankfully, he had come across the problem and asked Minerva about it when he was going through some paperwork.</p><p>The silence settled over them, but neither felt the need to break it. They were content just to lay there with one another until they needed to get up. Perhaps, Lucius could convince Hadrian and Severus to allow one of the Malfoy house elves to cook for them, he thought rather lazily.</p><p>A snort drew the blonde out of his thoughts. Looking in the direction of the noise, he saw Severus joining them in the sitting room, sitting in the chair next to the couch.</p><p>“You know, Lucius, with how often you are here, I don’t know why you don’t just move in.”</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes as his lover laughed, “Honestly, Severus, it seems you have a knack for ruining our announcements.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what he was saying.</p><p>Hadrian was still chuckling as he put in, “We were going to tell you at dinner tonight that Lucius was going to move in, Sev.”</p><p>Severus snorted again, obviously amused, “It’s not my fault you two have absolutely no subtlety when it comes to your relationship.”</p><p>The blonde scoffed, still unable to believe that they were obvious. His lover shook his head at him.</p><p>“I don’t like it anymore than you do but you might as well just accept it, Luc,” Hadrian then smirked at him, “Just think of it as we love each other too much to hide it.”</p><p>Lucius chuckled and rolled his eyes at the older man’s sappiness, “Whatever you say, love.”</p><p>When his lover smiled at him, he leaned in and kissed the man.</p><p>“Ugh, I really don’t need to see that”, Severus complained.</p><p>Lucius smiled when he heard Hadrian laugh as he pulled away. He listened to his lover tease his son, more than content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*So I know moving in together is a more modern thing than the 70s, and with the way the wizarding world generally has a more old-style outlook on things (such as arranged marriages and such, though this is partially due to the blood status thing), I kind of see the wizarding world only being strict with things like living together pre-marriage when there is a marriage contract or a formal courting (which Lucius and Hadrian have neither). So, they have a bit more leeway to do more modern things :)</p><p>**I know I haven’t mentioned it in a while, but in chapter 5, I did hint that this was a thing for Hadrian and the Malfoy family, so this is just a friendly reminder. Though, I do see those pausing when Abraxas died and Hadrian became a professor, but also see them resuming after Acacia scolded Hadrian for not coming around.</p><p>***So, I didn’t write this scene in, but in the last chapter, Lucius told Hadrian that Narcissa invited them to tea and that he thought that she at least suspected them to be dating since she had invited Hadrian to join her and Lucius for their usual tea after she met Hadrian at the Yule Ball (the same Yule Ball Severus figured out the two were dating). Because the chapter felt so long, I didn’t write the tea scene, but in my mind, Hadrian wasn’t able to join due to Professor duties, so she was able to pry it out of Lucius, who told Hadrian what happened so that he knew that Narcissa was aware of their relationship when Hadrian was able to join them for tea.</p><p>****Sorry, if anybody is against it, but the way I see it, magic doesn’t have very many restrictions of what it can and cannot do, so if somebody is powerful enough, their magic will respond to their intent meaning if a gay man wants to have a kid, magic reads the intent and makes it possible. Since intent can be both conscious and unconscious, accidental pregnancy can still happen, which is why Hadrian warns Severus to practice safe sex beyond just for protection :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14: 1977 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of Severus's 6th year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI: Largely Non-Hadrian centric. There is only one scene from Hadrian’s perspective in this chapter, and it is extremely short, near the end. He is of course plays a role in or is just mentioned in the rest of the scenes, but I just felt that all of these ideas were best done in other perspectives, so not a lot of his side of things. Just thought I’d warn so that nobody is disappointed over the lack of Hadrian’s perspective since he is usually the main perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the Yule break, Severus had enjoyed his time with his dad and Lucius. Seeing the two men even happier than before, now that they weren’t hiding their relationship in public – leading to them scandalizing a few of the more conservative pure bloods at the Yule Ball when they unashamedly admitted that they were living together – had made him happy for them. Seeing the two together so often – more than just the occasional times he found them all cozied up to one another in his dad’s quarters – made him realize that he wanted what they had one day.</p><p>Severus had also absently wondered when the two would make it official and get bonded. There were no doubts in his mind that they would, it was just a matter of when. Perhaps he would need to subtly ask Lucius if he had plans to ask his dad or vice versa; if he didn’t get an answer from them, he would just send a letter to Acacia and Narcissa to find out if they knew if one of them was planning to propose – he knew if either of them had a plan, then those two would know about it. If it turned out that neither did have plans, he would hint at them about it.*</p><p>“What are you plotting, Severus?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw looked up from his spot sitting against the tree he and Regulus sat under more often than not (but not the one Potter and Black humiliated him in front of), to see said boy was joining him. He raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin, “What makes you think I am plotting?”</p><p>“I recognized the look”, Regulus shrugged lightly as the boy sat down next to him and rather matter-of-factly told him, “you were frowning but had a thoughtful look in your eyes rather than irritation or confusion like you usually do when you frown.”</p><p>Severus blinked in surprise. Regulus recognized what certain looks on his face meant? For some reason he felt warmth fill his chest at the thought but didn’t really understand why the other boy’s attention made him feel like that. He had begun to notice that it had been happening a lot with Regulus since he had told the younger about Tobias. Was this what his dad felt like when he was with Lucius?</p><p>The Ravenclaw paused at that thought. Was that what this was? Did he have a crush on his best friend? How long had this been going on? How hadn’t he noticed?</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>The Peverell heir snapped out of his thoughts to look at Regulus again. He swallowed a little roughly when he realized those grey eyes would be so easy to get lost in. Severus pushed the thought away as he saw the Slytherin was looking at him in concern due to his silence, “Sorry, I got lost in thought.”</p><p>“I noticed,” Regulus replied dryly, “So, what plot are you working on that has you so distracted?”</p><p>“I wasn’t plotting exactly,” Severus shook his head, omitting his real thoughts in favor of refocusing on what he had been thinking about before, “I was just wondering if either my dad or Lucius had plans to bond yet.”</p><p>“And you plan to subtly prod them about it?” Regulus looked at him a knowing smile before he tilted his head in thought, “So, you want them to bond?”</p><p>He shrugged, not bothering to reply to the first question, “They make each other happy and I want that for them. At this point, however, it’s no longer a matter of <em>if</em> they bond, so much as <em>when</em>.”</p><p>The younger boy laughed, and Severus felt the warmth return to his chest at the sound, like it always did. How had he been so oblivious to this before? Perhaps because he had still been oblivious to his preferences?</p><p>“You do have a point there,” Regulus interrupted his thoughts with a smile, “I’ve never seen two people look at each other the way they do.”</p><p>“I haven’t either,” Severus swallowed at the other boy’s wistful tone. Maybe… maybe Regulus would feel the same as he did? “I want that someday.”</p><p>Regulus looked at him again with a soft smile, “Me too. One day.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw swallowed and looked away from his friend before he did something impulsive. What if the younger boy rejected him? Merlin, he didn’t even know if Regulus swung that way! Would they be able to stay friends if he <em>was </em>rejected? Severus swallowed at his terrifying thoughts. Perhaps, he would wait to do or say anything until he was at least sure the Slytherin even preferred men.</p><p>“What will you do if neither are susceptible to your prodding?”</p><p>Severus snorted at Regulus’s wording, “Then I’ll owl Narcissa and Acacia. Between the two of them, Lucius and my dad wouldn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>The younger boy laughed again in agreement. As the warmth filled his chest again, the Peverell heir internally nodded, resolving to find out how Regulus felt about either him or their gender in general before he did anything. He wouldn’t risk losing his friendship with the other boy.</p>
<hr/><p>Regulus had a secret. Many would argue that he probably had many secrets due to his being a ‘conniving Slytherin’, but that wasn’t true. Well, not exactly. He had no hidden political or social agenda like most would assume (he believed in the most of the same things as his Grandparents, but he wasn’t the Black heir so his views didn’t particularly matter much without that power behind them), and his Mother’s… behavior and values were definitely not a secret, which made his home life not hard to deduce, even if only his closest friends – Severus, Lily, and Remus – knew that the rumors that circulated the pureblood circles were more accurate than anyone believed (though Severus was the only one of them who knew the explicit details). Regulus wasn’t obvious or Gryffindorish about these things, however, so most – especially those prejudiced against his house – would believe he was full of manipulative and conniving plots.</p><p>Contrary to that belief, Regulus just wanted to learn what he could in Hogwarts and hope his parents didn’t force him into anything he would regret before he turned seventeen. The thing Regulus feared most, was that his mother would set up a marriage contract for him, and his Grandfather (as caring and accepting as the man was) would allow it due to the political connections and wanting what he perceived to be the best for him (a respectable wife and name). This went against what he wanted since he understood that pureblood children almost never got a choice on who they were to marry – to fall in love.</p><p>Which brought him back to his secret: He was in love with his best friend. Ever since the unfortunately necessary Talk with his Grandfather when he was twelve and Sirius thirteen, Regulus had known that he was attracted to his own gender. While Sirius was off snogging the girls and the occasional boy, he had appreciated a few good-looking boys (and taken even fewer up on their propositions by the time he was fourteen) but did not felt the need to do throw himself around like his brother. It wasn’t until he and his friends was celebrating Severus’s fifteenth birthday** with the other boy did Regulus realize he felt that way because he had a crush on the Ravenclaw.</p><p>At first, he did nothing because he was convinced that Severus was in love with Lily. The following year was the worst for Regulus. He watched his two friends interact with one another, carefully hiding his jealousy (he wasn’t about to make an arse of himself like his brother probably would), even as his feeling only deepened for the dark-haired boy. By the time Severus turned sixteen, Regulus was head over-heels for the Peverell heir despite it being unrequited.</p><p>But then, a few months after that, only days before Regulus was to turn fifteen, Lily hooked up with Potter. He was both surprised and extremely pleased when Severus was supportive despite his dislike of Potter, obviously proving that he <em>wasn’t</em> in love with the red head. With that revelation, the Slytherin began to plan. He was going to woo the older boy over the summer when he was able to visit Peverell Cottage, and then ask Severus on a date for the first Hogsmeade Weekend in October when school started back up.</p><p>Unfortunately, his plan hit a snag. Through the summer and the first month of school, Severus seemed fairly susceptible to his charms. It was especially helpful that the Ravenclaw was largely avoiding Lily and Potter due to their being ‘disgustingly sweet’ according to Severus, and Sirius was taking Remus’s attentions for Merlin knows what. This left him and Severus with plenty of time to themselves, making Regulus feel extremely good about his chances. When he asked, however, <em>Severus</em> <em>didn’t even realize</em> <em>that he was being asked on a date</em>. Regulus would have thought the older boy was rejecting him if it wasn’t for Severus confused and innocent remark that he assumed they would be going to Hogsmeade together like they always did. He had been so shocked by the usually very observant boy’s obliviousness, that Regulus only vaguely remembers saying some excuse about making sure their plans were still on.</p><p>He couldn’t understand how the Ravenclaw could have missed his flirting for the past three and a half months. At least, until Severus showed up to the library one afternoon, looking a mix of uncomfortable and thoughtful. After pulling a few teeth, the boy admitted to catching Remus and Sirius snogging – which explained <em>so much</em> about Remus and his brother’s recent behavior. Regulus took in the way thoughtful frown on Severus’s face, and began to suspect that the older boy was questioning his sexual preferences. He internally groaned as he realized why Severus was oblivious to his advances. Regulus had to stifle a sigh as he realized he was going to have to restart his plan if he wanted this to work without acting as impulsively as a Gryffindor. So, the Slytherin continued flirting with his best friend for the next three months, deciding against being <em>too</em> forward about his advances so he didn’t scare Severus off, especially if his friend was still trying to figure things out.</p><p>It wasn’t until January, that Regulus finally, <em>finally</em>, saw a hint that the Ravenclaw was beginning to catch on. They had been talking about Severus’s dad and Lucius getting bonded when Regulus felt a little wistful when thinking about the way the two older men looked at each other. He wanted that with Severus so much it almost hurt. As if reading his mind, the other boy had admitted that he wanted that also, and Regulus couldn’t stop himself from smiling and just taking in the sight of the older boy as he admitted the same. He saw a flicker of both desire and insecurity in Severus’s eyes before the Ravenclaw visibly swallowed and turned away as if he was restraining himself.</p><p>Regulus had so badly wanted to throw out his plan and admit his feelings at that small amount of proof that Severus could feel the same, but the insecurity he had seen helped him control himself. A part of him even took it as a challenge – he would step up his flirting up enough so that Severus would have no doubt about his feelings, and then the older boy would then come to him. It had been a month since then and Severus had been more receptive and less oblivious than before but had done nothing in response due to his stubbornly lingering insecurity. The Slytherin could wait, though. He was patient, after all. Regulus internally smirked as he decided that it was time to turn up his charms a bit; he was going to enjoy riling up his soon-to-be boyfriend <em>very much</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“Severus?”</p><p>Severus looked up from the book he wasn’t actually reading to see Lucius standing in front of him. He frowned when he realized that he had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard the door to Lucius and his dad’s quarters (even if they were technically only his dad’s).</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” the seventeen-year-old nodded, “Where were you at that you didn’t floo through like you normally do?”</p><p>“Gringotts,” the blonde waved the question off and returned with his own as he sat on couch perpendicular to him, “What were you thinking about that had you so distracted that you didn’t notice my entrance? That’s rather unlike you.”</p><p>Severus hesitated. While not the reason he had come down here, perhaps Lucius would be able to help him? After that, he could bring up why he come to the quarters his dad shared with the blonde, hoping to find Lucius while his dad was in classes. He nodded to himself, “How did you know Dad had feelings for you?”</p><p>The Malfoy Lord hummed in thought, “Well, I didn’t exactly. I had begun developing feelings for him for a good year and a half before your dad considered us on friendly terms, it then took nearly another year and a half for us to get together, and that was mostly accidental.”</p><p>“What do you mean, accidental?” Severus frowned. His dad said they had gone on a date after they admitted their feelings not too long following them removing Dumbledore from the ICW. He paused, remembering his dad flooing home in a rush the morning after the meeting, and wrinkled his nose, “Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”</p><p>Lucius chuckled, “Back to your question then. I wasn’t sure your dad returned my feelings before we got together, but after we did, I could see that what he said he felt for me was genuine. I catch him looking at me when he thinks I’m not paying attention, he smiles at me when he notices me looking at him, he sits or stands next to me before anyone else – aside from you, of course – and, as I am sure you know, he is also fairly tactile with those he trusts, so I noticed when he would casually touch me the way I had only ever seen him do with you.”</p><p>Severus nodded in understanding as he thought back to Regulus’s new behavior over the last three months. For some of what the blonde described, he had noticed the Slytherin doing. Every now and then, he would feel eyes on himself and realize it was Regulus watching him (rather heatedly, he might add, which usually resulted in him having a little problem); when Severus looked at the younger boy, Regulus would smirk at him if he noticed (again, causing a problem for him, especially when they were somewhere as public as the Great Hall); Regulus would even find some way to always be the one to sit next to him. The biggest difference between what Lucius said and what he noticed the other boy would do was that Regulus didn’t touch him very often – as he thought about it, however, Severus realized he did so more often than before, but not so much that it would draw other people’s attention (Severus suspected this was because Regulus knew that both of them were extremely private people). All of this pointed to his original thought (that he had been doubting) which had him so distracted before being correct. Regulus was flirting with him.</p><p>The question now was, what did he do about it?</p><p>“Care to tell me who it is that has you asking that question?”</p><p>Severus looked over to Malfoy Lord as he snapped out of his thoughts, “Not particularly.”</p><p>Lucius smirked at him, probably at his confirmation (not that he could really deny it) that it was somebody who drove him to ask, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” the Peverell heir rolled his eyes at the older man, “I know you wouldn’t be able to risk gossiping about it to my dad, and I’d rather not have the two of you play matchmaker.”</p><p>“I don’t gossip,” the blonde replied indignantly. When Severus only raised an eyebrow, Lucius huffed, “What if I promise not to tell Hadrian?”</p><p>An idea occurred to him and Severus smirked, “Promise not to tell him or anyone else <em>and</em> tell me when you plan to ask my dad to bond you, and you’ve got a deal.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw nearly laughed at the startled look on his friend’s face at the mention of bonding before the twenty-three-year-old got control of himself, “How did you know I planned to ask him?”</p><p>“I didn’t until you just confirmed it for me,” he smirked.</p><p>Lucius groaned and muttered, “I don’t know how you’re not a Slytherin.”</p><p>“The hat saw that I wouldn’t particularly care for the politics involved,” Severus returned dryly.</p><p>“Figures,” the blonde rolled his eyes before clearing his throat and admitting, “I had been planning to ask after the school year ends and we are back at the cottage.”</p><p>Severus nodded his approval, glad that he wouldn’t have to scheme with Acacia and Narcissa – no doubt doing so would give them the idea to begin playing matchmaker with him, now that he had reached his majority, “Have you picked out a ring?”</p><p>“You approve, then?”</p><p>He gave the man a derisive look, “Do you need my approval?”</p><p>“No, but I would feel better to have it and I know your dad will as well.”</p><p>“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked if you planned to propose,” the younger returned, internally conceding Lucius’s response.</p><p>The blonde nodded with a smile and reached into his robes. He pulled out a small black ring box, handing it over. Severus took it and opened it to see black and silver metals twisting into one band, with the main portion of the ring being silver***. On the inside, he noticed a small inscription: <em>Semper in Corde, Mente, Anima, et Magia</em>. Forever in Heart, Mind, Soul and Magic, the young man mentally translated the Latin****.</p><p>“I figured Hadrian and I would pick a set of bonding rings from our vaults as is tradition for heirs and lords*****, so I had that one custom made,” the Malfoy Lord brought him out of his inspection of the ring.</p><p>“Why the black and silver?” Severus asked curiously.</p><p>“I thought if fit us, considering our rather uniquely contrasting features.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw nodded in amusement. His dad would get a kick out of that, “Did you get a matching one for yourself?”</p><p>Lucius frowned at him, “No, why would I?”</p><p>“In case you’ve forgotten, Dad is a Lord just like you are but has been for longer to a much older family than yours. He is not being married off or giving up his status to you, but choosing to be with you as an equal,” when realization came over the blonde, Severus continued, “Besides, I’m fairly sure he would want to make sure people know you are just as taken as he is.”</p><p>The older man smirked slightly at that nodded in understanding and obvious agreement. Severus looked back down at the ring and inspected it for a moment longer, appreciating the thought that had put into it, before carefully closing the box and handing it back to Lucius, “He will love it.”</p><p>The Malfoy Lord beamed at him as he put the box back into his robes. Once it was safely tucked away, the smile turned into a smirk, “I promise not to tell anyone, especially not Hadrian, of our conversation today. Now, will you tell me who has made you so distracted?”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes a bit, reluctantly admiting, “Regulus.”</p><p>“Well, no wonder he visits practically every day during the summer,” Lucius said thoughtfully.</p><p>The younger boy blinked in surprise, having not considered that. Is that why the Slytherin was over so often? Not just to get away from his mother, but because he has had a crush on Severus? The Ravenclaw swallowed, as he thought back to the previous summer; if he wasn’t mistaken, now that he was aware, that was when Regulus had first started acting differently – flirting, he corrected himself. Only now, the other boy seemed to have become more… determined. Perhaps because Severus had been oblivious before? He swallowed again as he realized that if Regulus had been flirting for so long, it left absolutely no doubt that the younger had feelings for him.</p><p>“Are you going to inform him that you return his feelings?” Lucius asked him with a slight smirk, obviously having been able to guess part of his thoughts. So desperate for advice on what to do, he didn’t even bother denying it.</p><p>“Yes. No. I don’t know.”</p><p>The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Severus took a deep breath and slowly admitted, “I don’t know how to do that.”</p><p>“I would suggest kissing him,” the older man smirked again. When he glared, the Lord smirked wider, “Your point would be made rather clearly, but if you don’t like that idea you <em>could</em> just tell him. If he is flirting with you, then you know he returns your feelings, so you have nothing to fear.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw considered it. While Lucius’s reassurance did make him feel better, Severus couldn’t help the insecurity he felt at doing so; he had never really been one for making himself so vulnerable to anybody outside of his dad, and admitting such feelings would make him just as, if not more vulnerable than talking about Tobias did, and that was hard enough. At the same time, Severus wanted so badly to see if things could work between him and Regulus.</p><p>Severus turned to Lucius as he stood up to leave, “Thank you, Lucius.”</p><p>The older man smiled and nodded, “Of course. You are going to be family, after all, Severus.”</p><p>He smiled at the blonde, before making his way out of his dad’s quarters, resolved to tell Regulus of his feelings. After all, if Lucius could make himself so vulnerable as to propose, Severus could do similar. As soon as he worked up the courage to do so.</p>
<hr/><p>Since Lucius was unofficially living with Hadrian at Hogwarts, he opted to stay with his lover and Severus in the castle until Hadrian had finished all he needed to in order to leave for the summer. While the professor was off correcting the end of the year tests and assignment or tidying up his classroom, Lucius spent quite a bit of time with Severus. After the first two days of non-stop teasing one another for their love lives, they had come to an unspoken truce. Between the younger’s nerves over telling Regulus his feelings and Lucius’s own nerves of finally asking Hadrian to bond with him, they had become more irritated with the teasing than they usually did (not that either of them were going to admit that). Thankfully, Hadrian didn’t seem to notice anything was off with either of them before they silently agreed to lay off one another. Despite this, however, by the time they were to leave Hogwarts, Lucius was more nervous than he could ever remember being.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about, Lucius. He is going to say yes,” Severus broke him out of his anxiety while the two of them waited in the chairs in front of the fireplace for Hadrian to return from informing Minerva that they were leaving. Both of them had their trunks shrunken and in their pockets, knowing that they would be leaving as soon as the older man was finished.</p><p>Lucius didn’t respond. As much as he knew Hadrian loved him, that didn’t stop the worry that his lover wasn’t ready for them to take such a big step. The part of him that thought Hadrian would turn him down kept reminding him that they hadn’t even been together two years. They were still three months off from their anniversary, meaning they had been hiding their relationship for longer than they had been open about it******. How could he possibly expect Hadrian to say yes to him with that looming over their relationship?</p><p>Severus sighed, once again breaking him out of his anxious thoughts, “Lucius. With the way he looks at you, he is <em>not</em> going to say no. I wouldn’t be surprised if your proposing will actually ruin his own plans of proposing to you. So, get whatever concerns you are having out of your head.”</p><p>Before he could respond, they heard the door open. Lucius turned and saw Hadrian walking into the room, smiling at the two of them, “If you two have everything, then we can head home.”</p><p>Lucius nodded and stood at the same time as Severus. When Hadrian moved to retrieve his things, he stopped him, “I have your trunk, love.”</p><p>Hadrian beamed at him, filling his chest with warmth. The blonde felt some of his anxiety bleed away in the face of his lover’s smile. How could he doubt the older man when he looked at him like that? Lucius ignored the small voice (that suspiciously sounded like Severus) that reminded him that is exactly what the seventeen-year-old had been saying. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw and saw him looking at him slightly smugly before stepping into the floo. Hadrian placed a quick kiss on his lips, still smiling at him, and also flooing away. Lucius took a settling breath before following the two.</p><p>As soon as he was through, his lover spelled the ashes off of the three of them and the blonde caught Severus’s eye again; the younger tilted his head towards the doorway slightly, and Lucius gratefully nodded his head, glad that the seventeen-year-old was willing to allow him to do this without an audience. As much as his anxiety had settled, he was still somewhat nervous. The Ravenclaw nodded once and made his way out of the room without a word. Lucius turned back to look at Hadrian, only to see his lover glancing between him and Severus’s retreating form with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“That was rather suspicious of you two. Both of you have been acting slightly odd ever since term ended. What’s going on?”</p><p>“You noticed?” The twenty-three-year-old asked surprise.</p><p>Hadrian rolled his eyes at him, “Of course I noticed. Hard not to when my lover and son seemed to be both closer than before, but also slightly irritated with one another.”</p><p>Lucius frowned slightly as he thought about that. He knew why they had been irritated, of course, but hadn’t really realized that he and Severus had become closer. Had the two of them talking about their love lives really done that? He had hoped the two of them could become friends (and not just friendly) but wasn’t entirely sure it would be possible considering his relationship with the younger’s father. Perhaps he had made further progress on that front than he realized. The blonde quickly shook the thought off for later consideration.</p><p>“Lucius?”</p><p>“Yes, sorry. I hadn’t realized how close Severus and I were becoming.”</p><p>The older man smiled at him and moved to wrap his arms around Lucius’s shoulders. He automatically put his own arms around Hadrian’s waist, “Well I did, and I’m glad.”</p><p>“Me too,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss his lover. When Hadrian tried to deepen it, however, he reluctantly pulled away. Everything he planned to say left his mind, and he nervously cleared his throat, “I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>The thirty-year-old frowned at him in concern, “Alright…”</p><p>He swallowed thickly, before taking a steadying breath and looking directly into his lover’s vibrant green eyes, “I love you, Hadrian, and I am a better man for loving you. You have changed my life in more ways than you could ever imagine and have made me happier than I ever thought possible. Every time you so much as look at me, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I am irrevocably yours.”</p><p>Lucius paused and, without looking away from those astonished green eyes that reflected his love back at him, drew far enough away from his lover so that he could reach into his robes and pull out the ring box, which now held a second ring to match the one he had shown Severus. Hadrian’s eyes dropped down to see what he was holding. He heard a slight hitch in his lover’s breath as he opened it.</p><p>“With that in mind, will you bond with me?”</p><p>The older man looked back up at him and surged forward, nearly making Lucius drop the rings as Hadrian kissed him senseless. When the need to breath became unbearable, Hadrian broke the kiss.</p><p>Slightly dazedly, Lucius asked, “Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hadrian laughed and kissed him again.</p><p>Lucius beamed, eagerly kissing his lover back, elation filling him. He said yes! Lucius pulled back and removed the rings out of the box, tossing the box of his shoulder without care. Hadrian laughed at his antics and held out his hand so that the blonde could slide the ring onto his finger. As soon as it resized to the other man’s finger, Hadrian took the other ring and placed it onto Lucius’s finger. Once resized to fit, Lucius pulled his lover back into a passionate kiss with a grin that wouldn’t leave his face. He said yes!</p><p>They once again broke apart only when breathing became necessary. Hadrian tilted his head at him curiously, his own smile still not gone from his face, “Did you think I would say no?”</p><p>He blushed slightly at his insecurity and admitted, “I was worried you would think it’s too soon after we hid our relationship for so long.”</p><p>“I can see why you might think so,” Hadrian nodded in understanding, “But I am happy to inform you that it is rather the opposite actually. I have been thinking about this since before Severus caught us.”</p><p>“Really?” Lucius ginned.</p><p>Hadrian nodded, but a serious look fell over his face. Before he could ask what was wrong, his lover spoke up, “I… found something that made me begin considering it. Something I didn’t want to show you before I was sure we were both ready to bond.”</p><p>The blonde frowned at the evasiveness, “Alright.”</p><p>The older man swallowed before taking his hand and leading them to their bedroom. Once there, he gently pushed Lucius so that he was sitting down on the side of the bed, disappearing into their closet. A few seconds later, Hadrian returned looking slightly nervous, and sat down next to him. In his lover’s hands were two letters – only one of them still sealed – and a box not unlike the one that had held the rings that was now sat on their fingers.</p><p>“Do you remember that letter from your father that you delivered to me after he passed?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said quietly, feeling the same sadness he always felt at the thought of his father.</p><p>Hadrian swallowed and slowly said, “In it, he told me that he had left something in a vault for me to find, should we learn to get along. I had forgotten about it until you mentioned him when we were talking about your marriage contract with Narcissa, but I went to see what was inside as soon as I could after that. Abraxas said that you didn’t know about it, so I decided to see what was inside alone, in case there was a reason he hadn’t told you.”</p><p>His lover paused and handed him the box but didn’t say anything further. Confused at the silence, Lucius opened it and looked inside. He gasped seeing a very familiar set of snake rings lay inside, “I was looking for these. I was trying to find bonding and engagement rings we might use and remembered them. When I didn’t find them, I hoped my mother would know what happened to them but decided to wait until I proposed before asking her. Narcissa was rather exasperated with me when I refused to pick something else.”</p><p>As he was speaking, he noticed that they had changed from the last time he had seen them. The eyes now had jewels – one pair emerald green, and the other silvery grey – and one of the stones on the top of the snake’s head was no longer the Malfoy green but a sapphire blue – the same color that the Peverells use. He sucked in a breath of realization when he realized that the two pairs of eyes were the same colors as his and Hadrian’s and looked up at his lover.</p><p>“They were in the vault along with a letter for me and another for yourself. I suggest you read mine before opening yours,” Hadrian then passed the letters over.</p><p>Lucius stared down at the unopened letter in his hand, eyes tracing his father’s familiar writing of his name. He swallowed the small amount of melancholy and nostalgia at seeing the writing and turned to the opened letter to read it slowly.</p><p>The blonde felt sadness well up within him at his father’s obvious regret that he hadn’t been able to give them the rings in person but continued reading, frowning at the mention of the Dark Lord and resolved to question his lover later. It didn’t particularly surprise him that his father had known his feelings, so he continued reading. By the time he got to the bottom of the letter, Lucius stared at the words stating his father’s acceptance of them for a long moment, feeling a small amount of relief flow through him. He believed his mother when she told them Abraxas would have been happy, but to see the words written down by the man himself made him fully accept it. Lucius blinked away the tears of mixed relief, love, and sadness, and looked back up at Hadrian, not opening his own letter as instructed.</p><p>Carefully he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p>The older man was looking slightly nervous but answered, “I’m sorry. I was afraid that if I did, it would pressure you to bond with me before you were ready. <em>I</em> wasn’t exactly ready when I found them, so I didn’t want us to make that decision just because Abraxas approved, as much as that makes me happy that he did. If I had a way to tell you that he approved without showing you the rings, I would have.”</p><p>He saw how stressed his fiancé – happiness thrummed through him at the thought, strengthened by the knowledge of what his father did for them – seemed about the whole thing, so Lucius pressed a quick kiss of reassurance to the other man’s lips.</p><p>“It’s alright,” the he smiled lightly, “I understand. I wish my father would have made his approval known to me in some way since I am not supposed to open this letter until our bonding, but I am familiar enough with his dramatics to be unsurprised by that lapse in thought.”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled lightly, nostalgic look in his eyes. Lucius smiled again when he realized that his father’s approval meant as much to his lover as it did to him.</p><p>Lucius looked back down at the rings and stated, “Narcissa will be glad to know we have the rings figured out. She really was rather frustrated with me.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed a little louder at this, the nostalgic glaze fading from his eyes, “I can imagine. No doubt, she has plans to drag us to Gringotts and demanded us to pick a set as soon as she finds out I said yes.”</p><p>“That would be a nightmare. Just think about how pushy she is going to be about planning our bonding,” He groaned.</p><p>His fiancé laughed again, “Your mother is going to be just as bad, if not worse.”</p><p>Lucius groaned even louder, dropping his head on Hadrian’s shoulder, enjoying the sound of the man’s mirth. He lifted his head when Hadrian nudged him, and saw his lover had a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Come fiancé, I’ll help you think of more enjoyable things.”</p><p>The blonde easily complied to Hadrian’s suggestion as the older man pressed against him with a searing kiss.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucius was sitting at breakfast with Hadrian and Severus when a rather persistent owl flew in through the open window, pecking at his fingers until he took the letter it carried. He ignored Severus’s amusement, knowing exactly whose bird it was; Lucius was unfortunately familiar with its ways when Narcissa instructed the proud barn owl******* to make sure he opened the letter promptly. The blonde carefully dodged the bird’s sharp beak and untied the letter, opening it before passing a piece of bacon to the owl. The bird gave him a mistrustful glance but took the bacon, watching him carefully, making sure he was going to read the letter.</p><p>“Whose owl is that, Lucius?” Hadrian asked him, failing to successfully stifle his own laughter at the interaction between him and the bird.</p><p>“That is Narcissa’s little menace. He takes his job very seriously when she tells him to make sure her letter is read right away,” he rolled his eyes when the barn owl hooted in agreement. Honestly, he had never met a bird prideful and that was saying a lot, “I have unfortunately been a victim of his treatment too often.”</p><p>The owl hooted indignantly before stealing another piece of bacon off his plate in retaliation. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned back to the letter. He frowned when he realized that his best friend knew he proposed the night before. How did she know already? He had told her he would propose as soon as they got back to the cottage for the summer, but the date that happened was different each year. Lucius narrowed his eyes at suspicion at Severus, realizing that he was the only one who knew besides himself and Hadrian, and the blonde knew Hadrian hadn’t told anybody yet. The Ravenclaw sent him an innocent look that he didn’t believe for a second. He turned back to the letter and read the rest of it, snorting when he realized that she was demanding he meet her in Malfoy manor so he could tell her how his proposal went. He wasn’t at all surprised and going by the fact that Narcissa mentioned the Manor, his mother was in on it too.</p><p>“What plans do you have today, love?” the blonde looked up at his lover in hope, deciding to get revenge on Severus for informing her so soon, preventing him from delaying the inevitable conversation.</p><p>“I promised Sev a trip to Diagon Alley after breakfast and then I am going to the Black Villa to visit Arcturus. He sent me an invitation this morning,” Hadrian indicated the letter that had come a few minutes earlier.</p><p>Severus perked up at what his dad said for the first time since practically diving for the coffee when first joining them for breakfast, “Can I come? Regulus told me he was able to escape there for the weekend.”</p><p>“Yes, since I know neither Arcturus and Regulus will mind,” the Peverell Lord nodded before looking back at Lucius curiously, “I was going to ask if you wanted to join us, but I’m guessing you now have plans.”</p><p>Lucius sighed in resignation, “Yes. Narcissa has demanded I meet her to inform her how my proposal last night went as soon as I finish breakfast.”</p><p>“You had to know Narcissa was going to want as much when you included her in your plans.”</p><p>“Of course, I did,” he replied a bit indignantly before slumping slightly, “But she told me to meet her at the Manor.”</p><p>Severus snickered, “Acacia’s going to eat you alive.”</p><p>The Malfoy Lord glared at the younger, which seemed to only make Severus laugh harder, not at all intimidated by his glare. He turned to his fiancé, hoping to send him a pleading look to convince him to join him – even if he knew it was futile – only to see Hadrian trying to suppress his own laughter. Lucius glared at his lover.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Luc, but you know it’s true,” Hadrian replied amused. When Lucius opened his mouth, the older man spoke up, “And no, I won’t save you from their interrogation.”</p><p>Lucius sulked slightly. He really didn’t want to face the two women alone; they could both be rather terrifying when they chose to be, and when it came to his love life, they undoubtedly would be. If Hadrian was going with them, he’d be able to use the man as a shield a bit since they’d be interrogating them both, not just focusing on him.</p><p>“No need to pout, love. I’m sure you can survive an afternoon with you mother and your best friend.”</p><p>Ignoring Severus’s laughter again, the blonde huffed, “I’m not pouting.”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. Lucius huffed and sent his plate to the sink to wash itself, knowing delaying would only make things worse. He stood up and leaned over to give a quick kiss on his fiancé’s cheek.</p><p>“I’ll see you before dinner.”</p><p>The older man smiled and nodded, “Enjoy your visit.”</p><p>Lucius nodded, saying a quick goodbye to Severus before turning and exiting the dining room. He walked through the house and towards the sitting room, where he flooed away to Malfoy Manor. Upon stepping out of the fireplace, Lucius was unsurprised to see Narcissa and his mother were sitting in the couches waiting for him. He did stop in shock slightly when he saw Melania Black was also sitting with them. The blonde mentally groaned, realizing the interrogation was going to be much worse than he thought – as one of his mother’s best friends, he had grown up knowing the woman and wasn’t surprised to see her there, however, she would be just as eager as Narcissa and his mother. Now he <em>really</em> wished Hadrian had decided to join him.</p><p>The man swallowed at the almost predatory gleam in their eyes, and greeted, “Good morning.”</p><p>“Lucius, darling! Come join us! We have much to discuss, don’t you agree?” his mother smiled at him.</p><p>“Indeed,” he agreed, carefully hiding his reluctance, moving to plant a kiss on his mother’s cheek, before hugging the other two in greeting as he always did.</p><p>As soon as he finished, before he even had a chance to sit down, Narcissa pounced, “So?”</p><p>“He said yes.”</p><p>All three women made varying sounds of excitement, Narcissa once again practically tackling him in a hug. When his best friend let him out of her hug, his mother wrapped him in her own, followed by Melania. Once the three were finished hugging him in excitement, they returned to their seats, finally allowing Lucius to sit himself.</p><p>“Lucius, is that a ring on your finger?” Melania asked him curiously.</p><p>The Malfoy Lord nodded, realizing he had not told Narcissa of his plan to follow Severus’s advice and get himself a matching ring, “Yes, upon Severus’s suggestion. It matches the one I had made for Hadrian.”</p><p>The Black matriarch fixed him with an expectant look he was familiar with, and the man held out his hand to her so she could inspect the ring since she hadn’t seen what the rings looked like beforehand. His mother and Narcissa had seen Hadrian’s, but neither knew that he had a duplicate made in order to make it a matched set.</p><p>“You told Severus beforehand? I didn’t think you planned to.”</p><p>“He figured it out himself didn’t he,” his mother asked him with a smirk before he could reply to Narcissa.</p><p>“Yes,” he admitted, “I don’t know how he keeps figuring these things out.”</p><p>Melania laughed, bringing his attention back to her, “Dear, you may have perfected your impassive mask for most things, but your feelings for Hadrian is not one of them. No doubt that boy figured it was only a matter of time before you asked his father unless Hadrian beat you to it.”</p><p>Lucius resisted the urge to scoff, having reluctantly already accepted the fact that, apparently, he wore his feelings for Hadrian on his sleeve. Thankfully, that seemed to be the only feelings that were obvious.</p><p>Melania smiled knowingly and squeezed his and before pulling away, “The ring is beautiful, Lucius.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled at the woman.</p><p>“Now, I believe it’s time you tell us every detail of what happened,” Narcissa smiled almost ferally at him in excitement.</p><p>Lucius swallowed, not at all too ashamed to remind himself how terrifying she was. He glanced at his mother and Melania and saw similar grins on their faces. How in the world did he end up with such terrifying family, he couldn’t help but internally sigh before deciding to get the story out so he could get the <em>real</em> interrogation over with quicker.</p>
<hr/><p>“No Melania?” Hadrian asked his friend. Severus and Regulus had already left them to their tea in favor of Regulus’s room like they usually did when the two of them had tea.</p><p>Arcturus shook his head as he set his teacup down, “No, she is off visiting Acacia and Narcissa at Malfoy Manor today.”</p><p>Hadrian was unable to stop from laughing at this revelation. When the older man looked at him in confusion, he explained, “Lucius didn’t join us today because Narcissa sent him a letter informing him that he was to meet her at the Manor.”</p><p>The Black Lord immediately laughed as he had, realizing the trap they had set up for Lucius, “What could they possibly want to interrogate him about?”</p><p>“He proposed to me last night.”</p><p>The older man’s eyebrows raised in surprise before smirking, “I assume congratulations are in order then?”</p><p>He nodded, “Indeed.”</p><p>Arcturus stood up and retrieved a bottle of scotch from the cupboard, pouring them both a finger. The man passed one glass to Hadrian, “I wish you both a very happy future.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian smiled at his friend, before joining him in downing the drink, “Now that I know Melania has joined the interrogation, I am very grateful I told Lucius I wouldn’t save him from them. I fear I would have been roped into it had I agreed, and I will gladly leave Lucius to fend them off.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. Though Lucius will probably feel a bit put out,” The older man laughed again before smirking, “How much you want to bet this was Acacia and my wife’s plan when Melania suggested I invite you for tea today instead of my original plan of inviting you tomorrow?”</p><p>Hadrian returned with his own smirk, realizing his friend was probably right and that the women had somehow planned to trap Lucius into an interrogation without him there. He knew that eventually he would be given similar treatment but was more than happy to leave his fiancé to take the brunt of it (he was not ashamed to admit that he was as terrified of the three women as he was sure Lucius was), since he was the one who proposed first, after all.********</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Heir Severus Peverell,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We regret to inform you that your Grandfather, Lord Julius Prince, has recently passed away. As per the instructions of his will, you will find enclosed a letter from Lord Prince, which he instructed us to send you, rather than inviting you to listen to the will as a beneficiary, saying that all explanations will be inside. Please read the letter at your earliest convenience before coming to Gringotts to discuss your inheritance with your Account Manager.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Our condolences,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Account Manager Urguff</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gringotts</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Severus stared at the letter, confused. He had never had any contact with any of his grandparents, let alone his mother’s parents. The only thing he knew of them was what his mother had told of him: that she had run away after finishing her Hogwarts education in order to avoid marrying a pureblood, and not to bother hoping for any sort of contact from them as they had expelled her from the family. When he was old enough to learn what that meant, he had wondered if his mother she had just been expelled or if she had been disinherited*********; he hadn’t had any intentions to find out, however, since he couldn’t ask his mother, and he didn’t want to risk rejection from his grandparents if he sent them a letter – he had his dad, so he saw no reason to send a letter just to find out they felt nothing for him since he didn’t think his mother was lying. All of this made the letter only that much more confusing. Why had they left him something? If they cared enough to leave him anything, why didn’t they get in contact with him? Was his grandmother still alive or did she pass before his grandfather did?</p><p>The thoughts were swirling in his brain, distracting him so much that he didn’t notice when his dad walked in.</p><p>“Severus? What’s wrong?”</p><p>The seventeen looked up at his dad, still extremely confused, deciding just to hand the man the letter from Gringotts. While Hadrian was reading, he stared at the still folded letter he was holding, which had indeed been within the contents of the envelope. Did he want to open it and find out what it said? Or did he prefer not knowing? Severus shook his head at himself, knowing he couldn’t resist finding out its contents – he was a Ravenclaw after all.</p><p>“Hmmm, this is unexpected. You told me before that your mother said she was expelled from the family, correct?” his dad asked him, handing the letter back.</p><p>“Yes, but I was only… I think, five at the time, so she could have meant disinherit but not actually said that since I wouldn’t have known what the word meant, and I could tell she didn’t want me asking questions,” Severus replied almost dully as he still stared at the folded letter.</p><p>He looked up when his dead put a hand on his arm, “There is nothing in that letter that will change exactly what you have right now – a family who loves you, and the Peverell heirship.”</p><p>Severus swallowed, “I know. I just don’t know what to think.”</p><p>His dad nodded in understanding, “Alright. Do you me to be with you while you open that, or would you rather be alone?”</p><p>“You can stay.”</p><p>Hadrian nodded and sat down next to him, patiently waiting for him to open and read the letter. Taking strength in the man beside him, repeating what his dad said in his head like a mantra, Severus opened the letter.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Grandson,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Severus. My Grandson. You are reading this because all my efforts since I found out about you when you first appeared on the Prince family tree when you were born have been for naught and we have not met. You don’t know how deeply I regret that. Since you never knew me or your Grandmother before she passed, you may not believe that, but nevertheless it is true. I am unsure what your mother has told you about either of us, so I will disclose the reasons why we never met.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>When your mother was a teenager, less than a year out of Hogwarts, I foolishly made a contract between my daughter and another pureblood family. I say foolishly because I <span class="u">knew</span> she would never agree to it, but I did it anyways. I allowed political alliances and power to blind me, and I made the worst mistake of my life.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Rest assured, your grandmother made sure I was punished for it and that I regretted it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>However, by then, your mother had fled, figuring out a way to hide her location somehow (I suspect she used bought a wardstone for exactly that, though there is not evidence of such a transaction). I wrote letters to her apologizing for my behavior, promising that the contract was broken and that I would never make such a mistake again, but she refused to believe me. Your grandmother and I did not give up, however, but she only ever sent back the one response.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>One day, when your mother was twenty-two, I felt the urge to check the family tree, wanting to know if my daughter had found herself a wizard to make her happy. I was horrified to find out that she had married a muggle. You must understand, that I do not believe Muggles should be killed but just looking at our history with Muggles knowing of magic, it is clear to me that we should not interact with them any more than necessary. Muggles are cruel when they are afraid, a lesson I am afraid you might have learned</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>At first, I did nothing but keep trying to find my daughter, but then unreasonable amounts of money began being removed from your mother’s trust vault. I had no choice but to expel her, removing her chance to inherit, if I wanted to protect the Prince vaults, which had become even more precious because of you. It was around that time, that the tree indicated that your mother was pregnant with you. I was even more determined to find you both, while your grandmother watched the tree every day so that she would know when you were born. We were elated to have a grandchild, even if we worried, we would never meet you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Our worries, of course, came true. We could find you no more than we could find your mother. Especially when our owls would no longer deliver the letters to either of you by the time you were two. I suspect you mother somehow found the magical strength to put up mail wards against us, despite her difficulties with advanced magic. It was around that time your grandmother passed away, from what I suspect was despair.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I never gave up, however. Unfortunately, I was never as diligent about checking the family tree as your grandmother, and I didn’t find out that you were blood adopted by Lord Peverell sometime in the last decade, until I became sick. I could no longer visit you for fear of spreading my disease and I believe your mother the mail ward to you which explains why I never got a response even after you were blood adopted. I refuse to believe you would ignore me, especially after learning you were sorted in Ravenclaw – I know you would be too curious to do anything but read my letters. So, I did the only thing I could think of, and I wrote this letter for the Goblins to deliver.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Please forgive me for not being there for you, for driving your mother away and depriving you of your heritage. You can’t imagine how much I wish I had met you. However, I love you no less than had we met. It is for that reason that I leave everything – the Prince vaults, title, and lands – all to you. I know it does not make up for the time we never had together, but it is all I have to give you. From what little I have been able to learn of you in the time that I realized that Lord Peverell’s son was my grandson, I am proud of you, and know your grandmother would have been also. We loved you so much, Severus, My Grandson. Never doubt that.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Your Grandfather,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Julius Prince</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Severus swallowed hard, not knowing what to feel. What were you supposed to feel upon finding out your estranged grandparents had been looking for you, hoping to meet you for your entire life, but had never been successful? A part of him was angry that his mother hadn’t taken the two of them away as soon as Tobias began hitting them. Her parents would have taken them in. She must have known that.</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>The seventeen-year-old blinked and looked at his dad. He felt so lost. This entire time he had a Grandfather that loved him, and because of his mother, he had never known. It must have shown on his face because Hadrian, eased the letter from his hand, gently placing it on the table before immediately cuddled him into his side, stroking a hand through his hair. For whatever reason it was this action that made the emotions spill over. He felt silent tears fall from his eyes as he buried his face in his dad’s chest, crying for his mother’s betrayal and for all the time he missed with his grandparents – with family.</p><p>“She kept them from me,” he whispered, knowing his dad would worry if he didn’t explain.</p><p>The hand paused only for a moment, and his dad softly asked, “Who?”</p><p>“My mother,” Severus angrily revealed, “She kept my grandparents from me. He was looking for me and she put a mail ward on me, so I never got his letters and he didn’t know you adopted me until it was too late. <em>She</em> <em>took them from me</em>. Why would she do that?”</p><p>Hadrian didn’t respond, only rocked him slightly as fresh tears – angry tears – rolled down his face. The hand carding through his hair never stopped. Severus buried his face even further into his dad’s chest.</p><p>His dad hummed softly, like he used to when he got nightmares when he was a child. Would his grandparents have done this if they had known them? He squeezed his eyes shut tighter in anguish, knowing he would always wonder.</p><p>Eventually, his tears slowed and the soothing vibrations coming from his dad’s chest began lulling him to sleep slowly. As he nodded off in his dad’s warm embrace, he thought that perhaps it was time to confront his mother again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Shout out to Infestation! They said: “I look forward to seeing everyone know when the wedding will be, long before they're even told”. It inspired this scene and provided me with a very good way to ease into Sev’s realization :)</p><p>**So, some clarification here: 1st, Sev’s birthday is January 9 and Regulus’s June 25 so when I say Reg was receiving propositions by 14 but then mention Sev’s 15th birthday, I really mean the first half of that school year (before Severus’s 15th); 2nd, the propositions Regulus was receiving would be from other 13/14 and perhaps a few 15 year-olds (definitely not any younger though, as most younger wouldn’t be thinking too much about that quite yet) while the 6th and 7th years would mostly likely see Regulus as a child still (so unless it suits you, just know that I don’t picture a 17/18 year old hooking up with a not yet 14 year old); 3rd, I know that 13/14 may seem young to some (the average age to lose one’s virginity is 15/16) but everybody is different and with Regulus aware of his sexuality from the get go, I figure he would be experimenting pretty early on, though not throwing himself at anybody because he has more decorum than Sirius. However, if it suits you to imagine something a bit more… kinky than I outlined, feel free. That is your right as a reader to interpret :)</p><p>***Here is what I picture for the ring, but with the gold part silver, and the silver part black: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=yj38yWul&amp;id=B8302B1FFBA07B16CD96E2968665BD4638271E7C&amp;thid=OIP.yj38yWult1VcFVfkMXnS2wHaHa&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fpalmbeachjewelry.scene7.com%2fis%2fimage%2fPalmBeachJewelry%2f46927_1%3f%24450X450%24&amp;exph=450&amp;expw=450&amp;q=black+and+silver+thin+two+tone+twist+ring&amp;simid=608048789523858765&amp;ck=7292C71265EE2E5DB3D091E32DD72395&amp;selectedIndex=4&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0</p><p>****I looked up the translation so if anybody knows different, feel free to correct me :)</p><p>*****I enjoy the tradition where people wear both engagement and wedding ring, so that’s why I mention this Pureblood tradition, which I see centered on the fact that many purebloods likely have a ton of heirloom rings they use for arranged marriages.</p><p>******In case it’s not clear, by this point, Lucius and Hadrian had been together for a year and nine months (making it the end of June still when this is occurring). Remember, they weren’t purposely open about their relationship until they told Acacia they were together the weekend after their one year anniversary, so they have been open about their relationship for nine months compared to the twelve months they were keeping it on the down low. This is where Lucius’s anxiety stems from.</p><p>*******In case anyone was wondering what the bird looks like, I had seen this picture in one of my classes and I had immediately thought of using it for this scene I was writing :) https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=ms1dXy4k&amp;id=97C9267B13C385D2C930FBF7C94E638839191FFA&amp;thid=OIP.ms1dXy4kbz9VuGBPI5z53AHaKG&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2fe9%2fef%2fa0%2fe9efa0791476879850d9f951b813c16c.jpg&amp;exph=1228&amp;expw=900&amp;q=Beautiful+Tyto+Owl&amp;simid=608032700557430361&amp;ck=54A8065BB10C6E158C3B2DCDBD3F7C6F&amp;selectedIndex=5&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0</p><p>********I know this scene is a bit short, but I just couldn’t resist writing it as soon as it occurred to me :)</p><p>*********Just FYI, the difference in my mind is that those expelled can’t inherit, but they still have family magic and are still a part of the family, while those disinherited have their connection to the family stripped away, which warps people’s connection to family magics. However, I don’t see the family magics being completely removed, just warped due to how intertwined magic is in my mind. A good example of this is that I see Andromeda Tonks having been disinherited from the Black family for breaking a marriage contract, which is why Nymphadora Tonks is a partial (in my mind) Metamorphagus. In other words, had Tonks’s connection to the Black family magic not been warped through Andromeda’s disinheritance (which transferred to Tonks since she was born afterwards), then she would be a full Metamorphagus. Meanwhile, for the expulsion example, since Walburga Black never was Lady Black (Arcturus died after her in ’91 according to Potter wiki so I don’t think he ever passed the title down to her and his son), she could not disinherit Sirius in the Canon timeline, so her burning him off the tree was actually just expelling him, meaning he couldn’t inherit from her anymore (but again she wasn’t Lady Black so she doesn’t affect Sirius’s inheritance from his grandfather), but he was still able to become Lord Black since he was neither disinherited (which I think only the head of the family could do) nor expelled by the head of the family.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15: 1977 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beginning of Severus's 7th year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I had major writer's block in two different scenes in this one so between that and finals, I found it very difficult to write this one. Next chapter shouldn't be as long as a wait though :) Hope you all like it!<br/>Also, FYI, this one is largely Severus-centric. Not everything is his perspective but all but one scene directly involve him in some way. So I hope your are all in a mood to read more story for Severus!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this, Severus? Nobody would think badly of you for not going to see them.”</p><p>“Yes,” Severus looked at his dad, unwilling to change his mind, “It’s something I need to do.”</p><p>He watched Hadrian sigh reluctantly, “Alright. You know where I’ll be if you need me then. Just don’t forget that neither of them has any more hold over you than what you allow them.”</p><p>The young man nodded, knowing his dad was just worried about him. A part of him wanted to scoff – he was no longer six years old and knew he could handle the likes of muggles like Tobias Snape – but he knew that whatever he found in Cokeworth would be emotionally exhausting, and that was what made his dad worried. Confronting not only his abusive father, but his mother – who he has a confusing mix of emotions for at the moment – was going to be difficult.</p><p>“I know. I’ll join you at Hogwarts soon.”</p><p>Hadrian scrutinized him for a moment, as if making sure he actually planned to do so, before nodding and pulling him into a hug. Without letting him out of the hug, the older man almost instantly complained as he had since Severus had reached and passed him in height, “Stop growing. I can’t properly pull you under my chin for comfort anymore.”</p><p>Severus quietly chuckled at the familiar words, easily accepting the hug and leaning his chin on his dad’s shoulder to better take comfort in the gesture. After a minute of just basking in the warmth of his dad’s hug, the Ravenclaw pulled away, “I’ll be fine. You better go before McGonagall gets upset with you for being late.”</p><p>His dad rolled his eyes, “Alright, I’m going. I’ll see you soon, Sev.”</p><p>The seventeen-year-old watched his dad floo to Hogwarts for the first staff meeting of the year. When he was out of sight, Severus headed for the door of the cottage and made his way outside the wards. As he passed them, he took a calming breath and apparated away.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that Cokeworth had not changed at all; it was just as dirty and poor as it had been over a decade ago. Severus slowly began the familiar walk to his parents’ house; even after all these years, he knew exactly how to get to the house due to the route being ingrained with the amount of times that he had fled his father during the day as a boy (when Tobias had better aim due to his sober state). When he reached his destination, he stared at the run-down building. He tucked his emerging memories away carefully behind his Occlumency walls to stay calm, before walking up to the door and knocking.</p><p>There was a small thump and a curse before what felt like the longest silence of Severus’s life. Finally, the door opened to a tall, brown-haired man with a scruffy looking beard. The man’s clothes were disheveled – as if he had slept in them and just woke up – and under his squinted brown eyes there was dark bags. Severus found he wasn’t surprised to see Tobias hadn’t changed beyond a few more age lines and an even more sickly pallor than he remembered, which was no doubt from the booze he could smell on the man.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow at the familiar tone and sarcastically quipped, “Not happy to see me then I take it? Or are you still too drunk to recognize me?”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about, boy?” Tobias glared at him.</p><p>The Ravenclaw couldn’t stop himself from sneering at the man, “Figures you wouldn’t recognize <em>your own</em> <em>son</em> with how deeply you seemed to have crawled into a bottle. Where’s my mother?”</p><p>Tobias ignored his demand as a glimmer of recognition filled the man’s eyes. He then seemed to size Severus up as he slowly smirked, “Well, look who’s returned all grown up! Come back to beg me for scraps, Sevvie? Or do you just want to hide behind your mother’s skirts again?”</p><p>“As if you had anything that I would want, you disgusting inebriate. Now, <em>where is my mother</em>?”</p><p>The older man smiled viciously, “Oh, now I know why you’ve come. Little Sevvie’s come to pick a fight with his old man! Spit out a few big words in an attempt to show me who’s better, then perhaps try and save mummy? It’s too bad your too late then, boy!”</p><p>Suddenly getting a bad feeling at the cruel laugh coming from Tobias, Severus snarled, “Where is she?!”</p><p>“Cokeworth cemetery.”</p><p>Without thinking, Severus punched Tobias in the jaw, sending the man sprawling to the floor. Before the drunkard could even think of doing anything, he pinned Tobias to the floor and pointed his wand at the man’s face.</p><p>“Legillimens.”</p><p>Without mercy, Severus shoved his way into Tobias’s mind, having no care for what pain he might cause. He quickly brushed through the memories of the previous night’s drinking and all the similar nights before that, until he finally caught a glimpse of his mother in one of them. He watched Tobias enter the house, sloshed as usual, stumbling his way into the bedroom. His mother jumped out of bed, having obviously been asleep previously, when Tobias slammed his way into the room. Severus was unable to tear his horrified gaze away from the man shouting at her, before finally becoming violent in the most despicable of ways. It felt like a lifetime later when Tobias finished with her and, angered by her continued struggling, slapped her hard enough for her to fall to the ground, hitting her head on the bedside table on the way. Feeling sick, Severus quickly removed himself from Tobias’s mind.</p><p>As soon as he blinked back into his own mind, seeing the man pinned under him further lit his rage. Severus shoved his wand in the man’s neck and snarled, “Give me one good reason not to kill you now.”</p><p>Tobias smirked at him and pushed himself into the wand further, “Do it, boy. Show everyone <em>exactly</em> how much you take after me, despite your freakishness.”</p><p>The man’s words felt like cold water dumped over his head. He had let his temper take over and punched his father like a muggle brute before pinning him, mind raping him, and threatening the man… just like his father would do in his position. He blinked and took in the way the man under him was smirking triumphantly, still pushing himself into Severus’s wand. But when he looked into the man’s eyes, Severus saw not just the vicious anger that Tobias always had, but also pain. As if he truly wanted Severus to end it. The sight filled him with pity, despite the disgust he held for his father.</p><p>At the thought, Severus quickly removed himself off the man, holding his wand at his side, trying to get control over himself once more.</p><p>“I knew you didn’t have it in you, coward,” Tobias snarled, not moving from his position on the floor.</p><p>“And you are the same pathetic, worthless man I knew as a child,” Severus glared, “Look in the mirror if you want to see who the true coward is.”</p><p>Without another word, Severus walked out of the house, not even bothering to slam the door behind him on the now-silent, pitiful man on the floor. He tucked his wand away and stalked out of Spinner’s End, his thoughts swirling. He tried to push it behind his occlumency shields, but the effort was futile. Was he more like his father than he thought? Raging and violent with a near uncontrollable temper? Would he become the same disgusting drunken abuser if he allowed himself a family? Unable to answer those questions or tuck them away, Severus didn’t realize where he had been going until he was standing outside of the town’s cemetery. He stared at the small plot of land and the open gate. Did he even want to go in there? Did he want to find his mother’s grave and find out just how long she’s been dead, find out exactly how long his putting off visiting or even contacting her caused her death? Did he want to see her grave with such mixed feelings he had for her at the moment? Seeing her final resting place would make her death more real, and despite the confusing emotions, Severus knew he still loved her. She had stepped in front of his fath–Tobias too many times for him not to. She was his mother. Severus took a deep breath and stepped through the gate.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucius was in Malfoy Manor, researching more ways he and Hadrian could continue getting more equality for creatures, when his wards alerted him that someone had apparated to his home and passed his wards. He frowned, wondering who would have arrived that way; Hadrian was getting prepared for the school year at Hogwarts, and last he knew – when he left Peverell Cottage for his manor earlier that morning to have breakfast with his mother – Severus was planning to join him.</p><p>Before he could wonder further, one of the Malfoy house elves popped in, “Master Severus be on his way, sir.”</p><p>Lucius frowned in confusion but nodded, causing the house elf popped away. What was Severus doing here? Had he decided to take the train since it was his last year at Hogwarts this year? If so, then why did he come to Malfoy Manor? Not that Lucius wouldn’t be happy to see the younger man, but Severus hadn’t come to visit the manor on his own before.</p><p>The man in question interrupted Lucius’s thoughts as he walked through the door, likely having been told by his house elf where the blonde was. Seeing Severus’s appearance, immediately put Lucius on alert; the Ravenclaw’s neutral mask was nowhere to be found, instead being replaced by so much anguish that it hurt the blonde to see. Severus’s dark green eyes held so much pain and anger that Lucius felt a bit of panic and dread fill him as he stood to meet his friend. Had something happened to him? Or to Hadrian?</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>The younger man opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly unable to get the words out. When he saw the emotion further fill those dark eyes, without any thought to what he was doing, Lucius instinctively moved to the Ravenclaw to wrap him in a hug. As soon as he touched the seventeen-year-old, everything just seemed to spill over and Severus released a small sob into Lucius’s shoulder, before coming quiet and gripping his robes as tears began to soak the blonde’s shoulder. Despite his confusion and worry, Lucius just held onto Severus, doing his best to give as much comfort as he could. When the younger man didn’t seem to be calming down, the blonde carefully maneuvered Severus to sit with him on the couch in his office, the dark-haired man’s head still tucked into his shoulder. The two remained there for a few minutes until the blonde heard Severus’s quiet voice.</p><p>“My mother’s dead.”</p><p>Lucius blinked in shock. Had Severus gone to Cokeworth? Did Hadrian know? Why had Severus come to him instead of his dad? The blonde shook the thoughts off for now, knowing that now wasn’t the time to ask those questions. He swallowed his shock and focused back on the young man in his arms, waiting for Severus to continue.</p><p>“Tobias raped her then killed her in a drunken rage, and that <em>bastard</em> is going to get away with it.”</p><p>Knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better, Lucius just remained where he was, not even realizing he was soothingly rubbing Severus’s back. After a long moment, Severus pulled away, quickly wiping his eyes and hid behind his hair. The blonde shook his head to himself slightly, realizing Severus was embarrassed for his outburst.</p><p>“Severus, it’s okay. You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” He watched Severus nod at him, no longer quite hiding his face, but posture still slumped, “Tell me what happened, Severus. How did you find all of this out?”</p><p>In a scarily monotone voice, Severus looked just over the blonde’s shoulder and began to explain. Lucius was surprised to know that the younger man had been considering going to Cokeworth since the letter from his grandfather came, until he had decided to go this morning rather than joining Hadrian in Hogwarts. It wasn’t until Severus began to talk about seeing Tobias that the monotone voice left in favor of the Ravenclaw’s anger. Lucius was horrified when Severus admitted to witnessing his mother’s death in Tobias’s memories – that was <em>not</em> something Severus should have seen. The only positive about watching it was that the younger man would never have to wonder what happened to his mother. It didn’t make it any less appalling that Severus effectively witnessed his mother’s rape and murder and would be unable to do anything to get the man convicted without muggle evidence.</p><p>When Severus finished his story with his finding and visiting his mother’s grave, Lucius knew by the look on the other man’s face there was more Severus had to say, so he simply waited for the younger to continue</p><p>The Ravenclaw was silent for a moment longer, moving his gaze from just over Lucius’s shoulder to his own hands and softly said, “I should have contacted her. I had an entire decade to see her, try and get her out of that house despite whatever her reason for not leaving with me in the first place, but I did nothing.”</p><p>“Severus, it’s not your fault. As awful as this may sound, she made her choice*. You were a child up until recently – there is nothing you could have done.”</p><p>Severus didn’t reply. Lucius knew the young man didn’t agree; perhaps after the raven talked to his dad, he and Hadrian would have to work together to get it through the stubborn man’s skull. He pushed the thought away for later thought.</p><p>Having a feeling that there was more the younger man wasn’t saying, Lucius spoke up again, “What else is bothering you?”</p><p>“I punched him like a muggle,” Severus stated. He then paused and looked directly at the blonde for the first time since walking into the office, “Lucius, what if I am just like my father?”</p><p>“You are <em>nothing</em> like that brute, and you know as well as I do that he is <em>no</em> father to you,” Lucius couldn’t help his swift and slightly harsh denial. Severus twitched slightly at the tone, so he took a breath to calm himself and soften his tone, “Severus, you let your temper get away from you in the extenuating circumstance of finding out that someone you care about was hurt. The fact that you are worried of becoming him further proves how much you are <em>not</em> him. You are a kind and intelligent young man with a very large heart, even if you hide it behind your masks and sarcasm.”</p><p>Severus sported a very light blush at the complements as he visibly swallowed but didn’t look away from Lucius’s gaze. Slowly, the young man nodded in acceptance, causing Lucius to smile at the young man, “You are much more like your <em>real</em> father than you realize, Sev.”</p><p>The younger man smiled a very small smile at Lucius’s final comment, causing the blonde to internally cheer. He knew he had in no way made everything better but seeing that his words had at least slightly comforted his friend made Lucius extremely glad that he was able to do that for Severus.</p><p>“Now, I believe this situation deserves a drink, don’t you?”</p><p>***</p><p>The day before, Hadrian had been extremely worried about his son. He knew Severus was no longer the little boy he had taken home all those years ago and could protect himself, but it didn’t make him any less worried. Especially considering it was Tobias and Eileen who Severus was going to see. Those two had more capacity to hurt his son than most and had certainly done so effectively up until now. So, Hadrian spent most of the day stewing in his worry, despite the staff meetings – in which the other professors kept glancing at him in worry, but thankfully didn’t push further – and his attempts to keep busy.</p><p>It wasn’t until late afternoon that he got word from Severus, but it was not in the way he predicted. To say he was shocked at the note via house-elf from Lucius saying that Severus was staying the night at the manor and would contact him the next day, would be an understatement. It was not so much that Severus would talk to Lucius that surprised him, but that his son was willing to talk to Lucius about <em>this</em>. Outside of telling his friends why he didn’t want to go to Cokeworth and filling Regulus in as to the more specific details of his reasons, as far as Hadrian knew, Severus had only been willing to talk to him about his past. He couldn’t decide if he was more thankful that Lucius could be one of the people for his son to talk to about Severus’s past, or worried at what occurred that made Severus decide to stay at the manor for the night rather than go to the cottage, meet up with one of his friends (likely Regulus), or come to him. When he remembered how much of a bastard he knew Tobias could be, the worry won out.</p><p>As ramped up with worry for his son as he was, Hadrian was able to get absolutely no work done for the rest of the day or the morning of the next. Instead, he impatiently waited in the living room for Severus to floo through as Lucius indicated he would. When his son finally did show, the muddled emotions of exhaustion, sadness, and anger seemed to radiate from his tall form. Unable to help himself at seeing the bo–young man in such a state, Hadrian immediately wrapped Severus up in a hug. He wasn’t particularly surprised when the Ravenclaw melted in his arms like he did whenever his emotions were running high.</p><p>After a moment, Hadrian allowed his son to pull away, but didn’t release him fully, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Severus shook his head, “I will be.”</p><p>He nodded in understanding and finally released his son. Hadrian then moved to the kitchen and began making them some tea. As soon as he was done, he brought over to the couch where Severus was sitting and was surprised to see his son was watching him. He raised an eyebrow in question, causing the young man to blink whatever thoughts away and shake his head. Hadrian let it go for now.</p><p>“Will you tell me what happened?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw closed his eyes for a moment to take a breath, before opening them again showing Hadrian the sorrow and anger he was feeling, “My mother is dead.”</p><p>Hadrian reached over to take his son’s hand, quietly asking, “Tobias?”</p><p>Severus nodded and he could feel the young man fighting to keep his emotions at bay. He pulled the young man into his arms, bringing up a hand to stroke his fingers through Severus’s hair, not unlike he used to when Severus had nightmares as a boy. Hadrian heard his son take a shaky breath as he leaned into him.</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Hadrian spoke again, “It’s not your fault, Sev.”</p><p>The young man shifted to look at him with a frown without removing himself from his position. Hadrian raised an eyebrow in return.</p><p>“I would be a pretty lousy father if I didn’t have at least some idea of how you would react to such news, Severus.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw returned to his position as he muttered, “Not as lousy as Tobias would have been.”</p><p>Hadrian didn’t respond, fully agreeing with the young man. They sat in silence for another moment before Severus spoke again.</p><p>“Lucius got me drunk for the first time last night.”</p><p>The thirty-one-year-old snorted, “Of course, he would. What did you think about it?”</p><p>There was a small silence before Severus admitted, “I understand why Tobias took to drinking.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But I can’t understand how he could choose the bottle over his own family.”</p><p>“Of course, you don’t. You are much too caring to ever consider it as a choice at all. Unfortunately, some people are too filled with their own pain to think about anything else and then lose themselves in it,” Hadrian looked down when he heard his son’s sharp intake. Seeing both the fear and slight relief in Severus’s eyes, he softly said, “Severus, you are not Tobias. It is entirely impossible for you to ever become him with how deeply you care for the people you consider friends and family.”</p><p>Severus gave a slightly wet laugh, “Lucius said something similar.”</p><p>“Did he? I knew there was a reason I am planning to marry him,” Hadrian said flippantly, smiling when Severus laughed.</p><p>The Ravenclaw looked up at him again from his position cuddled into Hadrian’s side, “Thank you, Dad. For taking me in and making me your son. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sev,”</p><p>***</p><p>It had been months since Severus had decided to tell Regulus how he felt, but every time he went to, he couldn’t get the courage to do so. Then the letter and his visit to Cokeworth happened, so he had been too preoccupied to come up with a plan in the last month. However, now that he had decided to leave his mother and Tobias to the past (after Lucius and his dad’s lectures about his mother’s death not being his fault finally got through to him just before school began**), Severus found he was even more determined than before to admit his feelings to the Slytherin. Both Lucius and his dad had been great with comforting him after what occurred in Cokeworth, and he wouldn’t change anything about that. However, it did enlighten him to how much he wanted to have someone of his own – someone who was not his father or friend/future step-father – to comfort him in those situations. More specifically, he wanted Regulus to be the person he knew he could go to when he needed him, just as Regulus would be able to come to him.</p><p>So, now that school had been going for a few days and his friends (mostly Lily and Remus) were reassured that they did not need to walk on eggshells around him (Regulus just asked if he was okay and thankfully mostly let it go after that, even if he did seem to be keeping a close eye on him), Severus was subtly watching Regulus eat at the Slytherin table, waiting for the other boy to finish. The sixteen-year-old had already agreed to meet with him at their tree by the lake after lunch, but Severus couldn’t help but feel both impatient and nervous. Impatient because it felt like too long since he first decided to admit to his feelings (which is admittedly partially his own fault), and nervously because he couldn’t help some of the doubts creep in. What if he had read the whole thing wrong and Regulus wasn’t interested in him that way?</p><p>Severus shook the thought away as best he could when he saw Regulus moving to stand. He did the same, heading to meet the Slytherin at the entrance of the Great Hall so they could walk to their tree together. As soon as Severus joined him, Regulus sent him a small smile.</p><p>“Hello, Severus.”</p><p>“Regulus,” Severus said with a quirk of his lips, only just keeping from grinning at the other boy like the besotted fool he was.</p><p>The Slytherin smirked slightly, almost as if he knew what Severus was thinking, but didn’t say anything more. The two walked the rest of the way to their tree in comfortable silence. Severus couldn’t help thinking how, amongst his peers, it was only with the younger boy that silences were this comfortable; Lily tended to come up with <em>something</em> to say after a while (not that she was annoying or overly loud about it, thankfully), and Remus was the same as her unless they were working on homework, even if he was more soft-spoken than his fellow Gryffindor. It didn’t even need saying that their respective boyfriends were much more brash and loud than those two on the rare occasion they joined Lily and Remus when they spent time with him and Regulus (which was happening more and more frequently, and Severus wasn’t sure how he felt about spending more time with those two). Admittedly, Potter had at least gotten marginally better (especially compared to Black) since he stopped pranking Severus.</p><p>The seventeen-year-old shook himself out of his thoughts again when he and Regulus reached their tree. They sat down across from each other like they usually did when they met there. Severus instantly felt his heartrate pick up in anticipation. He swallowed thickly, trying to think of how to start the conversation without just blurting his feelings out at the other boy. Thankfully, Regulus beat him to it before Severus could make a fool of himself.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Sev?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said quickly at the worry Regulus was looking at him with. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow at his quick answer, clearly not convinced. Severus swallowed his nerves as best he could and tried to reassure the sixteen-year-old, “Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“We do that every day, Sev,” Regulus teased him with a small smirk. Severus rolled his eyes at the response, relaxing slightly at the younger just being himself. Regulus smiled before turning the conversation serious, “So what do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Well, I… uh,” Severus internally cursed himself for losing his usual eloquence like a typical teenager. He was a teenager, but he was <em>always</em> articulate, dammit. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the Ravenclaw started over, “If I have been reading things correctly, you have been flirting with me at least since January.”</p><p>Regulus smiled predatorily, “Oh, I’ve been flirting much longer*** than that, Severus.”</p><p>The seventeen-year-old swallowed roughly at the look on his friend’s face, though he felt his nerves being soothed slightly at the younger’s blatant admission of, at the very least, his attraction.</p><p>“How much longer?”</p><p>“Just after Lily got together with Potter, the June before last. Even asked you out that following October, but I don’t believe you were aware that’s what I was doing.”</p><p>Ignoring the slight jab at his obliviousness for now, Severus asked, “Why?”</p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow in response, looking at him a bit drolly, “You’re intelligent, Sev, I’m sure you can answer that without me having to tell you, despite your apparent obliviousness regarding romantic feelings.”</p><p>Severus felt himself blush slightly at the second jab, reminding himself to both explain his needing to figure out his sexuality at the time and how to get back at the other man for the jabs, but otherwise didn’t address it for now. Instead, he clarified, “No, I mean what would you expect to happen were I to… return your flirtations?”</p><p>The smile returned, though it was softer this time.</p><p>“That is entirely up to you, though I am hoping for something much more serious than simple attraction and sex.”</p><p>Severus considered his friend for a moment, and only saw hope and sincerity with a small glimpse of that predatory desire in Regulus’s eyes. The look washed away most of the remaining nerves that the Ravenclaw had been feeling during the conversation, reassured that he was not the only one to want more.</p><p>“Well then, would you care to accompany me to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?” he returned the smile Regulus was still wearing.</p><p>Amusement flashed over the Slytherin’s face even as he beamed at Severus asking him out. Before he could ask the younger what was funny, Regulus mockingly replied, “I assumed we were already going together like we always do.”</p><p>Severus frowned in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him that he had said the same exact words to Regulus last October. When his friend – boyfriend? – had apparently been asking him out. The realization must have been clear because the sixteen-year-old began laughing. Severus rolled his eyes at the younger man’s antics.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just had to get you back a little for when I asked you,” Regulus chuckled, “Yes, Severus, I would very much like to go to Hogsmeade with you.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw couldn’t stop smiling in what was likely the same goofy sort of way he has seen his dad smile at both him and Lucius. Regulus chuckled again with a small shake of his head. Suddenly, the smile on the Slytherin’s face faded a bit, making Severus’s happiness diminish into worry.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, I’d just like to ask something of you, but I am not entirely sure how you are going to take it.”</p><p>“Well, you won’t find out unless you ask, will you?”</p><p>Severus felt a little better at the small smile Regulus sent his way at his snark before gathering his thoughts.</p><p>“You know my mother is not very tolerant,” the other man looked up at him in confirmation and Severus nodded, having a feeling he knew where this was going. He shifted a little closer to Regulus so that their knees were brushing, in hopes that it would comfort the other man, but otherwise waited for Regulus to continue, “As much as she and my father have been forced to accept your presence as my best friend, I’m afraid that neither will be very accepting if they were to find out we were dating.”</p><p>Regulus winced at his own words, so Severus said what it was obvious the Slytherin was trying to ask of him, “You want to keep our relationship a secret.”</p><p>The sixteen-year-old nodded, “Until I have a chance to talk to my grandparents, yes. My parents may not be the Lord and Lady of the Black family, but they could make my life a living hell if they chose to, so I’d like to get a little… protection from my grandparents****.”</p><p>“Seeing as how that will help me put off the interrogation from my dad, I don’t mind,” Severus shrugged.</p><p>Regulus laughed, instantly relaxing at the response, “Thanks, Sev.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw’s smirk turned into a soft smile, “Of course.”</p><p>“Well, we ought to head back before Lily and Remus take a breath from their respective snogging sessions and realize that we are nowhere to be found,” Severus snorted at the description, but before he could respond further Regulus continued with a smirk, “However, before we go, I demand we make the change in our relationship official with a kiss.”</p><p>The seventeen-year-old raised an eyebrow, “Demand it, do you? And what makes you think I will just bend to your demands?”</p><p>“Oh, Severus,” Regulus purred silkily, the predatory gaze, “You will find that you are going to <em>very much</em> enjoy bending to my demands.”</p><p>Severus felt desire begin to burn through him at both the voice and the gaze. Not wanting to reveal how much he was affected by the younger’s response (despite the growing smirk on the Slytherin’s face indicating the younger man already knew), he huffed and rolled his eyes in fake exasperation before leaning into Regulus’s space. The sixteen-year-old quickly captured Severus’s lips as Regulus’s hands moved to gently hold his face to keep him from going anywhere, catching Severus off guard. Brushing the surprise away, Severus quickly kissed back, unconsciously moving his own hands to grip Regulus’s waist as they fought for dominance in the kiss. After a long moment, he found himself relinquishing that control to the younger, who took it eagerly. When Severus’s lungs began to burn in protest at the lack of air, Regulus softened the bruising kiss, pulling away slowly. Severus could only blink at his frie–boyfriend as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“Mmm, we must do that again, very soon.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw laughed, feeling his cheeks warm slightly as he internally agreed with Regulus.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucius took a sip of his tea to try and hide his amusement. He and Hadrian were having tea in their quarters in Hogwarts with his mother, Narcissa, and Melania at the women’s request to ‘catch up’, as they put it. Both of them had known they were likely wanting to find out about their plans for their bonding but witnessing their subtle attempts at gaining information was amusing. Going by the glint in his fiancé’s eyes, Hadrian was also finding it amusing. The women’s subtlety was as good as any Slytherin’s, but neither of them were fooled by it. The older man looked over at him with a knowing look and a slightly raised eyebrow. Lucius smirked and inclined his head, knowing exactly what his lover was asking. He then looked back at the three women and saw Melania was looking at them with amusement and Narcissa with narrowed eyes. His mother had a similar look as Melania, but also was waiting expectantly. Lucius stifled his amusement as Hadrian spoke up.</p><p>“You all realize that we know what you are doing?”</p><p>The Malfoy matriarch smiled innocently at Hadrian, “I have no idea what you mean.”</p><p>Lucius had to stop himself from snorting at the comment, knowing his mother and Melania would look at such an indignant noise with disapproval.</p><p>“Right,” Hadrian replied with a tone that made it clear he didn’t believe that for a second, “Well, Lucius and I were wondering if the three of you would like to help us plan our bonding?”</p><p>Much like when Lucius told them that Hadrian had said yes when he proposed, the three all made varying sounds of excitement that they would all deny later. The blonde smiled, only just keeping from outright laughing. A glance at his fiancé showed he was doing the same, and they gave each other knowing looks again.</p><p>Melania drew their attention as she asked them, “First thing that needs to be figured out is when you intend to bond. The season will entirely affect the color scheme.”</p><p>The other two women nodded in agreement, but Narcissa couldn’t help but quipping, “I’d be entirely unsurprised if they’ve yet to discuss it.”</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes at his friend but didn’t deny it, ignoring the knowing looks from his mother and Melania, instead saying, “I know we both would like Severus to be apart of it and with him in his NEWT year, it would be unrealistic to pull him out of Hogwarts for a day. So, no earlier than summer.”</p><p>He looked over to the older man in confirmation, only to find Hadrian had a thoughtful look on his face while nodding his agreement.</p><p>“I think,” the other man began slowly, “It would be best if we were to bond just after he graduates in June.”</p><p>“Why is that, love?”</p><p>The raven looked over, “Nothing is finalized, but I know Severus has been in discussion with some Potions Masters that Horace Slughorn has sent his way. He mentioned to me the other day about paying to get at least the result of his Potions NEWT early so I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts his mastery within two weeks of graduating.”</p><p>“That is not surprising in the least,” agreed Lucius, “But you realize Severus would likely be able to request the day from whoever he chooses as his teacher?”</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want to take the chance that my son would miss it,” Hadrian told him before smirking lightly, “Plus, I’ve always been partial to the Manor’s beauty during the summer.”</p><p>Lucius blinked a moment, processing what his lover was suggesting, “Really?”</p><p>The older man nodded. Before either of them could say anything more, Acacia spoke up, “Oh good, that saves me from… suggesting the garden.”</p><p>Once again, the Malfoy Lord had to stop himself from snorting, though his fiancé had no such reservations.</p><p>“You mean bully us into choosing the Manor as the venue to our bonding.”</p><p>His mother smiled at Hadrian, “Of course, darling, but it is rather uncouth to admit such plans out loud.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed while Lucius rolled his eyes at his mother before the three women began making suggestions.</p><p>***</p><p>As he expected after the first time, Regulus <em>very much</em> enjoyed kissing Severus. They had been unable to do so as much as he wanted to since they were keeping their relationship a secret, however, as disappointing as that was, the anticipation between each kiss seemed to make each one that much more exciting for the time being. He was surprised to find that the secrecy seemed to add a little thrill, but Regulus knew that they would likely both get tired of hiding their relationship eventually. Which is why Regulus was currently searching for his grandfather, hoping the man would be alone.</p><p>Regulus had utilized the irritation he knew his grandmother was feeling towards his mother and owled her just before Yule break let out, asking to stay with her and his grandfather at least until the Malfoy Yule Ball that they always attended. The woman’s irritation made it easy to get an agreement and have his grandmother inform his parents that he would be staying with them, though the knowing look she gave Regulus when they picked him and Sirius up from the train station made him think his grandmother knew what he was doing. Luckily, she didn’t ask him why.</p><p>For the first few days, he just enjoyed not having to be at his parents’, biding his time for a chance to talk to his grandfather. Today was the first time he saw his chance. The last he saw Sirius, his brother was sulking in his room for whatever reason, and his grandmother was at tea with the other ladies. While not afraid or embarrassed to inform the woman that he and Severus were dating, Regulus felt it would be best to discuss his mother’s reaction when she wasn’t around. He knew that his grandmother had become even more irritated with his mother since he last saw her in person, so he didn’t feel this was the time to poke that particular bear more than he already had with his request to her to stay at Black Villa.</p><p>Regulus looked into the library and was glad to see his Grandfather there, going through paperwork that was likely for the Wizengamot.</p><p>Without looking up, the Black Lord asked, “Are you going to finally tell me why you asked your grandmother to stay with us, rather than just trying to convince your parents to allow you to come either here or to the Peverells’ like you usually do, Regulus?”</p><p>“Yes,” he told him, unsurprised that his grandfather had figured something was on his mind, “I have a request to make of you, Grandfather.”</p><p>The older man looked up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow, “Is this request for your grandfather or for your family Lord.”</p><p>“A bit of both, actually.”</p><p>Arcturus considered him for a moment before placing his quill down and indicating for Regulus to sit in the chair across from him. The sixteen-year-old did so but didn’t speak right away, trying to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“When I asked Father why Sirius was no longer living with us, he told me you enacted family law, which was even more important since Sirius is heir,” the Black Lord nodded in confirmation at the unspoken question, so Regulus continued, “Would you be able to do the same with me since I am considered to be the ‘spare’?”</p><p>“Yes,” the older man slowly stated, “but I am sure I don’t need to remind you that family law is only used with a very good reason.”</p><p>Regulus nodded, “I know.”</p><p>The Black Lord looked at him in consideration again, “Alright, then explain to me why you would want me to enact family law especially since you would only need to wait until a few weeks after the end of the school year to be seventeen and able to live elsewhere.”</p><p>“If I were to make a choice that my mother does not approve of, she could make my life much harder than just the desire to live somewhere else,” Regulus was unable to stop himself from pointing out to his Grandfather. Arcturus surprised him when he nodded his head, conceding Regulus’s point but didn’t otherwise say anything, obviously waiting for the rest of the sixteen-year-old’s explanation. The Slytherin did so carefully, “When you talked with Sirius and I when I was twelve and he thirteen, you said that you and Grandmother didn’t care if we like either men or women.”</p><p>A glint of understanding sparked in the Black Lord’s eyes, “I did.”</p><p>“Father doesn’t seem to care either, but Mother does.”</p><p>“Indeed. I presume you have begun seeing someone?”</p><p>Regulus nodded, “But it’s not just his gender that will get Mother in a tizzy.”</p><p>“Oh?” Arcturus asked curiously before narrowing his eyes, “You didn’t get him pregnant or him you, did you?”</p><p>“No,” the sixteen-year-old quickly reassured, “And any children we would have, if we do, would be considered pure-bloods.”</p><p>The older man frowned at the wording, “They are not pure themselves?”</p><p>“It depends on how you view blood adoptions,” Regulus saw understanding come to his Grandfather and confirmed what the man was thinking, “It’s Severus.”</p><p>“Yes, that could cause some problems with your mother,” Arcturus agreed, looking down in thought. Regulus waited patiently for his grandfather to come to a decision over what he was going to do about Regulus’s implied request. A long moment later, the man nodded to himself and looked back up to the young man, “You and Severus are serious? It is not just a dalliance between friends?”</p><p>The sixteen-year-old nodded, “I am serious about him and I believe Severus to feel the same, yes.”</p><p>His grandfather nodded again, “Very well, in a few days, you will come with your grandmother and I to inform your parents of your choice and enact family law. You will then move in before you return to Hogwarts, where I expect you to stay at least until you have graduated and turned eighteen.”</p><p>Regulus nodded, easily agreeing with the condition.</p><p>“Before we go and do this, however, we will need to come up with a plan should something happen to me before you have graduated.”</p><p>The younger man frowned for a moment before realizing that if something did happen to his grandfather, he would be right back under his Mother’s control, making this all for nothing. Before Regulus could make a suggestion, however, Sirius interrupted unexpectedly.</p><p>“Make him your heir. I don’t want to be lord and Reg has always been better with the political stuff than me. If you make him your heir, you can have Reg be emancipated and become lord in your will.”</p><p>Regulus stared at his brother in both suspicion and surprise. Suspicion because he wasn’t entirely sure if Sirius had heard that he and Severus were dating and the old Sirius – the one before he made a truce with Severus – would use the information against both him and his boyfriend (though mostly Severus). Surprise because despite his knowledge that Sirius wasn’t one for politics and pure-blood niceties, he never expected his brother to give up the power that came with being a lord.</p><p>“And how much of this conversation did you eavesdrop?” Arcturus asked Sirius with clear disapproval.</p><p>Sirius shrugged, “Only long enough to hear that Regulus is or has made some choice Mother won’t approve of so you are enacting family law.”</p><p>Regulus relaxed slightly, but still wondered why the other man was willing to help him. They hadn’t been on good terms with one another since Sirius went to Hogwarts for his first year.</p><p>“You are willing to give up everything that comes with being a lord?” Their grandfather asked, obviously leaving the eavesdropping for a later discussion.</p><p>Sirius nodded, “I’ve made it pretty clear of the years that I don’t care for most of the particulars that being Lord requires. We all know Reg will make a better lord anyways.”</p><p>The younger snorted. Both he and Sirius had been saying that since their grandfather first began training the two of them when they were kids. Surprisingly, his brother smiled at him the way he used to when they were close, likely knowing what he was thinking.</p><p>“Very well. If you are still sure about this decision in a few days, Sirius, that will be the plan we use.”</p><p>Both Sirius and Regulus nodded, and the sixteen-year-old told the Black Lord, “Thank you, Grandfather.”</p><p>Arcturus nodded, sending them both the small smile he used when he was proud of them. He then turned back to his paperwork. Taking that as the end of the conversation it was, Regulus turned to leave the room. He felt excitement finally fill him at the realization that he would finally be escaping his mother. He needed to owl Severus like he had promised he would.</p><p>“Regulus.”</p><p>The young man stopped a few doors down the hall from the library he had just exited at the sound of his brother’s voice. He turned to see his older brother looking at him a bit nervously.</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>Regulus looked back at Sirius impassively, trying to figure out what he wanted. Not able to come up with anything, the younger asked, “Why?”</p><p>Sirius swallowed, “Because I’ve been an idiot and a horrible brother, and I’d like to make it up to you.”</p><p>“No, I meant, why are you giving up the lordship?”</p><p>The older frowned in confusion but answered, “All of the reasons I told Grandfather, plus I love Remus – a half-blood – and have no intentions of ending things with him just to keep the line pure as is expected from the heir. But I also wanted to protect my brother from the harpy we have for a mother as I should have continued doing after I started Hogwarts.”</p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow at his brother, “You mean you wanted to get one over Mother.”</p><p>“Well, yes, I always want to get one over her, but I mean it. I am trying to protect you.”</p><p>“And yet you are selfish enough to pass the responsibility of keeping the line pure when you are having that issue yourself, not knowing if that will also be an issue for me as well.”</p><p>Sirius shook his head looking both exasperated and slightly guilty, “No. I wasn’t entirely truthful to Grandfather about how much I heard, but I wasn’t going to say anything because I figured you didn’t want me to know. I heard when you said that any children you would have would be pure before you admitted that you are dating Peverell, so that particular responsibility wouldn’t matter for you anyways.”</p><p>Regulus narrowed his eyes at his brother, trying to figure out how sincere Sirius was being. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was something the other man was doing because Remus told him he should. Nor would he be surprised if he used the information that he and Severus were dating against them somehow. However, as far as Regulus could tell, Sirius was being entirely truthful.</p><p>“You abandoned me to her. You promised you would still be my brother despite making friends at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Sirius frowned in confusion again before catching up with the conversation shift and looking ashamed. He opened his mouth to speak up, but Regulus didn’t let him.</p><p>“Just because she told you that I was her favorite didn’t make her any more tolerable for me. You know better than anyone how awful she can be.”</p><p>“I know. I’m so sorry, Reg.”</p><p>“That doesn’t just make things better Sirius.”</p><p>“I know,” the seventeen-year-old said again.</p><p>Regulus considered the slumped way Sirius was standing, sincerity oozing from his posture. He thought about how much better the older man has been since making the truce with Severus and what he was now doing for him. Regulus internally sighed, knowing he was going to give his brother a second chance despite the way Sirius had been for the past seven years.</p><p>“Keep being as good a brother as you were today is a good way to gaining forgiveness, Siri,” the sixteen-year-old told his brother before quickly turning back around to continue he way for his room, not really wanting to see his brother’s reaction.</p><p>Severus was not going to be overly happy to find out that he may end up spending even more time around the Gryffindor if Sirius worked his way back into Regulus’s good graces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*For anybody who remembers, when Eileen tells Severus to go with Hadrian back in chapter 3 (I know that seems like forever ago, but some of you have very good memory so I decided to explain) she mentions that she has tied herself to Tobias in ways that six-year-old Severus wouldn’t understand. By this I meant something along the lines of her magically binding herself to Tobias the way other stories (if you’ve read them) refer to two magicals “bonding” rather “marrying” due to the magic involved that literally connects them together. While obviously Tobias is a muggle an unable to reciprocate such a connection, I see Eileen’s magic reacting to her intentions and still finding a way to bind her to Tobias. I had hoped to include this explanation in the story, but I just couldn’t find a good way to integrate it so instead you get a footnote :)</p><p>**I don’t know if it will bother any of you, but as I was writing this, it occurred to me that the assumption would be that Lily still lived in Cokeworth so then some might wonder how she or her parents didn’t know about Eileen’s death and inform Severus, but couldn’t find a way to smoothly mention my take on that. So, I pictured Severus, once the new Hogwarts semester began, reassuring Lily that he didn’t blame her for not telling him since neither her or her parents had known considering they hadn’t associated with either Tobias or his mother in years (just simply because the two families weren’t close).</p><p>***Just a friendly reminder, I mentioned in Regulus’s narration last chapter that Regulus realized his feelings for Severus January 1976 and started flirting that June and Regulus asked an oblivious Severus out that October but it wasn’t until January 1977 that Severus began realizing his feelings for Regulus and it was about April/May 1977 that Severus decided he was going to tell Regulus his feelings that obviously got put off and delayed, making Regulus’s flirtations having lasted for about a year and three months since I see Regulus and Severus conversation happening in September</p><p>****I know the way Regulus and Severus are talking it seems like they are taking things way more seriously than warrants the beginning of a relationship, but just remember, the two have been friends for years so they know pretty much everything about each other already, so I figure both of them feel pretty confident about the change in their relationship lasting, even if they logically know that it doesn’t always work that way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16: 1978</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of Severus's 7th year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note for those of you who have been paying attention to the chapter names, as you can see, 1978 is not split up into 2 parts like a lot of the other years. I don't think any of my other chapters will be split up like that now that Severus is graduating, so be prepared for relatively fast paced chapters (meaning a full year in one chapter, though they won't necessarily be longer chapters) from now on.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius was sitting on the couch reading in his and Hadrian’s Hogwarts quarters – now that Yule break had ended – when the floo flared. He startled for a moment before frantically hopping over the couch. As he crouched out of sight, the blonde heard a familiar voice come through the fireplace.</p><p>“Hadrian? Lucius?” There was a small moment of silence before Narcissa spoke up again, a little louder, “Is anyone there?”</p><p>It was then that the door opened, revealing Severus walking inside. Lucius desperately put a finger to his lips, hoping the younger man wouldn’t reveal him to the witch. Severus gave him a bemused look at the same time Narcissa spoke again, likely having heard the door to the quarters opening and shutting.</p><p>“Hadrian, is that you?”</p><p>Severus calmly walked over to the fireplace so that Narcissa could see him, but out of Lucius’s sight.</p><p>“Severus! It’s good to see you! Have you seen your dad or Lucius?”</p><p>“Last I talked to them was at breakfast this morning.”</p><p>“Mmm, alright. Could you tell them to stop avoiding me and the planning for their bonding?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw laughed, “Okay, Cissa.”</p><p>“Thank you, Severus. I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>Lucius heard the floo flare again, indicating his best friend had left, and cautiously peeked over the edge of the couch. Seeing the flames in the floo had turned orange once more, the blonde picked himself up from where he had been hiding and calmly smoothed his robes down. When he finished, he looked up to Severus, who was smirking at him. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the younger man, daring him to say something.</p><p>“Hiding, Lucius? I would have thought that was too boorish for a Malfoy.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Lucius huffed, “Considering that was the eighteenth time she, my mother, or Melania have tried to floo me or your dad in the past week alone, I’d say I was entitled to my response.”</p><p>When Severus laughed, the Malfoy Lord crossed his arms as he huffed again, “Mark my words, Severus, you’ll be doing the same when it’s your turn to get married.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes and plopped himself on the chair, “I have plenty of time before I need to worry about that.”</p><p>Lucius raised an eyebrow and retook his own seat on the couch, “Oh? You mean you <em>haven’t</em> begun a relationship with your best friend? A relationship that you <em>can’t</em> see going that way someday?”</p><p>Severus blushed brightly, causing Lucius to laugh as he joined the younger man on the couch.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sev. If you keep covering for me, I’ll be sure to return the favor when it’s your turn,” The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes again, making Lucius laugh again before changing the subject, “So, is there a reason you are here instead of with Regulus?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw blushed again but ignored it (and Lucius’s smirk) in order to answer the question, “I was just going to ask you and dad if I could bring someone home for Easter this year.”</p><p>“Regulus?”</p><p>“Yes, but I wasn’t going to tell dad who. I was just going to ask to bring my boyfriend.”</p><p>“In other words, you are hoping that if you surprise your dad with the fact that you are dating when you ask and then surprise him with <em>who</em> you are dating during the break, then his interrogation will be put off even longer.”</p><p>Severus shrugged, telling Lucius all he needed to know. The blonde chuckled, “Well, I’ll warn you now, Hadrian likely will have no shame and interrogate you in front of Regulus instead of putting it off if you are able to put it off even that long, but by all means, I don’t mind if you bring him.”</p><p>Lucius thoroughly enjoyed the look of horror that passed across the younger man’s face at the thought, especially since he knew that Severus was still going to ask Hadrian.</p><p>***</p><p>After what had occurred in Cokeworth with Severus, Hadrian had taken to keeping a close eye on his son. Not because of distrust or anything like that, but because he was worried. Despite his knowledge that he and Lucius had successfully convinced the Ravenclaw that he was not to blame for his mother’s death, Hadrian was unable to keep from worrying for his son. Severus had been so distraught between the letter from his grandfather and finding out his mother’s fate, that Hadrian began to once again fear that his happy boy would still turn into the bitter Potion Master that Professor Snape had been. The Peverell Lord knew that the fear was irrational, especially in the face of Severus’s obvious happiness, as seen every time the young man smiled and laughed; however, that knowledge did not keep the worry at bay. And so, Hadrian watched his son, hoping to catch any bad thing that could happen to Severus so that he would be able to be there for him and remind him that he was not alone – that he had so many reasons to not become the sad bitter man that Professor Snape had become, even if Severus had no knowledge of that version of himself.</p><p>Lucius, of course, noticed Hadrian’s worry, but since the man did not know of Professor Snape (nor did Hadrian want to open that can of worms for this particular reason), the younger man could not entirely understand his worry and so was unable to do more than simply keep reassuring him that Severus was okay. The conversation with his fiancé did remind Hadrian that one day he would need to admit the truth of his past to Lucius, as much as he didn’t particularly want to. Hadrian pushed it away for later consideration.</p><p>As it was, due to his scrutiny of his son, Hadrian noticed a change in Severus he otherwise might not have seen as quickly as he did. By the time September of the new school year had ended, he noticed that Severus seemed even happier than before. It was around the same time that he noticed the Ravenclaw had a new tendency to disappear every now and then. It didn’t take long for Hadrian to put the two observations together and come to a realization: Severus was dating someone.</p><p>Upon making the realization, the Peverell lord was extremely happy for his son. While some of the worry remained, much of it abated due to the knowledge that Severus was close to someone in a way he didn’t think Professor Snape ever had been. It made him want to confront the young man so that he could meet the boy that had captured the Ravenclaw’s interest, and perhaps verify that the boy had good intentions towards his son. However, rather than act as impulsively as his younger self would have, Hadrian kept himself in check – if Severus could wait for his dad to be ready before saying anything when the boy had figured out that Hadrian was dating, then the older man could give his son the same courtesy.</p><p>And so, Hadrian waited. He watched as his son remained happy all the way until the winter holidays – after which he seemed to become even happier – until finally the waiting paid off when, in February, Severus asked to bring someone home for Easter.</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hadrian walked into his Hogwarts quarters after his class before his free period ended and was surprised to see both Lucius and Severus. Typically, it was just him and Lucius since Severus’s best friend (Regulus) also had a free period at this time. Of course, Hadrian didn’t mind the unexpected visit, but he suspected there was an ulterior motive to this one. Putting the thought aside, Hadrian smiled at the two sitting in the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, Sev,” the Peverell Lord said before greeting Lucius with a chaste kiss on his way to the kitchen to make his usual tea, “What do you need?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What makes you think I am here for something? Can’t I just come visit my dad during our shared free period?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hadrian raised an eyebrow and looked up at the young man for a moment, “Considering you usually spend this time with Regulus since you are often attached at the hip, it was not a difficult deduction to make.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thirty-one-year-old glanced up at his son and was confused to see a slight blush on the Ravenclaw’s cheeks. Was he just embarrassed by Hadrian’s comment about being attached at the hip? Unless… Hadrian internally smirked as a new suspicion to the identity of his son’s boyfriend occurred to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius’s laugh brought Hadrian out of his musings, “He does have a point, Severus.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus huffed as Hadrian brought the tea to the living room, making both older men chuckle some more. Hadrian poured tea for the three of them before joining Lucius on the couch and looked at Severus expectantly, causing the Ravenclaw to roll his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, yes, I came here for a reason. I wanted to ask you if I could bring someone home for Easter break.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing what the young man meant but not wanting to make it to easy for his son, Hadrian insouciantly replied, “Of course. You know your friends are always welcome in our home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not what I meant, Dad,” Hadrian thoroughly enjoyed the darkening blush on his son’s face at having to clarify further, “I’m asking if I can bring my boyfriend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah,” the Peverell Lord carefully made sure his face showed dawning understanding rather than the amusement he felt, “I see no issue with that. Lucius?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde looked at Hadrian consideringly for a second but confirmed, “It’s fine with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The professor nodded and turned back to his son, “I assume you don’t intend to tell me who they are until then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Er, no.”</em>
</p><p><em>Hadrian let a small smile of amusement show, “Very well, then at least grant me knowledge of how </em>long<em> you have been dating?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Almost six months,” Severus paused before quickly adding, “I wanted to tell you sooner, but there were certain… issues with some of his family knowing, so we were keeping it a secret until we could figure out a plan. We are going to stop hiding after Easter break though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The professor smiled at his son, “It’s alright, Severus. I understand. I just want to know how long my son has found someone who will hopefully make him happy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He does. Make me happy, I mean. More than I thought possible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good, then I can’t wait to meet him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus smiled, “I better get going. I told Regulus I’d meet up with him when I was done.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three said their goodbyes before the young man walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Lucius turned to him, “You knew he was dating already.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hadrian smirked at his fiancé, “Severus is not the only one who can pick up on things before he is told. By your lack of surprise, I assume you already knew?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, he came to me for advice beforehand, so it was not difficult to notice when he was finally in a relationship.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The raven nodded, “You know who it is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, and you don’t need to worry about…” Lucius stopped and narrowed his eyes at Hadrian, “You already know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man smirked, “I have a suspicion.”</em>
</p><p><em>The blonde laughed, “We are all </em>terrible<em> at keeping relationships a secret from each other.”</em></p><p>
  <em>*End Flashback*</em>
</p><p>It was now April and Hadrian was waiting with Lucius at the cottage for Severus to apparate over with his boyfriend from the train station. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“You know, being in such deep thoughts while wielding a knife is dangerous.”</p><p>Hadrian snorted, “When you’ve been cooking as long as I have, on top of learning potions, this sort of cutting can be done in your sleep.”</p><p>He could feel Lucius smile into his neck, “I’m glad I won’t need to be asking Narcissa to reattach your fingers then. What are you think about?”</p><p>“Severus. He is supposed to be here sometime in the next,” Hadrian glanced up at the clock, “ten minutes.”</p><p>“Indeed… and accompanied by his partner. Could that be what has you so distracted?”</p><p>The thirty-one-year-old chuckled, “You know me so well.”</p><p>“I would hope so. We are getting bonded in two months,” Lucius gently took the knife from Hadrian’s fingers to set it on the counter and turned him around, “So, are they good or bad thoughts?”</p><p>He moved his arms to the blonde’s neck, easily settled into the younger man’s hold, “A bit of both, but mostly good. I’m happy Severus is happy, and if I suspect correctly then I’ll be happy about who it is, but I can’t believe Sev is all grown up already. It feels like yesterday that I took in this shy little six-year-old and gave him a home.”</p><p>“And you’re worried about him.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled lightly at Lucius, “Yes. I just… can’t seem to help thinking about...”</p><p>The Peverell Lord shook his head and didn’t continue. A part of him was desperate to tell his soon-to-be husband about his time-traveling so that he could bring up what he knew about his past and the other versions of them without worrying, but another part – the more fearful part of him – kept him from doing so.</p><p>“Well,” Lucius began when he didn’t continue, “From what I know of Severus, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Perhaps one day you’ll tell me whatever it is that you are holding back that makes you so worried, but until then, just remember that Severus is brilliant and capable and so very ready to take on whatever life throws at him. And if ever he can’t take it on, then he will always have you to be there for him, no matter how old he is.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled and looked up at his lover, “Thank you.”</p><p>The blonde smiled back and simply leaned in for a sweet kiss that the older man had no issue returning. Before it could get heated, the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house, reminding them of their expected company. Hadrian turned around and out of Lucius’s arms to finish his chopping, while the blonde moved to pour them both some tea.</p><p>“Lucius hasn’t helped you with dinner, has he?”</p><p>Hadrian snorted at his son’s voice, not looking up from his moving the chopped ingredients into a pan on the stove, “Don’t worry, I haven’t let him burn anything.”</p><p>The blonde scoffed, “I’m not that bad. You both talk as if the moment I touch the food it will burst into flames.”</p><p>The older man lifted an eyebrow and looked over at his fiancé, “Need I remind you of the toast incident?”</p><p>Lucius grumbled under his breath, making Severus and Hadrian both laugh.</p><p>“Anyways, Dad, Lucius, allow me to re-introduce you to my boyfriend,” Severus drew their attention to himself and the familiar dark-haired, grey-eyed Slytherin next to him, “Regulus.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at the two, “It’s good to see you again, Regulus.”</p><p>“You as well, Professor.”</p><p>“I believe, that after all this time, you have earned the right to call me Hadrian when we are among family.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hadrian,” the younger man smiled.</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes at his dad and stated, “You knew who I was dating already.”</p><p>Hadrian smirked, “You are not the only one with observational skills, Sev. And to quote my wonderful fiancé, we are all <em>terrible</em> at keeping relationships a secret from one another.”</p><p>“When did he…” the Ravenclaw paused, “You’ve known at least since I asked to bring him.”</p><p>The professor smiled, which gave the two students all the confirmation needed – making Severus mutter something under his breath and the Slytherin stifle a laugh – and turned back to Regulus, “That all being said, I’m sure I don’t need to make it clear what I will do should you hurt my son?”</p><p>“Dad,” Severus complained. However, before he could continue, Regulus spoke up again.</p><p>“No, sir, that won’t be necessary. I have already seen and heard of how protective you can be and I promise I have no intentions to hurt him.”</p><p>“I have no doubt,” Hadrian smiled even wider, and turned to Severus. Upon seeing his son’s scowl, the Peverell Lord laughed, “It’s my prerogative as your dad to bring it up, Sev, and if I remember correctly, you threatened Lucius much worse than I just did when we revealed our relationship to you.”</p><p>“In my defense, Lucius used to be a prat,” Severus shrugged, ignoring his boyfriend’s chuckle.</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes, “Thank you for that wonderful re-introduction, Severus. It’s good to see you again, Regulus. Feel free to call me Lucius.”</p><p>The sixteen-year-old smiled, “It’s good to see you again as well, Lucius.”</p><p>***</p><p>Despite the knowledge that his dad already knew and liked Regulus, Severus hadn’t been able to help being nervous when re-introducing the Slytherin as his boyfriend. And then Hadrian didn’t deny already knowing the two of them had been dating and the nerves were instantly washed away. After all, if he didn’t approve, his dad could have easily confronted him about his choice of partner before then. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened, and the four of them – Hadrian, Lucius, Regulus, and himself – had a good time for the first dinner of the week long break.</p><p>During dinner, however, some of Severus’s nerves returned when Hadrian had briefly held an odd look on his face. He wasn’t entirely sure what that look had meant, making him even more worried that something was wrong. While the Ravenclaw was all for pushing off the interrogation that he expected the older man to ply him with, he didn’t want to let his worry fester; so, Severus left Regulus to relax in his room while he sought out his dad. The Ravenclaw did not expect to find his dad and Lucius sharing a drink. Seeing the two in the sitting room talking over a small glass of alcohol instantly made Severus’s earlier concern that Hadrian didn’t accept his and Regulus’s relationship as the Ravenclaw first thought.</p><p>Before Severus’s thoughts could further spiral in this direction, the two spotted him in the doorway. His dad smiled lightly at him, soothing some of his nerves, though the worry did not completely disappear.</p><p>Lucius raised an eyebrow and teased, “Leaving your beau all by himself already? Tut tut, Severus.”</p><p>“It’s not like Regulus has never been here before,” he rolled his eyes, “Besides, he knows why I am here. Dad, can we talk?”</p><p>Hadrian looked at him in slight concern, but nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Lucius gave a quick kiss to the Peverell Lord and stood, “I’ll be in our room, love. Goodnight, Severus.”</p><p>The eighteen-year-old murmured his own goodnight to the blonde before entering the room and joining his dad on the couch. After the Malfoy Lord was gone, silence stretched between the two as Severus gathered his thoughts. When Hadrian lifted his glass to take a sip of his drink, the younger man finally blurted out what was on his mind.</p><p>“Are you disappointed that Regulus and I are dating?”</p><p>The older man paused mid-sip in surprise and frowned at him, “Why in the world would you think that?”</p><p>Severus shrugged and looked away, “There was a moment during dinner that you had an odd look on your face and now you are drinking.”</p><p>“I see,” Hadrian said slowly, placing his drink down on the coffee table, “Look at me please, Severus.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw stayed hidden behind his hair but did as he was told. His dad was having none of that, however, and nudged his chin with a finger until Severus was no longer hiding.</p><p>“I couldn’t be happier with who you’ve chosen.”</p><p>“Then what did that look mean? And why are you drinking? You rarely do outside of special occasions.”</p><p>His dad smiled softly at him, “Because knowing that you had a boyfriend and seeing it, are two very different things. Actually witnessing you and Regulus act as more than just best friends made me fully realize that you are all grown up. I knew you were no longer the little boy that I brought home with me all those years ago, but seeing the two of you together tonight made it real. I am <em>so</em> proud and happy for you, Severus. And as for the drinking, that was Lucius's idea; I was content to just reminisce a bit, but you know Lucius.”</p><p>“Oh,” Severus lips curved upwards a bit as he thought about what the other man said, having not expected the admission. Before his dad could say anything more, he told him, “But just because I may not need you the way I did when I was six, doesn’t mean I won’t still need you in other ways.”</p><p>The man smiled softly at him, “I know, Sev.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw smiled and nodded once he saw the sincerity in the older man’s face, but otherwise didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled a glass for himself out of the cabinet and joined Hadrian for a drink. His dad raised an eyebrow to him in question and Severus returned the look. The Peverell lord chuckled and took a sip of his drink, leaving the two of them to just enjoy the company.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian was sitting in the chair in his sitting room in his quarters at Hogwarts, grading papers while his son and Regulus quietly worked on their homework while sprawled out on his couch together. Now that it had been about a month since the boys stopped hiding their relationship, it was quite common for the Slytherin to join Severus in his weekend visits – which Hadrian didn’t mind in the least. Unlike most other weekends, however, the peace was broken when the floo suddenly flared, and out came Acacia, Melania, and Narcissa. Hadrian couldn’t help but feel slightly panicked at the ambush and internally cursed Lucius for being at the Ministry, leaving him alone for the confrontation.</p><p>Not letting any of his panic show on his face, the thirty-one-year-old calmly stated, “This is a surprise. What can I do for you ladies?”</p><p>Melania looked at him amused, likely guessing his thoughts, but Hadrian ignored it as he was more concerned about the way Acacia was smiling at him.</p><p>“Hadrian, darling, it seems there are a few details that need to be gone over before your bonding next month,” when the Peverell lord opened his mouth to object on the grounds that he needed to finish marking, a slightly predatory look came into the woman’s eyes and an edge of steel entered the woman’s voice, “We <em>insist</em>.”</p><p>The man swallowed and looked over slightly pleadingly to his son for help – not that he would admit he did so out loud – only to find the young man clearly trying to stifle his amusement while hiding behind his homework. A glance at Regulus saw the younger doing the same. He narrowed his eyes at the two accusingly, which only seemed to make their amusement grow. Hadrian mentally promised to return the favor to the little traitors when it was their turn. The man turned back to the women – who were all still looking at him expectantly – and swallowed a resigned groan.</p><p>“Very well. Allow me to put these assignments away and I’ll be all yours,” Hadrian paused only a moment when an idea as to not be subjected to the planning with the three of them alone occurred to him, “Perhaps one of you could fetch Lucius from the Ministry so that he could join us? His meeting should be concluding about now.”</p><p>The Malfoy matriarch beamed, “Excellent idea! Would you mind Narcissa, dear?”</p><p>The same predatory glint that Acacia had sported entered Narcissa’s eyes as she smirked knowingly at Hadrian, “It would be my pleasure.”</p><p>The young woman then turned and flooed away to the ministry while Hadrian reluctantly stood.</p><p>As he was putting his things away, Melania finally spoke up, “It’s good to see you both Regulus, Severus.”</p><p>“Hello, Grandmother,” Regulus replied levelly while Severus nodded in greeting.</p><p>“Since I know the two of you are busy with homework – especially with you being in your NEWT year, Severus – I presume the you have not owled for a talk over tea about recent developments between you two because you intend to wait until the summer when you are both free?”</p><p>Hadrian glanced over at the boys and stifled his amusement at the brief horror that flashed in their eyes at the thought of the incoming interrogation from the Black matriarch. He looked at the two women and was even more surprised to see Melania was sporting the same mockingly sweet smile that Acacia had directed at him earlier, while the Malfoy matriarch looked at them both in the same bemused manner that Melania had looked at him. Hadrian couldn’t help but a small vindictive smirk at the two’s situation – teaches them to leave him hanging.</p><p>Severus glanced at him in panic but seeing Hadrian’s smirk, the young man looked back at the two women, swallowed slightly, and nodded while his boyfriend spoke up again, “Of course, Grandmother.”</p><p>“Good,” Melania nodded in satisfaction before turning back to Hadrian.</p><p>The Peverell lord easily turned the smirk into his usual charming smile and asked, “Shall we?”</p><p>They both smiled back triumphantly – obviously happy with the result of their visit – before turning back to the floo. After the two had disappeared through the fireplace, Hadrian turned back to his son and Regulus and smirked at the two of them, “I do hope you don’t expect any help when it is your turn to avoid them.”</p><p>The two blushed at the implication of them bonding in the future, while also looking at him in horror at the thought of being in his shoes. Hadrian smirked wider before stepping through the floo to join the older women. When he stepped through, he was unsurprised to find Lucius already sitting at the table, clearly in a panic. When the Malfoy Lord caught his eye, the man glared at him, clearly knowing it was his fault that he hadn’t escaped this.</p><p>Hadrian gave his fiancé an innocent look but when he sat next to the younger man, Hadrian leaned over and whispered to the blonde, “You didn’t expect me to go through this insanity alone, did you?”</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes at him but conceded the point with a small nod just as Melania drew his attention away.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus stumbled blearily into the kitchen with Regulus. He headed straight for the coffee while his boyfriend slouched tiredly into a seat at the counter. The eighteen-year-old ignored the chuckle coming from the two older men already sitting at the counter and poured two cups. As soon as he had done so, he shuffled to take his own spot, placing one of the mugs in front of Regulus before curling around his own.</p><p>“Good night, I take it?”</p><p>Severus grunted in response as he drank his coffee. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk as much as he did the night before, but for whatever reason, Lily and Remus and their respective boyfriends had been trying to get him very, very drunk for their graduation party. The four had unfortunately succeeded. Glancing over at Regulus, the other man seemed to be feeling the same by the way he was leaning his head into his hand with his eyes closed. Severus was unsurprised that his boyfriend was no better off considering that, after the younger man was sufficiently tipsy, he had gotten into a drinking contest with his brother.</p><p>The now-former Ravenclaw was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand placed a potion in front of him. After a moment, Severus recognized it as a headache soother and quickly downed it. When the headache was gone, he tiredly looked over at his dad and Lucius, both of whom were watching him and Regulus amusedly. He huffed at them and turned back to his coffee, making them both laugh. Regulus quietly groaned at the noise and squinted his eyes open, only to down the headache potion that he only now realized was in front of him. The two older men chuckled again before refocusing on their breakfasts.</p><p>Severus and Regulus slowly picked at their own breakfasts, but swiftly went through their coffee. When Severus had nearly finished his second cup, his dad broke the silence that had fallen over them.</p><p>“Now that you’ve both had a sufficient amount of coffee to fight off your hangovers, I have one more graduation gift for you, Severus.”</p><p>The eighteen-year-old frowned, “Another? You already gave me a graduation gift that I very much appreciate.”</p><p>“And you'll appreciate this one just as much if not more,” the blonde spoke up with a knowing smile.</p><p>Before Severus could say anything further, Hadrian passed over a small box. The younger Raven took the box with a small frown of confusion and opened the box. Inside was a shrunken scroll next to a key. He frowned in confusion at the key but picked up the scroll and enlarged it so that he could read it. As soon as he did, he nearly dropped it in surprise. Severus blinked, before turning to his dad.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The young man ignored the Malfoy Lord’s small chuckle as his dad explained why he was holding the piece of parchment that declared Peverell Cottage to be his, “In a few days, Lucius and I are going to be married, Sev. We both decided that when that happens, will be moving into Malfoy Manor. Now that you are of age and graduated, I figured that you would want to be out on your own, especially since you will be working towards your potions mastery here soon. Since I know you love this cottage as much as I do, I thought you'd like to have it.”</p><p>Severus stared at his dad in disbelief before near-tackling the man in a hug. He had been thinking of finding a place of his own soon, but hadn’t entirely wanted to leave the cottage, where he had his first real home after his dad had taken him in all those years ago. To find out he’d be able to get both of those things was amazing to him. Severus pulled away from the hug he was giving the older man to look up at him.</p><p>“Thank you, dad.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled at him and brought him in for another quick hug before releasing him.</p><p>“Well,” Lucius spoke up, “now will you tell me how your friends were able to get you more drunk than I was?”</p><p>Severus and Regulus both laughed at the mock offended look the blonde had on and proceeded to tell the two older men about the graduation party.</p><p>***</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Lucius,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>My son. If you are reading this, then you and Hadrian are getting bonded. Knowing your impatience, I imagine you are not entirely happy that you had to wait until this day to open this letter, especially if Hadrian told you about the letter that I left for him in the vault. However, I am glad you waited to open it on this day. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>As I write this, a part of me rebels at the idea that I will miss my only son’s bonding, but I know I do not have much time left. Since I cannot be physically in attendance, I thought that giving you a letter for the day would allow a part of me to still be there and tell you all the things I would have, had I not become ill.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>First off, a piece of advice from a happily married man of twenty-one years to a soon-to-be newly wed: pick your battles. You will fight as all couples do, however, do not make your life more difficult by fighting for inconsequential things. The love between the two of you is worth far more than that.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Secondly, from a friend of the bride (feel free to tell Hadrian I called him that and that were I alive I would have done so with a smirk) to the groom: if he has not yet told you of his past or what led him to discrediting Dumbledore, then you must be patient. From what I know of it (which is very little and largely conjecture), it is a complicated one that I believe not a single living soul knows, so you must let Hadrian come to you. No matter what is in his past, he is a good man now, and that is all that matters. If he <strong>has</strong> told you of his past, then I am beyond relieved he has been able to come to you for I do not believe his past is an overly happy one. Either way, do not doubt Hadrian, for his is worth it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Third and finally, from a father to his son: you deserve all of the happiness in the world, Lucius, and on this day – one that will be one of your happiest – I stand by you in spirit, in support of the love that has bloomed between you and Hadrian. I am so proud of you, my son.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Your father,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Abraxas</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Lucius swallowed tightly, wishing more than ever that his father had not passed. In a single letter, the man had addressed all of the worries he had been feeling, especially on this day. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hadrian, and had no doubts about doing so, however, to have both his dad’s support and advice, made some of the anxiety he had been feeling about today settle.</p><p>“Lucius?”</p><p>The blonde turned to see his mother looking at him in concern. He smiled at her.</p><p>“I’m fine, mother,” Lucius indicated the letter in his hand, “Father just knew all the right things to say.”</p><p>Acacia smiled and hugged him, “Yes, he was very good at that. I miss him too.”</p><p>They stood like that for a minute, both thinking about the one not with them, taking comfort from one another. Acacia then pulled away, smoothing down Lucius’s robes.</p><p>“Well, I believe that is more than enough melancholy for your bonding day, especially since I know your father is happily looking down on all of us today,” the woman smiled and cupped her son’s cheek, “You look very handsome, and I am so proud of you.”</p><p>Lucius smiled at her again, “Thank you, mother.”</p><p>Acacia patted his cheek, “Now, let us go get you bonded.”</p><p>The Malfoy Lord’s smiled widened as he thought of the man that he would be tying himself to – he couldn’t wait to start the rest of his life with Hadrian.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus tiredly laid down on his sofa and closed his eyes. The work for his potions mastery was much more difficult than he was expecting. He relished in the challenge, of course, but he was only two weeks in, and he was exhausted. Severus was very grateful for his first weekend off. Hopefully, his body would get used to the schedule – he typically went to bed late and woke up early, if he slept at all, depending on the potion he was learning that day – and following weeks wouldn’t feel as arduous as this one had.</p><p>The eighteen-year-old was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of the floo flaring. He frowned, wondering who it was, yet too tired to open his eyes and find out; most knew he was busy with his apprenticeship, and his dad and Lucius were still on their honeymoon and not due to get back until the end of July – which was another two weeks away. Just as Severus was resigning himself to putting off his nap to find out who it was, his head was lifted and set into a soft lap. He tiredly opened his eyes to find familiar grey ones looking at him fondly.</p><p>“Hard week?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>Regulus smiled at him but didn’t immediately speak up again. Severus felt fingers begin to card through his hair and he couldn’t keep his eye from closing as he hummed in enjoyment of the feeling.</p><p>“Are you enjoying your apprenticeship, though?”</p><p>“Yes, very much so,” the older man agreed without opening his eyes, “It’s challenging which is a relief after attending seven years’ worth of potions classes and, more often than not, already knowing the information.”</p><p>The seventeen-year-old chuckled softly, “Says the Ravenclaw potions prodigy. It is no wonder you were always ahead in that class.”</p><p>Severus’s lips twitched at the tease and didn’t disagree, “What about you? How has your summer been so far?”</p><p>“My brother was being his usual annoying self until he finally found a place of his own to move into with Remus. Why he wouldn’t let Grandfather give him one of the Black houses I have no idea, but I was very grateful when he finally moved out last week. I think my grandfather was secretly just as relieved as I was when he did.”</p><p>The Peverell heir laughed quietly; he wouldn’t be surprised if Arcturus was just as relieved.</p><p>“Oh, and Grandmother has invited you over for tea tomorrow if you are not too worn out. I think she is a bit worried for you, living all by yourself. She started to mutter something about getting a house-elf to make sure you are eating.”</p><p>Severus considered that for a moment, “That wouldn’t be a bad idea. I have been living mostly off of sandwiches because I am usually too tired to make myself something.”</p><p>The fingers in his hair paused, “You haven’t been skipping meals in favor of sleeping, have you?”</p><p>The potions apprentice peaked an eye open to see Regulus scrutinizing him, as if trying to see if he had lost weight. When the younger man brought his eyes up to meet his with narrowed eyes, Severus gulped at the look but still didn’t respond, knowing the silence would be answer enough.</p><p>Regulus scowled at him, “I believe you will be coming for tea tomorrow and I will be informing Grandmother to proceed with her house-elf plan.”</p><p>Severus winced, knowing the type of scolding he would be getting from Melania. Ever since he and Regulus had begun dating, the woman had taken to mothering him much like Acacia had been doing since he first met her when he was a boy, so he was very familiar with the types of scolding he was going to receive. He looked at Regulus pleadingly.</p><p>“You have no one to blame for this scolding but yourself,” the younger told him before muttering, “If Grandfather allowed me, I would move in to make sure you ate myself.”</p><p>The eighteen-year-old blinked at his boyfriend’s muttering, not entirely sure he was meant to have heard that. It made Severus a little happy to know that the other man would want to live with him, even if it was only to make sure he was taking care of himself.</p><p>“Move in with me when you graduate,” Severus blinked as he realized what he had just said, but knew he entirely meant it. He missed being around the Slytherin as often as they could be when they had both been attending Hogwarts and knew that was only going to continue when Regulus went back for his NEWT year. Outside of any time he had free time during Regulus’s winter break or when his free weekend matched up with a Hogsmeade weekend, they’d have to rely entirely on letters to one another. So, since they couldn’t live together now, perhaps they could plan for when they could.</p><p>Regulus also blinked in surprise at his outburst, but smiled, “It’s a good thing my eighteenth birthday is the day before graduation this year.”</p><p>Severus beamed at the acceptance and pulled the younger man down for a kiss. The Slytherin laughed but let himself be pulled down. After a minute, Regulus broke the kiss with a small mischievous smile.</p><p>“You know, we will have to let both your dad and Lucius and my grandparents in on the plan ahead of time.”</p><p>The potions apprentice looked at his boyfriend a little horrified at the prospect; their was going to be so many interrogations to make sure they were sure. Regulus laughed at him and quickly distracted him with another kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>Hadrian and Lucius were walking up to Hogwarts together and Hadrian couldn’t help but stare at Hogwarts before walking in. This was the first year he would be teaching that Severus wouldn’t be attending. No, his son was all grown up and working on a potions mastery. He sighed, suddenly feeling a little old. It was a good thing that Regulus had one more year left or he was sure he would feel even older.</p><p>The professor shook the thoughts away as he and his husband – Hadrian still wasn’t used to the little thrill he felt at the thought, even nearly two months after his bonding – walked through the gates of Hogwarts. He was not entirely surprised to find Minerva, Poppy, and Filius all waiting for him just inside the castle. The thirty-two-year-old raised an eyebrow at the three. Minerva and Poppy just smiled at him innocently while Filius rolled his eyes at the two but smiled at him in greeting.</p><p>“It’s like my first day all over again,” Hadrian not-so-quietly muttered, causing Lucius to laugh at him.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Hadrian,” Poppy laughed, “It’s not like half the staff is here this time.”</p><p>“Besides,” Minerva spoke up, “We simply came here to <em>officially</em> welcome Lucius here as a resident of Hogwarts now that you are married.”</p><p>Hadrian rolled his eyes at the familiar joke, while Lucius chuckled.</p><p>“Thank you,” the blonde smiled at the other three professors, “You are all welcome to join us for tea after your meeting.”</p><p>“I would love to!” Filius spoke up excitedly, “Any chance of some of Hadrian’s biscuits making an appearance?”</p><p>Lucius laughed, “I’m sure I can have that arranged.”</p><p>The Peverell Lord rolled his eyes, “I swear, you have become addicted.”</p><p>The half-goblin just smiled in return, making both Minerva and Poppy burst out laughing before agreeing to join them for tea. Hadrian turned to Lucius and gave a swift kiss.</p><p>“I will see you in a few hours,” he murmured.</p><p>The blonde nodded, “Enjoy your meeting.”</p><p>He waved bid his goodbye to the other three and walked off. Hadrian turned and joined his friends on the way to the first staff meeting of the year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It feels like this is the first time in forever that I don't have any footnotes! That being said, for those of you who were looking forward to either Severus's graduation or Lucius and Hadrian's bonding:<br/>I know the scenes that I made for the graduation and bonding were rather short and did not actually detail the events, but I didn't particularly want to actually write the scenes, nor was anything coming to me, so I decided to just make scenes to mark the events while also include things I had previously hinted at happening (such as giving Severus the cottage and Abraxas's letter to Lucius). Sorry if anybody is disappointed for that. </p><p>I didn't overly care for how the ending of this chapter turned out (I wanted to make sure it was clear that Hadrian was still teaching and Lucius now living with him in Hogwarts, but the end of the scene didn't turn out as I wanted) but I hope you all liked this chapter anyways :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>